Hojas de otoño
by Matsukazekun
Summary: Kageyama Hikaru nos cuenta sobre su peculiar amistad con Kariya. En el transcurso de la historia llegará a conocer la verdad oculta de aquel amigo, un secreto oscuro vinculado a su pasado. ACTUALIZACIÓN CAPITULO 1O - RECUERDOS DE INFANCIA: Sabremos algo más de la vida de Kariya durante aquellos años de infancia en compañía de su mamá. Pasen y lean, si desean dejen sus reviews.
1. KARIYA EL BROMISTA

**Palabras iniciales del autor:** ¡Hola y saludos para todos! Me llamo Matsukazekun y es un placer compartir con ustedes, mis estimados (as) lectores (as), uno de mis primeros fanfics relacionados a Inazuma Eleven (Situado entre mis animes favoritos) e inspirado en base a la trama principal y, por supuesto, a mis sueños e imaginación.

Esta historia está diseñada a tener una trama más o menos larga. Hehehe... bueno, no me gusta limitar mi imaginación, pero tampoco es mi deseo aburrirlos demasiado. -_Risa nerviosa_\- Sé que merezco algunos tomatazos si encontraran por allí uno que otro "horror ortográfico o de sintaxis gramatical" (cualquiera se equivaca lo sé... XDDDD), pero también es prioridad mía esforzarme por hacer un buen fic, remendar mis errores y mejorar en publicaciones futuras. Así que este escritor novato les suplica a sus lectores un poquito de comprensión. ✌(◕‿-)✌

**Descripción y breve reseña: **El destino, fuerza mística y sobrenatural que rige sobre los seres de este mundo, suele comportarse a menudo de manera caprichosa, e incluso puede tener preparado más de una sorpresa. A consecuencia de ello, todo lo que creíamos con convicción y firmeza, hasta ese momento, resulta no ser lo que en realidad parece.

Hojas de Otoño, es una historia multi-género (Quiere decir que habrán escenas y situaciones dedicadas a la amistad, drama, humor, aventura, acción, romance, suspenso, etc.). Esta historia ha sido relatada en primera persona y desde el punto de vista de uno de los miembros del Raimon, me refiero a Kageyama Hikaru (Primer protagonista) Él nos cuenta detalles de su vida personal y además sobre su relación amistosa con algunos de los miembros del club de fútbol, en especial con Kariya Masaki (Segundo protagonista)

Aunque Kageyama Hikaru es quien narra esta historia, sin embargo la trama gira entorno a Kariya, esto debido a la inesperada llegada de una persona a su vida. Por medio de aquella persona, Hikaru descubre y se entera sobre el pasado oculto de quien considera su mejor amigo, una verdad oculta detrás de su sonrisa sarcástica.

Durante el transcurso de esta historia, Hikaru sentirá la obligación de ayudar a esa persona y a Kariya, pero al mismo tiempo teme por la reacción que pudiera tomar el defensa de dorsal número 15 y el posible riesgo de perder su amistad. Ante este gran dilema, contará con el apoyo de otra persona cercana a él, así es, nos referimos a Kirino Ramnaru (Tercer protagonista) Juntos harán todo lo posible por reunir a Kariya con esa persona, pero no será fácil... tendrán que enfrentarse a distintos problemas y situaciones adversas. Esta es una historia que va más allá de lo ordinario... Se producirá un cambio rotundo en la vida de Kariya y en las personas de su entorno.

Bueno, sin aburrirlos y florearles (palabrear) más, presentaré a continuación HOJAS DE OTOÑO.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven e Inazuma Eleven Go no son de mi autoria, son propiedad de Level-5

* * *

**HOJAS DE OTOÑO**

Hola a todos, me llamo Kageyama Hikaru, soy integrante del club de fútbol del instituto Raimon, y voy a relatarles, con todo mi corazón, una historia basada en acontecimientos y experiencias vividas hace un tiempo atrás.

*.*.*

Aún perduran en mi mente aquellos recuerdos y sentimientos encontrados, a veces tengo la impresión que todo hubiera sucedido ayer. Definitivamente, estos hechos no sólo marcaron mi vida y la de esa persona, sino de todos quienes somos sus amigos y conformamos su entorno más cercano.

Un amigo para mí es aquella persona con quien compartes varios momentos de tu vida, aquel que es feliz por el simple hecho de verte feliz, aquel que está en las malas preocupándose por ti y logra robarte una sonrisa, aquel que nos hace olvidar nuestras penas, al menos por un rato, aquel que sabe exactamente lo que estás pensando con tal sólo mirarte a los ojos, aquel con el cual tenemos peleas pero en el fondo sabemos que nos vamos a reconciliar. Y a pesar de lo dicho anteriormente, un amigo también puede tener algún secreto que, bajo discreción propia, guarda en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Evocando mis recuerdos a través de esta historia, hago reflexión sobre lo difícil y complicado que es entender la vida misma, cualquiera puede estar convencido de vivir su realidad, hasta que por causas o caprichos del destino, surgen giros inesperados, abrimos los ojos y comprendemos que todo lo que habíamos creído, hasta ese momento, no es lo que en realidad parece…

*.*.*

**CAPITULO 01: KARIYA EL BROMISTA**

* * *

Todo empezó aquella mañana cuando al despertar, enfoqué la mirada hacia un árbol situado cerca a mi ventana, y observé aquellas hojas secas que tímidamente comenzaban a caer. Entonces me di cuenta que el otoño había llegado, una de las estaciones del año que provocaban en mí, sentimientos de tristeza y soledad.

Suspirando con nostalgia, me levanté de la cama para quitarme la pijama y ponerme ropa deportiva, pues como ya era costumbre de todas las mañanas, salía a correr por los parques cercanos a mi casa. Aunque debo confesar que en otoño e invierno me cuesta trabajo mantener esta rutina debido al intenso frío matutino.

Al regresar a casa luego de correr por varios minutos, fui a darme una ducha, me puse el uniforme, alisté mi mochila, bajé al comedor saludando con unos alegres buenos días a papá y mamá mientras tomaba mi desayuno, para finalmente dirigirme con regocijo y lleno de energía al instituto.

*.*.*

En el camino troté alegremente, siempre con la esperanza de que cada día sea mejor que el anterior. Mientras iba por las calles, alzaba un brazo en señal de saludo a mis vecinos.

— ¡Que tengas un buen día! — Respondía uno de ellos.

Estando cerca al Instituto Raimon, encontré a mis amigos de clase, siguiendo mi camino, vi a algunos miembros y a las managers del club de fútbol. Como ya era costumbre, a todos ellos los saludaba con una gran sonrisa y un alegre buenos días… ¡PERO ESPEREN! aquel día pude ver a muchos de mis amigos, con excepción de…

— ¿Qué extraño? Si él es la primera persona a quien encuentro cada vez que voy camino al instituto. — Repetí esas palabras en mi mente.

Cuando de pronto, una persona desconocida se posicionó detrás mío y, sin darme cuenta, me sujetó del cuello sintiendo un brazo peludo y áspero alrededor. El sujeto no parecía mostrar una actitud amable y a la fuerza me llevó hacia un callejón, alejándonos de la vista de los demás. mirándolo de reojo, noté que en su otra mano tenía algo que parecía ser ¡UN CUCHILLO! (?)

Entré en pánico, quise gritar con todas mis fuerzas y pedir auxilio, pero mis esfuerzos eran en vano al tener una de sus manos cubriéndome la boca.

— ¿Será un asaltante, o alguien que vino a cobrar venganza por las malas acciones de mi tío Kageyama Reiji? — Era lo único que venía hacia mi mente en esos momentos de tensión.

— ¡Ha llegado tu hora Kageyama Kun! — Habló con un tono de voz grave, mientras me sujetaba, y a la vez acercó el cuchillo hacia mi cuello de manera amenazante.

— Po-por favor señor se-se lo imploro, no me haga daño. — Supliqué casi al borde de las lágrimas, al sentir que mi vida corría serio peligro.

Juntando un poco de valor, giré la mirada de manera lenta y tímida hacia el rostro de mi acosador, y me di cuenta que llevaba puesta una ¡MÁSCARA DE JASON…!

— ¡NO PUEDE SER!, En verdad existe ese personaje de las películas de terror. — Pensé colocando una mirada horrorizada.

— ¡Muy tarde! — Exclamó enérgicamente ese sujeto. — Tu castigo será… ¡LA MUERTE!

La tensión estaba al rojo vivo, quise desmayarme de la impresión pues era más de lo que podía soportar. De pronto, suelta mi cuello para tenerme frente a frente. Fue ahí cuando lo veo alzando la mano que sujetaba el cuchillo, dispuesto a incrustarlo en mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, mis instintos me permitieron actuar con rapidez, y aprovechando una fracción de segundos, corrí despavorido gritando:

— ¡AUXILIO, JASON ME QUIERE MATAR!

Antes de salir huyendo de aquél callejón, pude escuchar una sonora y aguda risa, que al cabo de un rato se transformó en una carcajada. Me detuve bruscamente para averiguar de donde provenía aquél sonido, que por un momento resultó bastante familiar. Al voltear la mirada, le veo quitándose la chamarra vieja y desgastada, unos guantes y mangas peludos, que supuse eran sus manos, un cuchillo de juguete, y por último la máscara, revelándose la identidad de aquel misterioso sujeto quien era en realidad…

— ¡KARIYA KUN, CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO! — Reprendí alzando la voz.

Estuve realmente indignado, me había provocado el mayor susto de mi vida y él vacilándose de la risa.

— De-Deberas lo-lo siento Ka-Kageyama kun… pero con tan sólo ver tu-tu cara de miedo yo…yo…

Ahí va de nuevo, Kariya quiso hablar conmigo y pedirme disculpas, pero su rostro dibujó una mueca e intentaba ocultar su risa. Una risa que acabó por estallar en una descontrolada carcajada, y para colmo en mi propia cara.

— ¡TE ODIO KARIYA KUN! — Le sentenciaba con esa frase antes de dejarlo en el callejón y seguir mi camino rumbo a la escuela. No es la primera vez que era víctima de sus bromas pesadas…

*.*.*

***/ Inicio Flashback**

Aún recuerdo aquella vez, cuando Kariya me dio un sobre para el director, pidiendo que le entregara con urgencia. Sin dudar accedí a hacerle dicho favor. Cuando llegué pude ver al director, quien no parecía estar de buen humor que digamos. Así que, juntando un poco de valor, me acerqué a entregarle el sobre, y al abrirlo, en lugar de un mensaje, había un dibujo con la cara de un cerdo guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua.

Esto enfureció más al director, y sin tener la oportunidad de defenderme, ni echar la culpa a Kariya, me castigaron sin recreo por una semana, y mi maestra me hizo escribir en todo el pizarrón "NO DEBO BURLARME DEL DIRECTOR".

*.*.*

O aquella vez cuando Kariya se acercó a mí, pidiéndome ayuda para mandar un aviso por el megáfono de la escuela. Le pregunté por qué no lo hacía él, respondiendo que yo era la persona indicada para dicha misión. Inocentemente volví a confiar en sus palabras, recibiendo un papel con el mensaje. Me dirigí a la oficina del encargado del megáfono, sin embargo no se encontraba. Así que decidí ayudarlo y ser yo quien diera el mensaje.

— _Uhm… A la Doctora Tukuli Tosakayama repórtese a la enfermería urgentemente, repito… Tukuli Tosakayama urgente en la enfermería._

Cuando de pronto escuché risas en toda la escuela, al principio no sabía el motivo, pero al leer detenidamente el recado, me di cuenta de la barbaridad que había, o mejor dicho, Kariya me hizo cometer. En ese momento llegó muy molesto el encargado del megáfono y nuevamente volví a ser castigado con una semana sin recreo, además, la maestra me obligó a escribir en todo el pizarrón "NO DEBO DECIR GROSERÍAS EN EL MEGÁFONO DE LA ESCUELA".

*.*.*

También acordarme de aquel día, cuando estuve preso del pánico, pues de tanto entrenar la tarde anterior, se me había olvidado hacer una tarea de Literatura sobre rimas y versos dedicados a la maestra, que además, debíamos leer en clase. No sabía qué hacer, y en aquellas circunstancias, Kariya se ofreció a ayudarme. Bueno, acepté y le agradecí por el favor. Cuando estuve en clase, y sin tener la oportunidad de leer previamente mi tarea, fui uno de los primeros en salir al frente:

Para mi maestra con mucho cariño:

_La primera vez que te encontré,  
con espanto te miré  
te dirigías hacia mí,  
con sonrisa que asustaba  
que pájaros mataba,  
que perros aterrorizaba._

Todos me observaron sorprendidos y boquiabiertos, yo en cambio me quedé helado por lo que había leído ante mi maestra y el resto de la clase.

— ¡Gomen, gomen! Me-Me equivoqué, qui-quiero decir esta es la rima:

_Granuda era mi hermana  
pero contigo nadie se comparaba  
Barbudo era mi hermano  
pero tú le has superado._

Hubo un silencio incómodo que me hacía titubear de vergüenza, mi maestra me miraba con una cara de rabia y odio, así que tímidamente comencé a leer el tercer párrafo:

_De mono deformado la cara tienes  
de las feas la reina eres  
llantas en la panza tienes  
traumas tú me debes  
de abrazos miles me quieres dar  
con uno, por el psicólogo voy a andar.  
_

Toda la clase reía sin control, hasta que la maestra explotó en cólera gritando.

— ¡KAGEYAMA HIKARU, QUEDAS CASTIGADO!

Otra vez, y por culpa de Kariya, volví a quedarme una semana más sin recreo, y de nuevo la maestra me obligó escribir en toda la pizarra. "NO DEBO FALTAR EL RESPETO A MIS MAYORES NI BURLARME DE SUS DEFECTOS FÍSICOS"

*¡Oh cielos! U_u'*

***/ Fin Flashback**

*.*.*

Sin mayores problemas transcurrió mi día en la escuela y posteriormente en los entrenamientos, evitando acercarme a cierta persona.

Comenzó a caer la noche, el entrenamiento llegaba a su fin y era la hora de irnos a nuestras casas, como siempre iba en compañía de Tenma y Shinsuke hablando de diversos temas, en especial de fútbol. Estuvimos conversando hasta llegar a una esquina donde me separaba de ellos. Siguiendo mi propio camino a casa, una persona se dirige hacia mí, y coloca una mano sobre mi hombro.

— Kageyama Kun, ¿aún sigues molesto por la broma de esta mañana?

Si, aquella persona de mirada felina llamada Kariya Masaki estuvo detrás mío, preguntándome con ligera preocupación.

— ¿Tú que crees? — Respondí seriamente, aparentando mostrar una mirada despectiva.

— Bueno, yo sólo… sólo quería pedirte que yo…

Juraría que jamás lo vi con esa actitud. Por lo visto, le costaba mucho decir una palabra en especial.

— ¡Cof, cof! Lo que quiero es pedirte perdón si me excedí en alguna broma que te hice.

— ¿Ah sí, en serio? — No le dí mucho crédito a sus palabras, pero estuve impresionado. Era la primera vez que me pedía disculpas y le era difícil pronunciar aquellas palabras. Estoy seguro que esto iría en contra de su orgullo.

— Es verdad Kageyama Kun, no quisiera perder tu amistad por una idiotez mía. — Habló con un tono de arrepentimiento y la mirada cabizbaja.

— ¿Y dime, dónde estuviste cuando me metiste en problemas? ¡Por tu culpa me quedé casi un mes sin recreo, aún siento el dolor en las manos de tanto escribir en el pizarrón, y hoy por poco me matas de un susto…! ¡Eres muy malo Kariya Kun!

— ¡Está bien, lo siento, fue mi culpa! — Replicó avergonzado.

Un gesto de arrepentimiento se vislumbró en su mirada felina.

— Pe-Pero si quieres estoy dispuesto a compensarte… — Estas palabras lo decía en voz baja, casi susurrando, y a pesar de ello alcancé a escuchar.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Pregunté fingiendo estar sordo y colocando una mano en mi oído.

— ¡TSK… QUE ESTOY DISPUESTO A COMPENSARTE POR TODO EL DAÑO QUE TE HICE! — Gritó Masaki en voz alta.

— Está bien, te perdono — _Respondí mostrando una sonrisa_ — Ahora como tienes la intención de compensarme, ummm pues hay algo que puedes hacer por mí.

Diciendo estas palabras, en mi rostro se formó una sonrisa maliciosa _*Al estilo Kageyama (?)*_, Kariya se rascó la mejilla mientras me miraba con una cara de duda y desconfianza…

*.*.*

Al día siguiente era sábado, y como forma de pagar por todas sus bromas de los que fui víctima, le pedí que viniera a mi casa…

— ¡Ahhh…! Ka-Kageyama Ku-Kun… No…no puedo más… ¡Ahhh! — Jadeaba alocadamente.

— Sólo un poco más, Kariya Kun, ya casi, ya casi lo logras…— Respondí dándole ánimos a continuar

— Pe…Pero ya estoy e…en mi límite, voy ah… ahhhhhhh…

Hasta que por fin y con todas sus fuerzas, Kariya logró mover el pesado mueble para que pueda hacer limpieza. Así es, convencí a mamá para que descansara, diciéndole que un compañero se ofrecía a realizar todos los quehaceres del hogar, de manera desinteresada. Y es así que durante el fin de semana, Kariya estaría en mi casa, como empleado doméstico, barriendo los pisos, lavando la ropa, limpiando la sala, la cocina, el comedor, los cuartos y el baño, recogiendo las hojas secas, regando el jardín, lavando la loza, y por último ayudando a cocinar.

Me apenó ver al pobre Masaki haciendo los quehaceres de mi casa, por esa razón decidí ayudarle y darle una manito. Aunque él era un bromista y muy travieso, me alegra saber que en el fondo sepa reconocer sus errores y buscar la forma de enmendarlos. Sin duda alguna, lo considero como un_ amigo especial_.

*.*.*

Con rapidez transcurrieron los días sábado y domingo, hasta que llegó el lunes, todo parecía indicar que sería un día normal. Yendo rumbo a la escuela encontré y saludé a todos mis amigos, entre ellos a Kariya, quien por cierto se le veía un poco exhausto, tal vez sin ánimo de hacerme alguna broma durante el resto del día, claro, luego de todos los quehaceres que realizó el fin de semana. Lo único que hice fue mostrar una mirada sonriente mientras íbamos camino a la escuela.

— Esta tarde después de las clases, debo visitar a mi abuelito en el hospital — Suspiré pensativamente, levantando la mirada al cielo…

*.*.*

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…**

/ ~ / ~ /

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este primera parte, próximamente publicaré el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, comentario o desean darme algún jaloncito de orejas por la trama o la ortografía pueden dejarme Reviews o enviarme un mensaje por inbox.**

**¡MatsukazeKun se despide de ustedes, hasta la próxima! ^_^**

**Publicado: 01/2015**


	2. EL DESPERTAR DE UN LARGO SUEÑO

"_Las hojas de otoño llevan tu nombre van y vienen así como nuestra historia, sin un destino fijo"_

"_Tal vez a veces miremos el mismo paisaje, y sientas esa nostalgia inexplicable... ¡Pues de esa misma melancolía me alimento yo...!"_

**CAPÍTULO 02: EL DESPERTAR DE UN LARGO SUEÑO.**

* * *

Era un lunes como cualquier otro día, me encontré sentado en el pupitre, mientras prestaba atención al maestro de matemáticas que en aquél momento dictaba clases de álgebra. Bueno, en realidad intenté prestar atención a las lecciones, pero de vez en cuando desvié la mirada hacia la ventana, contemplando el cielo azulado con blancas y abundantes nubes, para luego bajar la mirada y observar con tristeza aquellos árboles y sus escasas hojas.

¿Otra vez venían hacia mi esos sentimientos de melancolía, por qué? Y lo más extraño es que no tenía una respuesta clara en mi mente. Lo único que hice fue cerrar los ojos, sacudir mi cabeza, respirar hondo y echar un largo suspiro con el fin de quitarme aquellos sentimientos negativos.

— ¿Qué harán mis amigos del club en sus horas de clase? — Pensaba mientras seguía observando la ventana.

Si bien es cierto tengo muchos amigos en mi clase 1-B, pero es una lástima no estar junto a mis compañeros del club, ellos estudian en la clase 1-A. Así que sólo me conformo con verlos en determinados lugares y momentos, ya sea en el mismo club de fútbol, en la hora del recreo, por los pasillos, la cafetería, en la biblioteca, en fin.

Hablando de mis amigos del club de fútbol, me imagino de lo bueno que sería estar junto a ellos en la misma clase. Con respecto a Tenma, Shinsuke y Aoi, los tres tienen un espíritu positivo que contagia a cualquiera, por esa razón pienso que es genial establecer una estrecha amistad con ellos. Tsurugi podrá tener cara de malo y el aspecto de una persona fría y reservada, pero como dicen por ahí, las apariencias engañan. En realidad, es una buena persona, sólo hay que darle una oportunidad para entablar una amistad con él. Tenma lo consiguió, y ahora son buenos amigos.

En cuanto a Kariya, podrá ser un burlón, molestoso, pesado, y todos los sinónimos que califiquen a esta clase de personas, pero también tiene lo suyo.

*.*.*

***/ Inicio Flashback**

Cierto día pasé por un momento de debilidad, y no necesariamente fue a causa de algún problema en mi hogar o en la escuela, menos con alguien de mi familia y/o amigos. Simplemente, era algo que a cualquiera le puede ocurrir así de repente. Lo único que sé, es que me sentía triste y retraído en las clases, además, no asistí a los entrenamientos de aquél día. Al salir de la escuela, corrí con dirección a las gradas cercanas a la rivera del río _*me parece que ese lugar se llama Kazenjiki* y_ durante toda la tarde, permanecí sentado allí. Al mismo tiempo, pude sentir en mis ojos pequeñas lágrimas, producto de aquella depresión pasajera.

— Yo no era así, ¿qué me está pasando? — Me pregunté a mí mismo, muy sumido en la tristeza.

Cuando de pronto alguien se acercó por detrás, e hizo rebotar un balón. Pero en lugar de aventarlo contra el suelo, lo lanzó en mi cabeza, *G_olpe de campana_* obviamente me dolió. Algo aturdido por el golpe, y muy enojado, me puse de pie para ver al gracioso que estaba fastidiando. Era él.

— ¡CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA, KARIYA KUN! — Protesté mientras me frotaba la cabeza con mis dos manos, luego de aquel balonazo.

— ¡Oye, Oye, tranquilo! Sólo quise saber por qué no viniste a los entrenamientos, todos en el club estaban preocupados por ti, con decirte que el muy tonto de Tenma Kun pensó organizar una búsqueda, pero le dije al capitán que no se preocupe, pues yo mismo me encargaría de ti.

— Hubiera preferido que viniera Tenma Kun, él no me tira balonazos en la cabeza — Respondí en modo de fastidio mientras dejaba de observarlo.

— ¡Tsk, está bien mocoso! Uno se preocupa por ti ¿y así es como le pagas? ¡Hmp! Pues ya comprobé que estás vivo, no te pasó nada, así que ¡ADIÓS, ME VOY!

Kariya habló con un evidente tono de molestia, mientras se marchaba juntando las manos detrás de su nuca.

— ¡Espera, no te vayas! — Exclamé con desesperación. Él volteó, observándome con curiosidad. — Yo… lo siento Kariya Kun, soy un tonto, perdóname.

— Uhmm… de veras me estás preocupando Kageyama Kun. — Respondió acercándose y caminando lentamente alrededor mío, como si estuviera sometido a algún interrogatorio, de manera nerviosa sólo atiné a preguntar por qué.

— Tú siempre muestras el mismo ánimo que ese bobo —_ Refiriéndose a Tenma _— Eres positivo, motivado para todo, y mírate ahora, estás más apagado que cigarrillo de náufrago.

No sabía que responder, por tanto sólo me limité a escucharlo y agachar la cabeza, ocultando la mirada.

— ¡Vamos, sígueme! — Dejó de caminar alrededor mío, para luego tomarme de la muñeca y llevarme a jalones hacia el campo en la rivera del río.

— E-Espera, no-no tan rápido que yo puedo caminaaaar… — Le reclamé en vano.

Una vez que llegamos al campo, los dos nos pusimos a jugar fútbol por casi una hora. Al principio jugué sin ánimo alguno, él paraba quitándome el balón a cada momento y anotaba. Pero de a pocos fui acoplándome al juego y cada vez se le hacía más difícil a Kariya robarme el balón, hasta que logré quitarle, realizar mi técnica hissatsu "_extend zone_" y marcar un sorprendente tiro en la portería…

Luego de aquella práctica estábamos jadeantes y exhaustos, así que nos recostamos en el césped del campo. Masaki insistía en saber el porqué de mi ánimo alicaído, sólo mi silencio fue su respuesta. No es que desconfíe de él, simplemente no tenía bien en claro mis sentimientos.

— ¡Ah! Si no me quieres decir no importa, pero sabes, conozco un mejor remedio para quitarte esa mala cara jejeje. — Dijo mientras nos sentábamos en el césped.

Una sonrisa con mezcla de astucia y malicia se formaba en su rostro, causando en mi incertidumbre, pues pensé que estaría tramando algo.

— Jeeee… — Masaki volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa pícara. — Y bien Kageyama Kun_, ¿tú sabes qué dice un pistolero al entrar a una panadería?_

— Pues… no sé — Respondí sorprendido por la pregunta.

—_¡PAN, PAN, PAN, PAN!_ — En mi rostro sentía dibujarse una pequeña sonrisa, debo confesar que ese chiste me hizo reír, sobre todo por la manera en cómo lo cuenta.

— Aquí va otra, pon atención, _¿sabes cuál es el colmo de un jardinero?_

— No lo sé. — Respondí.

—_Que su hija se llame flor y el novio la deje plantada _— Otra vez volvió hacerme reír con ese chiste.

— Estas son muy buenas, escucha Kageyama kun.

.

_Estaba un niño sentado en el patio del colegio_

_Se le acerca una niña muy fea y le dice:_

_Oye, me invitas un poco de tu chocolate._

_Y el niño le responde: ¡No!_

_Entonces la niña le dice:_

_...Vamos, si me das un pedacito de chocolate te doy un beso._

_Y el niño responde:_

_¡Con amenazas menos!_

_._

_Entran 2 chicos al aula, y la maestra le dice a uno de ellos:_

_Alumno, ¿Por qué llegó tarde?_

_Es que soñé que viajaba por todas partes, conocí varios países, y desperté un poco tarde._

_¿Y usted, alumno?_

_¡Yo fui al aeropuerto a recibirlo!_

_._

Tras escuchar aquellos chistes, no pude contener las ganas de reír a carcajadas, revolcándome de la risa en el césped. Es verdad, jamás me habían contado chistes al estilo en como lo cuenta Kariya, e incluso había conseguido olvidar la tristeza que se alojaba en mi corazón.

— Jejeje, veo que te levanté el ánimo con mi brillante pizca de humor después de todo — Habló Kariya con una sonrisa victoriosa.

— Bu…bueno y…y…yo.

Me sentí avergonzado por mostrar aquella escena de debilidad que sólo preocupó al resto del equipo

— Quiero darte las gracias por haberme ayudado a sentir mejor, eres un buen amigo, Kariya Kun. — Respondí achinando mis ojos y mostrando una gentil sonrisa.

— ¡Tsk, está bien mocoso, pero no te acostumbres!

Ahora él parecía estar avergonzado, sólo lo vi juntando sus manos en la nuca y dándome la espalda. Estoy seguro que algún día tendré que pagar favores como este.

— Bueno Kageyama Kun, voy a asegurarme de que no vuelvas a sentirte triste… Jeeeeee — Habló volteando hacia mí, dibujando de nuevo esa sonrisa pícara.

— E-espera qué-qué estás… — No pude terminar mi frase cuando él se acercó para luego sentir en mi cintura unos punzones provocados por sus dedos, que en lugar de causarme dolor, hacían volver a reír.

— ¡Ka-Kariya Kun… ba-basta… ya, jajajaja… para… para… jajajajajajaja!

Salí del campo a toda prisa, corriendo hacia mi casa, y a la vez huyendo de los dedos traviesos de Masaki. Pero fue imposible, porque él corría a la misma velocidad que yo y no dejaba de punzar mi pobre cintura. Así que durante todo el trayecto no paraba de reír y suplicar que se detenga.

***/ Fin Flashback**

*.*.*

— Sin duda alguna, un amigo especial… — Pensé cerrando los ojos y mostrando una sonrisa en mi rostro.

— Kageyama Hikaru, salga al frente y resuelva estas ecuaciones.

Todo se disipó repentinamente al escuchar la voz molesta del Sensei. Me puse nervioso porque estaba completamente enfrascado en mis pensamientos que olvidé poner atención a la clase.

— ¡Ha…Hai! — Respondí dirigiéndome con paso de robot, producto de mi nerviosismo, hacia el pizarrón.

*.*.*

Las clases habían terminado, tuve la suerte de ser salvado por la campana cuando intentaba resolver sin mucho éxito las ecuaciones en el pizarrón.

— Tengo que apresurarme antes que sea tarde.

Aceleré el paso y llegué a casa, dejé la mochila, me cambié el uniforme escolar por la ropa deportiva del club, cogí mi maletín deportivo y raudamente salí de casa con dirección al hospital.

Como ya es costumbre, entre mis clases y los entrenamientos, pasaba por el hospital, pero no piensen que me sentía enfermo, ni necesitara de algún chequeo médico de urgencia, simplemente deseaba visitar a una persona muy importante para mí, y ese alguien es mi abuelito materno, en realidad mi único abuelo, porque a los abuelos Kageyama jamás los conocí.

Además, desde que apenas era un bebé, siempre tuve a mi abuelito ahí, justo cuando más lo necesitaba. Él me hacía reír, jugaba conmigo y era muy cariñoso. Lástima que por una complicación en su salud y a su avanzada edad se encuentre postrado, desde hace algunos meses, en la cama de un hospital, la verdad es algo que me apena y entristece a la vez.

Una vez que llegué al hospital, y en pleno horario de visitas, me dirigí a la habitación de mi abuelo y le vi tomando su siesta como de costumbre, dibujé una sonrisa en mi rostro antes de acercarme a él. Cuando despertó, lentamente abrió sus ojos, para luego mirarme y mostrar también una sonrisa.

— ¡Ojii-chan! — Le saludaba regocijante de alegría, acercándome a él para regalarle un abrazo.

— ¡Hooo que alegría que vinieras a verme _Hiliberto_! — Respondió alegremente. Pero al escuchar esa confusión con mi nombre, caí desmayado al suelo. _*¡Plop!*_

— Hikaru, me llamo Hikaru, Ojii-chan. — Le corregí, sonriendo nerviosamente.

— ¡Oh, jojojojojojo! Es verdad, perdona a este viejo que ya se para olvidando de todo. — Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa por su pequeño error mientras colocaba una mano detrás de su cabeza

— Por cierto, sabías que en mis tiempos yo…

Bueno, él es mi abuelito, y siempre que iba a visitarlo, comenzaba a relatar aquellas historias sobre sus años mozos, cuando era marino y vivía sus aventuras en alta mar. Además me contó que en esos tiempos, al tener más o menos mi edad, estaban en guerra y fue insertado a la flota de la armada Nipona, para luchar contra los ataques bélicos de un país invasor.

A pesar de que esas historias me las relataba una y otra vez, y desde que tengo uso de razón, sin embargo, no me aburría de escucharlas, es más, eran muy interesantes. De esta manera paso buenos momentos en compañía de mi querido abuelito.

El tiempo siguió su curso, y sin darme cuenta, había transcurrido más de una hora, ya era momento de irme a los entrenamientos, con tristeza me despedí de él, prometiendo venir mañana a visitarlo. Pero antes de irme, acercó su boca a mi oreja para decirme algo.

— Puedes llamar a la enfermera que vino hace un momento, quiero decirle algunas cosas bonitas y necesito que me haga compañía — Su rostro mostró unos ojos y una sonrisa pícara, hasta juraría verlo con algo de baba en la boca.

— ¡Ojii-Chan! — Le reprendí fingiendo estar molesto, no me gusta decirlo, pero debo confesar con ligero bochorno, que su principal debilidad son las chicas jóvenes, lo atraían perdidamente.

*.*.*

Antes de irme, subí a la azotea del hospital para contemplar por un momento el paisaje, de repente siento que alguien se acerca a mí y me habla.

— Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Kageyama Kun.

— Ho-hola, Amemiya San — Saludé al capitán del equipo Arakumo, al mismo tiempo quedé sorprendido al verlo con la ropa que usan las personas internadas en el Hospital.

— Llámame Taiyou — Me corrigió mostrando un guiño en el ojo.

Estuvimos conversando por un momento, pregunté con cierta inquietud si tenía algún problema de salud que lo obligue a quedarse en el hospital, respondiéndome que no era nada grave, que sólo estaba siguiendo un tratamiento médico y debía guardar reposo por unos cuantos días, suspiré aliviado. Además dijo sentirse aburrido de estar recostado en cama todo el día, y por eso decidió escaparse para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Le dije que estuve visitando a mi abuelito, contándole algo de él. Al cambiar de tema, mencioné que todos en el Raimon, sobre todo Tenma, anhelábamos algún día tener un partido amistoso contra el instituto Arakumo.

— Pronto jugaremos contra ustedes, tómalo como una promesa — Respondió mostrando en su mano derecha un pulgar hacia arriba.

— ¡Jovencito, regrese a su habitación ahora mismo! — Se escuchó de pronto la voz de una enfermera que no parecía estar de buen humor.

— Está bien, ya voy — Aparentó estar derrotado y cabizbajo.

— ¡Pero si antes no me atrapan! — Taiyou cambió súbitamente de ánimo, mostrando una sonrisa en señal de burla y empezó a correr.

— Nos vemos luego Kageyama. — Se despidió alejándose de la enfermera lo más rápido que pudo.

*.*.*

Caminé por los pasillos del Hospital antes de salir, cuando de pronto vi a varios médicos y enfermeras entrar a una habitación.

— Parecía ser una emergencia, ¿será algo malo? — Me preguntaba.

Con algo de curiosidad, lentamente fui acercándome hacia la puerta y entre los murmullos de los doctores, pude enterarme que una paciente despertó de lo que parecía ser un coma profundo por más de ocho años, estaba reaccionando lentamente, pero todavía no decía palabra alguna. Me quedé impresionado por lo que había escuchado. Jamás pensé oír el caso de una persona que despertase luego de ocho años.

— ¡Es increíble, su familia debe estar feliz! — Pensé con entusiasmo.

Pero al escuchar lo que mencionaba otro doctor, hizo que aquella felicidad se esfumara, la paciente no tenía familia, estaba sola y abandonada durante estos años. No pude escuchar más, porque una enfermera se dio cuenta de mi presencia y cerró bruscamente la puerta.

Yendo camino al club de fútbol, e incluso en los entrenamientos, me sentía distraído, pensando en aquella paciente que había despertado de un largo sueño, y sin embargo, no tuviera algún familiar que se encuentre a su lado, eso era muy triste y preocupante.

— ¡Kageyama, el balón! — Una voz me sacó de esos pensamientos, era el Senpai Amagi molesto por no haber recibido el pase al notarme distraído.

— ¡Hey Kageyama, concéntrate en el juego! — Volvió a reprocharme.

— Esto… lo…lo siento Amagi Senpai, no volverá a pasar — Dije apenadamente, haciendo una reverencia de disculpa.

— ¿Hikaru, estás bien? — Tenma se acercó, preocupado al notar mi distracción.

— Ehhhh no, no es nada… en verdad, no te preocupes Tenma Kun.

Con una sonrisa tímida traté de convencer al capitán del Raimon que todo estaba bien. Pude notar que detrás del capitán había una persona que me observaba con esos ojos felinos. Era Kariya, y parecía no estar muy convencido de mis palabras.

*.*.*

Se hacía de noche, terminó el entrenamiento y era hora de irnos a nuestras casas, en el camino alguien se acercó y tocó mi hombro.

— Y bien Kageyama Kun, ¿me vas a decir lo que pasó?

Era la voz de Masaki preguntándome con inquietud el motivo de mi distracción en los entrenamientos.

— Podrás engañar a Tenma Kun y a cualquiera del equipo diciéndoles que no te pasó nada, pero conmigo eso no funciona, así que cuéntame, cuál es tu problema.

A mí no me gusta mentir, ni soy bueno para eso, y cuando lo hago es sólo para no preocupar a los demás, pero Masaki tiene razón, a él no lo puedo engañar, sobre todo con esos ojos felinos que al verlos provocaba que delatase con facilidad mi mentira, por más pequeña y piadosa que fuese, y además él no se quedaría tranquilo hasta descubrir por qué razón me sentía incómodo.

Estuve a punto de contarle sobre aquello que presencié en el Hospital, cuando de pronto aparecieron Nishiki y Kirino interrumpiendo nuestra pequeña plática. Los Senpais querían que Kariya los acompañara al restaurante Rai Rai Ken, sin más opción aceptó. Kirino me propuso ir con ellos, pero decliné diciéndole que tenía otras cosas que hacer. Así que se fueron con Masaki, y yo seguí mi camino a casa.

*.*.*

A la mañana siguiente las horas de clases se fueron al vuelo, y como le prometí a mi abuelito, iría a visitarlo al Hospital. Escuchaba sus historias de cuando él era joven, reíamos, yo también le iba contando mis anécdotas en la escuela y el club de fútbol, asimismo cerré los ojos de la vergüenza, cuando veía al abuelo cortejar y lanzar piropos a cualquier enfermera que iba atenderlo, para luego regañarle y pedir que dejara de hacer eso.

Había llegado la hora de volver a los entrenamientos, con tristeza me despedí de mi abuelito. Antes de salir del hospital, pasé por la habitación de esa misteriosa mujer que estuvo en coma durante mucho tiempo. Al asomarme por la puerta pude ver que se encontraba dormida…

— ¿Huh?

Me asomé un poco más y pude ver que su larga cabellera era de un color azul verdoso.

— Ese color de cabello me parecía muy familiar como si… lo hubiera visto en otra ¿…? ¡Esperen! Pero si es el mismo color de cabello de Kariya Kun, ¿será una coincidencia? — Pensaba.

Al cabo de unos momentos esa misteriosa mujer pronunció entre sueños unas palabras entrecortadas, que con sólo escuchar, me dejó el corazón helado y encrespó mi cuerpo de abajo hacia arriba.

— Ma-Ma-Masaki…Ka-Kariya Masaki… ¡Do-dónde estás!… hi…hijo mío ¡quiero verte!

— ¡NO PUEDE SER! — Estuve completamente impresionado — ESA SEÑORA ES… ¿LA MAMÁ DE KARIYA KUN?

*.*.*

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…**

/ ~ / ~ /

* * *

**AVANCE CAPÍTULO 3:**

\- Él no sería tan insensible e inhumano de hacer eso a su propia madre…

\- ¿Kageyama Kun estás bien? Desde hace días te veo muy extraño…

\- Ven sígueme, si quieres conocer más sobre Kariya hay una persona que puede ayudarte…

\- ¡A veces eres una molestia con esa actitud tuya!

\- Ho-Hola, me llamo Kageyama Hikaru… y… soy… el mejor amigo de su hijo…

/ ~ / ~ /

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo dos de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, de aquí hacia adelante la trama se pondrá interesante bueno… no adelantaré más detalles, esperen el próximo capítulo con ansias xDDDDD**

**¡Gracias MoonstoneIce31585 por tu review y a todos/as aquellos/as que leyeron este Fic! :D **

**Recuerden, cualquier crítica o sugerencia pueden enviarme reviews o dejarme un mensaje por inbox**

**¡MatsukazeKun se despide de ustedes hasta la próxima!**


	3. HUELLAS DE UN PASADO OCULTO

_"Cuatro cosas hay que nunca vuelven más: una bala disparada, una palabra hablada, un tiempo pasado y una ocasión desaprovechada."_

_"El tiempo puede sanar las heridas, pero las cicatrices siempre nos recordarán el pasado."_

* . * . *

**CAPITULO 03: HUELLAS DE UN PASADO OCULTO**

* * *

Luego de escuchar las agitadas palabras que pronunció aquella misteriosa mujer, provocaron en mi una sensación de shock, quedándome inmóvil a un costado de la puerta, fue imposible creer eso que había oído, deseaba mil veces que todo sea un sueño o una ilusión, lamentablemente era real. Para mi suerte, volví en sí antes de notar la presencia de una enfermera que se acercaba, echándome a correr por los pasillos y dejando atrás a esa misteriosa mujer quien seguía mencionando con agitación el nombre de su hijo, suplicando verlo.

Tras salir del hospital, caminé con la mirada perdida y apagada rumbo a un parque cercano para luego sentarme en una de las bancas. Aquellas palabras cayeron sobre mí como un balde de agua fría, en mi mente se generaban cientos de preguntas.

— ¿Ocho años en coma y la pobre mujer estuvo abandonada a su suerte? ¿nadie se acordó de ella, ni siquiera Kariya Kun, que aparentemente es su hijo? ¿qué habrá pasado hace 8 años, y por qué cayó en ese estado?

Si, eran tantas preguntas, pero sin respuesta alguna. Y Kariya estaría involucrado en este asunto, al ser presuntamente el hijo de la misteriosa mujer.

— E-Eso es imposible… él no sería tan insensible e inhumano de hacerle eso a su propia madre, de abandonarla a su suerte por todos estos años en un hospital.

Sacudía mi cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando convencerme a mí mismo, evitando generar absurdos prejuicios en contra de mi amigo. Será un molestoso, burlón a tiempo completo, capaz de involucrarme en más de un lío, hacerme caer en muchas de sus bromas pesadas… pero en el fondo es una buena persona, y lo sé.

Conocí a Masaki desde hace poco tiempo, y a pesar de ello lo considero como si fuese un amigo de toda la vida. Cuando la tristeza me invadía, el levantaba mi ánimo y me hacía reír, cuando tenía un problema o dificultad, intentaba ayudarme y buscaba una solución a mis problemas, siempre a su modo. Una lluvia de especulaciones giraba alrededor de mi cabeza, decidí ordenar mis pensamientos por unos segundos.

— Estoy convencido que él no sería capaz de realizar semejante maldad, debe haber algo más en este asunto, de eso estoy seguro… ¿pero qué podrá ser? — Suspiré con tristeza.

Hubo un momento de silencio, sólo pude sentir la fría brisa vespertina que soplaba alrededor mío, agitando lentamente mi cabello. La luz del sol se iba debilitando poco a poco, tiñendo de naranja el cielo. Asimismo, se escuchaba el sonido de las ramas y las hojas de los árboles mecidos por esa brisa de otoño, que a su vez se mezclaban con el bullicio de los autos y el hablar de las personas que transitaban por el parque.

— Kariya Kun me conoce como la palma de su mano, a mi familia, mi hogar… pero… ahora que lo pienso… poco o nada conozco de su vida más allá de la escuela y el club de fútbol. — Rompí ese silencio incómodo luego que a mi mente llegara esa duda.

Es verdad, la vida personal de Kariya era toda una incógnita para mí.

— ¿Y así me hacía llamar su mejor amigo? — Suspiré un poco avergonzado.

Solamente lo conocía de manera superficial, ni siquiera supe dónde vivía, y jamás me había presentado a sus padres, hermanos o algún familiar cercano a él.

* . * . *

***/ Inicio Flashback**

Viene a mi mente aquel festival escolar, nuestras familias fueron invitadas al evento. Recuerdo que llevé a mamá y a mi abuelo —_antes que fuera internado_— al festival, sólo faltó papá, pero él estuvo en un viaje de negocios, y no pudo asistir.

Observé que todos mis amigos de clase estaban en compañía de sus familiares, ya sean padres, hermanos, tíos o abuelos. También vi a mis amigos del club de fútbol con sus respectivas familias. Tenma dijo una vez que sus padres trabajan en Okinawa, por tal motivo, estuvo aquel día con su tía Aki. Además de él, pude ver a Shinsuke, Aoi, Amagi, Kurumada, Sangoku, entre otros, con sus respectivas familias. Incluso observé a Tsurugi en compañía de sus padres y su hermano mayor Yuuichi, que al parecer le permitieron salir del hospital y asistir al festival en su silla de ruedas.

Todos estaban, o mejor dicho, casi todos estaban con sus familias. Cuando observé a Kariya, quien se encontró alejado del grupo, pude percatarme que no tenía familiar alguno a su lado. Le observé por unos momentos más, notando una mirada triste y cabizbaja en su rostro, era raro apreciar esa clase de mirada en él. Con preocupación, me acerqué, sobresaltándose al notar mi presencia, para luego sonreír tímidamente. Le pregunté si vendría algún familiar suyo al festival. Algo nervioso, respondió que sus padres trabajaban en el extranjero, no tenía hermanos por ser hijo único, y sus familiares cercanos vivían en otras prefecturas.

Lo miré con cierta duda, pero al fin y al cabo le creí…

* . * . *

Me acuerdo de otra ocasión, cuando en compañía del equipo Raimon regresábamos de la isla God Eden, tras el difícil partido de fútbol frente al Team Zero y en plena revolución contra el Fifth Sector. al llegar al muelle y bajar del barco que nos transportaba, pude ver que nuestras familias se acercaban, mi madre y mi padre corrían hacia mí. La misma escena se repetía en el resto del equipo, excepto en alguien, que después de bajar, nos observó por un momento para luego optar por irse, supuse que nadie le estaría esperando y no tendría motivo para quedarse. Me sentía triste al verlo actuar de esa forma.

Al día siguiente le pregunté a Masaki por qué se había ido tan rápido cuando apenas llegamos, él respondió que lo esperaban en casa con los brazos abiertos. Tras esa respuesta, intentó cambiar de tema. Otra vez le creí entre dudas…

***/ Fin Flashback**

* . * . *

Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron al sentir algo encima de mi cabeza, lo tomé con una mano, era la hoja seca de un árbol que, por la fuerza del viento, fue arrancada y terminó aterrizando en mi cabellera morada. Al mirar esa hoja, no hice más que pensar en Masaki, recordando aquella mirada triste y fugaz que mostraba en las ocasiones antes mencionadas.

— ¿Kariya Kun estará ocultando algo? — Hice esa pregunta una y otra vez en mi mente.

Pienso que ese algo tendría que ver con su vida personal… Posiblemente él no es todo lo que aparenta ser.

— Y si en verdad esa mujer fuera su madre… ¿habrá pasado algo para que estén separados?

No, no es que pretenda inmiscuirme en su vida, pero tampoco pude quedarme de brazos cruzados, debía hacer algo.

— Creo que llegó el momento de pagar por las cosas buenas que hizo él por mí…

De pronto, se escucha la sirena de una ambulancia que pasaba muy cerca, y tan ensordecedor era el ruido que logró disipar mis pensamientos. Abrí mis ojos, lentamente alcé la mirada hacia el reloj del parque, cuando de pronto…

— ¡EHHHHHHHHHH! — Grité horrorizado al ver la hora y darme cuenta que ya era de noche.

¡Estuve casi tres horas en aquel parque, enredado entre mis pensamientos, cuando en realidad debía asistir al club de fútbol!

— Es en vano ir ahora, el entrenamiento ya habrá terminado… todos en el equipo debieron estar preocupados, seguramente me regañarán y el entrenador Kidou me matará — Cabizbajo y muy nervioso murmuré aquellas palabras, prediciendo lo que ocurriría a la mañana siguiente.

* . * . *

— Conque aquí estabas, Kageyama Hikaru — Escuché una voz detrás mío.

Por un momento me asusté, dando un respingo, pero después pude reconocer aquella voz.

— ¡E-Entrenador… Endou! — Tartamudeé del asombro y el nerviosismo.

Vi que el entrenador llevaba consigo una bolsa de víveres, posiblemente venía de hacer algunas compras, además en sus ojos se notó seriedad.

— Kidou me informó que no asististe al entrenamiento ¿qué pasó, Hikaru? — Tras decir estas palabras, cambió su mirada seria por una más tranquila y amigable, para luego sentarse a mi lado.

— Lo siento mucho entrenador, tuve un pequeño percance, eh… bueno, pero no volverá a pasar — Me deshice entre disculpas, pensando que el entrenador estaría disgustado.

— Hehe, de acuerdo te creo, sé que estás diciendo la verdad. — El entrenador me dio unas palmaditas sobre mi espalda, confiando en mis palabras.

— Por cierto, te veo preocupado, ¿estás bien? — Volvió a preguntarme, esta vez, con más confianza.

— Bu-bueno…entrenador… yo… no… no sé cómo decirlo…

Estuve nervioso, no supe como responder a su pregunta, además tenía la duda en mi mente si contarle lo que presencié en el Hospital, o quedarme callado.

— Ehhh… Hikaru — _Se rascó con un dedo la frente._ — ¿Quieres venir a mi casa a cenar?

Después de decir estas palabras, mostró en su rostro esa sonrisa característica de él.

* . * . *

Caminaba junto al entrenador Endou por las calles, luego de abandonar el parque. ¿Cómo me sentía?, pues sorprendido, era la primera vez que iba a su casa y además me invitaba a cenar. Previamente se comunicó por teléfono con mis padres, informándoles que no se preocuparan por mí, además, en el camino llamó a una persona avisándole que traería una visita, y esa persona a quien llamó era… ¿su esposa?

— ¿El entrenador Endou estaba casado?, no lo puedo creer — Pensé con asombro.

Conversé de manera alegre y entusiasmada con Endou, cuando de pronto, y sin querer, me di la vuelta. A lo lejos pude notar la silueta de una persona con unos ojos felinos que me observaban fijamente. No pude apreciar claramente el rostro de aquella persona debido a la tenue luz nocturna, sentí un poco de miedo. (?)

— Y bien Hikaru, llegamos. — Se detuvo el entrenador, enseñándome su casa.

Antes de llegar, volteé para ver de nuevo esa extraña silueta, pero desapareció… por un momento juraría que se trataba de Kariya, porque era el único al que conocía con esa mirada, aunque también existía la posibilidad que todo fuese una ilusión mía.

— Bienvenido a casa.

Una mujer se acercó a la puerta, saludando al entrenador, luego dirigió su mirada hacia mi, mostrando una sonrisa amable.

— Tú debes ser Kageyama Hikaru, Endou Kun me habló de ti. Me llamo Endou Natsumi, mucho gusto. — Aquella mujer se presentó como la esposa del entrenador.

— ¡Bu… buenas noches… a…así es, me llamo Kageyama Hikaru! — Sorprendido y algo nervioso hice una reverencia de saludo, para después entrar en la casa del entrenador.

Los tres caminamos hacia el comedor, la cena estaba servida, el entrenador Endou y yo nos quedamos boquiabiertos. Natsumi decía que yo era un jovencito en crecimiento, y por eso la cena debía ser especial.

— Podrás comer todo, ¿cierto? — Preguntó la esposa del entrenador.

Con entusiasmo le respondí que sí. Además, le dije que la comida tenía buena pinta y se veía deliciosa. Agradecí por la cena, empezando a comer, pero al momento de saborear el primer bocado, sentí algo desagradable y horrible dentro de mi boca, abrí los ojos como platos, mi cara sudaba, además tuve una sensación de ahogamiento.

Natsumi, un poco preocupada, me preguntó si la comida era de mi agrado, no sabía que responder. Cuando de pronto, sentí bajo la mesa una ligera patada en mi pierna por parte del entrenador Endou que me hizo volver en sí. Al dirigir la mirada, noté que también se ahogaba con la cena y, a la vez, en su rostro hacía una señal intentando decir que coma y no me queje. En cuanto a la inquietud de Natsumi, sólo atiné a mostrar una sonrisa nerviosa y responder que la cena estuvo deliciosa. Decir una pequeña mentira no estaría mal después de todo, ¿verdad?

Apenas pude acabar mi cena, la comida de Natsumi no era muy buena que digamos, por no decir otra cosa.

— Me pregunto si Endou San estará acostumbrado a la comida de su esposa… debe tener un estómago fuerte y resistente — Pensé.

Luego del sufrimiento, cof cof… quiero decir… de la cena, el entrenador y yo nos sentamos en uno de los muebles de la sala. Otra vez el temor y el nerviosismo se apoderaron de mí, no supe por dónde empezar. Hasta que junté un poco de valor y le dije que había alguien quien me causaba preocupación, y esa persona era Kariya.

— Así que ese era el problema, estás preocupado por él y quieres ayudarlo. Por desgracia no puedo ser de mucha ayuda, pero no te preocupes Hikaru, mañana te espero antes del entrenamiento, es una promesa.

Me despedí de Endou y su esposa, regresando a mi casa, y al mismo tiempo, pensé en las palabras que dijo el entrenador.

* . * . *

A la mañana siguiente me sentía fatal, era imposible salir a correr como de costumbre, estuve en cama quejándome de un terrible dolor de estómago. No había duda alguna, la comida de Natsumi me cayó terriblemente mal. Sin más remedio, permanecí en casa, hasta que pasara el dolor de estómago.

— Ahora que recuerdo… Tenma comentó una vez que fue a la casa del entrenador y le invitaron a cenar, pero al día siguiente estuvo en cama por una fuerte indigestión, y todo por culpa de la cena que preparó Natsumi. Hasta este entonces no había dado crédito a sus palabras, pues pensé que exageraba, y ahora que lo pienso… no fue… así…

No pude terminar mi frase cuando hice una mueca en mi cara y solté un gemido de dolor.

Tenía la certeza que Kariya volvería a insistir con la pregunta que quedó pendiente aquel día, luego de notarme distraído en los entrenamientos. Debo reconocer que él se preocupa de algún modo por mi, aunque ahora esa preocupación debía ser mayor, considerando que no asistí a los entrenamientos, ni al instituto.

— Tengo la certeza de que esa misteriosa mujer sea la madre de Kariya, me pregunto si sería buena idea y oportuno de mi parte mencionarle sobre esta noticia, aunque como mencionaron los doctores, la paciente no tuvo algún familiar que se preocupara durante todo este tiempo. De ser así, es posible que Kariya no sepa nada al respecto, y la noticia le cause gran impacto. — Me decía a mí mismo.

Algo dentro de mi me obligó a participar en este asunto, pero al mismo tiempo sentía miedo.

— Al fin y al cabo él es mi amigo, tengo que decirle la verdad ¿pero de qué manera? — A mi mente llegaban esos pensamientos de preocupación.

Tras pasar algunas horas en cama, sentí que el dolor de estómago desaparecía. Me vestí con la ropa deportiva del club, y salí rumbo al instituto para ponerme al día en las clases que perdí y después quedarme en los entrenamientos. Antes de irme, mamá pidió que llevara un paquete a la casa de una persona. Y de esta manera, fui hacia aquella dirección, entregando el encargo, para luego tomar otro camino distinto al que acostumbro cuando voy al instituto.

* . * . *

Era la hora de salida cuando llegué, rápidamente me dirigí hacia la biblioteca, para mi suerte, encontré a un amigo de clase y juntos nos pusimos a hacer la tarea. Luego de ponerme al día con los deberes, y un poco más aliviado, salía de aquel lugar, cuando alguien llama mi nombre (?)

— Kageyama, no viniste ayer al entrenamiento, todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti, además el entrenador Kidou estuvo molesto.

Aquella persona de cabello rosado y ojos celestes que me dirigía la palabra era Kirino Ranmaru, el Senpai de segundo grado. Tal y como sospechaba, estaban muy preocupados por haber faltado al entrenamiento. Avergonzado por el reproche, lo único que hice fue pedirle disculpas.

— ¿Por cierto Kageyama, estás bien? Desde hace días te noto muy extraño… — Preguntó con ligera suspicacia, mientras caminábamos de la biblioteca con dirección al club de fútbol.

Por más que intenté convencer al Senpai de que todo estaba bien, no podía, y salía más a flote mi nerviosismo. Hubo un momento de silencio.

— Ehhh… Kirino Senpai, ¿qué piensa de Kariya Kun?

Rompí el silencio tras formular aquella pregunta, el Senpai se sorprendió por incluir a Masaki en la conversación.

— ¿Estás preocupado por Kariya, le pasó algo? — Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

— No…no es nada…malo… — _Desvié la mirada_ — Sólo quise saber qué opinión tiene… bueno… sobre su forma y modo de ser.

Hubo otro momento de silencio, observé a Kirino muy pensativo.

— Pues para ser sincero, desde la primera vez que lo conocí, no hacía más que sacarme de quicio y ser víctima de sus bromas, es un molestoso, un bromista, pesado… pero… a pesar de todo lo considero un buen amigo, pienso que en el fondo es una buena persona, varias veces me di cuenta de ello.

Escuché atentamente las palabras que decía el Senpai, al mismo tiempo, una mirada taciturna invadía mi rostro.

— Senpai, ¿crees que Kariya Kun es todo lo que aparenta ser?

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Volvió a preguntarme mostrando el mismo ceño fruncido.

— Bu… bueno… yo… qui… quiero decir eh… esto… bueno, hay un dicho que dice _"Por fuera de hierro, por dentro de cristal"_ ¿Cree que esto encaje en Kariya Kun?, Ósea, por fuera no parezca sentirse triste y le guste fastidiar a la gente… pero por dentro… bueno. — Terminé de hablar con dificultad.

— Pues, ahora que lo mencionas, jamás se me vino a la mente esa idea, aunque es posible que así sea. — El Senpai se mostró muy reflexivo luego de escuchar mis palabras.

— Kirino senpai… perdóname yo e…en verdad hay algo que me preocupa… y es sobre Kariya Kun — Le dije con una voz nerviosa y delatante.

No sé por qué lo hice, pero algo me decía que podía confiar en el Senpai.

— Pues dime, ¿qué ocurrió con Kariya? — Veía la duda formarse en su rostro.

— Ayer fui al hospital y en una de las habitaciones…

Estuve a punto de contarle todo aquello que pasó en el hospital, cuando de pronto sonó la puerta del club, había entrado alguien. (?)

— Kirino, te busqué en la biblioteca, sin embargo no estabas.

— Lo siento, Shindou.

— Descuida, no hay problema.

Era Shindou Takuto, el Senpai de Segundo grado y muy amigo de Kirino.

— Creo que interrumpí su plática, y por cierto, noto una ligera preocupación en los dos, ¿hay algún problema? — Nos preguntó el antiguo capitán del Raimon.

Por un momento, observé a Kirino con temor, pues pensé que le iba a decir a Shindou acerca de mi problema y obligarme a seguir contándoles sobre aquello que presencié en el hospital.

— No es nada Shindou, sólo se estaba disculpando por faltar al entrenamiento de ayer — Respondió el Senpai de cabello rosado con toda tranquilidad.

A pesar que le dejé con la incertidumbre, al no terminar de contarle lo ocurrido, sin embargo demostró ser una persona discreta, y sabía que él era digno de confianza. Escuché el sonido de la puerta, veía que más integrantes del club llegaban, en ese instante los dos Senpais se retiraban de mi lado.

— Hablaremos luego. — Me susurró Kirino al oído antes de irse.

Poco después llegaron Tenma y Shinsuke, lo primero que hicieron fue preguntarme si había tenido algún percance ayer, les inventé una pequeña excusa para justificar mi inasistencia al entrenamiento. Aclaradas sus dudas, cambiamos de tema para conversar como siempre sobre muchas cosas, obviamente todas ellas relacionadas al fútbol.

Todo iba bien, hasta que noté la presencia de Kariya en la entrada del club, observándome con una mirada seria mientras se acercaba hacia mí.

— ¿Acaso está molesto? — Pensé mostrando una mirada asustadiza.

Pero antes que Masaki pudiera sentarse a mi lado, apareció el entrenador Endou e hizo un ademán, como diciéndome que le siga, entonces me levanté del asiento, tomé mis cosas y le seguí. Antes de salir volteé la mirada, pude observar a Kariya con la cara roja, rechinando los dientes, una mirada colérica y echando humo de su cabeza, al parecer hervía de la ira.

— En verdad estaba molesto ¿por qué? — Me pregunté sin mayor explicación.

* . * . *

Cuando salimos del club, el entrenador Endou dijo que no me preocupara, habló con Kidou justificando mi inasistencia de ayer y pidiéndole permiso para que yo le acompañara a otro lugar el día de hoy.

— ¿Pero, a dónde vamos entrenador? — Pregunté con curiosidad.

— Ven sígueme, si quieres conocer más sobre Kariya, hay una persona que puede ayudarte.

Caminé por las calles junto al entrenador, durante el trayecto no pronuncié ni una palabra, la incertidumbre se apoderó de mi interior, ¿habrá una persona que conozca a Kariya y me pueda ayudar? Era lo único que circulaba en mi cabeza.

* . * . *

— Y bien, llegamos — Se detuvo el entrenador Endou.

Al decir estas palabras, también me detuve y observé una casa grande, cerca de la entrada había un letrero que decía "Sun Garden".

— Pe-pero…entrenador Endou, ¿este lugar no es un orfanato? — Pregunté sobresaltado.

No tuve palabra alguna como respuesta, sólo me observó a los ojos muy seriamente, con esa mirada pude entenderlo todo.

— No puede ser… — Susurraba muy acongojado y con la mirada sombría.

Un sentimiento de pena y dolor surgieron de mi corazón, ahora comprendo muchas cosas, durante todo este tiempo, Masaki no hizo más que inventar sobre sus padres y su familia, cuando en realidad vive en un orfanato, ocultando su verdad. El entrenador y yo nos dirigimos a la puerta, una mujer joven de largo cabello gris y anteojos nos recibió.

— Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Endou Kun.

— Disculpe la tardanza, entrenadora Hitomiko. — Contestó Endou.

— ¿Entrenadora Hitomiko? ¿acaso ella será la persona que pueda ayudarme? — Hacía esa pregunta en mi mente.

— Tú debes ser integrante del club de fútbol — _Ella dirigió su mirada hacia mí._ — Me llamo Hitomiko Kira, soy la directora de este orfanato.

— Mu…mucho gusto — Nervioso, hacía reverencia de saludo.

— Me…me llamo…

— Kageyama Hikaru, ¿cierto? — Respondió la entrenadora con una sonrisa, tímidamente contesté que sí.

Sin más que decir, ella nos invitó a pasar.

— Así que tú eres el famoso Kageyama Hikaru. — Me decía, volviendo a sonreír y acariciando suavemente mi cabello.

— ¿Famoso? — Pregunté con una mirada de asombro.

Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la oficina de Hitomiko, unos niños se cruzaron en nuestro camino, observándome con curiosidad, para luego mostrarles una dulce sonrisa y achinar mis ojos.

— Sabes, Kariya Kun habla muchas cosas buenas sobre ti, y a cada momento presume de tu amistad con todos los niños en Sun Garden, estoy segura que le caes bien y te considera su mejor amigo. — Al escuchar sus palabras, me ruboricé y sonreí nerviosamente al sentirme halagado.

Cuando ingresamos a la oficina de la entrenadora, comenzó a contarnos todo acerca del pasado de Kariya. Fue ahí cuando supe la verdad, su "padre" lo abandonó en aquel orfanato a los once años, durante mucho tiempo sufrió, no quería hacer amigos, hasta el punto de perder la confianza con todos los que le rodeaban.

Escuché aquella historia con tristeza, de un momento a otro sentía las ganas de llorar, mas no quise hacerlo, en lugar de ello, me puse a lanzar varios suspiros.

— Ahora entiendo, trató de ocultar su verdad porque estoy seguro que le duele mucho recordar su pasado y esa triste realidad.

_"Por fuera de hierro, por dentro de cristal"_ Ese dicho volvió a circular en mi mente, es verdad, él se ríe y mofa de todos, además que aparenta ser fuerte. Pero sé que en el fondo debe estar sufriendo. Y pensar que mi niñez fue tranquila en compañía de mis padres y mi abuelito, en cambio Kariya padeció muchas dificultades desde muy pequeño.

Hitomiko terminó de contarnos la historia de Kariya, diciendo que a pesar de sentirse triste y abandonado, pudo refugiarse en el deporte que más le apasionaba, el fútbol. Luego de un momento de silencio, el entrenador Endou le comentó a Hitomiko que yo ya sabía sobre la madre de Kariya. Ella me observó con una mirada seria.

Al escuchar las palabras del entrenador, me quedé boquiabierto, estuve sorprendido porque jamás le mencioné sobre mi visita al hospital, y mucho menos sobre la mamá de Kariya.

— ¿Pero cómo lo supo? — Pregunté en mi mente una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

— Ya veo — _Suspiró serenamente Hitomiko. _— Cuando Kariya Kun vino a Sun Garden, le pregunté acerca de su madre, respondiendo que ella murió cuando apenas tenía 5 años, además fue lo que le dijo su padre. Sin embargo, durante este tiempo estuve indagando sobre su vida, antes que llegara al orfanato. Y me enteré que lo dicho por su padre, o mejor dicho, su padrastro, no es realmente cierto. Desde hace ocho años su madre cayó en estado de coma, producto de una extraña enfermedad, y él, le hizo creer a Kariya Kun que ella estaba muerta, para después abandonarlo, alegando que su empresa entró en quiebra, liberándose así de toda responsabilidad.

— Eso es terrible — Suspiró con preocupación el entrenador.

— Por el momento, Kariya Kun no sabe nada, estoy segura que será difícil para él asimilar la noticia.

Mientras ellos hablaban, me puse a pensar en aquel momento difícil cuando Kariya tenga que saber la verdad, sería tanto como volver a abrir viejas heridas y revivir ese pasado desdichado que lleva por sombra.

Escuché a Hitomiko decir que se necesita mediar entre Kariya y su madre, primero tranquilizar a la señora porque en el hospital suplica ver a su hijo, segundo y lo más difícil, convencer a Kariya de que su madre aún sigue viva. Otra vez volvía a mi mente, la idea de pagar a Kariya por todas las cosas buenas que hizo por mí, pero a la vez, un sentimiento negativo surgía. Es así que en mi interior se vivía una batalla.

Una parte de mí quería a toda costa evitar tal situación, el temor era que al involucrarme en ese asunto podría acabar con la amistad que tengo hacia Kariya, por entrometerme en algo que no es de mi incumbencia. Por otra parte, una fuerza dentro de mí me otorgó el ánimo y el valor necesario para afrontar el problema, a la vez esa fuerza me decía que a pesar de todo lo que pase, Kariya era mi amigo, sería un grave error darle la espalda en una situación como esta, pues él necesita de mi ayuda.

— ¡Debo dejar de ser un niño tímido, asustadizo y débil, me propuse ayudar a Kariya Kun y debo hacerlo! — Repliqué con decisión en mi mente, hasta que reuní el valor necesario para levantar la voz e interrumpir al entrenador Endou y Hitomiko.

— ¡YO QUIERO AYUDAR! — Los dos adultos me observaron con asombro.

Al darme cuenta de la escena que hice, volví a ponerme nervioso.

— Esto… bu…bueno eh… es que yo no puedo quedarme tranquilo, te…tengo que ayudar a Kariya Kun, es mi amigo y no quiero ser indiferente a este problema.

— Hikaru… — Susurró el entrenador Endou.

El entrenador tenía una mirada de duda al principio, para después mostrar una mirada de satisfacción.

— Entrenadora Hitomiko — _Habló Endou mostrando una sonrisa_ — Es cierto, Kageyama puede ser de gran ayuda.

— Está bien, veo que eres un jovencito muy valiente, estoy segura que Kariya Kun te dará las gracias por querer apoyarlo.

— Muy bien Hikaru, mañana te espero antes del entrenamiento… — Respondió el entrenador Endou.

Había caído la noche, debíamos irnos antes que Kariya regrese del entrenamiento. Endou y yo nos despedimos de Hitomiko, dejando atrás el orfanato Sun Garden.

* . * . *

Mientras caminábamos por las calles, le pregunté al entrenador cómo sabía sobre la mamá de Kariya y que yo estuve en el hospital. Me invadía la intriga y necesitaba una respuesta. Él, con una sonrisa cómplice, me indicó que mañana lo sabré.

Cuando llegué a casa, mamá dijo que Kariya vino a buscarme hasta en dos oportunidades, la primera después de las clases, y en una segunda ocasión, luego de los entrenamientos.

— Es verdad, ahora que recuerdo, primero fui a la casa de Ayumi San para entregar el paquete que me encargó mamá, tomé otro camino para ir al instituto, así que no me crucé con Kariya durante el camino. Y en la segunda ocasión, estuve con el entrenador Endou y la entrenadora Hitomiko en Sun Garden. — Me decía a mí mismo.

— Con razón estuvo molesto el día de hoy. — Suspiré nerviosamente.

* . * . *

A la mañana siguiente asistí con normalidad a mis clases, para suerte mía no me topé con Kariya durante la entrada. En la hora del recreo, no tenía la intención de salir, pues sabía que Kariya estaría buscando una oportunidad para hablar conmigo.

— No puedo esconderme toda la vida de él, tarde o temprano tendrá que saber la verdad.

Durante la hora de salida caminé pensativo hacia mi casa.

— ¿Qué habrá querido decir el entrenador Endou al pedirme que lo espere antes de los entrenamientos? ¿acaso volveremos a ir a Sun Garden? — Era lo único que venía a mi mente.

Fue en ese momento de distracción, cuando alguien se situó detrás de mí, colocó un brazo alrededor de mi cuello y con la otra mano me cubrió el rostro, llevándome a jalones hacia unos arbustos, para alejarnos de la vista de los demás. El miedo me invadió por un instante, creí que se trataba de algún secuestrador o algo por el estilo. Una vez que estuvimos detrás de esos arbustos, el misterioso sujeto retira su brazo de mi cuello y su mano de mi rostro. Lo primero que vi fueron esos brillantes y cobrizos ojos felinos observándome con seriedad.

— ¡Kariya Kun! — Pronuncié su apellido con temor.

Era la persona que menos esperaba ver, parecía estar molesto y con sus dos brazos me acorraló para que no pudiera escapar.

— Eh…esto… Kariya Kun ¿Qué…qué milagro te trae por acá? hehe — Hablé con una sonrisa nerviosa y colocando una mano detrás de mi cabeza.

— ¡TSK! QUÉ MILAGRO NI NADA, NO VENGAS A TOMARME EL PELO QUE ESTOY FURIOSO CONTIGO! — _Respondió muy histérico y alzando la voz._ — Con esta, son siete las veces que intento hablar contigo, pero cuando te busco…

* . * . *

***/ Inicio Flashback Kariya**

Según la versión de Kariya, fueron numerosas las veces que intentó hablar conmigo:

En la _primera ocasión,_ mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestras casas, Kariya tenía la intención de saber por qué motivo me sentía distraído durante los entrenamientos, cuando repentinamente fue interrumpido por Kirino y Nishiki.

En una _segunda ocasión_, Kariya se dirigía a su casa luego de los entrenamientos, además estuvo preocupado por mí al haber faltado al entrenamiento de aquel día y pensó hablar conmigo. Mientras caminaba, logró verme sentado en un parque. Quizo acercarse, sin embargo, el entrenador Endou me encontró primero. Kariya, algo frustrado, estuvo observándonos desde lejos, e incluso nos siguió hasta la casa del entrenador.

Al día siguiente, intentó hablar conmigo por _tercera vez_. Estuvo esperándome en la entrada del instituto, mas nunca llegué a clases a causa de un terrible dolor de estómago luego de probar la comida de Natsumi.

Insistió en hablar conmigo por _cuarta vez. _Ese mismo día, luego de las clases, decidió ir a mi casa, sin embargo mamá le dijo que ya me había ido al instituto.

Un poco molesto, intentó hablar conmigo por _quinta vez. _El mismo día, logró por fin ubicarme en el club de fútbol, iba a sentarse a mi lado para que no escapara, pero el entrenador Endou frustró sus planes, irritándolo aún más.

Por _sexta vez _quiso intentar hablar conmigo, yendo a mi casa luego de los entrenamientos. Sin embargo, mamá le dijo que no me encontraba, era aquella vez que visité Sun Garden en compañía del entrenador Endou y Hitomiko San.

— ¡TSK MALDICIÓN! — Exclamó Kariya con visible enojo mientras caminaba por las calles.

***/ Fin Flashback**

* . * . *

— Dime Kageyama Kun ¿estás intentando evitarme? — Preguntó Kariya, acercándose a mí con una mirada de desconfianza.

— No…no es que yo intente evitarte… eso no — Respondí ladeando nerviosamente mi cabeza, a manera de negación.

— Hummmm… Muy bien, empieza de una vez.

— ¿E…empezar qué o qué? — Pregunté fingiendo no saber nada.

Masaki agachó levemente su cabeza y hacía un suspiro en señal de molestia.

— ¡Ah! No te hagas el tonto y cuéntame de una maldita vez por qué estás actuando extraño en estos últimos días, ah y no me vengas con mentiras, pues ya te dije que puedes engañar a otro ingenuo pero a mí no.

Me puse muy tenso, tenía la sensación de estar en un interrogatorio policial, no quise decirle sobre mi visita a Sun Garden, y mucho menos sobre su madre que está en el hospital, no en esas circunstancias.

— Mi paciencia tiene un límite, dímelo de una vez.

Ahora Masaki se mostraba molesto y desesperado, me puse más tenso al ver en sus ojos esa expresión que me obligaba a delatar lo que ocultaba. Así que agaché mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos con fuerza para evitar todo contacto visual.

— ¡Vamos Kageyama! — Exclamó levantando la voz.

— ¡No puedo…! — Susurré muy dolido aquellas palabras, mientras salía una pequeña lágrima de mis ojos.

— ¡A veces eres una molestia con esa actitud tuya! — Habló Kariya muy fastidiado.

— ¡Creí que éramos amigos, pero no confías en mí! ¡ADIÓS! — Volvió a replicar antes de marcharse de aquél lugar completamente enojado.

— No es lo que tú piensas Kariya Kun… Aún no puedo decirte la verdad. — Susurré con tristeza, para luego seguir con mi camino.

* . * . *

Llegué a mi casa con el ánimo decaído, luego de cenar me puse hacer mis tareas, para después ir al club de fútbol. Aún era temprano y no había nadie. Caminando hacia el campo de fútbol, observé al entrenador Endou, que me estaba esperando.

— Hikaru, sígueme. — Respondió.

Otra vez caminábamos por las calles, al principio creí que volveríamos a Sun Garden, sin embargo nos dirigimos al hospital. Cuando llegamos, nos recibió una enfermera, se llamaba Fuyuka.

* . * . *

Luego de presentarnos, el entrenador dijo que Fuyuka estuvo observando todos mis movimientos en el hospital. Además, ella se percató de la reacción de la paciente, quedando sorprendida porque eran las primeras palabras que pronunciaba luego de despertar del coma. Fuyuka avisó a los doctores sobre lo acontecido, para después comunicarse con el entrenador Endou e informarle que una paciente pronunció el nombre de un integrante del Raimon, quien al parecer sería su hijo. También le mencionó sobre otro integrante del club que estuvo "espiando" en la habitación de la paciente. — _Refiriéndose a mí, pues era el único que faltó al entrenamiento de aquel día _— Posteriormente, el entrenador quiso despejarse de los problemas por unos momentos, saliendo de compras, y por casualidad me encontró sentado en la banca de un parque.

— Y es así como sucedieron las cosas. — Terminó su relato Endou.

— ¿Endou Kun, estás seguro de que esto funcionará?

Escuché atentamente las palabras del entrenador, cuando la enfermera Fuyuka decide interrumpir nuestra plática, preguntando con ciertas dudas.

— No te preocupes, confío en Hikaru, es un amigo muy cercano a Kariya, sé que sabrá manejar la situación. — Respondió el entrenador con total convicción.

— Bien, no me dejan otra opción, les llevaré a la habitación de la paciente.

Caminábamos por los pasillos del hospital en compañía del entrenador Endou y Fuyuka San. Tenía las manos sudorosas y mi corazón palpitaba aceleradamente sin explicación alguna, sentía bastante miedo. Hasta que por fin llegamos a la habitación de la misteriosa mujer.

— Antes que ingreses, déjame decirte que la paciente se encuentra bajo los efectos de unos calmantes, pero es posible que sufra algún ataque de nervios, así que debes ser prudente con lo que vayas a decir. — Me indicó la enfermera con seriedad.

— Confío en ti, Hikaru. — Habló el entrenador mostrando un guiño en el ojo, contagiándome de su confianza.

Al abrir la puerta e ingresar, pude verla de nuevo, aquella mujer postrada en la cama era la mamá de Kariya, me quedé sorprendido por un instante. Tenía un gran parecido con él, sobre todo por el color de su larga cabellera azul verdosa y los iris de sus ojos color cobre. Ella giró la vista hacia mí, revelando una mirada triste y acongojada.

— Hola cariño, ¿quién eres tú? — Preguntó aquella mujer con una delicada voz.

— Ho…Hola, me llamo Kageyama Hikaru… y…

Volví a ponerme nervioso, sentí que se me iban las palabras en ese instante, respiré hondo y proseguí con mi presentación.

— Y… soy… el mejor amigo de su hijo…

* . * . *

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…**

/ ~ / ~ /

* * *

**AVANCE CAPITULO 4:**

\- Sé que eres un buen chico y confío en todo lo que dices…

\- Si necesitas ayuda, puedes contar con todo mi apoyo…

\- Creo que exagere un poco, perdóname…

\- Es una situación difícil que no quisiera enfrentar…

\- Kariya Kun… debes saber… que…

/ ~ / ~ /

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo tres de esta historia, espero les haya gustado mucho...****no adelantaré más detalles, esperen el próximo capítulo con ansias xDDDDD**

**Lamento no haber subido este capítulo la semana pasada, mil disculpas. La verdad es que no dispuse de mucho tiempo, además necesitaba reformular mi historia ¿cómo así? Quería dar mayor protagonismo a personajes como Endou y Kirino, pues originalmente pensaba en Taiyou y Tenma, pero, ya veremos que se viene después…**

**Además para compensar la situación hice un ¿poquito? más largo este capítulo tres, con algo más de trama… Espero no haberlos aburrido U_u.**

**Para el próximo fin de semana si o si tendrá que haber capítulo, de todas formas.**

**No se olviden de enviarme en los reviews sus críticas, comentarios o sugerencias.**

**¡Gracias MoonstoneIce31585, Haruhi-nya y a INAZUMAXD por sus reviews!**

**Bueno gracias a todos/as aquellos/as que leyeron este Fic! :D**

**¡MatsukazeKun se despide de ustedes hasta la próxima!**


	4. AMISTAD Y VERDAD

**CAPITULO 04: AMISTAD Y VERDAD**

* * *

Caminé por los pasillos del hospital en compañía del entrenador y la enfermera Fuyuka hacia la habitación de aquella mujer. Cuando llegamos, la enfermera abrió la puerta y con un evidente nerviosismo ingresé. Una vez dentro, pude observarla postrada en la cama y conectada a una máquina ECG/EKG. Creí encontrarla dormida, pero no, lentamente giró su mirada hacia mí, observando en aquellos ojos color cobrizos una mirada de tristeza y melancolía. En ese instante, recordé la mirada triste de Kariya durante aquel festival escolar.

Al mirar con detenimiento su rostro, supuse que ella tendría una edad aproximada entre 32 a 35 años. Aparte de su aspecto delgado y estatura mediana, lo que llamó mi atención fue el cierto parecido que tenía con Kariya, sobre todo por el color de su larga cabellera azul verdosa y los iris de sus ojos cobrizos. La única diferencia era en el color de su piel, de tez más clara, similar a Tsurugi, y la forma de sus ojos eran completamente redondos, a diferencia de él y sus ojos felinos.

Ella era la mamá de Kariya Masaki, de eso no quedaba duda.

— Hola cariño, ¿cómo te llamas? — Preguntó con una voz delicada y amable, mostrando en su rostro un gesto de serenidad.

— Ho…Hola, me llamo Kageyama Hikaru… y… eh, yo…

Estaba nervioso, las palabras no lograban salir, quise por un momento dejar mi nerviosismo, así que respiré hondo, y proseguí con mi presentación.

— Y… soy… el mejor amigo de su hijo…Kariya Masaki.

*.*.*

Es aquí en donde continúo con mi historia. Un silencio incómodo reinó en el ambiente.

— ¿E-es… verdad lo que dices? ¿en verdad sabes dónde está mi niño? ¡Por favor, dímelo!

Había revelado ser el amigo de su hijo, ella no dejó de mirarme con asombro, para luego preguntar con desesperación sobre Kariya, el problema fue que no sabía por dónde empezar a contar mi historia.

— Eh…eto… yo… qui…quiero decir que… bueno…yo…

Volví a ponerme nervioso, más de lo habitual, lo único que expresaba era temor, tuve miedo que la mamá de Kariya me viera como un mentiroso, y terminara odiándome. Titubeé palabras incoherentes, cuando de pronto, sentí una mano que con toda delicadeza y suavidad, acarició una de mis mejillas. El nerviosismo que me invadía hasta ese instante desapareció, giré y pude apreciar en ella una mirada serena, sus ojos me contagiaron con la confianza que necesitaba para continuar mi relato.

— No quise ponerte nervioso cariño, perdóname, pero el corazón de esta madre está desesperado por ver a su pequeño niño. — Al decir estas palabras cerró sus ojos y colocó una mano sobre su pecho.

Hubo un momento de silencio, respiré hondo antes de continuar.

— Bueno, te escucho cariño, por favor quiero que me cuentes todo sobre mi niño.

Gracias a ella pude tranquilizar mi ánimo. Comencé hablando sobre su hijo, la primera vez que lo conocí en el club de fútbol hace unos meses atrás, y la manera en que pude ganarme su amistad y confianza.

— Sabes cariño — _Habló entre lágrimas y con serenidad_ — Resulta difícil creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo, casi ocho años, para despertar de un largo sueño y saber que mi pequeño niño ya dejó de tener cinco años. Pero lo que más me duele es haber perdido valiosos momentos en compañía de mi esposo y mi adorado hijo…

— Ehhh… con respecto a eso…

No pude mantener oculto aquella revelación que hizo Hitomiko, la mamá de Kariya debía saber la verdad. En ese momento le conté a detalle sobre el pasado de su hijo después que ella entrara en estado de coma, enterándose de todo lo acontecido. Su "esposo" la dio por muerta, sabiendo que no lo estaba, abandonándola en aquel hospital. Lo peor fue que a Kariya le convenció con semejante mentira, creyendo durante todos estos años que ella estaba muerta.

Asimismo, le mencioné que su hijo, a la edad de once años, fue abandonado por aquella persona en un orfanato, sufriendo al sentirse solo y perdiendo la confianza con las personas que le rodean. Cuando terminé de relatar la historia, pude observar en su rostro una mirada de angustia, dolor y desolación que desembocaron en un llanto desconsolado. Sin pensarlo, me acerqué y la envolví entre mis brazos, intentando consolarla, pero fui incapaz de mantener la compostura, y rompí a llorar.

— Perdóneme por favor, no fue mi intensión hacerla sufrir, pero tampoco quise mantener oculta esta verdad, debía saberlo. — Hablé con la voz quebrantada.

— No es tu culpa cariño, pero me duele mucho saber que mi pequeño tuvo una vida muy difícil mientras yo, postrada en esta cama, durante todos estos años y sin poder hacer nada, lo peor es que mi hijo cree que estoy muerta. — Respondió ella entre sollozos.

Mientras la abrazé pude sentir como temblaba su delicado cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo el calor de sus lágrimas sobre mi pecho, sinceramente no era mi intención verla sufrir.

— Fui una tonta al confiar en esa persona — _Refiriéndose a su esposo_ — Es cierto, él no es su padre, el verdadero padre de Masaki murió en un accidente aéreo, cuando mi pequeño tenía apenas dos años. En ese momento me sentía desolada, tuve miedo a quedarme sola y desamparada con mi hijo, así que él entró a nuestra vida, pensando que sería una buena persona, pero…me equivoqué, y mi hijo tuvo que pagar las consecuencias… — Al principio me habló con un poco de calma, para luego volver a quebrarse en llanto.

De pronto ella tuvo un ataque de tos, parecía que se ahogaba, al notar en su cara un leve color azulado, temía lo peor en ese momento. Iba a salir corriendo en busca de un doctor o alguien que pueda ayudar, sin embargo, ella me detuvo.

— No…no lo hagas por favor, ya me siento bien… no es necesario.

Sin más opción me quedé, lo único que hice fue alcanzarle un vaso con agua para que pueda tranquilizarse.

— Lamento haberle hecho pasar ese mal momento, pero sabe una cosa, haré hasta lo imposible para que pueda volver a reunirse con su hijo, es una promesa. — Pronuncié estas palabras recobrando la compostura y con una actitud más que decidida.

— Cariño… — Ella se quedó asombrada tras escuchar mis palabras, para luego dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Alguien tocó la puerta, escuché la voz de Fuyuka informándome que la hora de visitas estaba por terminar. Con un poco de tristeza me despedí de la señora Kariya, prometiendo ir a visitarla al día siguiente. Antes de levantarme de mi asiento para salir de la habitación, ella me tomó de la mano y me dijo.

— Sé que eres un buen chico y confío en todo lo que dices, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Eres la luz que vino a iluminar mi vida y la de mi hijo, y por eso cariño, te doy las gracias. Por favor, te pido que me ayudes a poder ver a mi niño, yo creo en ti.

Puse una sonrisa en mi rostro para volver a abrazarla de nuevo…

— Por supuesto que lo haré, "Mamá". Hasta mañana, que descanses. — Hablé mientras salía de la habitación.

Me sentía raro al llamar "Mamá" a la madre de mi amigo, una risita cómplice se dibujó en mi rostro.

*.*.*

Caminé por los pasillos del hospital en búsqueda del entrenador Endou, mas no lo ubicaba. La enfermera Fuyuka se acercó, indicándome que el entrenador tuvo que irse de urgencia. Salí del hospital, vi la hora en el reloj del parque, tenía tiempo de sobra para asistir al entrenamiento, al menos por una hora. Así que sin más pérdida de tiempo acudí al club de fútbol.

Al llegar, vi al equipo en un partido de práctica, de pronto se detuvieron todos al notar mi presencia. Me acerqué al entrenador Kidou para disculparme por la tardanza, sin embargo no se veía molesto como pensaba.

— No te preocupes, Endou me contó lo ocurrido.

— ¿Acaso Endou San le habrá contado al entrenador Kidou todo acerca de Mamá? — Pensé.

Luego de hablar con el entrenador Kidou, me ordenó que vaya al campo de fútbol. Una vez allí, Tenma pidió que integrara su equipo, así que comenzamos a jugar.

En el partido de práctica se enfrentaba el equipo de Tenma contra el equipo de Shindou. A pesar de que sólo era una práctica, el encuentro estaba muy reñido. El equipo de Shindou tenía la ventaja de uno a cero sobre nuestro equipo. Durante el juego, Tenma hacía pases con el balón a Tsurugi y a mí, como delanteros del equipo que éramos. Sin embargo, nuestro avance hacia la portería contraria fue bloqueado por la defensa del equipo de Shindou.

Kariya, que integraba la defensa contraria, me miraba con cara de pocos amigos mientras intentó quitarme el balón de manera brusca.

— ¿Estará concentrado en el juego, o es que aún guarda rencor por lo ocurrido esta tarde? — Me preguntaba.

Aquel incidente le habrá molestado, creyendo que yo no tenía confianza en él.

Pero antes que lograra quitarme el balón, hice un pase rápido a Hamano, y este le pasó el balón a Tsurugi quien al realizar su técnica _"Lost Angel"_, venció la _"Fence of Gaia"_ de Sangoku, anotando así, el primer gol para nuestro equipo y empatando el marcador.

El partido estaba por terminar, el equipo de Shindou no estaba conforme con un empate, mucho menos a perder el encuentro. Pude ver a Kurama acercándose peligrosamente a nuestra portería, para usar su técnica especial _"Sidewinder"_. Pero antes que Shinsuke estuviese preparado para defender la portería, apareció el Senpai Amagi usando su técnica de defensa _"Atlantis Wall"_, bloqueando así, el tiro de Kurama.

Luego que Amagi me pasara el balón corrí hacia la portería contraria, con la intención de marcar un gol, de pronto y sin darme cuenta, recibí un fuerte empujón, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo pesadamente al suelo. El juego se detuvo por un momento, al abrir mis ojos y levantar la vista, pude ver de cerca a Kariya mostrando una mirada de indiferencia, siendo él quien me empujara.

En ese instante, Kirino se acercó increpando seriamente a Kariya por su rudeza en el juego. Sin embargo, a él poco o nada le importaban las palabras que decía el Senpai, alejándose. Luego de aquel impasse, Kirino me ayudó a levantarme, y a la vez disculpándose por la actitud ruda de Kariya.

El partido continuó, Hayami tenía el balón, Nishiki estuvo a punto de quitárselo, no sin antes pasar el balón a Tenma, quien se acercó a la portería contraria. Kariya apareció en escena intentando quitarle el balón, antes que pudiera hacerlo, Tenma hizo su técnica especial _"Soyokaze Step",_ sacándolo del camino. Kirino y Aoyama se acercaban peligrosamente, entonces Tenma decidió pasarme el balón.

Corrí sin ningún problema hacia la portería contraria, aproveché la oportunidad que tuve en ese momento para realizar mi técnica especial _"Extend Zone"_, Sangoku intentó bloquear mi tiro con su técnica _"Fence of Gaia"_, pero falló, y logré anotar el segundo gol que sería el definitivo para decidir la victoria de mi equipo. El partido terminó, habíamos ganado.

*.*.*

Estábamos exhaustos luego de aquel partido. Mientras nos cambiábamos en los vestidores, Kariya no me dirigía la palabra, a pesar de tenerlo a mi costado. Quise entablar una conversación con él, sin embargo desistí al notar que seguía con su cara de disgusto.

Caminé hacia mi casa sumido en la tristeza, hasta que llegaron Tenma y Shinsuke. Reunidos los tres, nos pusimos a conversar de cosas relacionadas al fútbol. En nuestro camino nos topamos con el entrenador Endou, quien se unió a nuestra plática.

Seguimos caminando y conversando, cuando sin querer, me di la vuelta, y observé a Kariya detrás de nosotros, posiblemente intentó escuchar nuestra conversación. Al darse cuenta que yo le observaba, se sobresaltó, mostrando una mirada avergonzada, para luego desviar su rostro y distanciarse más de nosotros.

— El entrenamiento de hoy fue espectacular. — Respondió Shinsuke con entusiasmo.

— Si, aunque creo que deberíamos mejorar nuestra técnica de ataque, estuvimos a punto de perder el partido de hoy si no fuera por Tsurugi y Hikaru. — Muy animoso, replicaba el capitán.

— Bueno… opino lo mismo que Tenma, también pienso que si coordináramos nuestros pases podríamos superar este problema. — Respondí.

— ¡Así es! Recuerden que si unen el equipo y juegan con el corazón, no habrá nadie quien los haga retroceder. — Nos decía el entrenador también con entusiasmo.

Llegamos a la esquina donde mi camino se separaba de los demás. Me despedí de Tenma y Shinsuke, el entrenador Endou decidió acompañarme hasta mi casa. Mientras caminábamos, volví a darme la vuelta, y de lejos, pude apreciar a Kariya parado en una esquina, observándome.

— ¿Acaso quería hablar conmigo? — Me preguntaba.

No pudo acercarse a mí, pues estuve acompañado del entrenador Endou, y por cierto, él también volteó a verlo. Al darse cuenta que los dos le observábamos, Kariya optó por irse.

— ¿Tuviste algún problema con Kariya? — Preguntó Endou.

— Bu-bueno…yo… — A pesar que sentía un nudo en la garganta por la pregunta, pero al final decidí contarle sobre lo ocurrido aquella tarde al salir de clase.

— Ya veo, sé que hizo mal al tratarte de esa manera, Sin embargo estoy convencido de que él está preocupado por ti, y si no estuviera aquí contigo, se hubiera acercado, posiblemente para pedirte disculpas. — Habló el entrenador con total convicción.

— Es verdad entrenador, Kariya Kun no es una mala persona, podrá cometer errores, pero sabe reconocerlos y disculparse.

Luego el entrenador cambió de tema, preguntándome cómo me fue en mi encuentro con la mamá de Kariya.

— Le conté toda la verdad sobre Kariya Kun. — _Suspiro._ — Le costó asimilar la noticia, además yo no quise que ella viviera engañada por más tiempo. Sin embargo, pude ganarme su confianza, cree firmemente en mí, tiene la confianza de que yo puedo ayudar tanto a ella como a Kariya Kun, y por eso, no pienso decepcionarla. — Respondí al entrenador con entusiasmo.

— Muy bien, sabía que podías manejar esta situación, Hikaru.

Mientras caminábamos, Endou me contó que el despertar de "Mamá" fue calificado como un milagro, sobre todo por no presentar secuelas luego del estado de coma en el que se encontraba. Fuyuka le informó que ella entró en ese estado hace 8 años, producto de una extraña enfermedad, por eso los médicos aún continuaban evaluando su verdadero estado de salud.

Al llegar a mi casa, me despedí del entrenador Endou. Luego de cenar y ver la televisión, subí a mi habitación, me puse mi ropa de dormir, para después tumbarme en la cama. Aquél día fue extraordinariamente distinto a los demás.

*.*.*

A la mañana siguiente, lleno de energía, fui a la escuela, el tiempo pasó volando, durante la hora del recreo me junté con Tenma y Shinsuke. Al llegar a la cafetería, nos encontramos con Kariya, quien al notar mi presencia, puso de nuevo esa cara de pocos amigos, para luego marcharse.

— Oye, Hikaru. ¿Kariya está enfadado contigo? — Preguntó Tenma.

— Ehhh… no, no es nada, todo está bien. — Respondí sobresaltado por la pregunta.

— ¿Estás seguro? Porque desde ayer en la hora del entrenamiento veo que te pone esa mala cara, incluso creo que el empujón que te dio, fue a propósito — Habló Shinsuke con cierta duda.

— ¿Es verdad eso Hikaru? Si quieres yo puedo hablar con él. — Preguntó Tenma dirigiéndose a mí con un poco de preocupación.

— Ya…ya les dije que no es nada…malo…es verdad, además yo hablaré con él, no se preocupen amigos. — Les respondí nerviosamente tratando de minimizar la situación.

Me sorprende que ellos se dieran cuenta, es verdad, Kariya estaba enfadado conmigo. Pero recordando las palabras del entrenador, él lo hace sólo porque está preocupado por mí, de eso estoy seguro. Escuché la campana, por lo visto la hora del recreo había terminado, así que volvimos a nuestros respectivos salones de clase.

*.*.*

Y de nuevo el tiempo pasó volando, de las aburridas clases de matemáticas, llegamos a la hora de salida. Mientras caminé rumbo a mi casa, una mano tocó mi hombro, por un instante creí que esa mano sería de Kariya, pero al voltear, me di cuenta que no era él, sino Kirino saludándome.

— Oye Kageyama, espero no incomodarte con lo que vengo a decirte pero ¿crees que podríamos seguir con la conversación de anteayer?

Por un momento no supe que hacer, lo pensé un poco. Así que, sin más opción, decidí contarle, no sin antes girar mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó Kirino con curiosidad.

— Percatándome que Kariya Kun no se encuentre por aquí, no me gustaría que se entere de lo que voy a decirte.

— Ah, entiendo. Pero sabes Kageyama, podemos ir a un lugar donde nadie nos interrumpa. — Respondió Kirino, mientras le observaba con una mirada de duda.

Así que siguiendo al Senpai, me llevó hasta un ambiente de la escuela, era la sala de música. Una vez dentro, continuamos con nuestra pequeña charla. Bueno, fue ahí cuando le conté a Kirino de TODO lo ocurrido, empezando desde aquel día que vi a esa misteriosa mujer internada en el hospital, hasta llegar al encuentro con ella, quien sería la mamá de Kariya…

— No puedo creer lo que me estás contando ¿quieres decir que Kariya no tiene familia, o mejor dicho, su padrastro le hizo creer que su madre estuvo muerta para después abandonarlo…? — Preguntó Kirino mostrando una cara de asombro y pesar.

— Así es, a mi también me chocó esa noticia y fue difícil de creer… — Respondí tristemente mientras cerré mis ojos y agaché la cabeza.

— Ahora entiendo cuando aquella vez mencionaste ese dicho que dice "Por fuera de hierro, por dentro de cristal", tienes razón, por fuera se muestra como un hablador, bromista, molestoso y con un carácter especial, pero estoy seguro que por dentro aún deben doler esas heridas que marcaron su pasado. — Habló Kirino muy melancólicamente.

— Lo sé…

— ¿Y has pensado en decírselo? Kariya debe saber la verdad.

— En eso estoy pensando, será lo más difícil de este asunto, así que por el momento, no se lo diré. — _Suspiré con tristeza para luego respirar hondo y levantar mi ánimo alicaído_. — Pero sabes, haré todo lo posible para que Kariya y su madre se reúnan. "Mamá" _(como le llamaba a la madre de Kariya)_ confía en mí, y no la decepcionaré.

Vi la hora, se me hacía tarde para ir a mi casa y luego al hospital, pues como le prometí a "Mamá", iría a visitarla el día de hoy. Al despedirme de Kirino, se acercó a mí y me dijo tomándome del hombro:

— Si necesitas ayuda, puedes contar con todo mi apoyo…

— Es verdad, Kirino Senpai es una gran persona, sé que puedo confiar en él, tal vez me sea de gran ayuda en este asunto. — Pensaba, mientras corría hacia mi casa

*.*.*

Una vez que llegué, dejé mi mochila, me cambié de uniforme, para salir rumbo al hospital. ¡Pero esperen! Olvidé algo muy importante, así que regresé, subí a mi habitación, cogí eso especial del librero, lo guardé en mi maletín, y una vez listo seguí camino al hospital, sin más tiempo que perder. Al llegar a la habitación de "Mamá", pude verla contemplando los exteriores del hospital desde su ventana

— Buenas tardes Mamá. — La saludé cordialmente, con una sonrisa.

— Oh, cariño, viniste a verme. — "Mamá" mostró una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo primero que hice fue abrir mi maletín y sacar aquella cosa que estuve a punto de olvidar en casa, era un álbum de fotos, y en aquella ocasión, decidí enseñárselo a "Mamá". En las primeras páginas del álbum habían fotografías mías, junto a mis padres y mi abuelo.

— Tienes una bonita familia. — Respondió "Mamá" al ver mis fotos.

— Así es… hehehe. — Sonreía colocando una mano detrás de mi cabeza.

Pasamos mis fotos, hasta llegar hacia aquellas donde salía en compañía del equipo y junto a Kariya. Hubo un repentino silencio.

Sin que yo le indicara, "Mamá" pudo darse cuenta e identificó a su hijo en las fotos, su mirada volvió a quebrarse y estar al borde de las lágrimas, mientras con una mano cubría su boca.

— ¡Él es mi hijo…mi querido Masaki! — Habló entre sollozos.

— Me resulta difícil creer que hayan pasado ocho años, caer en coma cuando él apenas tenía cinco años, y al despertar, verlo hecho todo un hombrecito. Es triste decirlo pero dejó de ser mi pequeño niño al que engreía… — _Suspiro_ — Ha pasado tanto tiempo sin verlo. Es tal y como me lo imaginaba, tiene el rostro y la mirada de su padre, su verdadero padre.

No dije nada, sólo la escuché atentamente, en mi interior sentía un ligero alivio, creí hacer bien al mostrarle a Mamá mi álbum de fotos. Pude ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Mamá, para luego darme las gracias, por haberle enseñado esas fotos, se sentía feliz, al menos podía ver a su hijo en un retrato.

— Espero pronto tener a mi niño junto a mi lado, no sabes cuánto deseo abrazarlo… y pedirle perdón por todos estos años al haberlo dejado solo — Otra vez volvió a llorar desconsoladamente.

Al notar esta triste escena, le alcancé un vaso con agua y un pañuelo, calmando su ánimo.

— He perdido muchos momentos a su lado, muchos cumpleaños, navidades, sus días en la escuela primaria. Así que lo único que me consolaría en este momento es tener a mi hijo.

Para dejar esas tristezas de lado, le iba contando aquellos buenos momentos y anécdotas en la escuela y el club de fútbol mientras le enseñaba cada foto. Así pasamos parte de la tarde entre risas y conversaciones.

Ya estaba por finalizar el horario de visitas, me despedí de Mamá, dejando el álbum para que siguiera viendo las fotos de su hijo y prometiendo venir a verla el día de mañana. Antes de irme, ella me dijo con una sonrisa sincera:

— Me alegra saber que mi niño tenga muchos amigos que lo quieran y lo estimen, en especial por ti, le doy gracias a la vida por haberte puesto en el camino de mi hijo.

— Yo soy quien debería agradecer a la vida por encontrarlos en mi camino.

*.*.*

Salí del hospital pensando en cómo decirle a Kariya sobre su madre. Esos pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver dos niños jugando fútbol, observándolos por algunos momentos. Cuando quise seguir mi camino, escuché un grito, no pude ver más al sentir que alguien se abalanzó hacia mí, cerré mis ojos, perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo con esa persona encima mío. (?)

— Lo siento, ¿Te encuentras bien? (?)

— Si, de alguna forma. — Respondí un poco nervioso.

Escucho que uno de los niños grita por el balón, me acerco lo más rápido, pero aquella persona usó mi espalda para dar un salto, atrapar el balón y lanzar un tiro. Seguí el trayecto de aquel tiro y noté que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia una ventana, corrí lo más rápido que pude y detuve aquél balón antes que impactara.

Él se acercó a mí, pude darme cuenta que ese misterioso sujeto era nada más y nada menos que Taiyou. Intenté recoger el balón, pero él puso su pie, y en lugar de hablarme asintió su rostro, para después correr junto al balón.

Así que ambos nos pusimos a jugar fútbol, traté de quitarle el balón mas no se dejaba. Por un momento aparenté estar cansado, mientras Taiyou se alejaba confiadamente. Pero lo que hice fue tomar aire, alcanzarlo y así de rápido quitarle el balón, mostrando una sonrisa victoriosa.

Los dos niños nos veían felices y asombrados, Taiyou me dijo que jugaba bien, le respondí lo mismo. Luego, les devolví el balón a los niños despidiéndonos de ellos.

— Nos volvemos a ver, Kageyama Kun.

— Me alegra verte de nuevo, Taiyou.

— Que envidia me das, puedes jugar fútbol todos los días en los entrenamientos mientras yo me la paso aburrido en este hospital, y para colmo, me prohibieron toda clase de deportes.

— Entonces no debiste haber jugado. — Le respondí con preocupación.

— No te preocupes, todo está bien.

— ¡Taiyou Kun! — Fuyuka se veía muy molesta al notar que el mencionado no estaba en su habitación. Taiyou se sobresaltó para luego esconderse detrás mio.

— Otra vez te escapaste de tu habitación.

— Es que me siento muy aburrido con sólo dormir y pasármela en cama.

— ¡Vuelva a su habitación ahora mismo!

— ¡Ay nomas, yo paso! — Dijo esta vez escondiéndose detrás de un árbol.

— Escucha Kageyama, como te dije la vez anterior, cuando me den de alta, nuestro equipo se enfrentará al Raimon en un partido amistoso.

— ¡Muy bien! — Exclamé animosamente.

— ¡Es una promesa! Bueno nos vemos después. — Se despidió de mí, corriendo entre los arbustos, y alejándose de la enfermera Fuyuka.

*.*.*

El entrenamiento en el club de fútbol pasó así de rápido, en el camino hacia mi casa me reuní con Tenma y Shinsuke, comentándoles que vi a Taiyou en el hospital, y la promesa de tener un partido contra el equipo Arakumo, tan pronto como a él le den de alta. Esta noticia entusiasmó mucho a Tenma, esperando que llegue el día.

Al encontrar la esquina donde se separaban nuestros caminos, me despedí de ellos para seguir mi propio camino a casa.

*.*.*

Mientras caminaba solo, pude sentir que una mano tocó mi hombro, por un momento creí que sería Kirino, pero al darme la vuelta, vi esos ojos felinos que me observaban fijamente.

— Kageyama Kun… ¿podemos hablar?

Me puse nervioso, creí que seguiría insistiendo en averiguar el motivo de mis distracciones en los entrenamientos. Pero no fue así, esta vez cambió su mirada seria por una de arrepentimiento.

— Con respecto a lo de ayer…eh… creo que exageré un poco, perdóname…por favor.

Las palabras no salían de mi mente, no estuve molesto con él, ni le guardaba rencor, sólo le miré con un ligero asombro.

— Bueno… ehhh… sé que no debí presionarte para que me cuentes tus problemas, y si no me quieres contar, está bien… respeto tu decisión. — Proseguía Kariya con ligero nerviosismo en su voz, al no tener una respuesta por mi parte.

— No te preocupes Kariya Kun, eres mi amigo, y yo no puedo guardarte rencor. — Le hablé rompiendo mi silencio y con toda tranquilidad, mostrando a la vez una sonrisa.

— Entonces… ¿volvemos a ser amigos…? — Dijo desviando su mirada mientras me alcanzaba su mano.

— ¡Amigos! — Le dije con una risita en mi rostro, estrechando su mano.

Una ligera calma recorrió mi cuerpo, logré hacer las paces con Kariya luego que él estuviera enfadado conmigo.

Pero esa calma duró poco, al tenerlo frente a mí, y recordar que todavía existe algo muy importante que debía saber, no hice más que agachar la cabeza, desviar la mirada, volviendo a ponerme nervioso. Masaki me observó con mucha curiosidad en sus ojos.

— Sabes Kageyama Kun, quise aprovechar la oportunidad para proponerte algo. — Habló con la mirada desviada y una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Fue ahí cuando me enseñó unos pases para subir a muchos juegos en un parque de diversiones.

— Hitomik…eh…cof, cof… quiero decir, mi madrina me obsequió estos pases para ir mañana al parque de diversiones, Tenma y Shinsuke también vendrán. Bueno ¿qué dices? ¿quieres venir conmigo, y a qué hora paso por tu casa para recogerte?

Me entusiasmó la propuesta…pero le había prometido a "Mamá" ir a visitarla mañana en el hospital, quedándome pensativo por un momento.

— Ehhhh oye ¿acaso no puedes venir?

— No…no es eso… bueno… está bien iré contigo, en cuanto a la hora… ¿Te parece a las 10 a.m.?

— Ahí estaré.

Una vez que llegamos a mi casa, me despedí de él, esperando con ansias que llegara el día de mañana.

*.*.*

Al fin llegó la mañana, era sábado, luego de hacer mis ejercicios matutinos, me alisté, tomé mi desayuno, para luego salir de casa y despedirme de mis padres.

Esta vez no iba a la escuela, sino al hospital, de visita a dos personas especiales para mí. Primero, a mi querido abuelito, al que no veía desde hace varios días, y luego a "Mamá". Cuando ingresé a su habitación, ella me recibió alegremente, para luego seguir con nuestra conversación del día de ayer.

Pasamos el rato riendo y contándole mis anécdotas en el club de fútbol, ella también me contó ciertas "cositas" sobre Kariya que me hacían reír. Cuando vi la hora, me di cuenta que ya eran las diez de la mañana.

Le expliqué a Mamá que a esta hora iba a reunirme con su hijo para irnos al parque de diversiones, despidiéndome de ella, y con la promesa de visitarla pronto.

— Que se diviertan. — Respondió con una sonrisa.

*.*.*

Salí apresurado del hospital rumbo a mi casa, ya era muy tarde.

— Kariya Kun debe estar enfadado por hacerlo esperar.

En el trayecto, me crucé con una anciana limosnera, me suplicó para que le diera una moneda o algo de comer. Compadeciéndome de ella, hice las dos cosas, le di una moneda, además, le compré un sándwich y un refresco. Quise seguir mi camino, cuando de pronto, la anciana me sujetó de la mano, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, e hizo que me pusiera nervioso por esa incómoda situación.

— Hummm… puedo ver en tus ojos mucha luz y bondad, sin embargo existen rastros de tristezas y preocupaciones que te atormentan. Espera, puedo ver algo más, un secreto, tú estás ocultando un secreto a esa persona muy cercana a ti, para no dañarlo, ¿no es así?

Cuando escuché aquellas palabras me asusté aún más, ¿Cómo es posible que esa venerable anciana sepa todo aquello que me causaba preocupación? No tenía explicación alguna, a menos que ella…

— Calma jovencito, sólo te voy a dar dos consejos. PRIMERO debes unir tu mente y tu corazón con equidad. Recuerda, todo saldrá bien, aunque no necesariamente las cosas sean tal y como lo hayas planificado. Y el SEGUNDO consejo quiero que lo recuerdes bien por el resto de tu vida: _"La verdad te hará libre, pase lo que pase"_.

Preso del miedo, sólo pude decir gracias con un notorio nerviosismo en mi voz, para luego salir corriendo, alejándome así de esa extraña anciana.

*.*.*

Al llegar a mi casa, vi a Kariya sentado en uno de los muebles de la sala, se notaba un poco de molestia en su rostro.

— Vaya, vaya. Me dijiste a las diez, pero ya van a ser las once, qué puntualidad la tuya, Kageyama Kun.

Me disculpé con Kariya avergonzado por llegar tarde, para luego ir a toda prisa hacia el parque de diversiones. Al llegar a la entrada, nos encontramos con Tenma y Shinsuke.

— Estábamos preocupados porque no venían. — Dijo Tenma.

— ¡Ya viste! y todo por tu culpa Kageyama Kun. — Volvió a reprocharme Kariya.

— Ya te dije que lo siento, bueno perdónenme, no volverá a pasar.

— Dejemos eso de lado. ¡Ahora entremos al parque de diversiones! — Respondió Shinsuke con entusiasmo.

— ¡SI! — Gritamos al unísono.

Sin más tiempo que perder, subimos a los juegos mecánicos. Kariya eligió primero la temible montaña rusa, una vez allí, no hice más que gritar con los nervios de punta, mientras sentía la adrenalina recorrer mis venas. Todos, menos yo, parecían disfrutar de la montaña rusa. Al bajar, salí maltrecho, con la cara medio verdosa y al borde de las náuseas. Kariya quiso invitarme un Hotdog que acababa de comprar, pero con sólo ver y oler la comida, no aguanté las ganas y corrí al baño para vomitar.

Luego subimos a otros juegos, como el tren fantasma, los carros chocones, etc. Pasando los cuatro un día más que divertido.

Al finalizar la tarde, elegimos la noria como el último juego al cual subir, Tenma subió con Shinsuke, yo subí con Kariya. Una vez dentro, me puse a pensar en el momento cuando llegue la hora de contarle a él sobre su madre, no puedo mantener oculta la verdad, debe saberlo.

— Es una situación difícil que no quisiera enfrentar… — Pensé con tristeza, en ese instante, me acordé de las palabras que dijo aquella anciana. _"La verdad te hará libre, pase lo que pase"_.

— Ehhh, Kageyama Kun, no quisiera entrometerme en tus asuntos, pero te veo muy extraño, eh… ¿estás bien?… bueno, si no me quieres decir no importa.

— No es nada malo, no te preocupes… — Dije nerviosamente con una mano frotando detrás de mi cabeza. — Más bien, yo quisiera darte las gracias, por habernos invitado al parque de diversiones, estoy en deuda contigo.

— Tsk… no tienes por qué agradecerme… mocoso. — Avergonzado, desvió su mirada.

Tras bajar de la noria, dejamos el parque de diversiones para irnos a nuestros hogares, nos despedimos de Tenma y Shinsuke. Kariya me acompañó hasta mi casa, en el camino, le propuse que viniera al día siguiente.

— ¿Huh, ir a tu casa? Espero que no sea para realizar los quehaceres como la última vez que fui. — Me habló arqueando una ceja

— Jajaja, no seas tontito, sólo quiero que vengas para jugar, divertirnos, pasarla entre amigos. Bueno, que dices ¿vienes o no? — Le preguntaba.

— Está bien. — Respondía con una sonrisa

*.*.*

A la mañana siguiente era domingo, Kariya vino temprano a mi casa, lo primero que hicimos fue ir a _Kazenjiki (El campo en la rivera del río),_ y nos pusimos a jugar fútbol, luego se unieron a nuestro juego Tenma y Shinsuke. Así que durante toda la mañana no hicimos más que patear el balón y divertirnos con el deporte que más nos gusta.

Al llegar el mediodía regresé con Kariya a mi casa, invitándole a almorzar en compañía de mi familia. Luego del almuerzo, nos pusimos a jugar videojuegos por el resto de la tarde, con mi consola PZ4. Mientras jugábamos una partida de peleas, seguía pensando en Kariya, su madre y la manera de poderlos reunir. Cuando de pronto, veo como Kariya se acerca hacia mi con una sonrisa, para susurrarme unas palabras en el oído.

— Game Over, Kageyama Kun.

Me distraje por unos momentos y Kariya aprovechó la oportunidad para derrotarme en la partida que jugábamos.

— ¡Ehhhhhhh! Oh cielos, perdí. — Suspiré con la mirada cabizbaja.

Al empezar a caer el crepúsculo del atardecer, Kariya se despidió de mí, regresando a su hogar. Mientras lo veía marcharse, volví a quedarme pensativo.

— "La verdad te hará libre, pase lo que pase" — Esa frase que dijo aquella anciana, volvió a resurgir en mi mente una y otra vez.

— Mañana… será el día… — Me decía a mí mismo suspirando y cerrando por un momento mis ojos.

*.*.*

Hasta que llegó el día, las horas de escuela pasaron rápidamente. Durante la salida, busqué a Kariya en su salón de clase, le dije que debíamos hablar, así que lo llevé hacia algún lugar alejado de la escuela, para que nadie nos pueda interrumpir.

— Oye Kageyama Kun, ¿Por qué me llevas a este lugar? Estás actuando muy extraño. — Me preguntó con una mirada de desconfianza

— Ha llegado el momento de que sepas la verdad, no puedo seguir ocultando esto que voy a decirte.

— ¿De qué verdad estás hablando? — Volvió a preguntarme intrigado.

— Kariya Kun… debes saber… que… bu… bueno…yo

— ¡Vamos, dímelo de una vez por todas que me matas de la intriga!

No era el momento adecuado para volver a titubear y decir palabras incoherentes, así que respiré hondo por un par de veces, quitándome esos nervios de encima.

— Kariya Kun, tu… tu mamá…— Dije mostrando una mirada seria y decisiva — ¡TU MAMÁ ESTÁ VIVA!

*.*.*

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…**

/ ~ / ~ /

* * *

**AVANCE CAPITULO 5:**

— De veras lo siento, Kirino Senpai

— No puedo soportarlo más… no debí aceptar esta difícil…

— Recuerda…que no todo está perdido…

— Estoy segura que tarde o temprano, él comprenderá que…

— Cariño, hay algo importante que debes saber…

/ ~ / ~ /

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo cuatro de esta historia! Espero que les haya gustado, es cierto… otra vez volví hacerla un poquito larga, bueno, tuve demasiada inspiración esta semana :D**

**Por otro lado… Uy! ¿Qué se vendrá para después? ¿Una nube gris se aproxima a esta historia? :O Averigüémoslo en el próximo capítulo a esta misma hora y en este mismo fanfic XDDD**

**No se olviden de enviarme en los reviews, sus críticas, comentarios o sugerencias.**

**¡Gracias MoonstoneIce31585, Haruhi—nya y a INAZUMAXD por sus reviews!**

**Bueno gracias también a todos/as aquellos/as que leyeron este Fic! :D**

**¡MatsukazeKun se despide de ustedes hasta la próxima!**


	5. EL DIA HA LLEGADO

_Cómo olvidar el día cuando esa persona volvió a la vida, luego de permanecer dormida por ocho largos años. Aquél día, cuando supe la verdad sobre un amigo muy cercano a mí. Una verdad oculta, llena de tristezas y penumbras. Aquél encuentro frente a frente con esa persona, prometiendo hacer todo lo posible por reunirla con su hijo, quien hasta ese momento, la creía muerta. Y aquél día cuando junté valor para decirle la verdad a ese amigo cercano, aunque…_

*.*.*

**CAPITULO 05: EL DÍA HA LLEGADO**

* * *

El atardecer lentamente daba paso a la noche. Kariya estuvo por irse, no sin antes darme las gracias por invitarle a pasar el domingo en mi casa. Al verlo partir rumbo a su hogar, en Sun Garden, volvían hacia mí esos pensamientos de preocupación.

— _"La verdad te hará libre, pase lo que pase."_ — Recordé la frase que dijo aquella anciana limosnera.

— Mañana, será el día… — Diciendo estas palabras, lancé un suspiro, cerrando lentamente mis ojos.

Era la hora de cumplir con la promesa que hice al entrenador Endou, Hitomiko, y en especial, a "Mamá". Sabía que era el momento adecuado para acercarme a Kariya y decirle la verdad, una verdad que cambiaría su vida. Estuve emocionado, pero a la vez sentía temor y preocupación al pensar en lo que ocurriría al día siguiente.

— ¿Cómo reaccionará Kariya Kun cuando se entere que no es huérfano y tiene una mamá que espera con ansias volver a verlo?

Fueron muchas las ideas rondando en mi cabeza, que necesitaba caminar a solas para despejar aquellos pensamientos negativos.

Mientras anduve por los parques cercanos a mi casa, observé hojarasca en todas partes, los árboles tenían escasas hojas en sus ramas, dándoles un aspecto triste y desolador. Además sentía una intensa brisa vespertina, que de un momento a otro me hacían tiritar de frío. Sin embargo, el frío no fue obstáculo para dos personas que se encontraban jugando fútbol en la rivera del río. Los estuve observando por algunos momentos, hasta que una de esas personas notó mi presencia.

— ¡Hey, Kageyama! ¿quieres jugar con nosotros? — Si, aquella persona era Kirino, quien me propuso acompañarlos en la práctica.

Me uní al partido de práctica en compañía de los Senpais Kirino y Shindou. Aunque conseguí disipar mis tensiones y preocupaciones con el juego, no faltaron momentos para distraerme y desconectarme del partido.

— ¡Kageyama, no te quedes parado con el balón! — Exclamó Shindou al verme inmóvil en medio del campo, enfrascado entre mis pensamientos.

— Lo…Lo siento mucho, Shindou Senpai.

Kirino, al percatarse de la escena, no dejó de observarme con preocupación.

Estuvimos jugando fútbol por una hora, para luego recostarnos en el césped del campo muy exhaustos y jadeantes. Ya era de noche, Shindou quiso que Kirino lo acompañara hasta su casa, pero el de coletas rosadas decidió quedarse, tal vez con la intención de hablar conmigo. Sin más opción, el antiguo capitán del Raimon se despidió de nosotros.

— Kageyama, no estabas concentrado en el juego, ¿sigues preocupado por Kariya?

— De veras lo siento, Kirino Senpai. Bueno…es verdad, creo llegó la hora de hablar con él, aunque no sé si pueda… — Respondí con ligera melancolía en mi voz hasta quedarme sin palabras.

Kirino, me escuchó atentamente, para luego suspirar y cerrar los ojos.

— Oye Kageyama, que te parece si me acompañas al restaurante Rai Rai Ken y continuamos allá con nuestra plática. De lo demás no te preocupes, yo invito. — Habló Kirino mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

*.*.*

Una vez que llegamos al restaurante, nos dirigimos a la barra y pedimos dos órdenes de Ramen.

— Kariya es de esas personas que muestran un carácter muy especial. Recuerdo la vez que llegó al club, no hacía más que fastidiarme diciendo que era un _Seed_ enviado por el _Fifth Sector_. A pesar de todo, pude ganarme su confianza y entablamos una amistad. Lo que quiero decir es que no tengas miedo, sé que te considera un gran amigo y estoy seguro que creerá en tus palabras. — Kirino pronunció aquellas palabras intentando darme ánimo.

— Senpai, quizá tenga mucha razón, sin embargo, cada vez que estoy con Kariya Kun frente a frente, vienen hacia mi esos sentimiento de temor. Tengo miedo decirle la verdad. — _Suspiro_ — Pienso que la noticia pueda causarle un gran impacto, e incluso llegue a odiarme, la verdad es que no quisiera perder su amistad. — Respondí con la mirada cabizbaja.

— Si quieres actuar con sabiduría, debes expulsar de tu mente aquellas especulaciones y argumentos sin sentido. (?) — Una voz interrumpió mis palabras, era el cocinero del restaurante Rai Rai Ken llamado Tobitaka.

— ¿Actuar con sabiduría, expulsando de mi mente especulaciones y argumentos sin sentido?

— Así es Kageyama, no te dejes llevar por simples suposiciones sin antes haberlo intentado, de nada sirve tener una actitud de cobarde, piensa en "Mamá" ella confía plenamente en ti. Además no estás solo, cuentas con mi apoyo para esta hazaña. — Habló Kirino mostrando un guiño en el ojo, y al mismo tiempo dándome suaves palmadas en la espalda.

— Senpai…

— Aquí tienen su orden. — Tobitaka San se acercó a nosotros, interrumpiendo nuestra plática.

— ¿Arroz frito? pero sólo ordenamos Ramen. — Kirino Senpai se mostró muy sorprendido.

— Es por cuenta de la casa — Contestó Tobitaka.

— Genial, muchas gracias y buen provecho. — Respondió Kirino con un gesto de alegría.

Solté una pequeña risa de complicidad, no era la primera vez que Tobitaka San se mostraba generoso. Me acuerdo el día que llegué al restaurante acompañado de Amagi y Shinsuke, también nos ofreció arroz frito por cortesía de la casa. Agradecí por la comida y nos pusimos a cenar.

Mientras íbamos comiendo, le conté a Kirino, más detalles sobre "Mamá".

— Kageyama, tal vez… bueno, no es que quisiera incomodarte, pero… ¿crees que también pueda…conocer a la mamá de Kariya? — Preguntó Kirino con la mirada desviada y rascándose una mejilla.

— Kirino Senpai…

— De alguna manera me siento involucrado en este asunto, además quisiera poder ayudarlos.

— Ummm… ¡Esta bien! qué te parece si mañana, después de clases, tú y yo vamos al hospital para que puedas conocer a "Mamá". Estoy seguro que ella se alegrará con verte.

— En serio, muchas gracias Kageyama. — Kirino dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

En ese momento vino a mi mente un importante detalle que había omitido. Se supone que al día siguiente iba a reunirme con Kariya para hablar con él sobre su madre.

— Kageyama ¿te encuentras bien? vuelvo a notarte muy preocupado.

— E…ehh…no, no es nada malo. Sólo me acordé que dejé encendida la luz de mi habitación, eso es todo. — Respondí con notorio nerviosismo colocando una mano detrás de mi cabeza.

Luego de cenar, salimos del restaurante, antes de despedirme de Kirino y regresar a mi casa, él me preguntó lo siguiente.

— ¿Cuándo piensas hablar con Kariya?

— Eh… pro-pronto, quizá mañana después de los entrenamientos, o tal vez pasado mañana.

— Kageyama, recuerda que no estás solo, si aún sientes miedo hablar con Kariya sobre este asunto, sabes que puedes contar con mi apoyo, también soy su amigo y siento preocupación por él y su mamá.

— Gracias por tu ayuda… Senpai.

Tras esta breve conversación fuera del restaurante, regresé a casa, pensando en las palabras de Kirino.

*.*.*

Al llegar, subí a mi habitación. Me puse la ropa de dormir, fui a cepillarme los dientes, para luego tumbarme en la cama.

— Vaya fin de semana que tuve. — Hablé con la mirada fija hacia el techo, estirando al mismo tiempo mis brazos y piernas.

— Tobitaka San y Kirino Senpai tienen toda la razón, mi mente no debería llenarse de dudas y temores, por algo que ni siquiera intenté. Después de todo creo que estuve actuando como un idiota. — Me decía a mí mismo con ligera vergüenza.

— Además, no creo que él tome esta noticia como si fuera el fin del mundo, Kariya Kun tiene un espíritu fuerte ¿verdad? — Mis palabras aún expresaban dudas.

— Bueno… de todas formas tendré que ser cuidadoso al momento de hablarle sobre "Mamá"…

Apagué las luces de mi habitación, me arropé con unas mantas acomodando mi cabeza en la almohada, y poco a poco, fui cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

*.*.*

— Hikaru Chan, cariño, despierta corazón.

Una voz muy familiar me habló con ternura, y al mismo tiempo, pude sentir el calor de una mano acariciando con suavidad mi cabello y mejillas. Lentamente abrí los ojos, y me di cuenta que estaba en el hospital, precisamente en la habitación de "Mamá".

— ¿Pe…pe…pero… cómo llegué aquí? — Pregunté totalmente confundido.

Estuve sentado en una silla, con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo.

— Te quedaste dormido por un momento. Parece que tuviste un día muy agotador, querido.

"Mamá" enseñó una mirada dulce. Pero de pronto, cambió esa mirada por otra de tristeza y melancolía.

— ¿Sucede algo, "Mamá"?

— Bueno, los doctores vieron mi estado de salud… y… no sé cómo decirte esto pero… — _respirando hondo y exhalando —_ no me queda mucho tiempo.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, me quedé impactado.

— No puede ser…

— Sólo te pido un único favor cariño, quiero que traigas a mi hijo. Al menos quiero despedirme de él, y que sepa… que lo quiero mucho, lamentando por el tiempo que perdí. — Ella tenía la voz quebrantada y derramó pequeñas lágrimas.

— "Ma…Mamá…"

Luego de escucharla, no pude evitar derramar una pequeña lágrima por la tristeza que me causó esta noticia.

— Eh… Está bien "Mamá", haré todo lo posible para traer a Kariya Kun al hospital, ¡Te lo prometo! — Respondí secándome las lágrimas.

Antes de levantarme de la silla e irme, "Mamá" se acercó hacia mi para darme un débil pero cálido abrazo.

— Gracias por cumplir con la última voluntad de esta madre afligida.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta que me impedía pronunciar palabra alguna. Luego del abrazo, salí lentamente de la habitación, sin quitarle la mirada. Al llegar a la puerta corrí, a toda velocidad, hasta dejar el hospital. iba por las calles, pensando en un lugar donde encontraría con facilidad a Kariya.

— El club de fútbol… ¡Eso es! a esta hora todos deben estar entrenando.

Seguí corriendo en busca de un atajo que me lleve al Raimon, cuando de pronto me di cuenta que ya era de noche. Los faroles del alumbrado público y las luces de las casas se encontraban apagados, sin embargo la luz de la luna llena me daba algo de visibilidad. Asimismo, noté la ausencia de personas y vehículos transitando por las calles. Había un silencio que a la vez, me causaba incomodidad y producía miedo.

— ¿A…acaso yo soy la única persona que anda por aquí?

Pregunté temerosamente una y otra vez, mirando con nerviosismo a mi alrededor. Iba a toda prisa al instituto Raimon, pero no llegaba. El camino jamás me pareció tan largo como aquél entonces.

De pronto, dejé de correr, me sentía tenso y agotado. Caminé y caminé mientras recuperaba el aliento, pero sólo seguía viendo más casas y calles a mi alrededor. La tensión y la desesperación crecían en mi interior cada vez más. Aquel silencio reinante comenzó a atormentarme.

— Pero…¿qué está pasando aquí? Por más que camino, no consigo llegar al instituto Raimon ¿y ahora qué debo hacer? — Comencé a jadear y sudar, no de cansancio, sino del miedo.

Tenía la sensación de estar en un laberinto sin salida, además, el silencio causaba pavor que en mi mente, alucinando escuchar pequeños sonidos, llegando incluso a temer el sonido de mi respiración y mis propios latidos.

— De…debo… salir…de aquí cuanto antes.

Apenas pude pronunciar aquellas palabras, a causa del miedo que vivía en ese momento. Cuando repentinamente escucho un fuerte ruido, que por poco me paraliza el corazón.

— ¿Qui-quién anda ahí? ¡Re-respondan! — Grité preso del pánico, mas no tuve respuesta.

Juntando con un poco de valor, cogí un bote de basura vacío, que encontré en una de las casas, con el fin de defenderme o atacar. Y tímidamente me acerqué hacia el lugar en donde provenía aquél ruido. Al llegar sigilosamente a una esquina, observé una silueta negra que se movía. Todo indicaría que no me encontraba solo. Estaba muy asustado, mis instintos se impusieron ante la razón, y sin dudarlo, lancé con fuerza aquel bote de basura contra esa silueta, acertando en el blanco.

— ¡UGH KIIII!

Luego de golpear aquella silueta, escuché gemidos de dolor.

— ¡Quién fue el tarado que me lanzó un bote en la cabeza! — Gritó con molestia una voz muy familiar.

Acercándome con temor hacia aquella persona, me llevé una gran sorpresa al saber que se trataba de Kariya.

— ¡Cuál es tu problema Kageyama Kun! — Exclamó muy molesto, alzando sus manos y mostrando un pequeño chichón en su cabeza.

— Lo…lo siento mucho Ka-Kariya Kun… no sabía que eras tú… perdóname. — Me deshice entre disculpas, avergonzado por haberle lanzado aquel bote de basura.

— ¡Tsk! Salgo del entrenamiento a toda prisa, para buscarte, y cuando te veo me recibes con un golpe. Eres muy malo Kageyama Kun.

— Ya te dije que lo siento, no fue mi intención golpearte, estaba muy asustado.

— Por cierto, ¿en dónde estamos?

— No lo sé… — Le respondí a Kariya.

De pronto escuchamos ruidos extraños de todas partes.

— Ka-ka-Kageyama Kun… ¿sa-sabes cómo sa-salir de aquí? — Me dijo, tartamudeando del miedo.

— No-no tengo la más mínima idea… aunque…

Le pedí a Kariya que me siguiera, mi mente se concentró en llegar lo más rápido posible al hospital. Así que corrimos sin cesar, hasta dejar atrás aquellas casas y calles silenciosas, y finalmente llegar a ver el hospital.

Estuvimos jadeantes después de aquella carrera. Tras recuperar el aliento, tomé de la muñeca a Kariya, pidiendo que me siguiera. Entramos y caminamos por los pasillos. Kariya preguntó qué debíamos hacer en el hospital, le dije que había una persona muy importante que debía conocer.

— Actúas muy raro Kageyama Kun. Por lo menos dime el nombre de esa persona a quien tengo que ver. — A pesar de su pregunta, no supe darle respuesta.

Estuvimos a punto de entrar a la habitación de mamá, cuando de pronto, mis piernas dejaron de responder, quedándome inmóvil.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Me pregunté a mí mismo al borde del pánico.

Repentinamente todas las puertas, a excepción de la habitación de "Mamá", se abren al mismo tiempo. Escuché voces provenientes de aquellas habitaciones con las puertas abiertas, para luego ver salir a varias personas.

De la primera puerta salió la enfermera Fuyuka, en la siguiente Taiyou, después mi abuelito, el entrenador Endou, Hitomiko, Natsumi, Kirino, Shindou, Tenma, Shinsuke, y por último Tobitaka. Todos se acercaban hacia mí, y al mismo tiempo hablaban frases distintas, resultando difícil entender lo que decían.

Unos momentos después se abre la última puerta, esta puerta correspondía a la habitación de "Mamá", de allí salieron dos doctores con los rostros desencajados y llenos de tristeza. Uno de ellos ladeaba su rostro. Comprendí el significado de aquella expresión. Me quedé impactado, no dije ni una sola palabra, sólo puse una mirada de asombro, mientras una lágrima recorría mi rostro.

Lentamente, giré la vista hacia Kariya, recordando que aún lo sujetaba de la muñeca. Pero en lugar de observarlo, vi a la anciana limosnera sujetándola de la muñeca. Ella se acercó a mí, diciéndome unas palabras al oído.

— _"La verdad te hará libre, Kageyama Hikaru…"_

*.*.*

Me levanté bruscamente de la cama, sudando frío, y con la respiración entrecortada. Mirando a mi alrededor, pude reconocer que estaba en mi habitación, aún seguía oscuro, observé las luces de los faroles de la calle, y escuché el sonido de algunos autos. Luego de recobrar la compostura giré la vista hacia el reloj, eran las 3:30 de la mañana.

— Todo eso… fue solamente un sueño… menos mal. — Suspiré de alivio, cerrando mis ojos y llevando una mano hacia mi pecho.

Bajé a la cocina por algo de beber, para luego regresar a mi habitación. A pesar de la hora que era, no pude conciliar el sueño, miraba hacia el techo de manera pensativa. Estuve despierto hasta que llegó la mañana.

*.*.*

Durante el recreo, en lugar de acudir a la cafetería, subí a la azotea del instituto, pensando y planificando lo que haría luego de las clases.

— Kirino Senpai me ofreció su ayuda, proponiendo estar a mi lado cuando llegué el momento de hablar con Kariya. Pero no quisiera involucrarlo en más problemas. Este asunto debo enfrentarlo yo solo. — Pensaba.

— ¡Hikaru! — Una voz muy conocida me llamó por mi nombre, sacándome de aquellos pensamientos.

— ¿Te-Tenma Kun?

— Vaya, no pensé encontrarte solo por aquí.

— Bu…bueno decidí subir por un momento a este lugar, para despejar un poco mis dudas.

— ¿Dudas, hay algo que te preocupa, Hikaru?

— Eh…no, no es nada, todo está bien.

— Ya veo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, los dos estuvimos apoyados en el barandal, contemplando el cielo azulado con abundantes nubes.

— Tenma Kun… ¿qué tanto conoces a Kariya Kun? — Pregunté rompiendo el silencio.

— ¿Kariya? ummmm… es un buen amigo, puede que sea muy hablador y algo travieso, pero demuestra tener mucho amor al fútbol, como todos nosotros.

— Ya veo, y dime ¿sabes algo sobre su vida personal? — Esta pregunta la formulé con un poco de temor y duda.

— Sobre su vida personal… ehhh… — El capitán se mostró muy pensativo, colocando un puño a la altura de su mentón y guardando silencio por algunos momentos.

— Ahora que lo dices, es un detalle que poco o nada conozco de él. Sin embargo recuerdo cierto día en el que…

Tenma comenzó a relatar algo que tenía que ver con Kariya. Ocurrió una mañana, antes del partido contra el instituto Hakuren, en el torneo Holy Road. Estuvo buscando a Kariya por el instituto, hasta que lo ubicó en compañía de Hiroto y Midorikawa. Ellos le estaban regañando por llegar tarde a los entrenamientos y causar problemas en el equipo. Kariya se sentía avergonzado ante aquella situación.

Cuando los tres observaron a Tenma, Hiroto se acercó a él, agradeciendo por cuidar de Kariya, y pedir disculpas si este provocaba más de un problema.

— …Y fue ahí cuando supuse que Kariya conocía de alguna manera a Hiroto. — Dijo Tenma, finalizando con su relato, mientras le escuchaba atentamente. **(1)**

Cierto día el entrenador Endou me habló de Ryuji Midorikawa y Hiroto Kiyama, este último es el medio hermano de Hitomiko San, y por esa razón era muy cercano a Kariya.

— Tenma Kun…

— ¿Eh, que sucede, Hikaru?…

— ¿Si tuvieras que contarle la verdad a un amigo, qué harías?

— ¿Qué haría? …pues… dejaría que mi corazón hable, sería sincero con aquella persona y no tendría miedo a lo que suceda después. Recuerda, "_los verdaderos amigos se lastiman con la verdad, para no destruirse con la mentira"_

— Entiendo…

Mostré una sonrisa de satisfacción al escuchar las sabias palabras del capitán del Raimon. Aquellas palabras no sólo me dejaron sorprendido, también tocaron el fondo de mi corazón.

— Hikaru… sólo por curiosidad ¿hay algo que tengas que decirle…a Kariya?

La pregunta de Tenma volvió a ponerme nervioso. Por lo visto, era muy astuto y se dio cuenta de la situación, aunque creo que también fui muy evidente. Intentaba eludir su pregunta, pero recordé la frase que había pronunciado momentos atrás.

— Eh… bueno… Tenma Kun… verás… yo…

La campana de la escuela comenzó a sonar, indicando que el recreo llegaba a su fin. Antes de regresar a mi clase, Tenma pidió que no le contase a nadie, aquello que dijo sobre Kariya.

— Luego que Hiroto y Midorikawa se marcharan, Kariya pidió que mantuviera aquella conversación en secreto. Lamento haber roto la promesa que le hice, sin embargo sé que tú eres muy cercano a él, y no pude evitar mencionarte este detalle.

— No te preocupes, guardaré discreción.

*.*.*

Las horas de clase pasaron rápidamente, hasta que por fin llegó la hora de salida. Con algo de temor, me acerqué al salón de clase 1-A, observando desde la puerta a Kariya, quien guardaba unos libros en su bolso. Él, percatándose de mi presencia, dirigió su mirada hacia mí, achinando los ojos. Este gesto me hizo recordar aquella sonrisa dulce de "Mamá"

Bueno, no era algo que debía causarme admiración, pues al fin y al cabo él es su hijo. Luego de alistar sus cosas, se acercó hacia mí.

— ¡Kageyama Kun, que bueno verte! Jeje… Oye tengo hambre, que te parece si tú y yo vamos al restaurante Rai Rai Ken, ah, y de paso te cuento unos chistes buenísimos.

Me hablaba con toda naturalidad, por otra parte yo no decía palabra alguna, sólo mostré una mirada seria.

— ¿Uh…? Kageyama Kun… ¿y por qué esa cara? — Preguntó con curiosidad.

— Kariya Kun, eh… bueno… yo… tengo algo importante que decirte.

A pesar que mis nervios intentaron traicionarme en todo momento, logré mantener la compostura.

— Pues te escucho.

— Este no es el lugar adecuado. Por favor, sígueme.

Llevé a Kariya hacia un lugar alejado de la escuela para que nadie pudiera interrumpirnos. Luego de caminar algunos minutos y alejarnos de los demás, me detuve y lentamente di la vuelta para observarle. Estábamos frente a frente y mis palabras no salían con facilidad al sentir un nudo en la garganta.

— Oye Kageyama Kun, ¿por qué me llevas a este lugar? Estás actuando muy extraño. — Una mirada de desconfianza se formaba en su rostro.

— Ha llegado el momento de que sepas algo muy importante, no puedo seguir ocultando esto por más tiempo, debo decírtelo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Volvió a preguntarme.

— Kariya Kun… debes saber… que… bu-bueno…yo.

Intentaba hablar con él, pero los temores se apoderaron de mi, Kariya puso una mirada de enfado por aquella situación bastante incómoda.

— ¡Si eso que vas a decirme es tan importante, pues habla, y no me dejes con la intriga!

No era el momento y las circunstancias apropiadas para dejarme llevar por mis miedos. Por unos momentos estuve en silencio, cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. Al mismo tiempo recordé algunas frases.

_— Los verdaderos amigos se lastiman con la verdad para no destruirse con la mentira._

_— La verdad te hará libre, Kageyama Hikaru._

Al recordar aquellas palabras, conseguí olvidar esos temores y obtuve la seguridad para continuar con la conversación.

— Kariya Kun, tu-tu mamá…— _Mostré una mirada seria y decisiva_ — ¡TU MAMÁ ESTÁ VIVA!

Por fin dejé que la verdad liberara mis preocupaciones y temores acumulados hasta ese momento.

*.*.*

Kariya me observó con ligera confusión en su rostro, estuvo inmóvil, sin decir palabra alguna. Los segundos se volvían una eternidad, la brisa soplaba a nuestro alrededor, llevando consigo algunas hojas secas. Por fin había revelado eso que debía saber.

Repentinamente temblaron sus labios, en su rostro se formó una mueca burlona, para luego reír a carcajadas.

— Oye Ka-Kageyama Kun, no-no sabía que tuvieras un buen sentido del humor. Eres muy gracioso, es más, me alegraste el día con esa broma.

Estaba al borde de un ataque de risa, viéndole colocar una mano sobre su boca y la otra sobre su vientre. Por otro lado, no dejaban de parpadear mis ojos ante el asombro, no imaginé que tomaría la noticia como si fuera una broma, cuando en realidad era algo serio.

— Kariya Kun, esto no se trata de una broma, estoy diciendo la verdad, tu mamá estuvo en coma e internada durante muchos años en un hospital, ahora que despertó tiene ansias por verte. — Con seriedad me acerqué a él, colocando mis manos sobre sus hombros.

Dejó de reír para escucharme con atención y observarme fijamente a los ojos. Hubo un silencio incómodo, esperaba que al decir aquellas palabras dejara de actuar como un niño inmaduro.

— Por favor, cree en mis palabras.

El silencio se prolongó, durante varios segundos intercambiamos miradas de intriga.

— Ya entendí, Kageyama Kun. — Kariya rompió su silencio, hablando con un tono de voz grave, cerrando sus ojos y formando un puño a la altura de su pecho.

— ¿En serio?

— Si — Juntó sus manos con las mías, mostrando una mirada seria. — Quieres ensayar conmigo para el casting de una obra de teatro. — Respondió con una gran sonrisa, achinando sus ojos.

— ¡Ehhh!

Al escuchar sus palabras caí desmayado al suelo. No pensé que a veces él fuera tan ingenuo, tan infantil, tan tonto para no tomar este asunto en serio. Y otra vez, volvió a reírse a carcajadas, agarrándose el estómago con las dos manos.

— ¡Jamás imaginé que fueras un buen actor Kageyama Kun, lo hiciste con mucho realismo! Pero sabes, yo también puedo hacer una escena de drama ¡Mírame!

Kariya subió a la rama un árbol, declamando un monólogo e intentando mostrar facetas de actor. Esta situación me irritaba cada vez más y más. Una pequeña vena se formó en mi frente, cerré mis ojos, apreté mis puños y…

— ¡DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO UN IDIOTA! — Grité como jamás lo hice, quedándome sorprendido. Era la primera vez que estuve realmente furioso.

— Kageyama Kun… — Observándome desde la rama del árbol, Kariya susurraba mi apellido, mostrando una mirada de asombro.

Luego de respirar hondo y calmarme, proseguí con mi relato.

— Lo que te digo es la verdad, Kariya Kun, no se trata de ninguna broma o una actuación. —_ (Cerrando mis ojos)._ — Ya sé todo sobre tu vida, sé que tuviste una infancia muy difícil y tu padrastro te abandonó en un orfanato llamado Sun Garden a la edad de once años. Pero debes saber que no todo…

Mis palabras se interrumpieron al escuchar un fuerte ruido, Kariya había caído del árbol al cuál se había subido.

— ¡KARIYA! — Grité y corrí con desesperación hacia él, temía lo peor.

Al llegar lo encontré aturdido, gracias al cielo había aterrizado sobre unos arbustos que lograron amortiguar su caída.

— Kariya Kun… ¿te encuentras bien? — Le pregunté con mucha angustia, mas no tuve respuesta.

Él se encontraba en posición de a gatas, temblaba un poco. Acerqué una mano hacia él para ayudarlo a levantarse. Y sin que lo imaginara, se levantó con rapidez e inmediatamente me dio un empujón, lo suficientemente fuerte como para aventarme al suelo.

Gemía por el dolor. Al abrir mis ojos, vi en su mirada una mezcla de odio y resentimiento.

— ¿Kariya Kun, por qué lo hiciste?… — Susurré con un aire de tristeza.

— ¡TSK, CÓMO TE ATREVES A METERTE EN MI VIDA! ¿QUIEN TE HAS CREÍDO PARA HACER ESO?

La tensión estuvo al rojo vivo, jamás tuve una discusión de este calibre, menos con la persona más cercana a mi entorno. Kariya explotó de la ira. Cuando mencioné aquello de su pasado, activé el detonante de la discusión. Error fatal.

— Pero Kariya Kun… yo… yo sólo… sólo quise que tú supieras la verdad sobre tu…

— ¡CÁLLATE, TÚ NO SABES NADA! — Exclamó levantando la voz.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, lastimaron mis sentimientos. Sin embargo, ese dolor no se podría comparar al dolor que Kariya estuvo viviendo en aquel momento.

— ¡Es verdad, no tengo familia, mi padre y mi madre murieron. Mi padrastro me abandonó en el orfanato de Hitomiko San a los once años…SI, Y QUÉ!

Pude verlo a los ojos, estaban brotando lágrimas. Kariya lloraba de amargura.

— ¡Si piensas que puedes burlarte de mí al enterarte que soy huérfano y sin familia, PUES TE EQUIVOCAS!

— No estoy burlándome de ti Kariya Kun, sólo quiero que sepas la verdad, tu mamá estuvo en coma durante ocho años en el Hospital de Inazuma. Por favor, te pido que creas en mis palabras. — Decía con desesperación, levantándome del suelo después de aquél empujón.

— ¡MIENTES! — Kariya lanzó otra vez un grito. — ¿Crees que vas a engañarme con semejante estupidez? Kageyama, acabaste con la amistad y consideración que guardaba por ti, no sabes cuánto te odio, no debiste entrometerte en mi vida, me has traicionado.

Con la mirada furiosa y el rostro lleno de lágrimas, estuvo a punto de marcharse. Pero antes que lo hiciera, tomé con una mano su hombro, tenía la intención de detenerlo.

Fue en ese instante cuando Kariya, actuando por impulso, se dio la vuelta, observando en él una mirada de desdén. Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, jamás imaginé que él llegase a realizar semejante acción, yo tampoco estuve preparado para aquello. Mi mente se quedó en blanco, no logré procesar con claridad lo que ocurrió después. Sólo sentí que caía y caía de espaldas hasta aterrizar en la hojarasca, cubriéndome de hojas secas.

— No quiero saber más de ti, TE ODIO. — Al decir aquellas palabras, se alejó de mí a toda prisa.

Estuve con la mirada puesta hacia el cielo por varios minutos. Al mismo tiempo, me di cuenta que lucía muy nublado y gris.

*.*.*

Luego de permanecer sobre la hojarasca, me levanté, tenía la mirada afligida. No había una sola lágrima en mis ojos, sin embargo, sentía dolor intenso en uno de ellos. Evitando encontrarme con alguien, fui camino a casa.

Al llegar, corrí rápidamente hacia mi habitación, por suerte mis padres no se encontraban en casa. Inmediatamente, cogí del botiquín parches para colocarlos sobre uno de mis pómulos, luego bajé a la cocina por un poco de hielo, el cuál reuní y lo coloqué sobre mi ojo adolorido. Estuve en mi habitación toda la tarde. A pesar de haberle prometido a Kirino que iríamos al hospital para ver a "Mamá", mas en ese momento nada importaba para mí. Kariya Kun me odiaba, el sentimiento de perder a mi mejor amigo me dejó destrozado, tuve la sensación de estar muerto en vida.

De pronto, unos golpes provinieron desde el primer piso, alguien estuvo tocando la puerta.

— Kageyama ¿estás ahí? soy yo Kirino… — A pesar de escuchar su insistente llamado, ignoré su presencia.

Cuando llegó la noche, mamá pidió que bajara a cenar, sin embargo un "_no tengo apetito_" fue mi respuesta.

— Logré liberar mi cargo de conciencia… aunque esto… no es lo que esperaba. — Susurré aquellas palabras, hasta que el sueño me ganó.

*.*.*

A la mañana siguiente me levanté de la cama sin ánimo, pensé que salir a correr me distraería un poco, pero me equivoqué. Fui a tomar una ducha. Mientras el agua recorría mi cuerpo, pude recordar las escenas del día anterior.

***/ Inicio Flashback**

— ¡TSK, CÓMO TE ATREVES A METERTE EN MI VIDA! ¿QUIEN TE HAS CREÍDO PARA HACER ESO?

— Pero Kariya Kun… yo… yo sólo… sólo quise que tú supieras la verdad sobre tu…

— ¡CÁLLATE, TÚ NO SABES NADA, Es verdad, no tengo familia, mi padre y mi madre murieron. Mi padrastro me abandonó en el orfanato de Hitomiko San a los once años… Si piensas que puedes burlarte de mí al enterarte que soy huérfano y sin familia, PUES TE EQUIVOCAS!

— No estoy burlándome de ti Kariya Kun, sólo quiero que sepas la verdad, tu madre estuvo en coma durante ocho años en el Hospital de Inazuma. Por favor, cree en mis palabras.

— ¡MIENTES! ¿Crees que vas a engañarme con semejante estupidez? Kageyama, acabaste con la amistad y consideración que guardaba por ti, no sabes cuánto te odio, no debiste entrometerte en mi vida, me has traicionado.

— No quiero saber más de ti, TE ODIO.

***/ Fin Flashback**

Unas pequeñas lágrimas se derramaron de mis ojos, confundiéndose con el agua de la ducha.

*.*.*

Durante las clases disimulé el moretón que llevaba en el ojo, menos mal que nadie se había dado cuenta. El recreo decidí pasarlo en el salón, evitando encontrarme con los miembros del club y en especial con él. Las horas de clase transcurrieron con rapidez, y al llegar la salida, fui a toda prisa hacia el hospital.

— Hola cariño ¿Cómo has estado?

"Mamá" se veía lúcida y con una una sonrisa risueña. En cambio yo, al fijar la mirada en sus ojos color cobre, pude recordar a Kariya y las escenas acontecidas el día anterior, volviendo a sentirme triste, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

— La verdad… más o menos.

— ¿Qué pasó cariño? — Una mirada de preocupación se notó en su rostro.

— Yo… eh… hablé con Kariya Kun, le dije que eras su madre y habías despertado luego de permanecer ocho años en estado de coma, le dije que estabas en el hospital esperándolo… pero él no me creyó. — Respondí con la mirada cabizbaja sin hacer contacto visual.

Se entristeció al escuchar mis palabras, seguramente esperaba tener noticias positivas por mi parte y estar cada vez más cerca de reencontrarse con su hijo, pero la realidad fue distinta a la expectativa.

— Por lo visto no podré ver a mi hijo, posiblemente no estuvo preparado para recibir la noticia. — _Suspiro_ — Y yo que deseaba tanto verlo y abrazarlo. — Habló "Mamá" con un aire de resignación y melancolía.

De pronto, ella dirigió su mirada hacia mí, notando algo extraño.

— Cariño, ¿qué te pasó en el rostro?

— Eh… yo… yo… no fue nada — Al darse cuenta del moretón, le respondí con nerviosismo.

— Hikaru Chan — Dime la verdad, alguien te golpeó, ¿no es así? — "Mamá" puso una mirada seria, desconfiando de mis palabras.

— Bueno… si… — Susurré con tristeza.

Hubo un momento de silencio, "Mamá" no dejaba de mirarme, parecía estudiar mi rostro con minuciosidad.

— Fue él… fue mi hijo… quien te hizo esto, ¿cierto? — Pronunció aquellas palabras con mucho dolor, mientras tocaba suavemente mi rostro.

No pude soportar por un minuto más estos sentimientos, mis ojos se humedecieron, una mueca de tristeza se formó en mi rostro para luego romper a llorar desconsoladamente en el regazo de "Mamá"

— Lo siento, no puedo soportarlo más… he fallado, tan sólo quería ayudarlos. — Pronuncié aquellas palabras entre sollozos, descargando toda la tristeza acumulada.

— No es tu culpa cariño. — Respondió también entre sollozos, abrazándome con delicadeza.

*.*.*

Luego de calmarnos y relatar lo sucedido el día anterior, "Mamá" secó mis lágrimas con sus dedos, para luego ofrecerme disculpas por las acciones de su hijo Masaki. Dijo que a pesar de todo, no perdía la esperanza de poder reunirse con él. Escuchaba sus palabras de ánimo, cuando de pronto alguien toca la puerta. Al abrir observo a dos personas.

— Entrenador Endou, ¿eh… Kirino Senpai?

— ¿Puedes venir un momento por favor?

Me sorprendió ver al Senpai Kirino en compañía del entrenador. Antes que ingresaran, el entrenador Endou pidió que saliera de la habitación para hablar con Kirino y conmigo. Hice lo que pidió, dejando sola a "Mamá" por algunos momentos.

— Hikaru, sabemos lo que pasó ayer, lamento mucho que Kariya se haya enfadado contigo. — Dijo el entrenador Endou pidiéndome disculpas.

— Entrenador… ¿pe-pero cómo supo que Kariya y yo…?

Tenía muchas dudas, ¿por qué estaba Kirino con el entrenador, y cómo se enteraron de mi problema con Kariya?

— No te preocupes, lo sabrás todo a su debido tiempo. — _Al responderme se acercó a mí con la mirada seria._ — Kageyama Hikaru, a pesar de lo ocurrido ¿aún quieres ayudar a Kariya?

El entrenador fue claro y directo, esperando un si o un no como respuesta. Tras escuchar la pregunta, y pese a lo ocurrido el día anterior, no dudé ni pensé dos veces para dar una respuesta.

— Kariya Kun es… y será mi mejor amigo. Por eso continuaré ayudándolo, aunque sea lo último que haga.

— ¡Muy bien, así se habla! — Contestó el entrenador con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

— Kageyama espero que esta vez si confíes en mí — Kirino me habló, colocando una mano sobre mi hombro.

Luego de escuchar a Kirino, el entrenador Endou colocó sus manos en nuestros hombros mostrando una mirada tranquila.

— A partir de ahora, trabajarán juntos. Recuerden tener confianza y verán que las cosas saldrán bien.

— ¡SI! — Respondimos al unísono.

Después de platicar en los pasillos del hospital, decidimos entrar a la habitación de "Mamá". Kirino se sorprendió al verla.

— Así que ella es la mamá de Kariya… — Me susurró al oído.

— Si.

— Es un gusto verlo otra vez, Endou San.

"Mamá" saludó con normalidad al entrenador, para luego dirigir una mirada de curiosidad hacia un chico de cabello y coletas rosadas.

— ¡Vaya, que agradable sorpresa, tengo más visitas! ¿dime cómo te llamas? — Preguntó "Mamá" intentando suprimir la tristeza para mostrar una sonrisa.

— Hola, me… me llamo Kirino Ranmaru. También soy amigo de Kariya.

Estuvimos conversando alegremente en la habitación de "Mamá". El entrenador Endou, fiel a su estilo, nos contaba sus historias y anécdotas de aquellos tiempos cuando era capitán en el Raimon, y también como entrenador del equipo. Además, nos comentó que él, en compañía de Hitomiko, visitaron a "Mamá". Supuse que aquellas visitas se dieron durante el fin de semana y el lunes, días en los cuales no fui a verla. Por esa razón "Mamá" le saludaba con normalidad.

Seguimos con nuestra conversación, hasta que llegó Fuyuka para avisarnos que la hora de visitas estaba por terminar, con tristeza nos despedimos de "Mamá". Antes de irnos tomó mi mano y la de Kirino.

— Sé que es muy difícil para una él asimilar esta noticia de la noche a la mañana, debe estar confundido. — Dirigió su mirada hacia mí, apretando con fuerza mi mano. — Si tienen la oportunidad de hablar con él, por favor, díganle que lo estoy esperando en este hospital… y si el destino no me permite salir de esta cama, al menos pido verlo por última vez. Confío en ustedes y agradezco de todo corazón todo lo que hacen por mi hijo.

Kirino y yo nos quedamos sin palabras, luego de escucharla, nos acercamos a ella para darle un caluroso abrazo.

*.*.*

Al día siguiente, después de las clases, me reuní con Kirino para ir juntos al hospital. Mientras caminábamos, el Senpai me contó que había intentado hablar con Kariya, sin embargo no le hizo caso.

— Debemos pensar en un plan que resulte efectivo para que Kariya no dude en nuestras palabras.

Poco tiempo después llegamos al hospital. Cuando ingresamos a la sala de espera, encontramos a Hitomiko, quien nos recibió con una mirada de preocupación.

— Agradezco que quieran ayudar a Kariya Kun en esta difícil situación. — _Suspiro y silencio breve._ — Aquél día llegó del instituto muy deprimido, sin ganas de comer ni salir de su habitación. Hablé con él, le dije que la noticia sobre su madre era verdad, explicándole lo sucedido antes que llegara al orfanato. Intenté convencerlo y quitarle la venda que lo mantenía ciego de la realidad, por desgracia se rehusó a creerme. No puedo hacer más, ni quisiera presionarlo. Es posible que crea en ustedes dos, que son sus amigos más cercanos.

Tal y como dijo Kirino aquel día, Kariya tiene un carácter especial, puede mostrarse unas veces alegre y con ganas de molestar — _Siendo yo víctima de casi todas sus bromas._ — Pero también ocurren situaciones en las que se enfada hasta perder la cordura, se irrita y deprime con facilidad.

— No pensamos dejar solo a Kariya, haremos todo lo posible para ayudarlo. — Habló Kirino.

— Kariya Kun es nuestro amigo, confío en que podrá superar este problema. — Respondí.

— Estoy segura que tarde o temprano él comprenderá que todo lo que hacen, es por su bien. — Hitomiko mostró un gesto de alivio.

Kirino y yo intercambiamos miradas de confianza.

— Lamento interrumpir esta conversación (?) — Una persona de cabello rojo y anteojos se acercaba.

— Me llamo Hiroto Kiyama, mucho gusto conocerlos. — Aquella persona pelirroja se presentó ante nosotros.

— ¿Algún problema Hiroto? — Preguntó Hitomiko.

— Así es, hermana. — Contestó con seriedad.

Hiroto nos enseñó unos papeles, conteniendo informes médicos y análisis sobre el estado de salud de "Mamá". Al leer estos documentos, comprendimos que su salud estaba deteriorándose. Se mencionó de una enfermedad extraña que segrega liquido en los alvéolos pulmonares, ocasionando que su organismo, en especial su cerebro, reciba bajos niveles de oxígeno, y probablemente haya sido la causa que la llevó al coma durante ocho años. Aquella anomalía pudo controlarse en su momento. Pero ahora, la enfermedad se encuentra muy avanzada, con el 90 por ciento de los pulmones dañados.

— La madre de Kariya ha demostrado fortaleza al despertar del estado de coma sin secuela alguna. Pero la enfermedad siguió avanzando y su estado de salud es muy crítico. En cualquier momento, podría sufrir un cuadro de hipoxia o un paro respiratorio que acabara con su vida. — Nos decía Hiroto.

Al escuchar escuchar sus palabras, sentí un balde de agua fría caer sobre mi cuerpo, era la noticia que jamás quise escuchar.

*.*.*

— …No me queda mucho tiempo… lo sé.

No pude evitar llorar, Kirino también derramó algunas lágrimas.

— Si pudiéramos hacer algo para convencerlo… — Exclamó Kirino con impotencia.

— No podemos esperar más, necesitamos de una prueba que logre convencer a Kariya Kun, mamá no puede salir del hospital, tampoco podemos obligarlo a venir, se rehusaría hacerlo, ¿qué podemos hacer?… — Decía con preocupación.

Mientras buscábamos la manera de convencer a Kariya, "Mamá" se mostró pensativa y con una mirada de concentración, estuvo así por algunos minutos, hasta que por fin pudo recordar un detalle que resultaría ser muy importante para esta misión.

— Hay algo importante que deben saber… eh, creo que sé lo que pueden hacer para que mi hijo les crea.

*.*.*

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…**

/ ~ / ~ /

* * *

**AVANCE CAPITULO 6:**

— ¡Kariya tendrá que oírnos!

— Mamita, esa vieja bruja me dio mucho miedo…

— lo que hacemos es ilegal, podrían descubrirnos y…

— Oye, te noto muy triste, pasó algo malo…

— ¡Vamos Taiyou, tú puedes!

**NOTA:**

**(1)** La escena del fic hace referencia a una escena del juego Inazuma Eleven GO Shine **(youtube .com ****/watch?v= ****3MgHzabFesQ)**

/ ~ / ~ /

* * *

**Dejare hasta aquí el capítulo 5 de esta historia. Tal vez quedaron algunas dudas en las últimas escenas de este capítulo, pero no se preocupen, es un preámbulo de lo que vendrá en el capítulo 6.**

**Este capítulo se caracterizó por ser un poco más dramático que los demás, además la amistad entre Kariya y Kageyama llegó a su momento más crítico ¿volverán a ser amigos? Asimismo, Kirino será de gran ayuda en esta historia.**

**Bueno, si quieren saber lo que se viene, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, ojo todavía estamos a la mitad, así que hay historia para rato jejejeje :D**

**No se olviden de enviarme en los reviews, sus críticas, comentarios o sugerencias.**

**¡Gracias MoonstoneIce31585, Haruhi—nya, INAZUMAXD, y a fran niebla por sus reviews!**

**Bueno, gracias también a todos/as aquellos/as que leyeron este Fic! :D**

**¡MatsukazeKun se despide de ustedes hasta la próxima!**

**NOTA 31-7-15 : *Tuve que reformar el capitulo porque al leerlo varias veces no me convenció mucho que digamos, supongo que algunos les habrá pasado los mismo, mil disculpas***


	6. EN BUSCA DEL TESORO DE MAMA

**CAPITULO 06: EN BUSCA DEL TESORO DE MAMÁ**

* * *

Tras escuchar las palabras de Hiroto, quise convencerme de que todo fuera un sueño, una falacia, algo iluso, sin embargo, resultó ser la triste realidad. Al conocerse los exámenes médicos de "Mamá", nos quedamos impactados, no pensé que ella tuviera la salud tan deteriorada.

— ¿Hiroto, estás seguro que esos son los resultados de la señora Kariya? — Preguntó Hitomiko con desconfianza.

— Así es hermana, también tuve esa sensación de incredulidad, pero los resultados son verídicos y confiables.

— ¿No existe forma alguna de evitar esta situación? — Kirino mostró desesperación en sus palabras.

— E-eso quiere de-decir que "Mamá"… no tiene esperanza alguna de salvarse… — Susurré con tristeza. Con la mirada cabizbaja tartamudeé producto del asombro.

— Kirino, Kageyama. Hay situaciones que uno debe afrontar por más duras y difíciles que fueran, esta situación es una de ellas. La enfermedad de la señora Kariya avanzó lenta y silenciosamente durante todos estos años. Ahora los médicos poco o nada pueden hacer. — Hiroto nos respondía con tristeza.

Lo que más temía escuchar, se hacía realidad. En esos momentos, recordé aquel mal sueño en el que "Mamá" reveló tener una enfermedad incurable y ningún doctor podía hacer algo para salvarla. Lo más triste fue que antes de lograr reunir a ella con Masaki, su hijo, ya era demasiado tarde…

— ¿Po-Por qué tiene que pasar esto…? ¡No, no es justo que ella tenga que sufrir! — Exclamé cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, derramando pequeñas lágrimas y agachando la cabeza.

Una mano tocó mi espalda, para luego posicionarse sobre mi hombro, era la mano de Kirino. A pesar que su ojos celestes expresaban sentimientos de pena y melancolía, sin embargo intentó contagiarme con esa calma y seriedad propia de él.

*.*.*

Luego de hablar con Hiroto y Hitomiko en la sala de espera, Kirino y yo nos dirigimos a la habitación de "Mamá". Al llegar, la vimos desde la puerta, observando con tristeza una fotografía de Masaki en el álbum que le entregué hace algunos días. Cuando notó nuestra presencia, "Mamá" se sobresaltó ligeramente, e hizo un intento por cambiar su estado de ánimo.

— Qué alegría volver a verlos. — Aparentó mostrar una sonrisa, Kirino y yo intercambiábamos miradas de preocupación.

Sin embargo, "Mamá" no pudo fingir por mucho tiempo aquel gesto, en el fondo se veía muy desanimada. Luego de saludarla nos acercamos hacia ella.

— Mamá… nosotros… esto… eh… resulta muy difícil… decirte pero…

Por mucho que me esforzé en mantener la calma y evitar hablar con rodeos y titubeos, no pude hacerlo. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar, Kirino decidió intervenir, tal vez con la intención de controlar la situación.

— "Mamá", lo que Kageyama quiso decir es que…

— No es necesario que lo digas cariño… — "Mamá" interrumpió lo que iba a decirle el Senpai, alzando su mano y acariciando con ternura una de sus mejillas.

— …No me queda mucho tiempo… lo sé.

Al pronunciar estas palabras, "Mamá" agachó levemente la cabeza, ocultando su mirada, para luego decirnos que en la mañana de aquél día, mientras los doctores creyeron que aún estuve bajo el efecto de los sedantes, comentaron frente a ella sus resultados médicos.

— … Y fue ahí cuando supe sobre una enfermedad que avanzaba agresivamente en mi cuerpo y no tenía manera de curarse.

Kirino y yo nos quedamos sin palabras, "Mamá" guardó silencio por unos momentos. Posteriormente, volvió a mostrar su mirada y seguir con el relato.

— Pero saben… a pesar de esta enfermedad y ser consciente del poco tiempo que me queda… no le guardo rencor al destino. En este breve tiempo he podido conocer a muchas personas que conforman el entorno más cercano de mi querido hijo, en especial a ustedes dos. Seguiré luchando hasta el final, no pierdo la esperanza de volver a verlo, sé que vendrá. Y si en caso el destino no quisiera reunirnos, como lo desea tanto mi corazón, al menos estoy feliz de saber que no está solo y tiene buenos amigos a su alrededor, y por eso me siento aliviada.

Su voz tenía una mezcla de serenidad y templanza, algo que nos causó sorpresa, y a la vez nos entristecía. No pude evitar llorar, Kirino también derramó algunas lágrimas. Las palabras de "Mamá" nos conmovieron muchísimo.

— ¡Kariya tendrá que oírnos! — Exclamó Kirino levantándose bruscamente de su asiento.

— Kirino Senpai…

— Eh… lo siento… bueno… si pudiéramos hacer algo para convencerlo… — El Senpai se disculpo por su actitud prepotente para luego volver a sentarse.

— No podemos esperar más, necesitamos de una prueba que logre convencer a Kariya Kun, "Mamá" no puede salir del hospital, tampoco podemos obligarlo a venir, se rehusaría hacerlo, ¿qué podemos hacer?… — Hablé con preocupación.

Estuvimos pensando en la forma de convencer a Kariya, mientras tanto pude ver que "Mamá", también se mostró pensativa y con una mirada de concentración, mantuvo aquella mirada por algunos minutos, hasta que por fin pudo recordar un detalle que resultaría ser muy importante para esta misión.

— Hay algo importante que deben saber… eh, creo que sé lo que pueden hacer para que mi hijo les crea.

*.*.*

Miramos con atención a "Mamá", por lo visto ella tendría algo importante que decirnos. ¿Acaso será la solución a este problema, será la respuesta que nos ayudaría a lograr reunirla con su hijo? Un ambiente de tensión y suspenso se vivía en la habitación.

— Busqué entre mis recuerdos y pude evocar algo que al escuchar quizá resulte increíble, pero eso sucedió. Deben saber que poco antes de caer en estado de coma yo…

"Mamá" comenzó a relatarnos una historia que aconteció ocho años atrás…

***/ Inicio Flashback (Ocho años atrás)**

Cierto día "Mamá" acudió al hospital en compañía de su pequeño hijo Kariya Masaki, quien en ese tiempo acababa de cumplir los cinco años. La razón que la obligó a acudir al doctor, fue porque presentó un constante problema respiratorio que la aquejaba desde hacía algún tiempo. Aunque los doctores mencionaron que se trataba de un cuadro de bronquitis aguda y no era nada grave, ella no parecía estar tan segura de los resultados médicos.

— Bueno, quién soy yo para cuestionar el trabajo de un profesional de la salud. — Añadió.

Tras salir del hospital, y llevando al pequeño Masaki de la mano, se dirigían hacia el mercado para ir de compras. Cuando de pronto, una mujer de avanzada edad y aspecto desaliñado se acercó hacia ellos, el pequeño niño muy asustado se escondió detrás de "Mamá". Todo indicaba que la misteriosa persona sería una mendiga suplicando a la madre del niño que le diera una moneda o algo para comer. Compadeciéndose de la pobre anciana, hizo las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Poco después cuando madre e hijo se disponían a seguir su camino, la misteriosa anciana los detiene, observa fijamente a "Mamá" haciendo contacto visual por algunos momentos.

— En tus ojos veo mucha bondad brotando con la misma fuerza de un río caudaloso. A pesar de los problemas y tristezas, tienes una vida llena de energía y fortaleza, aquella fuerza que canalizas en el amor que compartes con tu hijo. Por desgracia, en el cielo despejado una tempestad se desatará repentinamente, y este pequeño niño aprenderá a refugiarse de la lluvia tarde o temprano.

La misteriosa anciana pronunció aquellas palabras, mostrando una mirada siniestra al pequeño Masaki, quien se encontraba aterrorizado y al borde del llanto.

— ¡No sé qué es lo que pretende usted, no entiendo nada de lo que dice, y por favor, deje de asustar a mi hijo! — "Mamá", algo molesta, le reprendió a la misteriosa anciana.

— Calma mujer. Recuerda, deberás reunir el tesoro más valioso que tengas y lo preservarás hasta que tu corazón diga que llegó el momento. Sólo así, las dos estrellas más luminosas de Cassiopeia brillarán en el cielo crepuscular y el pájaro volverá a su nido.

Sin más que decir, la anciana limosnera se alejó de "Mamá" y el pequeño Masaki. Ella se quedó inmóvil y pensativa, o mejor dicho, confundida al no entender el mensaje que reveló aquella anciana. De pronto su pequeño hijo la sacó de aquellos pensamientos.

— Mamita, esa vieja bruja me dio mucho miedo. — Habló con inocencia el pequeño Masaki.

— No digas eso corazón, la pobre abuelita sólo estuvo bromeando. Además no la llames así, algún día todos llegaremos a ser ancianitos. — Habló "Mamá" regañando cariñosamente al pequeño Masaki, para luego cargarlo entre sus brazos.

— Tú jamás serás una vieja bruja, mamita. — Respondió el pequeño niño abrazando a su madre, para luego seguir su camino.

*.*.*

Al escuchar el relato que "Mamá" nos contaba y por la manera en como describía a esa misteriosa persona que apareció ante ella y su hijo, hizo que a mi mente viniera la imagen de aquella anciana limosnera con quien me topé hace algunos días. Ella también tenía un carácter místico y al hablar usaba frases difíciles de comprender.

— ¿Acaso sería la misma anciana limosnera? — Pensaba, además tenía la sospecha de que no ella no sería una ancianita ordinaria.

Tras una breve pausa, "Mamá" siguió contándonos más de su historia…

*.*.*

Semanas después, una amiga visitó a "Mamá", comentándole sobre un anciano monje que colectaba objetos valiosos de todo aquél que le entregase, para llevarlos a un templo alejado de la región. Estos objetos eran purificados por las fuerzas divinas de la naturaleza, y una vez devueltos a sus portadores, tendrían la capacidad de atraer la buena suerte.

— Ummm no lo sé… podría tratarse de alguna clase de estafa o robo. — Respondió "Mamá" con desconfianza.

— Eso no es verdad, — _le dijo aquella amiga_ — El monje había realizado esta acción por más de cincuenta años, y nadie ha tenido problema, incluso muchos testimonios daban fe de ello.

— Bueno, pues ver para creer. — Respondió "Mamá" con una sonrisa.

Tras oír el relato de aquella amiga, le invadió una sensación de curiosidad, tal vez si sea necesario preservar algo importante después de todo. Sin pensarlo mucho, adquirió un pequeño cofre de cedro y colocó en este todo aquello que era muy valioso para ella. Al día siguiente se dirigió a la casa del anciano monje, entregándole su cofre. A cambio, el anciano le otorgó un escrito en el que constataba la entrega, y con ese documento tendría que acercarse en un futuro para recoger lo entregado.

***/ Fin Flashback**

*.*.*

— Y fue así como sucedieron las cosas, semanas después de realizar aquella entrega, tuve una seria recaída en mi salud y de ahí no recuerdo nada, hasta despertar en este hospital.

"Mamá" terminó de contarnos su historia, Kirino y yo intercambiamos miradas de curiosidad e incertidumbre en un principio, para luego dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en nuestros rostros. Estoy seguro que el Senpai pensaba lo mismo que yo, si aquél cofre resultaba ser tan valioso para "Mamá", también sería valioso para su hijo. Por esta razón, tendría que ser la prueba que necesitaríamos para que Kariya pueda creernos, una luz de esperanza se vislumbraba.

— Conque existe un cofre de su propiedad custodiado por un anciano monje. — Preguntó Kirino.

— Así es, cuando Hikaru Chan mencionó sobre una prueba que podían usar para que mi hijo les crea, se me vino a la mente ese detalle. — Respondió "Mamá", mientras yo mostré una cara de satisfacción. Estuve feliz por haber ayudado en algo.

— Bueno entonces, vayamos por el cofre. — Le dije a Kirino.

— ¡Esperen…! — "Mamá" nos interrumpió mostrando una cara de tristeza.

— Hay un problema, no tengo la llave del cofre, ni el escrito que me entregó el anciano, se quedaron en la casa donde viví hace muchos años junto a mi esposo y mi hijo, no estoy segura si aún permanecerán allí… lo siento.

— Entonces preguntaremos en aquella casa si saben algo al respecto. — Habló Kirino, tomando la mano de "Mamá". El Senpai tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo.

— ¿En serio harían eso?

— Eso y más, hasta conseguir el cofre. — Respondí achinando el rostro, para después intercambiar miradas con Kirino y asentir nuestras cabezas.

*.*.*

Ella nos dio la dirección de su antigua casa. Además, indicó que la llave del cofre se encontraba en el interior de un relicario ovalado color plateado, con el relieve de un búho, y el escrito podría estar dentro de su habitación, el cuarto más grande del segundo piso. Por último nos dio otra dirección, donde aparentemente vivía el monje que tenía bajo su custodia el cofre que "Mamá" le había entregado.

Salimos a toda prisa del hospital, rumbo a la casa donde Kariya vivió los primeros años en compañía de sus padres. Tras caminar por varios minutos, nos encontrábamos en un barrio de calles silenciosas y casas algo descuidadas, aquel barrio daba la impresión de ser un lugar peligroso.

— Espero que todo resulte favorable. — Hablé con cierta inseguridad.

— Eso no lo dudes Kageyama, ya verás que todo… — _Interrumpió sus palabras al ver una casa._ — …Saldrá bien…

Llegamos a la dirección que nos indicó "Mamá", notamos que la casa era la más descuidada de todas, supuse que nadie habría vivido en ese lugar por muchos años, aunque no sabíamos si actualmente ocupaban aquella casa.

— ¿Éste es el lugar? — Pregunté con desconfianza.

— Así parece. — Respondió Kirino con duda.

— Da la apariencia de estar deshabitada.

Kirino y yo tocamos la puerta, esperando que alguien pueda ayudarnos, mas nadie respondió a nuestro llamado. Seguimos tocando durante diez minutos y no había respuesta. Estuve a punto de desistir y pedirle a Kirino que nos marcháramos, cuando de pronto le veo intentando abrir una ventana.

— ¿Senpai, qué está haciendo? — Susurré a su oído.

— Si nadie nos quiere abrir, tendremos que entrar.

— ¡Pe-pero lo que hacemos es ilegal, podrían descubrirnos y tildarnos de ladrones! — Estuve muy nervioso por el actuar de Kirino.

— Kageyama, por favor ayúdame con esto… ¡ah!…que está muy difícil de levantar.

Intentamos empujar la ventana hacia arriba, al mismo tiempo miré hacia la calle percatándome de que nadie nos estuviese observando. Luego de algunos esfuerzos, logramos abrir la ventana, lo suficientemente alto como para que pudiéramos ingresar. Una vez dentro, contemplamos el interior de aquella casa donde vivió hace muchos años Kariya junto a su familia, notábamos el completo desorden que reinaba en el lugar. Estaba muy lejos de mostrarse como un hogar decente y cálido, y más bien dió la impresión de ser la guarida de algún sujeto de mal vivir.

Rápidamente peinamos el área del primer piso, en busca del relicario de "Mamá" y el escrito del anciano, mas no había nada. Subimos al segundo piso hasta llegar a la habitación más grande. En el lugar, además del desorden, la mugre y la suciedad, había una vieja cama, una pila de cajas y un armario.

— Kirino Senpai, debemos apresurarnos, quien viva aquí no tardará en llegar. — Hablé con nerviosismo al ver ropa en unas cajas apiladas.

Comencé a sentir miedo, tenía la corazonada de que algo malo nos podría ocurrir si permanecíamos por más tiempo en ese lugar.

— Mantén la calma, sólo revisaremos esta habitación y luego nos iremos. — Respondió.

Estuve ayudando a Kirino cuando decido revisar el armario. Al deslizar la puerta, me llevé una desagradable sorpresa.

— ¡RATAS! — Entré en pánico al ver salir una docena de ratas del armario, quedándome inmóvil y frío del espanto. Una de aquellas estuvo a punto de subirse por dentro de mis pantalones sino fuera por la rápida reacción de Kirino en ahuyentar a las ratas.

— ¿Kageyama, estás bien? — Preocupado, se acercó a mí.

— Si… lo estoy… gracias.

Jadeaba de miedo, las palabras no lograban salir, ya no quería estar en ese lugar. Tras recuperar el aliento desvié la mirada hacia el armario, observando un grupo de papeles, los cogí y me puse a leerlos, hasta que encontré uno en especial.

— Kirino Senpai, mira, está escrito el nombre de la mamá de Kariya, y por aquí habla sobre un cofre de cedro.

— Tadashi Mamoru… debe ser la persona que custodia el cofre… Kageyama, este es el escrito del que hablaba "Mamá" ¡Lo encontramos!

— Bien, entonces seguiré buscando en este armario. — Dije con entusiasmo.

Seguí con la búsqueda, esperando encontrar el relicario que nos faltaba, hasta que descubrí dos compartimientos camuflados. Al abrir el primero, vi dos paquetes con forma de ladrillo y forrados en plástico conteniendo algo parecido al yeso. Y en el segundo compartimiento, habían varios fajos de dinero y… ¡Un arma! (?)

— Ki-Kirino Se-Senpai, creo que no deberíamos estar aquí… mira esto.

— Oh por dios… eso quiere decir que este lugar es la guarida de un…

No pudo terminar de pronunciar sus palabras, cuando de pronto se oye un brusco sonido desde la puerta, alguien entró con violencia a la casa. Kirino puso una mirada de temor.

— Kageyama… ¿ce-cerraste la ventana por donde entramos?

— Eh… pu-pues no...

Sin darme cuenta, había cometido un craso error. Se escuchaban unos pasos en la escalera, esa persona subía rápidamente a la habitación en donde nos encontrábamos. No podíamos salir, si esa persona nos descubría, nuestras vidas correrían peligro. Las pisadas estaban cada vez más y más cerca, el miedo nos invadió.

— Kageyama, hay que escondernos aquí. ¡Rápido, de prisa!

Estuvimos quietos, observando debajo de la cama lo que sucedía, una persona de aspecto robusto ingresó con prisa a la habitación. Por dejar la ventana semi-abierta, tenía la sospecha que existían intrusos en la casa.

— Al girar la vista para otro lado, pude ver de cerca y muy horrorizado el cadáver de una rata. Estuve a punto de gritar, pero Kirino me cubrió con fuerza la boca.

— ¡No grites o nos descubrirá! — Susurró aquellas palabras a mi oído.

Los segundos parecían durar una eternidad, hasta que las pisadas de esa persona se acercaban a la cama, al parecer sospechaba de algo raro. Lo que más temíamos se hacía realidad, el sujeto estuvo a punto de agacharse para ver debajo de la cama, Kirino y yo sudábamos frío por el miedo, y nuestros corazones latían a mil por hora.

— ¡Es nuestro fin! — Pensé en ese momento mientras cerré con fuerza mis ojos.

Pero de pronto y sin saber el porqué, se escuchó un fuerte ruido que provenía desde la sala, el sujeto antes de poder descubrirnos, se dirigió raudamente hacia el primer piso.

— Estuvo cerca — Habló Kirino con la respiración agitada.

Cogí una varilla, moví y alejé de mi vista el cadáver de la rata, cuando más allá veo algo brillante, lo tomo y me doy cuenta que se trataba del relicario que describía mamá, precisamente con una pequeña llave en su interior. No tuve tiempo de enseñarle a Kirino, sólo nos preocupaba en ese momento huir lo más pronto posible. Rápidamente salimos de nuestro escondite.

— Escúchame Kageyama, no queda mucho tiempo, ese tipo puede volver a subir. Estuve pensando en un plan que nos sacará de aquí. Será un poco arriesgado, pero estoy seguro que funcionará.

Nos acercábamos a las cajas, buscando entre las pertenencias del sujeto, hasta encontrar algunos pasamontañas. Cubrimos nuestras cabezas con aquellas prendas para no revelar nuestras identidades en caso logre observarnos.

— Mira hacia la ventana Kageyama, hay un agujero lo suficientemente ancho como para que entres, cuando haga la señal corre con cuidado por el tejado hasta llegar al frontis de la casa, yo estaré escondido detrás de la puerta. ¡Tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien, ahora ve! — Habló Kirino al notar que el sujeto comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Hice lo que me indicó el Senpai, entré por el agujero de la ventana, logrando salir. Ahora estuve preocupado por él, pues aún seguía en el interior de la casa, disimuladamente miré desde la ventana, esperando la señal. Fue ahí cuando vi al sujeto entrar a la habitación. En un arriesgado acto de osadía, Kirino se acercó detrás del malhechor y le quebró una botella de vidrio en la cabeza, dejándolo noqueado por algunos instantes, supuse que esa era la señal. Ambos corrimos, me encontré aún en el tejado, mientras tanto Kirino logró salir de la casa.

— ¡Tienes que saltar sobre las bolsas de basura!

— Pero está muy alto — Decía con temor.

— ¡SÓLO HAZLO!

Estuve dudando, cuando de pronto veo que el sujeto abre la ventana y lanza un disparo al aire, sin pensarlo me lancé desde el tejado hacia las bolsas de basura que amortiguaron mi caída, para luego correr y alejarnos de la casa lo más rápido posible, mientras él venía persiguiéndonos desde lejos.

*.*.*

Al perderle de vista, nos quitamos los pasamontañas.

— Estuvo cerca. — Hablábamos entre jadeos y muy sudorosos, sentí que tenía el corazón en la boca.

— Jamás volveremos a pisar esa casa. — Le respondí a Kirino con la respiración entrecortada.

— Pero todavía nos falta encontrar el relicario con la llave.

— Eso es lo que tú crees, mira. — Dije enseñándole el relicario que guardé en el bolsillo.

— ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? — Preguntó con asombro.

— Debajo de la cama, cuando estuvimos escondidos.

— ¡Eres brillante, Kageyama! Bueno, ya tenemos el escrito y el relicario, ahora debemos ir a la casa del Monje Tadashi y pedir el cofre de "Mamá"

*.*.*

Tras dejar atrás aquél barrio, caminamos hasta otro punto de la ciudad, "Mamá" nos dijo que en ese lugar vivía un monje. Después de algunos minutos llegamos a la dirección indicada, se trataba de una tienda japonesa de aspecto tradicional. Observamos el lugar por unos instantes, para luego entrar y buscar al encargado del local, mas nadie nos atendía.

— Kirino Senpai, parece que no hay nadie aquí.

— Alguien tendrá que atendernos.

Seguimos tocando por algunos minutos la campanilla, esperando hablar con alguien de aquella tienda.

— ¡QUIEREN DEJAR DE TOCAR ESO! — Alguien se acercó sigilosamente, hasta pegar un grito que nos dejó con los pelos de punta.

— Lo sentimos mucho. — Nos disculpábamos Kirino y yo haciendo una reverencia.

— ¿Conoce al encargado de la tienda? — Preguntó Kirino.

— ¡Soy yo, qué es lo que quieren! — Respondió aquel sujeto de muy mala gana.

La persona que nos atendió resultó ser el dueño de la tienda, era de mediana estatura, con la frente calva, el escaso pelo negro sujetado en una coleta estilo Samurai. Su rostro arrugado y ceño fruncido no parecían mostrar gestos de amabilidad. Llevaba puesto un Kimono color café y daba la impresión de tener alrededor de cincuenta años.

— Queremos que nos lleve con el monje Tadashi, sabemos que vive aquí. Por favor, necesitamos hablar con él para que nos entregue el cofre que una mujer dejó hace ocho años.

Luego de hablar con el encargado de la tienda, le enseñé el escrito que el monje Tadashi había entregado a "Mamá", con brusquedad me lo quitó de las manos para leerlo y revisarlo minuciosamente. Fruncía el ceño, colocando al mismo tiempo una mirada de duda y molestia.

— Él no se encuentra aquí. — Respondió lanzando el escrito sobre una mesa.

— ¿A qué hora podemos ubicar al monje, o es que acaso se encuentra de viaje? — Preguntó el Senpai.

— ¡Esta muerto! Hace siete años que dejó este mundo, fin del asunto. — Contestó mientras se puso a ordenar su mercadería y darnos la espalda, como si no le importara nuestra presencia.

Nos quedamos mudos e inmóviles, no pensábamos recibir aquella ingrata noticia. Si el anciano monje estaba muerto… ¿entonces quién podría ayudarnos y dónde podrá estar el cofre que dejó "Mamá"? Otra vez nos quedamos con las dudas girando alrededor de nuestras mentes.

— ¡Si no vienen a comprar y no tienen nada más que hacer aquí, pues largo, que estoy muy ocupado! — Exclamó el encargado de la tienda. Sin duda alguna ese tipo tenía la actitud de un ogro cascarrabias.

Estuvimos a punto de salir de la tienda, pensando que no tendríamos nada que hacer allí, menos con la presencia de un sujeto malhumorado e indeseable, cuando repentinamente volvió a mi mente la idea de saber si alguien podría ayudarnos a ubicar el cofre de "Mamá".

— Eh… espere señor, usted dijo que el anciano monje murió hace siete años, eso quiere decir que al menos debió haberlo conocido.

— Si es así entonces ¿podrá decirnos qué pasó con el cofre que estamos buscando? — Preguntó Kirino.

— ¡YA LES DIJE QUE! — _Breve momento _de _silencio._ — Ummmm… esperen, ahora que lo pienso, creo que podría ayudarlos en su búsqueda después de todo.

Estuvo a punto de sacarnos a gritos de su tienda, pero extraña y repentinamente se detuvo, cambió su estado de ánimo y mostró un carácter más gentil y complaciente, como si estuviera tramando algo.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntamos Kirino y yo con curiosidad.

— Bueno… quiero decir, podría hacerlo, siempre y cuando me desocupe de mis tareas en la tienda, ya saben, hay que hacer entregas, recoger mercancías de los proveedores, ordenar e inventariar los productos, en fin es mucho trabajo para mí.

— Si quiere podemos ayudarlo, ¿no es así, Kirino Senpai?

— Si… claro. — Kirino habló cerrando parcialmente sus párpados y mostrando una mirada aguda. Tal vez desconfiando de sus palabras.

— Excelente, pueden empezar desde ahora, luego yo les diré todo acerca del objeto que buscan.

Después de hablar con nosotros, el encargado de la tienda nos entregó unos delantales color café. Y así pasamos el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche en aquel lugar, Kirino atendiendo a los clientes, haciendo entregas mientras y yo ordenaba la mercadería. El dueño de la tienda vigiló cada movimiento que realizábamos, sospechando ante cualquier acción extraña. Además, lo único que hacía era caminar de un lado a otro, sentarse a comer unas galletas y leer un periódico, mientras Kirino y yo hacíamos todo el trabajo. A pesar de haber ofrecido nuestra ayuda a esa persona a cambio de hablarnos sobre el cofre de "Mamá", hubieron momentos en los que él menospreciaba y denigraba nuestro trabajo, comenzando a lanzar gritos ofensivos y sin fundamento alguno.

— ¡Oye tú, cabeza de piñón _(Dirigiéndose a mí)_, ¿crees que ordenaría mis productos de esa manera, EH?, ERES UN INÚTIL! ¡Y tú, estrafalario! _(Dirigiéndose a Kirino) _¡Eres muy lento haciendo la limpieza y atendiendo a los clientes, ERES UN HOLGAZÁN, BUENO PARA NADA!

Era de noche, la jornada en la tienda terminó, y después de tres largas horas de trabajo el dueño del negocio dijo que viniéramos mañana para hablar sobre el objeto valioso que buscábamos. Luego de ello, nos cerró la puerta.

— ¡TSK, NO SOPORTO MÁS A ESE TIPEJO! — Kirino estuvo muy furioso y a punto de perder la cabeza.

— Por favor Kirino Senpai, cálmate. — Hablé intentando apaciguar su ánimo.

— ¿Que me calme? ¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME, NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE SE ESTÁ APROVECHANDO DE NOSOTROS! — Respondió de manera prepotente.

— Senpai… — Susurré con miedo y tristeza.

— Perdóname Kageyama, no quise levantarte la voz, ni ofenderte, pero ese sujeto ya me sacó de quicio, lo siento. — Kirino se disculpó conmigo, luego de mostrar aquél mal carácter.

— Te entiendo, a mí tampoco me cae tan bien. Sin embargo, hay que darle una oportunidad, a lo mejor mañana nos dirá más acerca del cofre que "Mamá" le encargó al anciano. — Respondí a Kirino, intentando contagiarlo con un poco de mi positivismo y entusiasmo.

— Más le vale que así sea…

Luego de aquella plática nos dirigimos muy agotados a nuestras casas, aquél día fue bastante tenso y agitado. Un día en el que vimos de cerca la cara del peligro, todo por recuperar el escrito y el relicario de "Mamá". Una ducha caliente y una merecida siesta no caerían mal después de todo.

*.*.*

Durante la hora del recreo estuve en la cafetería del instituto, pude ver a Tenma quien mostró una cara de preocupación, me dijo que Kariya no estuvo asistiendo a los entrenamientos y se le veía distraído en las clases. Tenma intentó hablar con él para saber si le pasaba algo malo, mas lo único que hacía era eludir sus preguntas colocando una cara de disgusto.

— ¿Tú sabes lo que pasa con Kariya, Hikaru?

Antes de responder su pregunta, escuché la campana que indicó el fin del recreo. Sólo alcancé a decirle al capitán del equipo que no se preocupara, Kirino y yo nos encargaríamos de ayudar a Kariya.

Mientras regresaba a mi clase, por mera coincidencia me encontré con él, sin embargo al notar mi presencia desvió su mirada, puso una mueca de enojo y pasó por mi costado sin decirme nada, ignorándome por completo.

— Por lo visto aún sigue molesto conmigo… — Pensé con el corazón adolorido.

Yo todavía lo considero como mi mejor amigo, aunque él no quería saber nada de mí, a causa del incidente ocurrido unos días atrás. Si tan sólo hubiera sido más cuidadoso en decirle la verdad, si tan sólo hubiera tenido mayor confianza en mí mismo, esto no habría pasado. Quise llorar, pero me contuve.

*.*.*

Finalizando las clases, acudí a toda prisa hacia la tienda, Kirino me esperó en la puerta. Una vez dentro, el dueño nos dijo que estaba muy ocupado y quería que lo ayudasen de nuevo como en el día anterior, para después hablarnos sobre el objeto que buscábamos. Sin más opción aceptamos, aunque Kirino no parecía estar muy contento que digamos. Y de nuevo no faltaron los maltratos verbales por parte del dueño de la tienda.

— Oye tú, cabeza de piñón, quiero que lleves estos productos. — _Dijo entregándome un papel con algunas direcciones._ — Y mucho cuidado con tomar el dinero de las entregas, te estaré vigilando, ¡Así que apúrate, VAMOS, VAMOS!

Luego de realizar las entregas, volví con resignación a la tienda. Cuando de pronto escuchó una fuerte discusión en el interior.

— ¡Quiero que nos diga en este momento todo sobre el cofre por el que vinimos a preguntar ayer! — Kirino estuvo muy furioso, le vi arrancándose el delantal y no estuvo dispuesto a obedecer por un segundo más las órdenes del dueño de la tienda.

— ¡Ya te dije que estoy muy ocupado, no tengo tiempo para hablar con ustedes!

— ¡NO ES CIERTO! — El Senpai lanzó un grito.

— Kageyama, este sujeto no piensa decirnos nada, sólo se está aprovechando de nosotros, haciendo que trabajemos gratis para él.

— Si ofrecimos ayudarlo fue para que nos diga sobre el cofre que dejó "Mamá" en éste lugar, no para quedarnos como sus empleados. — Respondí.

— Ustedes dos ya me tienen harto. ¡LARGO, LARGO DE AQUÍ!

— No nos iremos hasta que nos diga dónde encontrar lo que buscamos. — Habló Kirino con la mirada desafiante.

— Lo único que les daré será una lección que nunca…

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? (?)

En plena discusión llegó una persona sexagenaria. De estatura elevada, cabellera blanca y en su rostro se apreció una mirada fría y penetrante. Además vestía traje elegante color plomo, llevando consigo un portafolio negro

— ¡Hermano mayor! E-estos muchachos insolentes vinieron a faltar el respeto a la memoria de nuestro querido tío.

El dueño de la tienda cambió repentinamente de actitud al notar la presencia de quien sería su hermano mayor. Lo que nos causó indignación fue que a pesar de haberlo ayudado en las actividades de la tienda, intentó acusarnos injustamente.

— ¡Eso es mentira! Nosotros sólo vinimos a preguntar por el cofre que una mujer entregó al monje Tadashi ocho años atrás.

Kirino se acercó al hermano mayor del dueño de la tienda, mostrando al mismo tiempo el escrito. Hubo un momento de silencio, aquel hermano mayor nos observó fijamente a los ojos, tal vez desconfiando de nosotros o intentando comprobar que todo lo dicho era verdad. Aquella mirada nos puso nerviosos.

— Pasen. — Pronunció aquellas palabras, rompiendo su silencio e ingresando a una habitación, para luego seguirlo.

Llegamos a la sala principal de la casa, era un lugar amplio y lleno de objetos antiguos como espadas, jarrones y esculturas.

— Permítanme presentarme, me llamo Tadashi Jin. La persona que administra la tienda es mi hermano menor Tadashi Jun, somos los sobrinos de Tadashi Mamoru, el monje que custodiaba objetos con el fin de purificarlos y atraer la buena suerte. Por desgracia nuestro tío murió hace siete años y con ello, la tradición.

— Es posible que nos diga sobre el cofre que buscamos, "Mamá" está internada en el hospital y no puede venir. ¡Por favor señor! — Kirino y yo hicimos una reverencia inclinando la espalda y la cabeza.

— Por supuesto, si es que ustedes contestan, en menos de un minuto, una de las tres preguntas de habilidad mental que voy a formular ¿es un trato, de acuerdo?

Kirino y yo intercambiábamos miradas de intriga.

— ¡Está bien! — Respondimos al mismo tiempo.

La primera pregunta:

_Un ciclista circuló a una milla por cada 3 minutos a favor del viento, y volvió en cuatro minutos contra el viento. ¿A cuánto podría ir por milla si no hiciera viento?_

Kirino y yo nos quedamos pensativos, Por más que intentábamos buscar una respuesta, no conseguíamos una solución. El tiempo seguía corriendo.

— Tienes alguna idea Kirino Senpai.

— La verdad, ninguna.

— El tiempo terminó ¿cuál es la respuesta?

Se nos había agotado el tiempo, y no teníamos una solución a esa pregunta. No quedó otra opción más que rendirnos.

— Lo sentimos… pe-pero no tenemos la respuesta. — Respondió Kirino con nerviosismo.

Luego de un breve silencio, el señor Jin cerró sus ojos, revelando la respuesta. Jamás podíamos haber resuelto esa pregunta en el menor tiempo.

— Acaban de perder una oportunidad, espero no desaprovechen las dos restantes.

Inmediatamente comenzó a decir la segunda pregunta:

_En una la librería del barrio Montparnasse, Paris, existen unos atractivos descuentos para conseguir más clientes. Por cada compra realizada entregan un vale de descuento para la siguiente compra. Por ejemplo, si uno adquiere un libro que cuesta 20 euros se recibe un vale descuento del 2% para la próxima compra y si el libro cuesta 15 euros, el descuento es de 1,5%. El señor Tadashi desea comprar cinco libros que cuestan 10, 20, 30, 40 y 50 euros respectivamente. ¿Cuál es la manera de conseguir el máximo descuento?_

Aquella pregunta fue más larga que la anterior, para nosotros era imposible dar una respuesta en menos de un minuto, miradas de desesperación se dibujaban en nuestros rostros, cuando de pronto…

— El tiempo terminó ¿cuál es la respuesta?

— Pe…pero, ni siquiera entendí todo el enunciado. — Hablé en voz baja y con la voz nerviosa, Kirino estuvo en silencio, tampoco tenía una solución a la pregunta.

Nuestro silencio fue su respuesta. El señor Jin volvió a cerrar los ojos, revelando la respuesta de la pregunta.

— Kageyama, Estas preguntas de habilidad mental son complicadas e imposibles de resolverlas en menos de un minuto, ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! — Kirino se mostró preocupado.

— Es cierto, no podemos fallar, sólo nos queda una oportunidad, si no respondemos esta pregunta, tal vez no nos diga sobre el cofre que entregó "Mamá".

— Están listos para la tercera y última pregunta. — En voz alta, el señor Jin interrumpió nuestra conversación.

— ¡SI! — Respondimos al unísono.

La tercera pregunta:

_Dos trenes avanzan en direcciones contrarias por vías contiguas: uno a 70, y el otro, a 50 kilómetros por hora. Siempre sobrevolando las vías, un águila vuela de la locomotora del primer tren al segundo, nada más llegar da media vuelta y regresa a la del primero, y así va volando de locomotora en locomotora. Sabiendo que vuela a 80 kilómetros por hora y que cuando inició su vaivén, la distancia entre ambas locomotoras era de 60 kilómetros, ¿cuántos kilómetros habrá recorrido el águila cuando los dos trenes se encuentran?_

Era otra pregunta con un largo enunciado, difícil de comprender, analizar y dar una respuesta en menos de un minuto. La desesperación se apoderó de nosotros, no tenía la más mínima idea, era nuestra última oportunidad para contestar. Kirino y yo intercambiábamos miradas de duda a cada momento, hasta que…

— Se acabó el tiempo, por favor la respuesta.

Colocamos una mirada cabizbaja, no sabíamos que decir, nuestro silencio volvió a ser la única respuesta.

— Qué decepción, perdieron sus tres oportunidades. Un trato es un trato, no contestaron alguna de las tres preguntas, así que no tengo nada que hablar con ustedes.

Escuchamos con frialdad las palabras del señor Jin, caí de rodillas al piso, en señal de derrota. Ahora ¿qué podíamos hacer? Necesitábamos que nos dijera sobre el cofre de "Mamá"

— Ya conocen la salida, así que ADIÓS. — Tras decir esto, el señor Jin se dirigió hacia otro ambiente de la casa.

— ¡ESPERE! — Kirino exclamó parándose delante de él, bloqueando su camino.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere, jovencito?

— Que nos dé otra oportunidad, por favor. — Respondió el Senpai, haciendo una reverencia.

— ¿Otra oportunidad? Pero ustedes demostraron ser inútiles en habilidad mental, sería en vano hacerles otra pregunta, serían incapaces de contestar. — Contestó el señor Jin con frialdad.

— ¡Por favor! — Suplicamos los dos ante él, haciendo una reverencia.

Hubo un momento de silencio, el señor Jin cerró sus ojos, quizá reconsiderando nuestro petitorio.

— De acuerdo, les daré una última oportunidad.

— ¡En serio! — Respondimos con entusiasmo.

— Pero, esta vez será diferente. En lugar de hacer un trato, haremos una apuesta.

— ¿Apuesta? — Preguntábamos.

— A qué se refiere. — Añadí a la pregunta.

— La apuesta consiste en hacerles otra ronda de preguntas, si ustedes logran contestar todas ganarán y les diré acerca del objeto que buscan. Pero si pierden, tendrán que trabajar todas las tardes y durante seis meses, en la tienda de mi hermano Jun.

Escuchamos las condiciones de la apuesta, quedándonos congelados. Si acertábamos las preguntas nos diría más acerca del cofre que buscamos, aunque si perdíamos, tendríamos que trabajar en la tienda de su malhumorado hermano todas las tardes, lo cuál significaba renunciar al club de fútbol. Estuve muy tenso y preocupado por lo que pueda ocurrir al día siguiente.

— ¡Eso no es justo! — Protestó Kirino tomando la palabra.

— Pueden traer a otra persona más si creen necesario (?). La apuesta será mañana a las 15 horas sin un minuto más de retraso. ¿Entonces, aceptan mi propuesta bajo su palabra?

— ¡Si, aceptamos! — Respondió el Senpai.

Le miré sorprendido y boquiabierto, ¿en verdad Kirino estuvo dispuesto a aceptar aquella apuesta? Era todo un riesgo, sobre todo si perdíamos.

*.*.*

Salimos de la casa de los hermanos Tadashi, Kirino dijo que necesitaba ir a la biblioteca por unos momentos. Al verlo marcharse, tomé otro camino que me llevara al hospital. Cuando llegué quise visitar a "Mamá", sin embargo la enfermera Fuyuka me indicó que estaba siendo examinanda por los doctores. Decepcionado al no poder verla, caminé hacia la azotea para contemplar el cielo vespertino que poco a poco se teñía de naranja.

— Tengo miedo, ¿y si mañana perdemos la apuesta…? ¡NO, no podemos perder, ni quisiera verme obligado a dejar el club de fútbol! — Hablé en voz baja, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sacudiendo mi cabeza en señal de negación.

— Te ocurre algo Kageyama. (?)

Una voz me habló desde mis espaldas, algo nervioso giré para ver a aquella persona.

— Taiyou, que gusto verte de nuevo.

— De igual manera. Por cierto, no sabes lo aburrido que es estar acostado durante todo el día en la cama de un hospital, así que me levanté y decidí dar un paseo. — Dijo Taiyou muy sonriente.

— La enfermera Fuyuka debe estar buscándote… — Hablé con la voz apagada.

— Quizás. Eh… oye, te noto muy triste, pasó algo malo.

— Bueno, verás…

Sin más opción le conté toda mi historia, desde la primera vez que vi a "Mamá", el problema que tuve con Masaki cuando quise decirle la verdad, para luego mencionarle todo lo que hicimos Kirino y yo, hasta el momento, con el fin de saber más sobre el cofre de "Mamá".

— Así que Kariya tiene una madre que aún sigue con vida, pero él se niega a creerlo.

— Si, por eso estamos buscando el cofre que "Mamá" le entregó a un Monje. Tenemos la esperanza que al encontrar aquel objeto, Kariya pueda convencerse de que todo lo dicho sobre su madre era verdad.

Siguiendo con mi relato, le comenté sobre el señor Jin, y la difícil prueba que Kirino y yo no pudimos contestar. Taiyou pidió que le mencione cuáles eran las preguntas que nos había formulado el señor Jin. De esta manera le dije la primera pregunta, sin comentarle la respuesta y para mi gran sorpresa, contestó en la brevedad posible y de manera correcta.

Finalmente mencioné la tercera pregunta que el señor Jin nos planteó. Apenas terminé la pregunta, comenzó a decir la respuesta.

_— Puesto que los trenes viajan en direcciones contrarias a 50 y 70 km/h respectivamente, se acercan el uno al otro a la velocidad relativa de 120 km/h, luego tardarán media hora en recorrer los 60 kilómetros que los separan al iniciar el águila su vaivén. Por lo tanto en aquella media hora, el águila, cuya velocidad es de 80 km/h, habrá recorrido 40 kilómetros._

Me quedé boquiabierto y sin palabras, Taiyou, pudo resolver las tres preguntas en el menor tiempo posible, algo que era imposible de creer.

— ¡SUGOI! ¡Ta-Taiyou Kun, eres increíble!, Kirino y yo no pudimos resolver aquellas preguntas en menos de un minuto, pero tú… respondiste en tan sólo segundos. ¿Pero cómo? — Pregunté sin lograr salir de mi asombro.

— Bueno, digamos que hay ciertas cosas que no saben de mí. — Respondió con una sonrisa y guiñando el ojo.

— Kageyama, ¿crees poder responder esta pregunta en unos segundos? — Prosiguió retándome a una prueba de habilidad mental.

_El dueño de un banco le dice al vigilante nocturno que aquella noche haga su trabajo mejor que nunca, y por la mañana a las 8 en punto lo despertara, pues debía tomar un avión con destino a Londres, para un congreso importante. __A la mañana siguiente, el vigilante despertó al banquero, quien muy asustado, le dijo que había tenido un sueño premonitorio, el avión de las 10 a.m. que debía que tomar, se estrellaría en el mar del norte, y no habrían sobrevivientes. __El banquero pensó que el vigilante estaba loco, y se dirigió al aeropuerto sin darle la menor importancia. Al llegar, estuvo un poco asustado después de pensarlo varias veces, decide tomar mejor el avión de las 11:30. Cuando llega a Londres, ve en las noticias que el avión que salió de Madrid a las 10, se ha estrellado en el mar del norte. Como recompensa para el vigilante, le otorga un cheque por veinte mil euros, y al mismo tiempo, una notificación de despido._

— Y bien Kageyama ¿por qué el banquero despidió al vigilante?

Volví a quedarme congelado de nuevo, no hacía más que mirar hacia el cielo pensando en la pregunta que había formulado. Me quedé confundido, sin poder dar una respuesta.

— No entendí la pregunta… lo siento. — Respondí cabizbajo y nuevamente rendido.

— Veo que resulta difícil para ti, pero no te preocupes Hikaru, al menos lo intentaste. Bueno, la respuesta es bien sencilla. _El vigilante tuvo un sueño premonitorio, por tanto, aquella noche se había quedado dormido y en pleno trabajo_.

— No cabe duda, Taiyou. Eres muy inteligente. — Hablé colocando una mano detrás de mi cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.

Demostró tener más habilidad que Kirino y yo para esta clase de preguntas, incluso pensé que podría acompañarnos en la apuesta de mañana, una luz de esperanza se veía a través de mis ojos. Al cabo de unos minutos vimos llegar a Kirino quien después de saludar a Taiyou pude notar en su rostro una mirada de tristeza y consternación.

— Averigüé sobre Tadashi Jin, es un reconocido catedrático universitario. Sus alumnos le temen cuando empieza a formular preguntas de habilidad mental y acertijos complicados, pidiendo la repuesta en cuestión de segundos. Razón por la que muchos no logran aprobar su curso y desertan los estudios a mitad de carrera. —_ Breve silencio._ — Kageyama, lamento haber aceptado la apuesta sin antes consultarte, pero… es posible que perdamos. Quise pedir ayuda a Shindou, aun así dudo que podamos ganar.

Mientras me hablaba, lo veía muy desmoralizado, daba la impresión de sentirse derrotado.

— Kirino Senpai… pienso que mañana podemos ganar la apuesta. — Hablé con total convicción, dibujando una sonrisa esperanzadora en mi rostro.

— ¿En serio? — Pregunté con asombro.

— Mañana iremos a la apuesta con Taiyou.

Le dije que el capitán del equipo Arakumo era capaz de resolver problemas y acertijos en pocos segundos.

— ¿Es verdad eso? — Preguntó Kirino un poco más motivado.

— Así es, sin embargo hay un problema… a pesar de tener toda la intención de ayudarlos, no creo que me den permiso para salir del hospital.

— ¡Ouch! Verdad, olvidé ese detalle. — Hablé golpeándome el rostro con la palma de mi mano.

— No hay problema, que de eso me encargo yo. — Respondió Kirino.

*.*.*

A la mañana siguiente era viernes, el día de la apuesta. Luego de las clases fui hacia el hospital. Cuando llegué pude ver a Kirino en la habitación de Taiyou y con varios paquetes.

— ¿Senpai, cree que funcionará esto? — Pregunté con curiosidad observando lo que había traído.

— Eso no lo dudes. — Respondió muy convencido.

Kirino nos enseñaba un león de considerable tamaño, con una peculiar melena naranja, similar al cabello de Taiyou. Luego de enseñarnos el peluche de felpa, lo puso en la cama, cubriendo el cuerpo con unas mantas.

— Y bien, ¿qué les parece? cuando los doctores o las enfermeras pasen creerán que está durmiendo plácidamente y no tendrán la más mínima sospecha.

— Vaya, eres muy creativo para comparar mi cabeza con la de este peluche de felpa. — Respondió Taiyou, rascándose una mejilla y sonriendo nerviosamente.

Kirino sacó de otro paquete, un uniforme del Raimon, entregándole a él para que se cambie de ropa, pues no tendría sentido que salga a la calle en bata de hospital.

— Kirino Senpai, pero las enfermeras sospecharán por su cabello y su rostro.

— Eso también lo tengo planeado, no te preocupes Kageyama.

Mientras Taiyou se quitaba la bata para colocarse el uniforme, salí a la puerta percatándome que ninguna enfermera o doctor sospechara de nuestras acciones con el propósito de sacar a Taiyou del hospital.

— Bueno, ya estoy listo, aunque debo confesar que esta ropa me queda un poco ajustada.

Una vez que se puso el uniforme del Raimon, Kirino recogió su abundante cabello en una malla.

— Llegó la hora de que te pongas esto. — Le decía Kirino, sacando de otro paquete, algo que parecía ser una peluca negra estilo rockero, unas gafas oscuras, y un bigote postizo.

Al terminar de transformar a Taiyou, no pudimos aguantar las ganas de reír al ver su nueva transformación.

— Me veo ridículo usando esto es la cabeza, espero que nadie me reconozca. — Taiyou se veía muy avergonzado.

— No te preocupes Taiyou, estoy seguro que ni tu propia madre te reconocería. — Respondió Kirino intentando contener la risa, yo tampoco pude evitar reír.

— Será mejor irnos antes que sea tarde.

Tal y como predijo Kirino, logramos sacar a Taiyou del hospital sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Tenía depositada toda mi fe en Taiyou, estaba seguro de que él podía ayudarnos a ganar la apuesta y continuar así con la búsqueda del cofre de "Mamá".

— Ya que estamos lejos del hospital, no habrá necesidad de usar esto. — Habló mientras se quitaba la peluca, el bigote, los lentes y la malla, liberando su abundante cabello naranja.

*.*.*

Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos a la casa de los hermanos Tadashi. Jun, el dueño de la tienda y hermano menor de Jin nos abrió la puerta.

— Vaya, se creen muy valientes para retar a mi hermano mayor, como sea. A partir de mañana tendré dos nuevos ayudantes en mi tienda, no saben lo feliz y emocionado que me siento. — Nos decía mientras le observábamos con una mirada de disgusto.

Cuando entramos a la sala principal, vimos al señor Tadashi Jin.

— Así que decidieron venir, sabiendo que esta vez no podría tener compasión de ustedes.

— ¡Estamos listos! — Respondimos Kirino y yo al mismo tiempo.

— Bien. Empezaré diciendo las reglas de la apuesta, tendrán tres preguntas para responder, la primera en treinta segundos, la segunda en quince y la tercera en tres segundos. Para que puedan ganar la apuesta deberán contestar las tres preguntas correctamente, caso contrario perderán.

Nos volvimos a quedar fríos tras escuchar las condiciones de la apuesta, teníamos que responder las tres preguntas correctamente sí o sí.

— ¡Eso no es justo! — Protestó Kirino.

— Ustedes decidieron usar tres mentes en lugar de dos, yo también adecué las reglas a mi conveniencia, así que no hay nada que discutir.

Sin perder más tiempo, el señor Jin empezó con la primera pregunta:

_Hakím era un vendedor de sal en la antigua Bagdad. Cada día iba desde su casa al mercado con dos sacos de sal atados a las partes laterales de su burro. Un día caluroso, al atravesar el Tigris, el burro tropezó y se hundió en el agua fresca del río. Cuando el burro salió del río, Hakím notó que mucha sal se había disuelto y la carga, por tanto, era considerablemente más ligera para el burro. A partir de entonces, Hakím no podía evitar que el burro se zambullera en el río diariamente y arruinara parte de su carga de sal. Pero, pensando y pensando, un día cargó el burro como de costumbre y, como era de esperarse, el animal se hundió en el río. Entonces aprendió la lección y ya nunca más intentó zambullirse._

— ¿Qué hizo Hakím? Tienen treinta segundos para pensarlo.

El tiempo empezó a correr, Taiyou nos reunió a Kirino y a mí en un círculo para decirnos algo.

— Escúchenme, no se desesperen, el enunciado puede parecer muy largo, sin embargo la respuesta es sencilla, confíen en mí.

— Estoy seguro que no nos fallarás. — Contestó Kirino.

— Tú puedes Taiyou. — Le decía, para luego asentir los tres nuestras cabezas.

— Se acabó el tiempo ¿cuál es la respuesta?

— Hakím cargó el burro con dos sacos de arena. Por lo tanto tras zambullirse en el río estos sacos se volvieron más pesados. — Respondió Taiyou.

— Respuesta correcta. — El señor Jin se sorprendió.

— ¡Muy bien Taiyou! — Exclamamos alegremente, en respuesta nos enseñó un guiño en el ojo y levantó uno de sus pulgares.

— Tuviste suerte jovencito, Sin embargo es muy pronto para celebrar.

El señor Jin formuló la segunda pregunta:

_El señor Yuki conduce su coche en una noche de tormenta. Pasa por una parada de autobús donde se encuentran tres personas esperando: Primero, a una anciana que está a punto de morir. Segundo, a un viejo amigo que le salvó la vida una vez. Y tercero, a la mujer de sus sueños._

_— ¿A cuál cree que subiría el señor Yuki en su coche, tomando cuenta que sólo tiene sitio para un pasajero. __Llevará a la anciana, porque va a morir y por lo tanto debería salvarla primero, o podría llevar al amigo, ya que le salvó la vida una vez y está en deuda con él, sin embargo, tal vez nunca vuelva a encontrar a la mujer de sus sueños?_

Tienen quince segundos para dar la respuesta…

Para mi eran tantas preguntas que estuve mareado con sólo recordar, aunque Taiyou no parecía estar nervioso, al contrario, se le veía bastante seguro.

— Se acabó el tiempo, ¿cuál es la respuesta?

— Ante este caso, el señor Yuki le daría las llaves del coche a su amigo, y le pediría que llevara a la anciana al hospital, mientras que él se quedaría esperando el autobús con la mujer de sus sueños. — Respondió Taiyou con total seguridad.

— Respuesta correcta. — El señor Jin volvió a sorprenderse.

— ¡Vamos Taiyou, tú puedes! — Le decíamos con el ánimo en alto, sólo faltaba una pregunta más.

— Muy bien queda pendiente una pregunta más, ganar o perder, todo depende de ustedes ahora.

El señor Jin empezó a formular la tercera y última pregunta:

_Un maestro en sabiduría, el sofista Protágoras, se encargó de enseñar a un joven todos los recursos del arte de la abogacía. El maestro y el alumno hicieron un contrato según el cual el segundo se comprometía a pagar al primero la retribución correspondiente en cuanto se revelaran por primera vez sus éxitos, es decir, inmediatamente después de ganar su primer pleito._

_El joven cursó sus estudios completos. Protágoras esperó que le pagase, pero el alumno no se apresuraba a tomar parte en juicio alguno. ¿Qué hacer? El maestro, para conseguir cobrar la deuda, lo llevó ante el tribunal. Protágoras razonó así: si gano el pleito me tendrá que pagar de acuerdo con la sentencia del tribunal; si lo pierdo y, por consiguiente lo gana él, también me tendrá que pagar, ya que, según el contrato, el joven tiene la obligación de pagarme en cuanto gane el primer pleito._

_El alumno consideraba, en cambio, que el pleito entablado por Protágoras era absurdo. Por lo visto, el joven había aprendido algo de su maestro y pensó así: si me condenan a pagar, de acuerdo con el contrato no debo hacerlo, puesto que habré perdido el primer pleito, y si el fallo no es favorable al demandante, tampoco estaré obligado a abonarle nada, basándome en la sentencia del tribunal._

_Llegó el día del juicio. El tribunal se encontró en un verdadero aprieto. Sin embargo, después de mucho pensarlo halló una salida y dictó un fallo que, sin contravenir las condiciones del contrato entre el maestro y el alumno, le daba al primero la posibilidad de recibir la retribución estipulada._

— ¿Cuál fue la sentencia del tribunal?, tienen tres…

— Ese problema es muy difícil e imposible responderlo en tres segundos. — Respondí.

— Dos…

— Es injusto, no nos puede hacer esto, quiere que perdamos la apuesta a toda costa. — Reclamó Kirino con desesperación.

— Uno…

Un aire de tensión se respiró en el ambiente, con nerviosismo observábamos a Taiyou, todo dependía de aquella pregunta. Sin embargo se mantuvo sereno durante ese breve periodo de tiempo, respirando profundamente y con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡VAMOS TAIYOU! — Replicamos con angustia y en voz alta.

— Se acabó el tiempo ¿cuál es la respuesta?

— La sentencia fue la siguiente. Denegar la demanda del maestro, pero concediéndole el derecho a entablar querella por segunda vez, sobre una nueva base, a saber: la de que el alumno ya había ganado su primer pleito. Esta segunda demanda debería ser resuelta, indudablemente, a favor del maestro.

Tras pronunciar aquella respuesta hubo un repentino silencio. Todo indicaba que…

— Respuesta… correcta. — El señor Jin se quedó sin palabras.

Al cabo de unos segundos se dibujó una sonrisa en nuestros rostros, Kirino y yo no contuvimos la emoción y corrimos hacia Taiyou para abrazarlo.

— ¡Eres el mejor!

— ¡Estamos en deuda contigo Taiyou! — Habló Kirino con satisfacción.

Mientras seguíamos celebrando nuestra victoria, el señor Jin mostraba una mirada tranquila y una pequeña sonrisa. Por otro lado, Jun, el hermano menor, se agarró de los cabellos y rechinó los dientes al enterarse que ganamos la apuesta y no tendríamos que trabajar en su tienda.

— Como todo un caballero, reconozco mi derrota. Y prometiendo lo acordado, les entregaré esto que los ayudará a ubicar el objeto que buscan.

Diciendo estas palabras, el señor Jin nos entregó un pequeño mapa con la ubicación de algunos templos, uno de ellos estaba marcado con un bolígrafo, indicando que ahí se encontraría el cofre de "Mamá".

— ¿El templo del pueblo Nozomi?

— ¿Kirino Senpai, conoces aquel lugar? — Preguntaba.

— Si, es un pueblo alejado, a unas cuatro horas de la ciudad. Tendremos que ir.

*.*.*

Luego de obtener el mapa, nos despedimos del señor Jin. Taiyou se mostró feliz por brindarnos su ayuda. Pero aquella felicidad no duró mucho al ver en la entrada del hospital a la enfermera Fuyuka muy enfadada con nosotros, en especial con Taiyou.

— ¡Jovencitos, estuvieron a punto de meterme en serios problemas! Cuando entré a la habitación, en lugar de encontrar durmiendo a este muchacho travieso (Habló mientras tomaba de la oreja a Taiyou) encuentro ese… ese… peluche de felpa.

— Auch…auch… Fuyuka San, está bien lo siento, no volveré a escaparme.

— Es muy tarde para pedir disculpas, regresarás a la cama en este momento. — Respondió la enfermera sujetando aún de la oreja al pobre Taiyou, mientras lo llevaba de vuelta a su habitación.

Antes de irse nos deseó la mejor de la suerte en nuestra búsqueda, alzando uno de sus pulgares y mostrando un guiñó en el ojo. Kirino acompañó a Fuyuka, para recoger sus pertenencias.

Momentos después que el Senpai se marchara con la enfermera Fuyuka y Taiyou, acudí a la habitación de "Mamá", tenía tantas ganas de comentarle lo sucedido aquella tarde.

Caminando por los pasillos, pude escuchar el dulce y fino canto de una melodía desconocida, siguiendo aquel sonido me di cuenta que provenía de su habitación. Al asomarme sigilosamente por la puerta, vi a "Mamá" con las manos cruzadas a la altura de su pecho y los ojos cerrados, entonando las melodías de una canción. Además de relajante, era algo especial, una delicia para mis oídos, imposible de describir textualmente. Jamás imaginé que ella tendría una voz maravillosa, digna de un coro de ángeles. (1)

Al cabo de un rato, ella dejó de cantar y abrió los ojos, percatándose de mi presencia.

— ¿Cariño?

— Ho-hola "Ma-Mamá", pe-perdón por haber entrado, sin tocar la puerta. — Saludé a "Mamá" con nerviosismo, para luego darle buenas noticias.

Ella se alegró mucho, tal vez las posibilidades de reencontrarse con su hijo Masaki no estaban perdidas. Le dije que en algunos días, podríamos tener el cofre en nuestras manos. Una enfermera me avisó que el horario de visitas estaba por terminar, no me quedó otra opción más que despedirme.

Hice contacto visual por última vez, su mirada mostró serenidad y confianza, mediante aquella mirada pude entender que ella no perdía la esperanza de reunirse con su hijo. Poco después me acerqué a ella para darle un cálido abrazo.

— Te quiero mucho "Mamá". Por favor, resiste sólo un poco más.

— No te preocupes cariño, ya verás que lucharé con todas mis fuerzas hasta el final, no dejaré que la enfermedad me gane.

*.*.*

— Sabes Kageyama, estuve pensando, y creo que mañana sábado podríamos ir al pueblo Nozomi.

— Aunque es muy pronto…pero está bien. — Dije con entusiasmo.

Salimos del hospital para ubicar al entrenador Endou y contarle lo acontecido, él aceptó nuestra idea, siempre y cuando tengamos cuidado. Y gracias su ayuda, pudo convencer a nuestros padres de otorgarnos los permisos correspondientes.

Bueno, ya todo estaba listo, sólo quedó esperar al día siguiente, cuando llegue el momento de partir. Esta búsqueda se convertía en una aventura para nosotros dos, en la cual habíamos enfrentado muchas situaciones adversas hasta el momento.

— Espero que todo nos vaya bien en el pueblo Nozomi.

*.*.*

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…**

/ ~ / ~ /

* * *

**AVANCE CAPITULO 7:**

— Kariya, ¿qué te ocurre?

— Lamento haber llegado un poco tarde, ¡Gomenasai!…

— Kirino Senpai ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que podrá contener el cofre de "Mamá" que buscamos?…

— Que feliz me siento cuando las personas se divierten jugando al fútbol…

— Tu cara me dice que eres un muchachito agobiado por la mala suerte…

**NOTA:**

**(1)** Para el canto de "Mamá" me inspiré escuchando esta canción **(youtube .com ****/watch?v= ****zsPS5ubApoE)**

/ ~ / ~ /

* * *

**Hasta aquí con el capítulo 6 de la historia. Espero que me perdonen por haber hecho más largo el capítulo**

**Durante esta parte de la historia, intenté darle un poco de acción, suspenso y más. Además Kirino tendrá un mayor protagonismo a partir de ahora, todo con el fin de buscar aquel tesoro valioso que "Mamá" había guardado, y así poder ayudar a Kariya. Por cierto ¿Qué podrá contener ese tesoro, y qué aventuras les depararán a Hikaru y Kirino en el pueblo Nozomi?… eso y más en el siguiente capítulo. :)**

**No se olviden de enviarme en los reviews, sus críticas, comentarios o sugerencias.**

**Gracias a todos/as aquellos/as que leyeron y dejaron reviews en este Fic! :D**

**¡MatsukazeKun se despide de ustedes hasta la próxima!**


	7. VAMOS AL PUEBLO NOZOMI

**CAPITULO 07: ¡VAMOS AL PUEBLO NOZOMI!**

* * *

Después de reunirnos con el entrenador Endou, Kirino me pidió que lo acompañara hasta su casa. Al llegar entramos y subimos a su habitación, era la primera vez que iba a la casa del Senpai. Ya en su habitación, me enseñó un libro sobre leyendas antiguas, precisamente en una de las páginas de aquel libro había una leyenda estrechamente relacionada con el pueblo Nozomi.

*.*.*

*** INICIO DEL RELATO**

"Entre las leyendas que llegan desde el pasado, hay una que dice así…

Hace mucho tiempo, la paz reinó sobre un pueblo de verdes bosques, grandes montañas y abundantes fuentes de agua, ubicado en una región al noroeste. Pero un día, el viento de la tragedia se asomó, y la oscuridad cayó sobre un lugar llamado Kurai yama.

Esta oscuridad atrajo consigo la presencia de demonios, aquellos seres maléficos comenzaron a errar por la región, sembrando el caos y el temor. El pueblo y muchas tierras cercanas, se cubrieron bajo el manto de las tinieblas…

La gente sólo podía rezar y clamar a los dioses de la naturaleza por ayuda. Los dioses del agua, bosque y fuego escucharon el clamor del pueblo, y en respuesta a sus plegarias, fusionaron sus poderes en uno. Aquél poder unificado le sería otorgado a la niña que naciera durante la primera noche de luna llena de verano. El tiempo pactado había llegado, en el pueblo, una niña vio la luz por primera vez. Ella había nacido con la bendición de los dioses, otorgándole poderes sobrenaturales. Aquellos poderes tenían la capacidad de sepultar la oscuridad y devolverle la luz al pueblo.

Desde ese momento, la pequeña niña fue llamada Nozomi, porque los dioses escucharon el clamor del pueblo y en respuesta, enviaron una luz de esperanza. Por primera vez, y luego de mucho tiempo, se pudo respirar un aire de paz y tranquilidad. Las personas del pueblo hicieron de la pequeña Nozomi, su protectora. Además, construyeron un templo en el sitio más alto, todo esto en señal de agradecimiento.

Siempre a su lado, la pequeña Nozomi, contaba con la ayuda de un hermano mayor, cuyo nombre legendario se escucha entre la fuerte brisa del viento. Aquel hermano mayor se convirtió en su guardián.

El tiempo de paz y prosperidad dio paso a los vientos de la tragedia. Oleadas de poderosos seres maléficos atacaron el pueblo, las personas confiaron en el poder divino de la pequeña Nozomi, pero la oscuridad logró superar a la luz de la esperanza. El hermano intentó protegerla del ataque, mas todo fue en vano, no pudo evitar que ella fuese raptada por los demonios y llevada, en contra de su voluntad, hacia el monte Kurai yama.

Las personas del pueblo se sintieron indefensas y temían caer en la oscuridad. Hasta que un misterioso hombre procedente de tierras lejanas utilizó una fuerza misteriosa, logrando sellar así el poder oscuro del monte Kurai yama. Los seres maléficos ya no volvieron a errar más sobre la tierra.

El pueblo estuvo agradecido con aquella persona, y al mismo tiempo, lamentando la pérdida de su protectora elegida por los dioses. Desde aquél momento, al pueblo se le llamó "El Pueblo de Nozomi"

Pero… ¿Qué pasó con aquel hermano?

Después que raptaran a Nozomi, el hermano mayor huyó del pueblo con dirección al monte Kurai yama, intentando rescatar a su hermana. Al darse cuenta que el esfuerzo realizado era en vano, rompió en un llanto desconsolador que pudo escucharse en toda la región, y de sus lágrimas se formaron riachuelos y manantiales. Todo parecía estar perdido, sin embargo el dios del bosque se compadeció de aquel hermano, enviando una luz como respuesta.

Mucho tiempo después, aquellos acontecimientos se convirtieron en leyenda. Nozomi, la niña elegida por los dioses para proteger a su pueblo, permanece cautiva, esperando ser rescatada, mientras el espíritu de su hermano mayor se mueve entre la brisa del viento, esperando el momento de acabar con la maldición del monte Kurai yama, recuperar a su hermana y devolverle a la tierra la paz y la armonía eterna."

*** FIN DEL RELATO**

*.*.*

— Increíble historia. — Comenté tras haber leído aquel relato legendario sobre el pueblo Nozomi, mi voz tenía un tono de melancolía, para después echar un largo suspiro.

— Pensé que te agradaría leer el libro. — Kirino pudo notar que un aire de tristeza comenzó a invadirme.

— Me gustó mucho… sólo… me apena el sufrimiento de aquel hermano mayor quien no pudo hacer nada por salvar a su hermanita Nozomi. — Respondí con la mirada cabizbaja.

— Ummm… tienes razón.

— Kirino Senpai, ¿en verdad crees que el espíritu de Nozomi permanezca en aquel lugar llamado Monte Kurai Yama?

Mi pregunta parecía Tonta, pero tanta fue la emoción mía que me dejé llevar por aquel relato.

— Bueno pues, una leyenda se basa en hechos reales y ficticios, posiblemente sea cierto. — Respondió Kirino con una mirada pensativa.

— Me hubiese gustado que aquella leyenda tuviera un final feliz, que Nozomi y su hermano volvieran a reunirse y todos vivieran felices.

— A mi también.

Hubo un momento de silencio, luego de aquella plática sobre la leyenda del pueblo Nozomi, vinieron algunas dudas a mi mente que necesité aclararlas.

— Eh, Kirino Senpai, no sé cómo decirlo… eh… sé que acontecieron muchas cosas durante este tiempo y no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarte en su debido momento, sin embargo hay algo que aún no me quedó claro. — Hablé con la voz nerviosa mirando al piso y con una mano detrás de mi cabeza

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Esto… pues… — _Volviendo a titubear._ — ¿Cómo llegaste aquel día al hospital en compañía del entrenador Endou?

— Ya veo, conque eso querías saber.

Kirino empezó a contar su relato desde aquella tarde cuando…

*.*.*

***/ Inicio Flashback (Kirino)**

Culminadas las clases estuvo esperándome en el campo de fútbol del club, como le había prometido el día anterior, nos reuniríamos allí para ir juntos al hospital y visitar a "Mamá".

El tiempo transcurrió y mi ausencia se hacía notar cada vez más.

— Creí que nos encontraríamos aquí, ¿por qué no viene Kageyama? — Se decía a sí mismo.

Cansado de la espera, el Senpai comenzó a buscarme en varios lugares de la escuela, hasta que finalmente salió del instituto, decepcionado al creer que incumplí con mi promesa.

— Quizá Kageyama se arrepintió y no quiso que yo lo acompañase. — Pensó una y otra vez colocando una mano en su mentón.

Caminando por las calles, Kirino siguió buscando una razón que me impidiera reunirme con él. Mientras caminaba, pudo notar la presencia de una persona que corría a toda velocidad, al observar a aquella persona se dio cuenta que se trataba de Kariya y en aquella ocasión no parecía ser el mismo de siempre.

— Kariya, ¿qué te ocurre? — Kirino estuvo preocupado por él e intentó detenerlo, pero rápidamente el mencionado se soltó de la mano de Kirino y siguió corriendo sin parar.

A pesar que no obtuvo una respuesta verbal por parte de Kariya, le bastó una fracción de segundos para notar en su rostro una mirada con mezcla de dolor y resentimiento, y al mismo tiempo ver brotar lágrimas de sus ojos.

— ¿Acaso Kariya estaba llorando, por qué razón? — Se hizo esa pregunta, mientras lo veía alejarse, quizá rumbo a su hogar.

Era la primera vez que le veía llorar, pensó que algo malo le habría sucedido. En su mente intentó comprender los acontecimientos de aquella tarde y trató de unirlos a manera de puzzle.

— Es muy extraño, primero Kageyama no aparece en el lugar que habíamos acordado, luego encuentro a Kariya corriendo a toda prisa y al mismo tiempo llorando, como si le hubieran dicho algo que… ¡Un momento, eso quiere decir…!

Sin más tiempo que perder, Kirino se dirigió a toda prisa hasta mi casa.

— Ahora que recuerdo, él y yo tuvimos una conversación en el restaurante la noche anterior, estoy seguro que no se reunió conmigo porque durante este tiempo pudo estar… con Kariya, quizá le habría dicho aquello que… Y viendo su forma de actuar _(de Kariya)_, no lo tomó con mucho agrado. Tsk, Aunque le dije a Kageyama que podía contar con mi ayuda cuando llegue el momento de hablar con él, no lo hizo. ¿Acaso no confiaba en mí?

Cuando Kirino llegó a mi casa, tocó la puerta

— Kageyama ¿estás ahí? Soy yo Kirino…

Por más que tocaba la puerta de mi casa no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Transcurridos algunos minutos optó por marcharse, mientras iba caminando escuchó una voz muy familiar.

— ¡Kirino!

Al oír la voz que le llamaba, volteó la mirada para ver a esa persona.

— Entrenador Endou. — Susurró, enseñando una mirada de tristeza.

— Veo que no tuviste un buen día.

— Eh, bueno yo… — El Senpai se esforzó en darle una respuesta al entrenador, pero le fue muy difícil.

— No necesitas contármelo, sé que estás preocupado por Kariya y Kageyama, ¿no es así?

Una mirada de asombro se formó en su rostro, muchas preguntas sin respuestas rondaban en su mente.

— E…Entrenador, eh, usted como supo que yo…

Le dijo al Senpai que sabía todo en relación al caso de Kariya y su madre, sabía que yo había hablado con Kirino acerca de "Mamá" _— ¿cómo se habrá enterado? —_ Asimismo, le contó sobre la escena que tuve con Kariya en aquel lugar alejado de la escuela, por lo visto nos estuvo observando todo ese tiempo, sin que Kariya ni yo nos diéramos cuenta.

— …Y es así que decidí seguir a Kageyama, sin pensarlo te encontré. — Terminó de hablar el entrenador.

— Tal y como lo supuse, Kageyama se reunió con Kariya después de las horas de clase, pero nunca me imaginaría que Kariya llegaría al punto de golpearlo sólo por ser sincero y decirle la verdad ¡ESE KARIYA, cuando lo encuentre me va a escuchar quiera o no! — Pensó Kirino con indignación.

— No me agradó que ellos dos se pelearan, pude haberlos detenido en ese momento y no lo hice, ¿sabes por qué?

El Senpai miró al entrenador con asombro, sólo hizo un gesto de negación con su cabeza.

— Pues estoy seguro que ambos lograrán superar sus problemas, se darán cuenta de sus errores y volverán a ser grandes amigos.

Kirino escuchó con atención las palabras que decía el entrenador Endou.

— Entrenador, vi-vine a la casa de Kageyama porque acordamos ir juntos al hospital para ver a "Mamá" pero en estas circunstancias no creo que podamos ir.

Cuando Kirino terminó de hablar, el entrenador cambió su mirada seria por otra más apacible y tranquila, se acercó al Senpai para luego colocar una mano sobre su hombro, transmitiéndole un sentimiento de confianza.

— Sé que tú también eres una buena persona, por eso te prometo que mañana nos reuniremos antes del entrenamiento para ir a visitar a ella en el hospital.

— ¡Enserio! Muchas gracias entrenador.

Finalizada aquella conversación Kirino se fue a su casa, meditando ante lo hechos acontecidos aquella tarde y además en las palabras que le dijo Endou.

— Estoy seguro que ellos dos lograrán superar sus problemas, y volverán a ser amigos. — Repitió una y otra vez en su mente aquellas palabras.

*.*.*

A la mañana siguiente Kirino se dirigió a la escuela, durante el camino pudo ver de lejos a Kariya, pese al problema acontecido el día anterior, no dudó en acercarse a él.

— ¡Kariya, espérame!

Kirino habló en voz alta acercándose a toda prisa, sin embargo, el mencionado siguió su camino, como si le estuviese ignorando.

— ¡Kariya, te dije que me esperaras! — Kirino se acercó hablando con la respiración jadeante.

— Ah eras tú Kirino Senpai, lo siento no te había escuchado. — Kariya achinó sus ojos y enseñó una sonrisa, era evidente que fingía.

— Kariya, tu y yo somos amigos, sé que tuvimos nuestras diferencias en el pasado, pero debes saber que cuentas con mi apoyo incondicional en caso tuvieras algún problema.

— No entiendo de qué me hablas, Senpai. — Respondió Kariya con su típico sarcasmo y mostrando sus manos.

Intentó esquivar la ayuda que le ofreció en ese momento, y aquella actitud comenzó a fastidiarle al Senpai.

— Kariya seré sincero contigo, sé por el problema que estás pasando, sé lo que ocurrió ayer entre Kageyama y tú por eso…

Kariya cambió súbitamente de humor al escuchar las palabras de Kirino, desvió su mirada hacia un lado haciendo una mueca de enojo, para luego darle la espalda y seguir con su camino.

— ¡Escúchame Kariya! Sólo quiero que confíes en mí, por favor. — Kirino habló con desesperación.

De pronto el mencionado se detuvo bruscamente sin voltear la mirada. Hubo un breve momento silencio, Kariya parecía apretar sus puños.

— Tú no sabes nada, déjame en paz, Senpai.

Las palabras que pronunció Kariya, estuvieron mezcladas con un tono de amargura, resentimiento e incluso dio la sensación de estar a punto de quebrarse.

No teniendo más que decir, corrió sin detenerse, alejándose de Kirino lo más rápido que pudo.

— ¡Kariya espera…!

Kirino tenía la intención de ayudarlo, por otro lado no podía obligarlo a hablar si no quería. Sin más que hacer, dejó que se marchara y siguió su camino rumbo a la escuela. Por un momento se le vino a su mente la idea de hablar conmigo, pero cambió de parecer al pensar que podría actuar de la misma manera que Kariya.

Transcurridas las horas de clase, Kirino pudo encontrar al entrenador Endou y juntos se dirigieron al hospital. Precisamente, en aquél momento cuando estuve conversando con "Mamá"

(El resto es historia conocida)

***/ Fin Flashback**

*.*.*

Luego de escuchar con atención el relato de Kirino lancé un débil suspiro, y tras un breve momento de silencio, decidimos organizar el viaje que realizaríamos al día siguiente.

— Tuvimos suerte que el entrenador Endou apoyara nuestra idea de ir al Pueblo Nozomi. — Le dije a Kirino.

— Ahora tenemos todo el fin de semana para conseguir el cofre de "Mamá", y por cierto, debemos darnos prisa porque su salud peligra cada vez más.

Al oírlo volví a lanzar otro débil suspiro. Es verdad, la salud de "Mamá" iba debilitándose a causa de esa extraña enfermedad, no deseaba que a "Mamá" le ocurra algo inesperado, ella confía plenamente en nosotros y tiene la esperanza de poder reunirla con su hijo.

— Bueno Kageyama, haremos lo siguiente, tú y yo nos reuniremos mañana a las cinco en punto en la estación de autobuses Nara para tomar el autobús que nos llevará al pueblo Nozomi.

Al finalizar nuestra plática, me despedí de Kirino regresando a mi casa. Debía alistar todo lo que fuera necesario antes de emprender aquel viaje en compañía del Senpai.

— Espero nuestra búsqueda resulte exitosa. — _Suspiro_ — Kariya Kun, sé que estás enojado conmigo, pero debes saber que no te guardo rencor, créeme, Kirino y yo haremos todo lo posible para que puedas escucharnos, y de esta forma entiendas que sólo queremos ayudarte, "Mamá" está ansiosa de verte, no le hagas esto a tu propia madre.

Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras a manera de monólogo, apagué las luces de mi habitación y lentamente caí en un profundo sueño.

*.*.*

A la mañana siguiente era sábado, el sonido de la alarma me despertó de un solo golpe, esta vez debía levantarme más temprano de lo habitual.

Luego de cambiarme la ropa de dormir y preparar lo necesario para el viaje, me despedí de mis padres para ir a toda prisa hacia la estación de autobuses Nara, que por cierto no sabía con exactitud la ubicación de aquel lugar. Al llegar observé a Kirino esperándome.

— Buenos días Kageyama, por un momento creí que no vendrías. — Habló Kirino al notar mi tardanza.

— Lamento haber llegado un poco tarde, ¡Gomenasai! — Le respondí algo nervioso y al mismo tiempo avergonzado.

— Esta bien, no te preocupes, aún estamos a tiempo para tomar el autobús.

Una vez que compramos los pasajes, subimos al autobús que minutos después inició su marcha, y de esta manera empezó nuestro viaje hacia el pueblo Nozomi. Jamás imaginé que nuestra búsqueda se convertiría poco a poco en una aventura, hasta ese momento Kirino y yo habíamos tenido que lidiar con muchos problemas para conocer la ubicación del cofre de "Mamá", sólo esperábamos que esta travesía no se convirtiera en otra odisea más.

Como el viaje duraría alrededor de cuatro horas y todavía era de madrugada, Kirino y yo nos quedamos dormidos mientras el autobús continuaba su recorrido.

*.*.*

Estuve en el hospital, con la intención de visitar a "Mamá". Mientras seguía caminando por aquellos pasillos el ambiente comenzó a cambiar, de un lugar iluminado lentamente pasé a uno completamente oscuro, quise dar la vuelta y regresar, sin embargo, el ambiente iluminado desapareció.

— Ho…hola ¿hay alguien ahí? — Pregunté.

La tensión de apoderó de todo mi cuerpo, me preocupó el hecho de no saber hacia dónde ir, tampoco pude quedarme en el mismo lugar, así que entre dudas e incertidumbre decidí continuar. Seguí recorriendo el lugar, hasta que de pronto escuché entre la oscuridad extraños ruidos, otra vez volví a sentir mucho miedo. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora producto del temor y el pánico al notar que dos extrañas siluetas se acercaban cada vez más y más hacia mí.

— ¿Qui-quién anda ahí? — Pregunté entre tartamudeos.

— ¿Kageyama eres tú? — Alcancé a escuchar una voz bastante familiar.

La calma retornó hacia mí al percatarme que las siluetas que se acercaban pertenecían a dos personas, una de aquellas personas era Kirino.

— Senpai, que alegría volver a verlo. — Hablé colocando una mano en mi pecho, suspirando de alivio.

Tras encontrarme con Kirino, quise saber quién era la otra persona que nos acompañaba. Aquella persona a quien jamás había visto, traía puesta ropas negras y dio la impresión de ser un chico de nuestra edad. Por más que intentaba, no podía observar su rostro.

— No tengas miedo, nuestro amigo nos ayudará, debemos confiar en él. — Kirino respondió con total convicción.

Al principio observé con extrañeza al Senpai, pero finalmente decidí creer en sus palabras. Mientras caminábamos entre la oscuridad, con ese misterioso personaje como guía, logramos escuchar una dulce melodía producida por la voz de una mujer.

— Esa melodía la había escuchado anteriormente, de eso estoy seguro. — Hablé.

Cuando llegamos al final del camino encontramos una puerta, ese misterioso personaje abrió la puerta, y al entrar vimos a "Mamá" en una cama de hospital con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntadas a la altura de su pecho. "Mamá" era quien producía aquella melodía que se escuché anteriormente en el pasillo.

— ¿Cariño eres tú?, me alegra volver a verte. — "Mamá" dejó de tararear, achinando sus ojos.

Poco después me di cuenta que ella tenía un objeto de madera sobre su regazo.

— ¿Ma-mamá qué es eso que llevas allí…? — Pregunté con curiosidad.

— Es el objeto que Ranmaru Kun y tú buscaban. — Respondió.

Luego de hablarme hizo un ademán con una mano, pidiendo que me acercara, dudando por algunos segundos.

— No tengas miedo Hikaru chan, ven, quiero que veas lo que hay en el interior del cofre.

Me dirigí hacia ella, una sensación de temor invadía mi cuerpo en un principio, hasta que respiré hondo, me armé de valor y lentamente abrí el cofre, al observar en su interior pude ver una luz intensa que poco a poco se desvanecía, formándose una figura similar al rostro de una niña.

— ¿Qué, qué significa esto? — Pregunté con temor y con un aire de asombro.

*.*.*

— Kageyama, ¿te encuentras bien?

Escuché la voz de Kirino y pude sentir sus manos que ligeramente sacudían mis hombros, llevándome un gran susto.

— Lamento haberte despertado de esta forma, pero desde hace buen rato te noto muy agitado, te movías de un lado a otro y respirabas entrecortadamente, como si tuvieras un mal sueño. — El Senpai me susurró al oído con un tono de preocupación.

— Lo siento mucho, perdón por haberte causado molestias mientras dormía. — Le respondí tallando mis ojos y un poco avergonzado.

Después de hablar con Kirino hubo un momento de silencio, fue entonces cuando dirigí la mirada hacia la ventana del autobús. Estábamos aún a mitad de nuestro viaje, todavía faltaba para llegar a nuestro destino, sin embargo ya era posible apreciar el hermoso paisaje campestre que rodea la carretera.

Recordando un poco aquel sueño que tuve, se me vino a la mente una sensación de curiosidad sobre aquel tesoro de "Mamá".

— Kirino Senpai ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que podrá contener el cofre de "Mamá" que buscamos?

— Pues no lo sé, supongo que será algo de gran valor para ella ¿por qué la pregunta?

— Eh… por nada, sólo curiosidad. — Respondí con serenidad, haciendo un gesto de negación con mi cabeza.

Seguimos conversando amenamente sobre otros temas durante el resto del viaje, hasta que llegamos a una estación de autobuses. Kirino indicó que debíamos parar en aquel lugar.

— A partir de aquí debemos seguir nuestro trayecto a pie, el pueblo Nozomi se ubica a dos kilómetros por este camino. — Señaló hacia donde debíamos seguir.

No pensé que íbamos a caminar un buen trecho para llegar al pueblo Nozomi, si lo supiera no hubiera llevado tanto equipaje conmigo.

— Date prisa Kageyama, no te quedes atrás. — Habló Kirino desde lejos.

— ¡Ha…Hai!

*.*.*

Tras media hora de caminata mi cuerpo no daba para más, me sentía exhausto y muy jadeante. Kirino traía menos equipaje que yo, por esta razón no le veía cansado. Caminé con la mirada fija al piso, cuando de pronto mi cabeza golpeó la espalda de Kirino.

— ¿Qué pasó Kirino, por qué te detuviste? — Le pregunté.

— Hemos llegado.

Alcé la mirada para ver ante mis ojos el pueblo Nozomi, era un lugar hermoso, apacible, de aspecto campestre, rodeado entre ríos, bosques, montañas y sobre una colina logramos divisar el templo.

— Bueno que estamos esperando, vayamos al pueblo. — Kirino se mostró muy animoso.

Al entrar observamos a varios niños, quienes al percatarse de nuestra presencia nos observaron con mucha curiosidad.

— Ne… Kirino Senpai, ¿adónde vamos?

— Visitaremos a Noriko San, una amiga de mis padres que vive en este lugar, le pedí que nos alojara en su casa por uno o dos días mientras conseguimos el cofre de "Mamá"

— Ya veo.

Llegamos a la casa de Noriko, una mujer de edad que nos recibió en la puerta, para después invitarnos a pasar y a tomar una taza de té.

— ¿Así que buscan al monje Sakuranboo? — Nos preguntó la señora con ligero asombro.

— Si, necesitamos de su ayuda para resolver un problema. —Respondí.

— Bueno, estoy segura que le encontrarán en el templo sobre la colina, sin embargo… — La mujer volvió a hablarnos, pero sus últimas palabras tenían un tono de duda.

— ¿Hay algún problema? — Preguntó Kirino.

— Eh… no, nada. — Respondió ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Luego de aquella conversación continuamos tomando el té.

— Kageyama, dejaremos nuestras pertenencias en este lugar, lo primero que haremos es ir al templo, así que no perdamos más tiempo.

Kirino estaba decidido a encontrar el cofre de "Mamá". Sin más que decir, acudimos hacia el templo. En el camino iba recordando lo que había leído en el libro de leyendas, el templo ubicado sobre la colina seguramente era el mismo templo que los antiguos pobladores construyeron para Nozomi en señal de agradecimiento. Observamos unas gradas que nos llevarían hacia la entrada del lugar sagrado.

Antes de subir, notamos un mensaje escrito en tablas de madera que decía lo siguiente: "Todo objeto de gran valor para su portador que ingrese al templo, será bendecido con el poder divino. De esta manera, la buena fortuna recaerá sobre su esencia."

— Por esta razón el monje Tadashi recolectaba objetos valiosos para enviarlos al templo y así convertirlos en cábalas de la buena suerte. — Mencionó Kirino.

— Y de esta manera "Mamá" le entregó el cofre que seguramente debe contener algo muy valioso para ella.

Luego de leer el mensaje, subimos las escaleras que conducían hacia el templo. Pero al llegar encontramos otro aviso, indicándonos que el templo no abriría sus puertas hasta pasadas las once de la mañana.

— Recién van a ser las diez. — Le mencioné a Kirino.

— Pues no nos queda otra opción más que esperar. — Respondió con resignación.

*.*.*

Kirino y yo recorrimos el pueblo, observando sus calles invadidas con un ambiente de tranquilidad y la gente que muy cordialmente nos saludaban, respondiendo también con un saludo. Seguimos caminando, hasta llegar a un lugar donde varios niños se divertían jugando al fútbol.

— Que feliz me siento cuando las personas se divierten jugando al fútbol. — Suspiré de alegría.

— Kageyama, mira.

Kirino señaló con su mano hacia un niño de ocho años quien estuvo llorando en lugar lejos de los otros niños que jugaban fútbol, rápidamente nos acercamos hacia él.

— Hola, ¿por qué estás llorando? — Kirino le preguntó al niño colocando suavemente una mano sobre su hombro.

— Yo, yo quería jugar con los demás al fútbol, pero ellos no quisieron jugar conmigo porque dicen que soy muy torpe con el balón. — Respondió el niño entre sollozos.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Le pregunté.

— Me llamo Masaki.

Kirino y yo intercambiamos miradas de intriga por un momento, aquel niño tenía el mismo nombre que Kariya ¿Menuda coincidencia no?

— Oye… Masaki ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros al fútbol? — Le volví a preguntar.

— ¿En verdad puedo?

— Por supuesto, el fútbol es un deporte que une y alegra la vida de las personas, mas no debe ser motivo de tristeza. — Le dije al niño con una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

Pedimos a Masaki que nos esperara, Kirino y yo nos dirigimos a toda prisa hacia la casa de Noriko, para cambiamos de ropa por el uniforme del equipo Raimon. Antes de irnos, vi a Kirino sacar de su equipaje un balón de fútbol (?)

— ¡Vaya! estás preparado para cualquier situación, Senpai. — Mostré una risa nerviosa y colocando una mano detrás de mi cabeza, a lo que él me respondió con una sonrisa.

Luego de cambiarnos, regresamos al lugar donde habíamos encontrado a Masaki sollozando, cuando llegamos comenzamos a jugar con el balón. Al principio Kirino y yo intercambiábamos pases, enseñándole nuestros movimientos, posteriormente le entregamos el balón a Masaki para que practicara, y por cierto no lo hacía nada mal.

— Muy bien, debes coordinar tus movimientos, de esa forma lograrás dominar el balón. — Le dije con entusiasmo y dándole ánimos.

— Gracias, ustedes dos son geniales, me esforzaré por jugar al fútbol tan bien como lo hicieron. — Habló Masaki con una sonrisa.

De algún modo ese niño me hizo recordar a mi cuando empecé con el fútbol, siguiendo el ejemplo de aquella persona. Al principio yo era muy torpe, pero gracias a mi esfuerzo y al apoyo que me brindaron mis amigos, logré perfeccionar mis técnicas de juego y estar en el equipo como delantero.

Después de la práctica, Kirino y yo tomamos el balón y empezamos a realizar pases acrobáticos sin dejar que el balón tocara el piso, Masaki se sorprendió al ver nuestro estilo de juego. Al poco rato un grupo de niños nos vieron jugar y comenzaron a acercarse, luego llegaron más niños y después los adultos, así hasta que la gente se aglomeró a nuestro alrededor para ver con mucho asombro los pases que realizábamos, como si se tratara de un espectáculo público.

Cuando terminamos de jugar con el balón, el sonido del aplauso se escuchó a nuestro alrededor, la gente quedó fascinada, nos felicitaban y agradecían por venir al pueblo.

*.*.*

Un grupo de niños se acercó hacia nosotros y nos pidieron que jugáramos fútbol con ellos, no era mala idea, así que aceptamos. Dividimos al equipo en dos, Kirino sería el capitán de un equipo y yo el capitán del otro equipo.

— Tú estarás en mi equipo. — Le dije a Masaki.

Y de esta forma comenzó el juego, ninguno de los dos equipos tenía la intención de perder aquel encuentro, cada uno ponía de su esfuerzo, la pelota avanzó peligrosamente de una portería hacia otra portería. En una de las jugadas, Masaki logró obtener el balón, pero llegaron unos niños del equipo contrario, quitándole el balón y haciendo que cayera al suelo.

— ¿Masaki te encuentras bien? — Pregunté mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

— Si, y gracias por tu ayuda.

— Evita que los del equipo contrario te intimiden y recuerda, cuando sientas que te rodean y te es difícil avanzar, no dudes en pasarnos el balón, el fútbol es un deporte que se juega en coordinación con el resto del equipo.

— Gracias por el consejo.

El partido estaba por terminar y debíamos romper el empate sea como sea. Al llegar con el balón hacia la portería contraria, Kirino y otros de su equipo intentaron bloquear mi avance, no sabía hacia dónde ir, hasta que observé a Masaki cerca a la portería y sin nadie quien bloqueara su camino, fue entonces que decidí idear un plan.

— ¡Extend Zone, Ugh-kii!

— Sabía que usarías esa técnica, pero de todas formas no dejaremos que anotes. — Habló Kirino creyendo que realizaría un tiro directo hacia la portería.

— ¡Masaki Kun!

Pero en lugar de realizar esa técnica, hice un tiro con finta, pasándole el balón a Masaki. Kirino no se esperó esta jugada.

— ¡Masaki Kun anota, sólo tú puedes hacerlo!

En un movimiento rápido, pateó el balón hacia la portería, anotando un gol. El partido había terminado, nuestro equipo había derrotado al de Kirino.

*.*.*

Tras culminar el partido, Kirino se dirigió al grupo de niños y les regañó por haber excluido a Masaki.

— Deberás lo sentimos. Masaki Kun, espero que puedas perdonarnos por decir que eras torpe en el fútbol. — Dijo alguien del grupo de niños.

— Está bien, los perdono. — Respondió el mencionado abrazando a sus compañeros.

— Me alegra ver que gracias al fútbol, la gente se amiste, este es el significado del deporte que más amo, que los amigos se hagan más amigos, las personas olviden sus problemas y puedan divertirse, estoy seguro que el fútbol estará muy feliz. — Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y tuve la mirada puesta hacia el cielo.

— Oye Kageyama, no es por incomodarte, pero con esa actitud te pareces cada vez más a Tenma. — Kirino me vio con mucho asombro al escuchar mis palabras.

— Eh, bueno, debo reconocer que se me pegó un poquito el ánimo y estilo de Tenma. — Respondí achinando mis ojos y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

*.*.*

Eran las 12:30 del mediodía, debíamos acudir al templo. Luego de despedirnos de los niños, regresamos a la casa de Noriko para cambiarnos la ropa. Mientras me quité el uniforme del Raimon, recordé que habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que dejé de entrenar con el resto del equipo por el caso de la mamá de Kariya, había extrañado tanto jugar al fútbol que…

Repentinamente el celular de Kirino comenzó a timbrar, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— Puedes adelantarte si deseas, no te preocupes por mí que te alcanzo después. — Me indicó Kirino mientras contestaba una llamada.

Sin más que hacer salí de la casa, en el camino alguien me tocó la espalda.

— Ah, hola de nuevo, Masaki Kun.

— Eh yo… quería darte las gracias por haberme ayudado a jugar fútbol y ponerme en tu equipo.

— No fue nada, para eso están los amigos. — Respondí achinando el rostro.

— Quiero entregarte esto, como agradecimiento. Bueno me voy, que la buena suerte te siga en todo lo que te propones. — Habló Masaki, para luego despedirse.

Al abrir mi mano observé una piedra de color azul, esta piedra tenía la característica particular de resplandecer, lo cual me pareció extraño.

— ¿Por qué razón me habrá entregado esto? — Pregunté con curiosidad. (?)

Guardé la misteriosa piedra en mi bolsillo y seguí con mi camino, al rato llegó Kirino y juntos subimos las gradas que conducen al templo.

*.*.*

Notamos que las puertas estaban abiertas, con algo de duda entramos, en el interior del templo reinaba un ambiente de tranquilidad.

— ¿Senpai, crees que haya alguien aquí?

—Qué extraño, el lugar está muy silencioso.

Caminamos por el corredor principal del templo, en busca de alguien que pueda atendernos, pero no había señales de vida. (?)

— Será mejor llamar la atención y de esta manera hacer notar nuestra presencia.

— Está bien hagámoslo. ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí? — Hablé en voz alta, mas no tuvimos respuesta.

Seguimos avanzando, cuando de pronto siento un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.

— Kageyama ¿te encuentras bien? — Preguntó al percatarse que me ocurría algo extraño.

— Eh… si. Sólo sentí un pequeño escalofrío no hay nada de que…

— Los jóvenes de ahora no muestran el más mínimo respeto hacia un templo sagrado y creen que pueden gritar como pedro en su casa.

Mi frase se vio interrumpida al escuchar la voz aguda, serena y enojada de un anciano que habló detrás de mí, Kirino mostró una cara de susto sin decir palabra alguna.

— ¿Qué, qué sucede Kirino Senpai? Me estás dando miedo

— Mira atrás de ti.

Giré mi cabeza con miedo y pude apreciar en primer plano a un anciano enano y calvo que estaba a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

— Tu cara me dice que eres un muchachito agobiado por la mala suerte.

Al escuchar y ver a esa persona, grité horrorizado para después caer sentado al suelo, la aparición repentina de aquel anciano hizo que me llevara el susto de mi vida.

— ¿Quién es usted? — Preguntó Kirino.

— Me llamo… Saku·ran·boo _(Sacerdote desquiciado)_, Soy un monje budista de gran piedad y virtud.

— ¿Sakuranboo? — Pronuncié su nombre entre dudas.

— Por favor, pueden llamarme Cherry.

De esta manera tan repentina conocimos al monje del templo llamado Cherry. Era un anciano completamente calvo, orejón, enano y vestía ropas típicas de sacerdote budista. Luego de observar con extrañeza al monje, optamos por presentarnos.

— ¿Y bien jovencitos por qué motivo han venido a este templo?

Kirino y yo intercambiamos miradas por un instante.

— Monje Cherry, hemos venido por un objeto que el monje Tadashi dejó hace ocho años y queremos saber si usted podría…

— Silencio, estoy orando al gran Buda. — Habló Cherry cerrando sus ojos y juntando las palmas de sus manos, otra vez Kirino y yo volvimos a intercambiar miradas de duda.

— ¿Estará concentrado en sus oraciones? — Pregunté susurrando en el oído de Kirino mientras le veíamos orar.

— A lo mejor está recordando en donde habrá guardado el cofre de "Mamá". — Respondió el Senpai, también susurrando a mi oído.

El silencio seguía prolongándose la intriga nos consumía por dentro, cuando de pronto escuchamos un sonoro rugido estomacal que rompió aquel silencio.

— Los espíritus me dicen que es hora de almorzar.

Tras escuchar las palabras del monje, Kirino y yo caímos desplomados al suelo .

*.*.*

Kirino decidió invitarnos (a Cherry y a mí) a comer en un restaurante, al entrar dejamos que el monje pida lo que deseaba comer.

— Creo que nosotros también deberíamos pedir algo para comer, Kageyama.

— Hai.

De pronto vimos a la camarera traer muchos platos de comida, y todos esos platos eran para el monje. Kirino observó a Cherry con los pelos de punta, boquiabierto y sus ojos en forma de platos, no pensaba que un anciano monje pidiera comida como para ocho personas.

— ¿Qué es lo que van a ordenar? — Nos preguntó la camarera.

— Quisiera un plato de ra…

Iba a pronunciar la palabra ramen, pero Kirino se puso a carraspear en voz alta.

— Creo que mejor pediré una manzana. — Respondí con la voz nerviosa a la camarera.

— A mí sólo me da un va-vaso con agua. — Habló Kirino con la voz temerosa.

— Buen provecho. — Diciendo esto, Cherry empezó a comer.

— Kirino Senpai, te noto muy extraño.

— No te has dado cuenta, ese monje pidió más de lo debido, que no sé si pueda pagarlo.

— Creo que no fue buena idea dejar que pida lo que deseaba comer, pobre Kirino. — Pensé mientras por otro lado veía a Cherry, el monje, devorando la comida.

— Camarera, por favor tra-tráiganos la cu-cuenta. — Habló Kirino entre tartamudeos.

— Tranquilízate Senpai, no creo que se haya gastado tanto dinero. — Le dije alcanzándole el vaso con agua.

Unos minutos después regresó la camarera.

— Aquí tienes jovencito, son 11'750 yenes.

Luego de escuchar las palabras de la camarera, indicándonos el monto total de la cuenta, Kirino escupió el agua que bebía y estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

— E-ese monje me dejó en la quiebra. Mi paciencia tiene un límite, espero que nos entregue de una vez por todas lo que buscamos para irnos lo más pronto posible, porque si no… — Habló el Senpai con una mirada asesina dirigida hacia Cherry.

— Perdone que lo interrumpa, pero podría entregarnos el cofre que "Mamá" le encomendó al monje Tadashi, es por ese motivo vinimos ante usted y ofrecimos invitarle a comer a este restaurante. — Le dije.

El monje no pronunció palabra alguna, otra vez se puso a meditar cerrando sus ojos y juntando las palmas de sus manos. El silencio volvió a reinar por algunos minutos mientras le observábamos con atención.

— La comida estaba riquísima ¿a qué hora sirven el postre? — Cherry rompió el silencio con su voz serena, tras escucharlo caímos desplomados al suelo.

— ¡Todavía quiere postre monje embustero, desde un principio lo único que hizo fue vernos la cara de idiotas! — Kirino perdió los estribos, estaba furioso y sujetó a Cherry de su túnica.

— Por favor Kirino Senpai, mantén la calma. — Le acerqué a Kirino intentando calmarle.

— Conque aquí estabas tío Cherry, de seguro has estado aprovechándote de la confianza de estos dos niños para comer gratis. (?)

Una misteriosa mujer joven de estatura elevada, contextura delgada, abundante cabello negro y vestida con una túnica Shinto llegó hacia nuestra mesa.

— ¿Tío Cherry? — Repetí con duda las palabras que pronunció aquella mujer.

*.*.*

Después de dejar el restaurante volvimos al templo, la misteriosa mujer se llamaba Sakura y se presentó ante nosotros como la sacerdotisa del templo.

— Siento mucho todos los problemas que pudo ocasionarles mi tío Cherry, él es un monje que se aprovecha de la confianza de las personas para comer gratis.

— Vinimos al pueblo Nozomi porque el monje Tadashi había dejado en este lugar hace ocho años un cofre que perteneció a la madre de mi mejor amigo y queremos recuperarlo.

— Ya veo, pues lamento informarles que hace más de seis años el templo sufrió un robo y los ladrones lograron llevarse aquellos objetos que guardábamos en este lugar.

Tras escuchar las palabras de la sacerdotisa Sakura, Kirino y yo sentimos que el mundo se nos venía encima, en ese momento creímos que todo el viaje había sido en vano, todo lo que habíamos hecho, para que al final nos digan que el cofre que buscábamos ya no se encuentre en el templo.

— Kageyama, vámonos. — Habló Kirino con la voz apagada.

— ¿Senpai?

— Por cierto, antes que se vayan, quiero darles esto a manera de disculpas, es un medicamento especial, puede que les sea útil. — Nos dijo la sacerdotisa entregándole a Kirino una extraña bolsita de tela.

— Arigato… — Respondió el Senpai aún con la voz apagada.

Nos levantamos de nuestros asientos para dirigirnos hacia la salida, cuando de pronto observamos en primer plano a Cherry el monje sujeto a una cuerda y descendiendo lentamente desde el techo del mismo modo que lo haría una araña, llevándonos otro buen susto al tenerlo tan cerca de nuestros rostros.

— El destino es la fuerza sobrenatural que actúa sobre los seres humanos y los sucesos que éstos enfrentan a lo largo de su vida. Es una sucesión inevitable de acontecimientos de la que ninguna persona puede escapar, por más que intenten ir en contra, será inútil porque su destino ya está escrito y deberán de acatarlo les guste o no…

Kirino y yo intercambiábamos miradas de intriga al escuchar con seriedad las palabras que pronunciaba aquel monje budista.

— Por cierto, aún podemos regresar al restaurante para pedir el postre.

Tras escuchar esto último, todos caímos desplomamos al piso. La sacerdotisa le propinó un coscorrón al monje.

— ¿Tío Cherry, no te da vergüenza volver a pedirles que te inviten a comer?

— Qué mal genio tienes Sakura, si sigues así te saldrán arrugas.

— ¡CÁLLATE MONJE APROVECHADOR! — Respondió Sakura propinándole otro coscorrón a Cherry.

*.*.*

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…**


	8. KURIKO Y EL CHICO DEL BOSQUE

**CAPITULO 08: KURIKO Y EL CHICO DEL BOSQUE**

* * *

Kirino no decía palabra alguna, mostraba una actitud derrotista. Al salir del templo, fuimos a la casa de Noriko, para recoger nuestras pertenencias y abandonar el pueblo. Íbamos de regreso a la ciudad.

— Hemos fracasado.

Durante el camino, entre el pueblo y la estación de autobuses, se detiene y rompe su silencio pronunciando aquellas palabras con desconcierto.

— ¿Senpai…?

— Tuve la esperanza de ayudar a "Mamá" pero todo… ha sido en vano. — Continuó hablando, y al mismo tiempo, dándome la espalda.

Luego de escucharlo y tras un breve silencio, coloqué una mano sobre su hombro, intentando darle ánimo y haciendo que vea la situación con optimismo.

— No es tu culpa Senpai, simplemente sucedió. No podemos seguir enredados con este problema, ya verás que encontraremos la manera de poder…

— ¡VUELVAN AQUÍ POR FAVOR!

Una voz gritando con desesperación interrumpió nuestra plática, al girar la vista observamos de lejos a una chica intentando sin éxito atrapar unos pollos que habían escapado, para luego llorar desconsoladamente. Tan rápido como pudimos, nos acercamos a ella, pude apreciar en sus ojos azules sentimientos de dolor y tristeza, de cabellera larga color castaño, vestido blanco y daba la impresión de tener más o menos nuestra edad.

— Cálmate por favor, ahora dinos cómo te llamas y en qué podemos ayudarte. — Kirino se acercó, intentando consolar a la chica.

— Me llamo Kuriko… — *_Sniff_* — Siento mucho haberlos molestado, pero estoy desesperada, Mamá está postrada en cama desde hace diez días, tiene fiebre, tose constantemente y no puede levantarse. Quisiera llamar a un doctor pero no tendría dinero suficiente para pagar y comprar la medicina, ahora me veo obligada a realizar todas las tareas de la granja y cada vez más me preocupa su salud. Ya no sé qué hacer. — La chica volvió a romper en llanto.

— Vamos, deja de llorar. Una chica tan linda como tú no debería ponerse triste. — Diciendo esto, el Senpai secó sus lágrimas. Ella mostró un ligero rubor en su rostro como respuesta.

Nos presentamos ante Kuriko y le ofrecimos nuestra ayuda para buscar los pollos que habían escapado. Al cabo de un largo rato, logramos reunir a todos.

— Gracias de todo corazón, yo sola era incapaz de haberlo hecho, eh… por lo visto soy una inútil con las tareas de la granja. — Agradeció Kuriko mostrando una mirada avergonzada.

— ¡No digas eso! Sé que intentas esforzarte al máximo para realizar las tareas de la granja a pesar de los problemas que estás viviendo, eres una chica luchadora y perseverante. — Kirino intentó levantar su autoestima, dándole palabras de ánimo.

— Perdón por haber dicho aquello… Bueno, pasen por favor. — Diciendo esto, Kuriko nos invitó a pasar a su casa.

Al ingresar, notamos que el interior de aquel lugar era modesto y de aspecto campestre, poco después Kuriko se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la habitación de su madre. Desde el ambiente principal escuchábamos algunos sollozos y carraspeos, por otro lado la chica hacía todo lo posible por calmar el dolor de su madre dándole palabras de ánimo.

— ¿Kirino Senpai, qué haremos?

— Por el momento, la apoyaremos en todo lo que sea necesario, no podemos dejarla sola con este problema.

Tras varios minutos de espera, vimos a Kuriko salir de la cocina, dirigiéndose hacia nosotros con dos platos de comida, nos ofreció arroz con col.

— Sé que no tengo mucho que ofrecerles, pero estoy segura que deben tener hambre, espero les agrade…

— ¡Gracias por la comida!

Aunque tenía la pinta de ser un almuerzo simple y sencillo, pero eso no nos importó, en lo absoluto. Al fin y acabo no tuvimos la oportunidad de comer con en aquel restaurante del pueblo gracias a cierto monje glotón.

— Disculpen que no pueda acompañarlos, pero debo alimentar a las vacas y darle agua a los caballos. — Habló Kuriko, inclinando su espalda, para luego marcharse.

— La pobre debe estar muy ocupada con los quehaceres de su casa y de la granja, si tan sólo tuviéramos alguna medicina que ayude a la mamá de Kuriko. — Le mencioné a Kirino, y sin pensarlo, había dado una solución al problema.

— ¡Kageyama, ya sé cómo podemos ayudar a Kuriko!

Gracias a él pude recordar la medicina que la sacerdotisa Sakura le entregó a Kirino en el templo. Tan pronto como terminamos de comer, fuimos en busca de Kuriko.

*.*.*

— ¡Kuriko, Kuriko!

Por más que llamábamos a su nombre, no recibíamos respuesta alguna.

— ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo? — Pregunté al notar su ausencia.

— Tal vez no se encuentra aquí.

— ¡AYÚDENME POR FAVOR!

Logramos escuchar la voz de Kuriko pidiendo auxilio, corrimos hacia ella y la vimos al borde de un barranco sujeta a una rama.

— ¡Kuriko San! — Grité.

— Ranmaru Kun, Hikaru Kun, ayúdenme por favor, no podré sujetarme por mucho tiempo.

— Kageyama, sujeta mis piernas con todas tus fuerzas, yo bajaré hacia ella para rescatarla.

— Pe-pero es una maniobra muy peligrosa, creo que mejor deberíamos pedir ayuda.

— ¡POR FAVOR KAGEYAMA, SÓLO HAZLO!

Sin más que decir, hice lo que me pidió el Senpai, le sujeté de sus tobillos con fuerza mientras él descendía hacia Kuriko.

— Sujétate a mí lo más fuerte que puedas. Kuriko, no dejaré que caigas al barranco.

— Tengo miedo soltarme.

— Confía en mí, por favor.

— Ranmaru Kun.

Con todas mis fuerzas empujé hacia atrás, mientras Kirino y Kuriko salían del barranco sanos y salvos.

— Estuviste a punto de caer. _*Jadeo*_ — Le hablé a Kuriko con la respiración entrecortada.

— Iba a recoger un balde con agua, pero resbalé y me sujeté en la rama antes de caer a ese barranco. Gracias al cielo que ustedes llegaron, no sé que me habría pasado. — Dijo, para después derramar una pequeña lágrima de su rostro.

— Sólo ten más cuidado para la próxima, ¿no querrás causarle preocupaciones a tu mamá? — Le habló Kirino mientras ella le abrazaba fuertemente y él acariciaba su cabello.

— Por cierto vinimos a buscarte para decirte que…

En esas circunstancias le comenté a Kuriko sobre la medicina que nos entregó Sakura, la sacerdotisa del templo. Le dijimos que podría ser de gran utilidad para su mamá, quien estaba enferma desde hacía ya varios días. A Kuriko parecían brillarle los ojos de alegría tras escuchar la noticia, rápidamente regresamos a la casa, preparamos la medicina y ella le dio a su madre para que se lo tomara.

— Mamá dejó de toser. — Dijo mostrando una mirada de asombro, al notar el rápido efecto de la medicina.

— Hija, siento haberte tenido muy ocupada en todos estos días, pero ya estoy sintiéndome un poco mejor.

— No te esfuerces mamá, quédate en cama hasta que te mejores por completo.

Kuriko se acercó a su madre para luego abrazarla, y al mismo tiempo derramar lágrimas, pero de felicidad. Nos sentíamos aliviados y contentos por ayudar a madre e hija, tras varios días de tristeza, ahora dibujaba una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

— Muchas gracias Ranmaru Kun, Hikaru Kun.

— Eh... no fue nada, Kuriko. — Respondimos achinando los ojos y con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde, ayudándola en las tareas de la granja. Cuando terminamos y regresamos a la casa, observamos a la madre de Kuriko en la cocina preparándonos el té. La medicina de Sakura fue muy efectiva, curó su enfermedad por completo.

— Quiero darles las gracias por ayudar a mi hija Kuriko con las tareas de la granja y por la medicina, estamos en deuda con ustedes, si desean pueden quedarse esta noche y continuar su viaje mañana.

— Ha sido un placer para nosotros ayudarlas, y bueno nos gustaría quedarnos, pero debemos abordar el bus de las seis de la tarde que nos llevará a casa. — Respondió Kirino.

— Ya veo… — La chica peli-castaño lanzó un suspiro de tristeza.

Luego de tomar el té, nos despedimos de Kuriko y su madre. Pero antes de irnos, Kuriko tomó a Kirino de la mano.

— ¿Kuriko?

— Gracias por todo lo que hicieron Hikaru y tú el día de hoy, son unos chicos muy buenos y nobles… en especial… tú. — Kuriko habló con la voz tímida y el rostro sonrojado.

— No-No fue nada. — Respondió Kirino desviando la mirada, y también con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— Antes de que te vayas, quiero entregarte esto, deseo que la buena suerte te siga en todo lo que te propongas de aquí en adelante.

Diciendo aquellas palabras, Kuriko se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kirino, posteriormente le entregó en su mano una pequeña piedra de color rojo que también resplandecía. (?)

— Cuídate mucho, Kuriko.

— Adiós, Ranmaru Kun.

*.*.*

Durante el camino, Kirino no dejaba de observar la piedra que le había entregado Kuriko. Le comenté que también había recibido una piedra de similares características, pero de color azul. Si, aquella extraña piedra que Masaki (el niño del pueblo Nozomi) me había obsequiado.

— Me pregunto si estas piedras tendrán algo en común. — Kirino se mostró muy pensativo.

El cielo comenzó a teñirse poco a poco de naranja y rojo, era una lástima que debamos regresar antes de lo previsto, pero ya no había nada más que hacer. Lo que buscábamos no se encontraba en el templo del pueblo Nozomi, había sido sustraído hace varios años junto a otras pertenencias del templo.

— "Mamá" lamentamos mucho no haber logrado recuperar aquel objeto como tanto lo deseabas. Pero sabes, no pienso darme por vencido tan fácilmente, y estoy seguro que Kirino Senpai piensa igual que yo. Haremos hasta lo imposible para convencer a Kariya-Kun de que tú no estás muerta como aún cree. Espéranos por favor, pronto regresaremos a la ciudad. — Pensé alzando la vista hacia las nubes teñidas de naranja por el atardecer.

— Debemos darnos prisa Kageyama, el último autobús partirá pronto.

Menos mal que a Kirino le sobró algo de dinero, lo suficiente como para comprar el pasaje de regreso. Fue duro pagar 11'750 yenes. Sin duda ese monje llamado Cherry resultó ser terrible. Seguí enredado entre mis pensamientos, cuando de pronto alguien se acerca hacia mí y, en un instante, me arrebata el equipaje.

— ¡Oye, devuélveme eso es mío!

El ladrón corrió hasta internarse en un bosque al pie de la montaña, Kirino y yo le seguimos a toda prisa.

— Todas mis pertenencias, incluso mi dinero estaba allí, si no recupero mi equipaje, no podré regresar a casa. — Pensé angustiado mientras continuaba nuestra persecución.

Corríamos por el bosque detrás del ladrón, Kirino iba más rápido que yo, así que pudo acercarse hasta él. En un movimiento ágil, el Senpai sacó un balón de fútbol y con un potente tiro logró golpear a ese sujeto, dejándolo inconsciente por unos momentos. A toda prisa me acerqué hacia mi equipaje con el fin de recuperarlo, cuando de pronto, el ladrón recobra el conocimiento y logra sujetarme del cuello.

— ¡KAGEYAMA! — Grita Kirino al ver que el sujeto me había capturado.

— Será mejor que tú también me entregues todo lo que tienes, a menos que quieras ver como desfiguro el rostro de tu amiguito. — Le habló el ladrón a Kirino, mientras acercaba peligrosamente un cuchillo hacia mi rostro.

— ¡Kirino Senpai, ayúdame!

— ¡Maldito, suéltalo ahora mismo!

Estuvimos solos en medio de la oscuridad del bosque y sin que nadie pudiera ayudarnos. Repentinamente, las hojas de los árboles comienzan a agitarse a causa de una fuerte brisa, y al poco tiempo, el ladrón cae desmayado.

— ¿Pero qué le ha pasado? — Pregunté al no entender por qué el ladrón se desmayó.

— ¡Quién eres tú! — Kirino exclamó producto del nerviosismo al notar la silueta de una persona detrás del ladrón.

— Cálmense que no pienso hacerles daño, al contrario, vine a ayudarlos. Este lugar está volviéndose cada vez más peligroso y dos jóvenes como ustedes no deberían andar solos por aquí. — Una voz serena se escuchó detrás mio.

Al acercarse a nosotros lo vimos, tenía el cabello oscuro, dos mechones de color rojo y blanco sujetados por unos clips color turquesa, piel clara, ropas color oscuras con botones de colores y daba la impresión de tener más o menos nuestra edad.

— Mi nombre es Shun, mucho gusto conocerlos.

— Me-me llamo Kirino Ranmaru.

— Kageyama Hikaru, es un placer conocerte y gracias por haberme salvado de ese malhechor.

— De nada, eh por cierto ¿tienen un lugar en donde pasar la noche?

— La verdad no, pensábamos tomar el autobús, pero ya es muy tarde. — Respondió Kirino.

— Umm ya veo, bueno síganme, conozco un lugar ideal donde pueden quedarse. — Shun volvió a hablarnos, esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro.

*.*.*

Seguimos a ese misterioso chico llamado Shun por el bosque, al mismo tiempo, no dejábamos de observarle con intriga y cierta suspicacia. Queríamos saber más sobre esa persona que, por su apariencia, nos parecía bastante familiar. Tras caminar un largo rato y justo antes del anochecer, llegamos a una casa en medio del bosque, Shun tocó la puerta y una anciana se asomó, al principio mostraba una cara de pocos amigos, pero al vernos, cambió aquella cara por otra de sorpresa, para luego invitarnos a pasar. Vi con detenimiento a aquella mujer octogenaria de baja estatura, ropas oscuras, nariz ligeramente ancha y alargada, ojos grandes y abundante cabello blanco, sujetado por una cinta de colores y recogido en un bollo, pudiendo notar mucha similitud con otra persona a quien encontré cierto día mientras iba del hospital camino a...

— ¡EHHH NO-NO PUEDE SER... PE-PERO SI ELLA ES LA ANCIANA LIMOSNERA DE AQUEL DÍA! — Mi mente exclamó del asombro al reconocer a aquella persona y, al mismo tiempo, mostrar una mirada atónita.

— ¿Eh, sucede algo Kageyama? — Preguntó Kirino tras notar en mí una actitud extraña.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve una visita, mi nombre es Kotake y soy la guardiana de esta zona del bosque.

La misteriosa anciana llamada Kotake se presentó ante nosotros con mucha cordialidad. Luego de presentarnos Shun se acercó y habló con ella, pidiéndole que nos dejara pernoctar en su casa.

— Por mí está bien. Además, puedo ver en sus ojos que ustedes son buenas personas, heh así que por favor siéntanse como en casa. — Nos habló a Kirino y a mi, mostrando a la vez una mirada penetrante e intimidatoria. (?)

Agradecimos por su gentil hospitalidad, para luego sentarnos alrededor de una mesa. En aquel momento pude dar una rápida vista al interior de aquella casa que ofrecía un aspecto rústico y desgastado por el transcurrir del tiempo, mas o menos amplia, de paredes blancas, techo de tejas, piso y muebles de madera, además el ambiente principal estaba iluminado por una gran chimenea. Después de observar la casa, volví a dirigir la mirada hacia aquella mujer con extrañeza y podría decirse también con algo de temor.

— Estoy seguro que ella es la persona a quien ayudé aquel día, ¿se habrá olvidado de mí, o acaso la estaré confundiendo con alguien más? — Pensé intentando buscar una respuesta a mis dudas.

De pronto, ella gira la vista, mirándome fijamente por algunos segundos.

— Para tu información, pequeño niño, la mujer que viste aquel día durante el camino, entre el hospital y tu casa, era mi hermana gemela Koume.

— ¡EEHHHHH! Pe-pe-pero cómo supo que yo estaba pensando en…

Luego de oír las palabras de la anciana Kotake, me dejó más asustado de lo que estaba, no había pronunciado palabra alguna hasta ese momento, y sin embargo pudo saber aquello que circulaba en mi mente, como si leyera a cabalidad mis pensamientos. Shun, al notarme aterrorizado, con los pelos de punta, y a Kirino muy confundido, empezó a comentarnos algunas cosas en particular sobre la anciana Kotake.

— Eh… por cierto, hay algo que no les mencioné, la anciana Kotake puede ver el corazón de las personas a través de sus ojos, tiene la capacidad de leer las mentes y además visualizar hechos ocurridos en el pasado y presente.

Tras escucharlo, Kirino y yo intercambiamos miradas de intriga y temor, jamás imaginábamos encontrarnos con una persona de semejantes características místicas.

— Mi querida hermana Koume vivió en este lugar hace mucho tiempo, pero un día decidió marcharse a la ciudad. Aún sigo esperando su regreso, estoy segura que será muy pronto. — Nos habló la anciana cerrando sus ojos, con un aire de tristeza y melancolía.

Pude recordar en ese instante las palabras de aquella anciana limosnera llamada Koume, palabras que por su naturaleza eran muy difíciles, para mí, de comprender e interpretar.

***/ Inicio Flashback**

_— Veo en tus ojos mucha luz y bondad, sin embargo existen rastros de tristezas y preocupaciones que te atormentan (…) Sólo te daré dos consejos. deberás unir tu mente y tu corazón con equidad. Recuerda, todo saldrá bien, aunque no necesariamente las cosas sean tal y como lo hayas planificado. Y el SEGUNDO consejo quiero que lo recuerdes bien por el resto de tu vida: "La verdad te hará libre, pase lo que pase". _**(1)**

***/ Fin Flashback**

La anciana Kotake vuelve a observarme con aquella mirada intimidatoria, para luego reír en voz alta y con la voz aguda (_*al estilo de una bruja*_), quedándome atónito, sin entender el motivo de su extraña actitud.

— Verás jovencito, mi hermana Koume va de ciudad en ciudad aparentando ser una persona vagabunda y limosnera, suplicando la ayuda de las personas a quien considera de buen corazón. Ella sabe quienes son estas personas pues, al igual que yo, tan sólo le basta con ver a través de sus ojos, y fuiste tú una de las pocas personas que cumplió aquellos requisitos y se cruzó en su camino.

Escuché atentamente las palabras de la anciana Kotake, de pronto vino a mi mente el relato que "Mamá" nos contó, a Kirino y a mí, sobre su vida ocho años atrás, cuando una misteriosa mujer se acercó a ella y su hijo pidiendo ayuda, para después hablarle a "Mamá "palabras muy extrañas.

***/ Inicio Flashback**

_— Veo mucha bondad brotando con la misma fuerza que un río caudaloso, a pesar de los problemas y tristezas, tienes una vida llena de energía y fortaleza, aquella que canalizas en el amor que compartes con tu pequeño hijo. Por desgracia en el cielo despejado una tempestad se desatará repentinamente, y este pequeño niño aprenderá a refugiarse de la lluvia tarde o temprano. (…) Recuerda, deberás reunir el tesoro más valioso que tengas y lo preservarás hasta que tu corazón diga que llegó el momento. Sólo así, las dos estrellas más luminosas de Cassiopeia brillarán en el cielo crepuscular y el pájaro volverá a su nido. _**(2)**

***/ Fin Flashback**

— Heh, como te decía, mi hermana Koume al pedir ayuda a las personas de buen corazón que encuentra en su camino lo hace con un propósito, observar el pasado y el presente a través de sus ojos. Desnudando así, los problemas y sentimientos que guardan aquellas personas en sus corazones, pero eso no es todo. Sus poderes psíquicos, a diferencia de los míos, le permiten hacer algo más extraordinario, y eso consiste en revelar sucesos que acontecerán en un futuro para aquellas personas. Revelaciones hechas por mi hermana con frases y metáforas que tú, y la madre de tu amigo, no pudieron comprender.

La anciana Kotake volvió a leer mis pensamientos, para luego revelar detalles sobre su hermana Koume. Luego de escucharla, no quedaron más dudas en mi mente, la anciana limosnera de aquél día no era una anciana ordinaria, un aire ligado al temor por lo desconocido se respiraba en el lugar.

*.*.*

Al cabo de un rato decidimos cambiar la conversación, El Senpai Kirino explicó a detalle los motivos que nos traían hasta ese lugar desde ciudad Inazuma. Y aunque sabíamos que la anciana podía leer a la perfección nuestros pensamientos, pero de todas maneras, Shun debía enterarse de lo sucedido.

— ¿Eh, así que están en la búsqueda de un objeto muy valioso para la madre de tu amigo, un cofre. Pero este fue sustraído del templo ubicado en el pueblo? — Preguntó el pelinegro con mucha curiosidad.

— Así es, esperábamos tener noticias alentadoras, sin embargo la realidad fue distinta. _*Suspiro*_ Necesitamos con urgencia idear otras opciones para que "Mamá" y Kariya Kun se reúnan, antes que su enfermedad le gane la batalla. — Respondí con un tono de melancolía.

Cuando Kirino terminó de contar la historia, se levantó de su asiento, acercándose a la anciana. Mientras caminaba, pude ver en sus ojos celestes una mirada seria y decidida, posiblemente tenía ideado algún plan en especial.

— Kotake-Sama, usted que tiene el don de ver los eventos acontecidos en el pasado, ¿podría decirnos que le ocurrió al objeto que estamos buscando y si existe la posibilidad de recuperarlo? Se lo imploramos de todo corazón. — Diciendo esto, Kirino hizo una reverencia de respeto, inclinando su espalda.

— ¿Senpai...?

La anciana no pareció inmutarse ante las palabras de Kirino, tan sólo mostraba esos ojos grandes y pupilas pequeñas. Hubo un silencio muy incómodo y prolongado ¿acaso dudaba o desconfiaba de las palabras del Senpai, o simplemente no tenía la intención de ayudarnos?

— Por favor Kotake-Sama. — Decidí levantarme de mi asiento, ubicándome frente a ella, haciendo también una reverencia de respeto y uniéndome al pedido de Kirino.

La anciana nos miró con seriedad por unos momentos, para luego cerrar sus ojos. Se vivía un aire de tensión en el ambiente principal de la casa.

— Anciana Kotake… — El chico pelinegro habló con preocupación ante ese silencio incómodo por parte de ella.

— Shun, enséñales la habitación donde se alojarán. Si desean, pueden ir a las fuentes termales que están sobre la colina, él será su guía. — Habló la anciana, rompiendo su prolongado silencio, mientras tanto Kirino y yo la veíamos con extrañeza y una gotita se formó en nuestras cabezas.

*.*.*

Luego de instalarnos y dejar nuestras pertenencias, Shun nos preguntó si deseábamos ir a las fuentes termales, Kirino y yo respondimos con un rotundo sí. Al salir de la casa notamos que ya había anochecido, momentos después, nos guió por un sendero que conduciría hacia las fuentes. Curiosamente, no llevó consigo lámpara alguna que iluminara el camino, aunque no era necesario, aquella noche, la luz de la luna llena brindaba una excelente visibilidad. Además de la luna, se apreciaba una gran cantidad de estrellas salpicando el vasto cielo nocturno.

— ¡SUGOI…! — Exclamé con alegría, alzando la mirada y contemplando la hermosa vista puesta ante mis ojos.

— Para la gente que provienen de la ciudad debe ser difícil apreciar este cielo nocturno.

Escuché sus palabras y me puse a pensar en lo agradable y genial que es pasar más tiempo fuera de la ciudad, específicamente en aquel lugar.

— Por cierto Shun, ¿crees que la anciana Kotake nos contará más detalles sobre lo acontecido en el Templo años atrás cuando se llevaron el cofre? — Preguntó Kirino, cambiando de tema y aún con la duda e incertidumbre al no haber tenido una respuesta a nuestro pedido.

— Descuida, la anciana Kotake podrá ser misteriosa y enigmática, pero si una persona de buenas intenciones acude a ella, pidiendo ayuda, no duda ni por un instante.

Otra vez se abría para nosotros la posibilidad de saber la ubicación del objeto valioso que "Mamá" había preservado, quizá era nuestra única oportunidad para conseguirlo. Seguíamos conversando y tras caminar por algunos minutos más, logramos observar varias pozas de aguas cristalinas, unas más calientes que otras.

— A pesar de ser un maravilloso sitio, son muy pocas las personas que suelen acudir, así que no se preocupen, nos encontramos únicamente los tres.

Luego de contemplar el lugar, nos quitarnos la ropa, para sumergirnos en una de las pozas.

— ¡Ahh, pero que deliciosas son estas aguas! — Hablé con entusiasmo, alzando mis brazos y estirando mi cuerpo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de las aguas termales.

— Puedo sentir como el cansancio, por todo lo que hicimos durante el día, desaparece de mi cuerpo. — Kirino cerró sus ojos mientras se relajaba en el agua.

— Esta fuente termal es especial. — Nos indicó Shun.

— ¿Especial? — Pregunté curiosamente.

— Si, aquí las personas y los animales vienen a curar sus heridas, relajar sus cuerpos y revitalizarlos.

— ¿Dijiste animales? — Preguntamos Kirino y yo, intercambiando miradas de asombro.

— Miren allí.

Al decir esto, Shun nos señaló hacia el otro lado de la fuente, en donde vimos a un animal entrando en las aguas termales.

— ¡Es un ciervo!

— Como les decía, esta fuente de aguas termales les gusta a los animales.

— Wow, ¿y sabes por qué les gusta? — Preguntó Kirino.

— Ummm... no lo sé, pero tiene que haber alguna razón que los haga sentir mejor en este lugar.

— Ya veo, es la primera vez que comparto una fuente termal con un ciervo. — Hablé con una sonrisa nerviosa, rascándome una mejilla.

— No sólo es el ciervo, mira hacia allá. — Respondió Shun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Wah! ¿ahora un jabalí? — Me quedé asombrado al ver como el animal entró en las aguas termales.

*.*.*

Tras unos minutos de silencio, volvió a nosotros la curiosidad por saber algo más sobre Shun. Esta curiosidad aumentaba cada vez que le veíamos, dando la impresión de estar frente a otra persona, una persona que habíamos conocido con anterioridad. ¿Coincidencia o no? eso no lo sabíamos.

— ¿Eh, ocurre algo? No sé por qué pero siento que me estuvieran mirando con extrañeza.

— Perdón por causarte incomodidad, e-eto bu-bueno veras... lo que sucede es que tienes el parecido a otra persona que conocimos en un lugar llamado God Edén.

— Kageyama...

— Ya veo, hehehe conque de eso se trataba. Pues déjenme decirles que siempre he vivido en este bosque. La anciana Kotake y yo nos dedicamos a proteger este lugar sagrado para la naturaleza, por lo que jamás tuve la oportunidad, ni el interés de salir al mundo exterior. Y bueno, tal vez algún día llegue a conocer a esa persona que se parece tanto a mí. — Respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Supongo que nos habremos confundido, Kageyama.

— Quizás...

Tras otro breve silencio recordé el libro que había leído en la casa de Kirino unos días atrás, por ello se me ocurrió preguntarle sobre la leyenda de Nozomi,

— Eh... por cierto Shun, ¿tiene algo de cierta la leyenda sobre la niña que protegió al pueblo, llamada Nozomi?

Sin embargo no obtuve una respuesta por su parte. A cambió, pude notar en él una mirada de tristeza y desconcierto. ¿Habré dicho algo malo?. Repentinamente, el sonido violento de las ramas y hojas comienza a alertarnos a Kirino y a mí.

— ¿Qué-qué fue eso? — Pregunté.

— Suena como... no puede ser. — Shun se veía muy preocupado.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó Kirino.

De pronto oímos un gruñido que se acercaba hacia nosotros.

— ¿Qué es ese sonido? — Pregunté más alarmado.

— Es el rey del bosque.

— ¿Rey? Entonces te refieres a un… — Habló Kirino.

— ¡UN OSO! — Dije al ver que la bestia se acercó hacia nosotros. — ¡Pero no puedo mo-moverme, va a devorarnos!

Estuve al borde de un desmayo. Sin embargo el oso nos ignoró por completo y siguió su camino, sumergiéndose en las aguas termales.

— ¿Huh? ¿Acaso está... disfrutando de las aguas termales? — Preguntó Kirino.

— Así parece.

— Menos maaal. — Dije colocando una mano en mi pecho y lanzando un suspiro de alivio.

En ese momento Shun comienza a reírse a carcajadas.

— ¿Eh? ¡O-Oye Shun! ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, verdad? — Hablé fingiendo estar molesto e inflando mis cachetes.

*.*.*

Luego de bañarnos en las aguas termales ubicadas sobre la colina, regresamos a la casa de la anciana Kotake, quien nos estuvo esperando con la cena servida.

— ¡Buen provecho!

Cuando terminamos de comer, la anciana ordenó que Kirino y yo fuéramos al ambiente principal de la casa y nos sentáramos en el piso, frente a una fogata, dentro de un circulo dibujado con cenizas. Al hacer esto, comenzó a rezar, en aquellos rezos pronunció unas palabras totalmente incomprensibles para nosotros. El temor a lo desconocido se vivía nuevamente a nuestro alrededor. Tras varios minutos finalizó con su misterioso ritual, sin embargo ella permaneció con los ojos cerrados.

— No se preocupen, sólo entró en un breve trance. — Habló Shun despejando nuestras dudas.

— ¡HMP... COMO LO SOSPECHÉ, TODOS ESTOS ACONTECIMIENTOS ESTÁN ESTRECHAMENTE VINCULADOS A ALGO MUY TERRIBLE!

La anciana despertó de su trance lanzando un gritó, hecho que nos asustó y puso con los pelos de punta al Senpai y a mí.

— ¿Su-sucede algo... anciana Kotake? — Pregunté con la voz tímida.

— Quienes años atrás ingresaron al templo y se llevaron los objetos más valiosos, entre estos el objeto que buscan, no eran ladrones ordinarios, fueron espíritus materializados provenientes del monte Kurai-Yama.

— ¿El monte Kurai-Yama?

Volví a recordar el libro que leí con anterioridad, el monte Kurai-Yama aquel lugar donde, según la leyenda, vivían y salían de su interior seres maléficos. También era el lugar donde Nozomi, la niña que hacía mención la leyenda, se encuentra cautiva.

— Así es. — Respondió la anciana, leyendo otra vez mis pensamientos. — Y no sólo eso, los poderes del sello sagrado y de Nozomi están debilitándose muy rápido. De seguir así, la oscuridad volverá a reinar como en tiempos remotos. La sacerdotisa Sakura lo sabe, y está usando el poco poder de Nozomi residente en el templo para proteger al pueblo, pero cuando el sello se destruya, nadie podrá detener el poder oscuro.

Kirino y yo la mirábamos con muchas dudas e intrigas, de pronto ella voltea la mirada hacia Shun, quien mostraba una mirada taciturna y sombría que no era propia de él. (?)

— ¿Te ocurre algo Shun? — Le preguntó Kirino.

— ¿Eh? No, no es nada. — Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Si desean recuperar el objeto que están buscando, deberán entrar a una cueva en la cima del monte Kurai Yama, seguir el camino correcto y sólo así obtendrán aquello. Pero les advierto, es un lugar lleno de peligros. De su valor y fuerza de voluntad dependerá si deciden ir o no ir. — Pronunció aquellas palabras la anciana antes de marcharse.

Luego de aquella extraña conversación, fuimos a la habitación para descansar, mi mente seguía inmerso entre las dudas, en cambio Kirino además de confundido se apreciaba en su rostro una actitud de molestia, pensando quizás que lo único que hacía aquella misteriosa mujer era burlarse de nosotros.

— Crean en lo que dice la anciana Kotake esta leyenda está basada en sucesos reales, ocurridos hace mucho tiempo.

— Pero una leyenda es en gran parte ficticia ¿en que te basas para decir que existen aquellos seres malignos? — Respondió Kirino muy exaltado, mirando a Shun con desconfianza.

— Cálmate por favor.

Diciendo esto, Shun se acercó a Kirino colocando ambas manos en sus hombros, mostrando a la vez una mirada de sosiego y confianza.

— Perdón... — Habló muy avergonzado por actitud anterior.

— No tienen de qué preocuparse, si deciden ir yo los acompañaré. — Volvió a hablar Shun colocando esta vez sus manos en nuestros hombros y mostrando una sonrisa que, al mismo tiempo, nos transmitía un sentimiento de confianza y seguridad.

— Kageyama, ¿qué decides? — Preguntó Kirino. Por lo visto, él ya se decidió a seguir con la búsqueda.

Tenía la intención de acompañarlos en la búsqueda, pero por otra parte sentía miedo, miedo a lo que pueda ocurrir en aquel lugar. Había tenido últimamente pesadillas que no quería hacerlas realidad.

— No tengas miedo Kageyama, nuestro amigo nos ayudará a encontrar el cofre de "Mamá". Debemos confiar en él. — Kirino colocó una mano sobre mi hombro, transmitiéndome el mismo sentimiento de confianza.

En ese instante, pude recordar el sueño que tuve mientras viajábamos, eran las mismas palabras que me decía el Senpai en aquellos sueños. **(3)**

— E-Esto, y-yo. — Seguí indeciso hasta que…

*.*.*

¿Hikaru tomará una decisión si ir o no ir al monte Kurai Yama?

¿Quién será ese misterioso personaje llamado Shun?

¿Las extrañas piedras que obtuvieron Hikaru y Ranmaru guardarán algún significado?

¿Lograrán recuperar el cofre de "Mamá", y qué habrá en su interior para hacerlo tan especial?

No dejen de leer el siguiente capítulo. ^_^

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…**

**NOTA:**

**(1) **Para mayor referencia, lea el capítulo cuatro de esta historia titulado "AMISTAD Y VERDAD"

**(2) **Para mayor referencia, lea el capítulo seis de esta historia titulado "EN BUSCA DEL TESORO DE MAMÁ"

**(3) **Para mayor referencia, lea el capítulo siete de esta historia titulado "VAMOS AL PUEBLO NOZOMI"

/ ~ / ~ /

* * *

**Y bien, hasta aquí con los capítulos siete y ocho de hojas de otoño, lamento haber dejado la historia sin actualizar por casi tres meses, algunos factores externos (fuera de la pantalla) me impidieron seguir escribiendo la historia, pero por fin logré completar este capítulo y avanzar con el siguiente. xDDD**

**Además aproveché este tiempo para corregir algunos horrores ortográficos en los anteriores capítulos y evaluar la manera en cómo concluir la historia, pero bueno eso lo sabrán más adelante :)**

**En cuanto a la historia, acaba de tomar un rumbo imprevisto, Kageyama y Kirino creían poder encontrar el cofre en el templo, pero se equivocaron, ahora deberán poner su valentía y voluntad a prueba para seguir con la búsqueda.**

**Quizá algunos se den cuenta que agregué ciertos personajes que pertenecen a otras series, bueno, mi imaginación fue responsable de que esto pasara.**

**No adelantaré más detalles, así que sigan la historia que poco a poco va llegando a su final. U_u**

**Gracias a todos y todas quienes leyeron este fanfic xD**

**Ya saben que pueden enviarme en los reviews sus comentarios, críticas o sugerencias o en todo caso mandarme un inbox.**

**¡Sin más que decir, MatsukazeKun se despide hasta la próxima!**


	9. BRAVO CORAZÓN

**CAPITULO 09: BRAVO CORAZÓN**

_"Cuando el camino se hace cuesta arriba, no lo dejes. Cuando las cosas andan mal, no abandones. Cuando no consigas resultados y se sumen los problemas, no te rindas."_

* * *

Kirino y Shun estuvieron decididos en proseguir con la búsqueda, yo por mi parte sentía temor a lo que pudiera acontecer. Quise decir que no, quise buscar otras maneras para ayudar, una actitud negativa se apoderaba de mí cada vez más. Hasta que abrí los ojos y recordé los motivos que nos llevaron a salir de la ciudad. Recordé las situaciones azarosas por las que el Senpai y yo habíamos vivido hasta ese momento para buscar el objeto valioso de "Mamá", recordé la mirada felina de mi mejor amigo, lamentando que por causas de un malentendido terminase odiándome, recordé la dulce y cálida mirada de "Mamá" quien seguía postrada en la cama de aquel hospital, luchando contra esa desconocida enfermedad que amenazaba con apagar su vida. Y por último, recordé la promesa hacia ella que consistía en hacer todo lo posible por reunir a madre e hijo tras estar separados por ocho largos años. ¿Era buena idea retroceder después de todo lo acontecido?

— Yo… yo…

— ¿Kageyama?

— Senpai, Shun… perdón haber dudado pero… IRÉ CON USTEDES, NO PIENSO ABANDONAR ESTA BÚSQUEDA. Cumpliré con la voluntad de "Mamá" y no me rendiré tan fácilmente. — Tomé por fin una decisión. El chico de pelo negro se acercó a mí, colocando ambas manos sobre mis hombros para luego mirarme con esos ojos que transmitían sentimientos de confianza y seguridad.

— Me alegra escuchar eso de ti. Eres un chico muy valiente, estoy convencido que por aquella actitud serás recompensado.

*.*.*

Finalizada la conversación, apagamos la luz de la lámpara que iluminaba la habitación, para luego descansar de lo que pareció ser un largo y extenuante día. Antes de cerrar mis ojos, pude evocar a la mente una conversación que tuve aquél día de visita en el hospital.

***/INICIO FLASHBACK**

— Hikaru-Chan…

— ¿Eh… sucede algo "Mamá", te sientes mal?

— No te preocupes cariño, estoy bien. — Susurró con delicadeza, cerrando sus ojos y moviendo lentamente la cabeza. — Sólo te quería preguntar si viste el árbol, aquel del fondo con escasas hojas en sus ramas.

— Pues… la verdad, no me di cuenta.

— Ya veo… sabes algo, cada vez que asomo la mirada a través de la ventana es lo primero que aprecio, al mismo tiempo, me siento identificada con aquel árbol.

Seguí contemplando el árbol señalado por "Mamá". Al hacer esto volvieron hacia mí sentimientos de melancolía y tristeza que brotaban desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Eran sentimientos que vivía durante cada temporada de otoño. Me entristecía ver el aspecto que tenían los árboles de los parques y jardines, árboles que daban la impresión de estar marchitos y sin vida, apreciaba también aquellas hojas secas eran arrebatadas con facilidad por el viento y llevadas hacia lugares lejanos, pensando que todo llegaría a un final, un final que jamás desearía ver. Escucho a "Mamá" decir que se sentía identificada con aquel árbol, mostrando hacia ella una mirada de intriga y sorpresa.

— ¿Identificada, por qué?

— Verás cariño, en esencia soy como el árbol que desprende sus hojas secas. Cada hoja representa un suceso triste y doloroso que aconteció a lo largo de mi vida. — *_Suspiro_* — He perdido mucho de lo que consideraba valioso. Perdí al padre de mi hijo, perdí mi vida normal a causa de esta enfermedad, perdí valiosos momentos en compañía de mi querido Masaki… momentos que como las hojas de otoño jamás volverán.

— "Mamá"…

— Pero sabes, a pesar de los problemas que padecí durante estos últimos años, estoy convencida que todos estos cambios fortalecerán mi espíritu y me conducirán hacia algo mejor.

— ¿Algo mejor?

— Así es, soy una luchadora que jamás se rendirá, mi corazón tiene el coraje y la fortaleza que necesito para seguir viviendo, estas fuerzas hacen que no pierda la esperanza de re-encontrarme con mi querido hijo, sé que pronto lo veré, mi corazón me lo dice a cada momento.

Me conmovieron hasta el fondo las palabras de "Mamá". Es verdad, aquella fuerza de voluntad y la esperanza por ver nuevamente a Kariya-Kun eran lo que la mantenía aferrándose a la vida. Me acerqué a ella y coloqué mi cabeza a la altura de su hombro, cerrando lentamente mis ojos. A la vez mostré en el rostro un gesto de tranquilidad.

— Hikaru-Chan, ya verás que este árbol (_refiriéndose a ella misma_) se deshará de las hojas que no necesita, hojas como el temor, la inseguridad, el rencor, la tristeza y la dependencia hacia otras personas. Dejando que crezcan y florezcan para la próxima primavera el amor, la confianza, el esfuerzo y la felicidad.

***/FIN FLASHBACK**

— "Mamá"… No pienso decepcionarte otra vez, cumpliré con mi promesa de reunirte con Kariya-Kun… — Susurré débilmente antes de sentir pesados los párpados y caer en un profundo sueño.

*.*.*

_— Ayúdame… por favor… (?)_

El delicado susurro de una niña suplicando ayuda, acompañado por otros sonidos y el tocar de grandes tambores, se escuchó entre mis sueños. Con la respiración agitada y visiblemente asustado me levanté de la cama. Tras recobrar el aliento y tallar mis ojos levanté la vista hacia la ventana, notando que todavía era de madrugada y seguía oscuro. Inmediatamente, dirigí la mirada hacia Kirino, quien seguía durmiendo con total normalidad. Desvié nuevamente la mirada para ver a Shun, sin embargo no se encontraba en la cama, es más, por lo intacto que estaban las sábanas daba la impresión de no haber dormido con nosotros. (?)

— ¿Eh… dónde está Shun?

Con las dudas en mi mente salí de la habitación, por más que buscaba en la casa no conseguí hallarlo.

— ¿Acaso se habrá ido, pero a dónde? — Pensé con incertidumbre mientras regresaba a la cama.

Permanecí con la mirada puesta al techo, pensando en aquel extraño sueño, hasta que poco a poco empezó a amanecer. Me levanté de la cama antes que Kirino, y salí afuera de la casa para estirarme y tomar aire fresco. El paisaje ante mis ojos era hermoso, los primeros rayos de luz hacían contraste con el ambiente campestre. El canto matutino de las aves, combinado con esa brisa de otoño regalaron a mis oídos un agradable y apacible sonido. Antes de regresar a la casa, volví a pensar en aquél sueño.

— ¿Habrá sido… producto de mi subconsciente? hummmm… me pregunto si fue a raíz de mis preocupaciones. Supongo que debo relajarme un poco y quitarme esa tensión de encima. — Me dije a mí mismo cruzando mis brazos y cerrando mis ojos, intentando hallar una explicación lógica.

Vi a la anciana Kotake, a quien saludé cordialmente con un buenos días. Al ingresar a la habitación saludo a Kirino, quien ya se había levantado y cambiado de ropa. Para mi gran sorpresa observo a Shun, tallándose los ojos y levantándose de la cama.

— ¿Ehhh…Shu-Shun… pe-pero cuándo llegaste tú…?

— Hikaru-Kun, ¡Ohayo! — Saludó con una sonrisa en su rostro y achinando los ojos.

— O-Oha-Ohayo…

— ¿Sucede algo Kageyama? Te noto un poco extraño, como si hubieras visto un fantasma. — Kirino preguntó, confundido por mi repentina actitud tras ver a Shun.

— No-No es nada… Senpai… — Titubeé nerviosamente antes de contestar a su pregunta.

— Bueno, ¿qué esperamos? vayamos a desayunar, estoy seguro que la anciana Kotake nos espera en la mesa — Respondió animosamente Shun.

*.*.*

Luego de desayunar, la anciana Kotake pidió a Shun y Kirino que la acompañaran a otro ambiente de la casa, iban por algunos objetos que serían útiles para nuestra búsqueda, dejándome solo en el ambiente principal. Mientras ellos no estaban, aproveché la situación para observar más detalles de aquella casa. Con algo de curiosidad, dirigí la mirada a una pequeña biblioteca ubicada en un rincón, al acercarme, noté que había algunos libros y manuscritos antiguos.

— No creo que la anciana Kotake se moleste si leo uno de sus libros para matar el tiempo ¿o sí…? — Me dije a mí mismo, volteando nerviosamente la mirada hacia atrás. Temía que ella me descubriera leyendo sus libros sin su permiso y se enojara.

Habían pasado algunos minutos y nadie se asomaba al ambiente principal de la casa, supuse que demorarían algunos minutos más. Así que decido tomar un libro, sin embargo, al leer sus páginas noto algo extraño, estaba escrito con unos caracteres completamente desconocidos para mí, por lo que resultó difícil y frustrante entender lo que decía.

— ¿Ehhh? Me pregunto si será algún dialecto local.

Seguí buscando más libros en la biblioteca, era una lástima ver que todos esos libros y escritos estuvieran redactados con esos caracteres desconocidos. Hasta que cogí un escrito, lo desenrollé y para mi suerte, pude entender lo que decía.

— Veamos… aquí dice… "**_La leyenda de las piedras celestiales de Darihi, Imig y Ssuguma_**" ¿Huh…? jamás había escuchado ese relato.

*** INICIO DEL RELATO**

Esta es una de las historias que llegan desde el antiguo pasado. La luz elegida por los dioses para proteger a la tierra de las tinieblas, había sido capturada por gigantes maléficos procedentes del monte Kurai-Yama. Cuando se creía que todo estaba perdido, que era imposible recuperar la paz y armonía, un rayo de esperanza enterrado bajo las cenizas de la angustia y la desesperación, apareció.

El Dios de los Bosques al escuchar y compadecerse por el sufrimiento del hermano mayor, quien no consiguió salvar de las sombras a la pequeña hermana, poseedora de la luz de los dioses, envió un relámpago tan resplandeciente como el sol, impactando desde los cielos hacia la tierra, perforando una gran roca. De la gran roca se originaron tres piedras celestiales llamadas Darihi, Imig y Ssuguma que representan los poderes del agua, fuego y bosque respectivamente. Aquellos objetos de características divinas, estarían destinados a unirse. Al cumplirse esta acción, formarán el poder definitivo, capaz de acabar con la oscuridad y devolverle a la tierra la luz que le fue arrebatada. Pero hasta que llegue el momento, dos de las piedras serán dispersadas hacia distintos lugares, mientras tanto, la piedra divina del bosque, llamada Ssuguma, permanecerá en manos de…

*** FIN DEL RELATO**

— Kageyama, perdón por la demora.

Mi lectura se interrumpió abruptamente al escuchar la voz de Kirino detrás mío. Estuve tan concentrado que no me percaté de su presencia, reaccionando con un pequeño grito producto del susto, dando un respingo y con los pelos de punta.

— Ehhhhhh… Se-Senpai… me diste un buen susto… — Respondí, colocando una mano sobre mi pecho.

— Oh, gomen… Por cierto, ¿qué hacías?

— Eh, nada… sólo leía un libro.

Rápidamente enrollé el escrito, volviéndolo a colocar en su sitio original, al poco rato vimos llegar a Shun y la anciana Kotake. Al estar todos reunidos, ordenó que Kirino y yo nos sentáramos de rodillas, en el interior de un circulo dibujado con cenizas, para luego cerrar sus ojos y pronunciar unas palabras en un idioma desconocido.

— ¿En verdad era necesario realizar este extraño ritual? — Me hacía esa pregunta mentalmente.

— Por supuesto jovencito, *_Risa aguda_* de esta manera consigo que la buena suerte este siempre de vuestro lado.

Apenas formulé esa pregunta en la mente, e inmediatamente obtuve una respuesta por parte de la anciana, colocando una mirada de asombro. Olvidé en ese momento el peculiar detalle de que ella podía leer mis pensamientos.

Dejó de pronunciar sus extraños rezos para luego pedirnos que le entregáramos las piedras que a Kirino y a mí nos obsequiaron Kuriko y Masaki, respectivamente. Sin entender las razones, hicimos lo que ella nos pidió. Tras entregarle las piedras, en su rostro se vislumbró un gesto de sorpresa. De pronto Shun comienza a comunicarse con la anciana en ese idioma desconocido.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó Kirino, interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos.

— Descuida, todo está bien… muy bien… — Respondió nuestro amigo pelinegro con su característica voz serena.

— El camino podrá estar lleno de peligros y situaciones adversas, sin embargo todo dependerá del valor y la fuerza de voluntad que broten de sus corazones. — Diciendo esto, la anciana nos devolvió las piedras.

Finalizada la plática nos preparamos para nuestra pequeña travesía hacia el monte. Kirino y Shun salieron de la casa. Quise alcanzarlos saliendo a toda prisa, pero repentinamente la anciana Kotake me sujeta de la mano. Al girar, noté en ella una mirada penetrante y misteriosa, era la misma acción que realizó aquella anciana limosnera, o mejor dicho, su hermana gemela.

— Puedo ver a través de tus ojos que tienes muchas dudas en tu mente, quieres saber más sobre Shun y el sueño que tuviste anoche. ¿Cierto?

— Ehhhhh… bu-bueno… verá y-yo…

— Mi hermana Koume te dijo estas palabras y yo te las volveré a repetir: "_Deberás unir tu mente y tu corazón con equidad, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, aunque las cosas no sean tal y como lo hayas planificado._" — Pronunció, colocando una mano a la altura de mi frente y luego bajar hasta mi pecho.

— A-agradezco por su-sus palabras… Kotake-Sama. — Respondí con un poco de temor y exaltación.

— Ya verás que todas tus preguntas serán contestadas antes de lo que te imagines. — Pronunció esas palabras antes de soltar una risa aguda y sonora, lo cual causó en mí temor y extrañeza. (?)

*.*.*

Durante la travesía reflexioné en las palabras que ella había mencionado, mi mente estaba llena de dudas y especulaciones, a mi parecer muchas cosas no encajaban, tenía la necesidad de buscar respuestas a mis interrogantes.

— Me pregunto si estas piedras serán las que… menciona la leyenda… — Pensé, sacando de mi bolsillo la piedra de color azul, aquella extraña piedra que Masaki, el niño del pueblo, me obsequió.

Seguí enredado entre mis pensamientos, cuando de pronto una mano se posa sobre mi hombro, era la mano de Kirino.

— ¿También te causó inquietud las palabras de la anciana Kotake, Kageyama?

— La verdad, si. Por cierto Senpai, ¿aún cree que podamos encontrar lo que buscamos con la ayuda de Shun? — Esto último dije susurrando en su oído.

— Al principio estuve dudando, pensé que se trataba de algún engaño. Sin embargo, algo dentro de mí que me obligó a confiar en él, tengo el presentimiento de que si nos puede ayudar.

— Ya veo, lo mismo me sucede a mí.

— Oigan, aún falta mucho camino por recorrer, será mejor darnos prisa. — Hablo el pelinegro desde lejos y en voz alta, mientras nosotros dos seguíamos con nuestra conversación.

— ¡Ha-Hai!

Mientras seguíamos a Shun, quien era nuestro guía en esta búsqueda, noté que el bosque se volvía cada vez más profundo, los árboles se hacían más altos y sus copas cubrían la luz del sol, el sonido de los insectos, combinado con el ruido de las ramas de aquellos árboles era lo único que se escuchó.

— Caminar desde la casa de la anciana Kotake, hasta el monte Kurai-Yama, normalmente tiene una duración de seis a nueve horas. Sin embargo conozco un atajo que nos reducirá el tiempo de viaje a tan sólo dos horas, aunque les aviso que el camino no es muy bueno que digamos, así que por favor no se separen y permanezcamos siempre juntos.

Al terminar de hablar, un extraño y ensordecedor rugido se escuchó repentinamente en medio del bosque, parecía ser el sonido que producía una bestia salvaje, el temor volvió a invadirme.

— Recuerden, mientras estemos juntos nada pasará.

Vivimos momentos de tensión e incertidumbre, al cabo de unos minutos el sonido comenzó a alejarse de nosotros para finalmente proseguir con la travesía. Caminamos hasta observar que el sendero se volvía pantanoso, siendo difícil continuar.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Shun? — Preguntó Kirino.

— Debemos seguir por las hojas ovaladas, por favor, no pisen las rocas.

Mientras caminábamos por aquel largo y pantanoso sendero, pude recordar una escena acontecida la noche anterior.

***/INICIO FLASHBACK**

Luego de bañarnos en las aguas termales, fuimos de regreso a la casa de la anciana Kotake, de pronto comenzó a sonar el celular de Kirino. Al poco rato pude saber que la persona quien realizó la llamada era Shindou Takuto, amigo de Kirino. El Senpai pelirosa le había dicho que estábamos en el pueblo Nozomi, visitando a un familiar, pero nada sobre nuestra búsqueda.

— Descuida, estamos bien, (…) hai (…) ¿eh? (…) ¿nani? — Pronunció esta última palabra con mucho asombro y preocupación.

— ¿Kirino senpai, sucede algo malo? — Pregunté con intriga cuando terminó de contestar la llamada.

— Shindou me comentó sobre lo que estuvo ocurriendo en el Raimon durante estos últimos días, el entrenador Kidou les informó al equipo acerca de un partido amistoso que tendremos dentro de dos semanas, nuestro rival será el equipo Arakumo.

Al oír quien sería nuestro próximo rival, en mi rostro se formó un gesto de alegría, sintiendo que brillaban mis ojos.

— ¿Senpai, y sabes si jugará Taiyou en el equipo contrario?

— Mencionó algo sobre él, dijo que todo dependía si salía en el transcurso de estos días del hospital.

Tuve la esperanza de jugar nuevamente con Taiyou, además era lo que me había prometido aquella vez que le vi en el hospital.

— Sé que Taiyou saldrá pronto.

Repentinamente, Kirino cambió su mirada por una de preocupación.

— Pero eso no es todo, el entrenador Kidou habló personalmente con Shindou y Tenma, les dijo que posiblemente Kariya sería separado del equipo de manera temporal o definitiva, y esto debido a sus constantes inasistencias a los entrenamientos.

— No puede ser.

— Lleva más de cinco días sin asistir a los entrenamientos, todos en el equipo sospechan que algo está pasando con él, no quiere hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Tenma o Shinsuke que son de su misma clase.

— Kariya-Kun…

***/FIN FLASHBACK**

Se interrumpieron mis pensamientos cuando resbalé de la hoja, pisando sin querer una de las rocas. Al hacer esto, algo similar a unas tentáculos surge del agua y acaba enredándose en mi pierna.

— ¡Senpai, Shun, ayúdenme algo me atrapó y no puedo moverme! — Grité horrorizado y al borde de la desesperación.

— Cálmate por favor, si sigues haciendo esfuerzo por soltarte, lo único que lograrás será que la planta te sumerja en el pantano.

— Pe-pero tengo miedo.

A toda prisa el pelinegro se acercó hacia mí, y utilizando una Katana, cortó aquello que sujetaba mi pierna, dejándome libre.

— Estuvo cerca, te lo agradezco Shun. — Hablé con la voz agitada.

— De nada, sólo debes tener más cuidado para la próxima.

*.*.*

Continuamos caminando hasta salir de aquella ciénaga, cruzando un río a través de un tronco y posteriormente entrar a una cueva.

— ¿En verdad debemos seguir por ahí? — Pregunté mostrando cierta suspicacia.

— Si tomamos este atajo, lograremos llegar en el menor tiempo a nuestro destino.

Al ingresar a aquel lugar, noté que era oscuro y muy estrecho, por lo que decidí sacar de la mochila una linterna para tener una mejor iluminación.

— Hikaru-Kun espera, no lo hagas.

En un instante, decenas de murciélagos comenzaron a volar por todas direcciones en el interior de la cueva, inmediatamente los tres nos arrojamos al suelo. Quise gritar producto del miedo que vivía en aquel momento, pero Shun logró cubrirme la boca con sus manos.

— No grites, que eso también los atraerá hacia nosotros. — Habló susurrándome al oído.

Transcurridos algunos minutos, la tensión comenzó a disminuir, todos los murciélagos se fueron de la cueva para finalmente ponernos de pie.

— Gomenasai… — Respondí apenado por ser el causante de todos los percances acontecidos.

— Descuida que no fue tu culpa, sino la mía por no haberles avisado antes de entrar a la cueva. Bueno, sigamos.

Antes de continuar, Shun sacó una soga de su mochila, atándola alrededor de su cintura y la de nosotros. El camino de la cueva se hacía cada vez más estrecho y escarpado, a tal punto de tener que caminar a gatas. Durante más de una ocasión estuve a punto de resbalar y caer, pero siempre obtuve la ayuda de Shun y el Senpai. Hasta que por fin avistamos una luz al final del camino.

— ¿Hemos llegado? — Preguntó Kirino.

— Todavía no, pero estamos muy cerca.

*.*.*

Tras salir por el otro lado de la cueva, Shun señaló la ubicación del monte Kurai-Yama. Tuve ante mis ojos aquella montaña mencionada en los libros de leyendas, era la montaña que en cuyo interior habitaban seres maléficos y además, la pequeña Nozomi permanecía cautiva. Asimismo, y según aquellos relatos, aquel lugar fue sellado por un misterioso monje poco tiempo después ante el peligro de que la oscuridad vuelva a apoderarse de la tierra. Pese a lo narrado en las leyendas, el monte Kurai-Yama era como cualquier otra montaña cubierta de bosques. Lo que llamó la atención fue ver en su cima una extraña formación rocosa.

— Debemos llegar hasta la cima antes que el sol se ponga en lo más alto, y eso será al mediodía, de lo contrario no podremos entrar hasta el día siguiente.

— ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

— Después se los diré, por ahora síganme.

Shun volvió a llamar nuevamente nuestra atención, sabíamos que era del lugar, que conocía muchas cosas que quizá Kirino y yo ignorábamos. Aunque había algo más, una extraña sensación de curiosidad generó en mi interior ciertas dudas sobre él. (?)

— Eh… por cierto, Shun…

Mis palabras se vieron truncadas al sentir como el mencionado nos arrastró, a Kirino y a mí, hacia unos arbustos.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Shhhh… no hagan ruido, o nos descubrirán. — Habló en voz baja.

Tras escucharle, observamos a través de los arbustos numerosas personas ubicadas a lo largo del camino que conducía al monte Kurai-Yama, notamos también que esas personas estaban provistas de distintos tipos de armas, como si fueran guardianes custodiando el acceso a un lugar que estaría restringido.

— ¿Siempre hay guardianes custodiando el camino a la cima del monte? — Preguntó Kirino.

— No es verdad, este camino es de libre acceso.

— ¿Shun-San, esas personas son moradores de la zona? — Pregunté.

— ¡No, no lo son, ni siquiera son personas, se tratan de espíritus materializados procedentes del monte Kurai-Yama! — Habló con un visible tono de molestia e irritación.

Kirino y yo mostramos una mirada de sorpresa y asombro tras escuchar sus palabras, volviendo a surgir nuevas interrogantes sobre él. Sin embargo, no era el momento ni las circunstancias apropiadas para hacerle preguntas, debíamos tener cuidado con aquellos guardianes, que por lo visto estaban dispuestos a aniquilar a cualquier intruso que se interpusiera en su camino.

— Debemos avanzar con cautela, no podemos permitir que esta situación adversa nos intimide, tenemos que continuar.

Usando unos arbustos a modo de camuflaje, comenzamos a movernos sigilosamente, siempre a merced del peligro. Durante más de una hora continuamos movilizándonos de esa manera, a pesar de ello no avanzábamos lo suficiente como para llegar a la cima del monte, es más, faltaba muy poco tiempo para que sea mediodía y eso le preocupaba mucho a Shun.

— Kageyama, Shun, tengo una idea para llegar lo más pronto a la cima del monte. — Habló Kirino, sacando de su mochila un balón de fútbol.

— Suena un poco arriesgado, pero está bien, podemos intentarlo. — Respondí con algo de dudas, para luego observar a Shun, quien asintió su cabeza en señal de aprobación.

De esta manera obtuvimos el valor para salir de los arbustos, y mediante un potente balonazo, Kirino consiguió noquear a uno de los guardianes, luego a otro y así sucesivamente, para después correr a toda prisa, logrando avanzar lo suficiente como para estar cerca de la cima.

— ¡Muy bien Senpai, lo conse…! — Mi frase se interrumpió al sentir que una flecha pasó a escasos centímetros sobre mi cabeza (*J_usto en la punta que sobresale en medio del cabello morado_*) para luego incrustarse en el tronco de un árbol, quedándome frío del susto, casi al borde del desmayo.

— ¡DE PRISA, QUE VIENEN DETRÁS NUESTRO! — Exclamó Kirino.

Éramos victimas de una persecución, no quedaba otra opción más que correr, esquivando los flechazos, disparos y las lanzas dirigidas contra nosotros. Durante el camino estuve a punto de tropezar y caer desfallecido, pero Shun y Kirino lograron sujetarme, llevándome consigo, hasta que por fin logramos avistar la cima del monte. Al llegar, Shun ordenó que nos escondiéramos detrás de unas rocas y que por nada del mundo asomáramos la mirada.

— Oye Shun, sería muy peligroso enfrentarte tú solo a todo ese ejército. — Respondí, aún con la voz jadeante.

— SÓLO HAGAN LO QUE LES DIGO, NO PIERDAN MÁS EL TIEMPO.

Sin mas opción acatamos las órdenes de Shun, temíamos que algo malo pudiera ocurrirle. Nos quedamos en medio del silencio y la incertidumbre, hasta que un brillante y cegador resplandor surgió. Algo extraño y sobrenatural estaba aconteciendo, volviendo a sentir más temor. Luego de algunos minutos, escuchamos unos pasos que se dirigían hacia nosotros, era él.

— Ya pueden salir. — Habló Shun, acercándose a nuestra ubicación. Al asomar la mirada, pudimos notar que nuestros persecutores habían desaparecido de manera inexplicable.

— ¿Y dónde están los guardianes que nos perseguían? — Pregunté.

— Hehe supongo que se rindieron y se fueron llorando a sus casas. — Respondió Shun guiñando un ojo, a la vez, frotando un dedo debajo de su nariz.

— ¡DINOS, QUIÉN ERES TÚ! — Exclamó Kirino mostrando el ceño fruncido y observando a Shun con desconfianza. Mientras tanto, yo permanecí escondido detrás del Senpai, producto del temor .

— Vamos tranquilícense, ya les dije que no pienso hacerles daño y tengo la intención de ayudarles en su búsqueda.

— ENTONCES RESPONDE ¿qué fue ese potente destello de luz, y dónde están los guardianes?

— Hummm… esto… supongo que después de todo no seré capaz de ocultar ciertos detalles sobre mí. — Habló el pelinegro colocando una mano sobre su mentón y mirando al cielo.

— ¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR? — Volvió a preguntar el Senpai, confundido por sus palabras.

En ese momento pude notar que la sombra de Shun desaparecía, poco después, una fuerte brisa sopló a nuestro alrededor mientras él se desvanecía, para luego aparecer en otro lugar. Nos quedarnos impactados y fríos del miedo al ver las apariciones y desapariciones de aquel chico pelinegro.

— Shu-Shun… ¿tú-tú eres u-un fa-fantasma? — Preguntamos tartamudeando, aún presos por el temor.

— En realidad soy un espíritu que se mueve entre la brisa del bosque, un espíritu que además tiene la capacidad de materializarse. Se preguntarán que pasó con aquellos guardianes, pues en realidad los desaparecí con un destello luminoso producido por mí, por eso les advertí en un inicio que se escondieran detrás de las rocas y no vieran nada. Les vuelvo a recordar que aquellos guardianes no eran gente de carne y hueso, como ustedes. Se trataban de espíritus materializados, procedentes del interior de esta montaña, espíritus que hace algunos años asaltaron el templo del pueblo y se llevaron varias cosas, incluyendo aquel objeto que actualmente buscan con afán. _(Refiriéndose al cofre de "Mamá")_.

Tras escuchar aquella revelación fuera de lo común, comencé a comprender ciertos detalles al respecto, como la vez cuando fui capturado por aquel ladrón y de pronto se percibió una fuerte brisa, llegando él justo a tiempo para salvarme. Pese a ello, qué importaba si fuera diferente a nosotros, quizás sentía temor ante tales circunstancias, pero al fin y al cabo, era nuestro amigo y nos devolvió la esperanza, a Kirino y a mí, para hallar el cofre de "Mamá". Luego de una breve reflexión, pude recobrar la confianza hacia él, al mismo tiempo y a raiz de estos acontecimientos, conseguí absolver muchas de mis dudas… bueno, a excepción de una…

Nuestro amigo pelinegro pidió presurosamente que colocáramos las piedras, que Kirino y yo poseíamos, sobre un pilar ubicado en la entrada de la formación rocosa. Se notaba preocupación en él, puesto que ya estábamos cerca al mediodía.

— Antes de eso, quiero que nos digas ¿por qué es tan importante para ti hacer todo lo que nos pides?

— Senpai… — Susurré con temor al ver que se volvía a respirar un ambiente de tensión, es verdad, el Senpai se mostraba muy incrédulo ante las palabras del pelinegro.

Shun escuchó a Kirino, sin embargo se mantuvo tranquilo y sereno, volviendo a revelar más detalles. Nos dijo que al unir las tres piedras, se abriría el acceso a la caverna del monte Kurai-Yama, de esta manera, podríamos recuperar el tesoro que "Mamá" había preservado, tesoro que al poco tiempo fue sustraído del templo. Lo que llamó nuestra atención fue ver a Shun enseñándonos una piedra similar a la nuestra, pero de color verde, confirmando las sospechas que circulaban en mi mente, las piedras que Masaki y Kuriko nos obsequiaron no eran piedras ordinarias. Hubo un momento de silencio por nuestra parte, Kirino y yo no parábamos de intercambiar miradas de intriga y desconfianza. Transcurridos algunos minutos, el Senpai pareció recuperar la confianza hacia Shun, acatando al igual que yo, sus instrucciones.

— Muy bien, empecemos.

Faltaba muy poco para el mediodía y Shun comenzó a pronunciar ciertas palabras en un idioma desconocido, luego pidió que tomáramos las piedras en un orden particular. Yo estirando el brazo izquierdo, hacia aquella dirección, mientras sujetaba en mi mano la piedra de color azul (_Darihi_). Kirino hizo lo mismo con la piedra roja (_Imig_), pero en sentido contrario, utilizando el brazo derecho. Por último, Shun sujetó la piedra verde (Ssuguma) con sus dos manos hacia adelante. Al hacer esto comenzó a temblar la tierra, surgiendo de entre las rocas una abertura. ¡Era la cueva que mencionó la anciana Kotake!

— Ya veo, ¿conque estas piedras forman una llave para entrar a la cueva? — Hablé, sin quitar de mí el asombro por lo acontecido.

— Así es. Bueno qué esperamos, entremos de una vez.

*.*.*

Ingresamos con cautela al interior de la cueva, tras avanzar lo suficiente, Kirino y yo notamos que no había nada relevante en el interior de aquel lugar. De pronto Shun pide que nos acercáramos a él.

— Cuando les diga deberán mostrar las piedras que poseen y sujetarlas con distintas manos. Ranmaru-Kun, con la mano derecha, mientras tú Hikaru-Kun, con la mano izquierda.

— ¿Eh… y al hacer eso, qué sucederá?

— Ya lo verán.

Hicimos lo que Shun nos indicó, de pronto, volvió a sentirse un temblor y parte del suelo comenzó a hundirse, formándose un pozo profundo.

— ¿Que-qué está pasando?

— No se asusten, para ingresar al interior de la cueva debemos bajar a través de este pozo.

— ¿Estás seguro?, parece un lugar peligroso. Además no hay manera de bajar, saltar al interior de ese pozo así como así, sería suicidio. — Hablé con temor al asomar la mirada y ver que no tenía un fondo visible, ni escaleras o cuerdas para bajar.

— Debemos saltar.

— ¿¡EHHHHHH!? — Gritamos por el asombro.

— Vamos, no pierdan la confianza, mientras estemos juntos, no hay nada por qué temer. — Diciendo esto, Shun tomó nuestras manos, para luego correr a toda prisa y finalmente saltar los tres al interior del pozo, cayendo estrepitosamente.

— ¡Waaaaaaaa! — Kirino y yo seguíamos cayendo a lo más profundo de ese pozo, sintiendo como el vértigo y la adrenalina recorrían nuestras venas.

*.*.*

Algo suave amortiguó nuestra caída, parecían ser las hojas y ramas de algún árbol.

— ¿Están bien? — Preguntó Shun.

— Si. — Respondió Kirino.

— Un poco asustado, pero estoy bien.

Kirino y yo intentamos levantarnos, cuando de pronto, algo comenzó a enredarse y sujetar nuestros brazos y piernas. Encendí la linterna, llevándome una desagradable sorpresa.

— ¡SE-SERPIENTES! — Habían cientos de ellos moviéndose en todas direcciones.

— No se asunten, que no son serpientes, en realidad se trata de plantas enredaderas que viven en el interior de las cavernas. Mantengan la calma por favor, si continúan esforzándose en soltarse, la planta seguirá sujetándolos hasta estrangularlos.

— ¡QUÉ! ¿ENTONCES CÓMO SALDREMOS DE ESTA? — Hablé con nerviosismo.

— Ya les dije, mantengan la calma.

Quedé horrorizado al ver como Shun comenzó a hundirse entre las enredaderas y luego Kirino, causando en mí terror e inquietud, sintiendo además que aquellas enredaderas sujetaban con más fuerza mi cuerpo.

— KAGEYAMA, DEBES RELAJARTE. — Gritó Kirino al notar que seguía atrapado e intentando liberarme sin éxito.

— No se relajará, dentro de poco acabará estrangulado por las enredaderas.

— ¡DEBEMOS HACER ALGO! — Exclamó Kirino con desesperación.

— No te preocupes, yo le salvaré. Por favor Ranmaru-Kun, cierra los ojos. HIKARU-KUN, TÚ TAMBIÉN DEBES CERRAR LOS OJOS.

Cerré los ojos, tal como indicó Shun, segundos después un cegador destello iluminó el interior de aquél lugar, desapareciendo todas las enredaderas, cayendo sobre una pila de hojas y ramas secas.

— Ya pueden abrir los ojos. Verán, las enredaderas que habitan estas cavernas odian la luz, por ello usé un potente destello para liberar a Hikaru-Kun. — Explicó Shun.

— Siento haberles causado muchos problemas, Gomenasai. — Respondí apenado tras aquél incidente y a punto de sollozar. Shun y Kirino se acercan a mí, secando mis pequeñas lágrimas.

— No te pongas triste que no es tu culpa, todos podemos sufrir tropiezos en cualquier momento, pero el hecho de que tropieces más seguido no te hace débil ni inferior a nosotros. Tienes el poder de la valentía alojado en tu corazón. Recuerda, aquella valentía te trajo a este lugar para ayudar a la madre de tu mejor amigo. Eres un chico valiente, no dejes que las situaciones adversas te intimiden. Bueno, recuerden que estamos unidos bajo esta importante causa, así que debemos continuar y sin rendirnos.

Los tres asentimos nuestras cabezas, en señal de aprobación. Tras levantarnos, caminamos por un pasadizo que nos condujo a una puerta de hierro.

— Presten atención a lo que tengo que decirles, el interior de esta montaña está habitada por seres maléficos, no deben temer, mientras estemos juntos no habrá de qué preocuparse. Por cierto, esta gran puerta ha sido sellada por los poderes de un monje, luego que gigantes demoníacos le quitaran al pueblo la luz enviada por los Dioses.

— ¿La luz de los Dioses, te refieres a Nozomi.?

Al hacer esta pregunta, Shun se quedó en silencio, girando la cabeza hacia un lado en señal de tristeza. Siempre que se mencionaba a Nozomi, él mostraba esa actitud extraña, generando en mí ciertas dudas y sospechas que hasta ese momento no pude absolver. (?)

— Me pregunto si dije algo malo. — Pensé.

Shun nos comentó que para abrir la puerta de hierro debíamos repetir la misma acción que hicimos al principio en la cima del monte: Yo sujetando la piedra azul con la mano izquierda, Kirino sujetando la piedra roja con la mano derecha, mientras Shun sujetaba con sus dos manos y en linea recta la piedra de color verde, al mismo tiempo volvió a pronunciar unas palabras en aquel idioma desconocido. Realizada estas acciones, la puerta de hierro comenzó a abrirse.

— ¡Entremos de prisa, la puerta no permanecerá abierta por mucho tiempo!

Corrimos tan rápido como pudimos, logrando atravesar la puerta que casi al instante volvió a cerrarse. Caminamos por un largo pasadizo, poco después vimos a Shun detenerse frente a un muro escrito con unos caracteres desconocidos por Kirino y por mí. Preguntamos a nuestro amigo pelinegro si era capaz de entender lo que decía en aquel muro, respondiéndonos que si.

— Veamos, aquí dice:

_"Por mí, se va al reino doliente, _

_por mí se ingresa en el eterno tormento, _

_por mí se va tras la perdida gente"_

Intriga y preocupación se notaron en nuestros rostros al escuchar aquel mensaje. El pelinegro dijo que debíamos continuar para salir lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar siniestro, y maldito. Llegamos a un punto donde la oscuridad se volvió tan densa que luz de nuestras linternas no eran suficientemente luminosas, siendo imposible ver el camino que estábamos tomando. Ante este gran problema, el cuerpo de Shun comienza a iluminarse, emitiendo una luz blanca, volviendo a recuperar la visibilidad. Continuamos caminando, hasta que llegamos al final del pasillo, observando ante nuestros ojos un inmenso abismo cubierto por una espesa niebla color negro.

— Jamás imaginé que el interior de la montaña tuviera este aspecto tan tétrico. — Hablé intentando contener el inmenso temor que sentía por dentro.

— Parece ser el mismo infierno.

— Hemos llegado al reino oscuro llamado "_KaseiYanomi_" este lugar ha sido formado hace muchos milenios atrás por las ánimas de las personas que en vida fueron lujuriosos, glotones, avaros, soberbios, crueles, violentos, fraudulentos y traidores, que al momento de su muerte no se arrepintieron de sus actos.

— Shun, pero si este es un reino lleno de seres maléficos, ¿por qué da la impresión de estar únicamente los tres?

— Existen dos razones, la principal es que el ojo humano no es capaz de percibir ciertos espectros y fenómenos visuales. Y en segundo lugar, piedras que llevan en sus bolsillos, son piedras celestiales que además de permitirnos ingresar a este reino, nos protegerán de la maldad y la oscuridad, es decir que somos intocables para la mayoría de los seres que habitan este reino. Sin embargo, hay demonios que se atreverán a desafiar el poder de las tres piedras, así que debemos ser cuidadosos.

— ¿Ahora, hacia dónde debemos ir? — Preguntó Kirino.

— El reino oscuro de _KaseiYanomi,_ está compuesto por nueve niveles. A medida que avanzamos de nivel se desciende, el último nivel se encuentra entre lo más profundo de aquel abismo. Cabe recordar que en uno de estos nueve niveles se encuentra el objeto que buscan.

— Me gustaría que todo esto fuese un sueño. — Murmuré con temor, a la vez fijando la mirada al suelo y apretando uno de mis puños.

*.*.*

Finalizada nuestra breve conversación, caminamos por un corredor hasta llegar a una puerta y entrar. Nos encontrábamos en el primer nivel, había un inmenso río de lava ardiente que nos impedía pasar.

— ¡Miren! — Exclamó Shun al observar dos cuerdas que unían las dos orillas a manera de puente.

— ¿Son los restos de un puente? — Pregunté.

— Estas cuerdas son lo suficientemente gruesas y templadas como para soportar nuestro peso y caminar, así que debemos seguir por aquí.

— Debes estar bromeando, esto parece muy peligroso. — Respondió Kirino.

— Descuiden yo iré adelante, guiándoles. Caminen con calma, relájense y por favor, no miren hacia abajo.

Empezamos a caminar por aquellas cuerdas, debíamos mantener el equilibrio y estar lo más tranquilo posible, hecho que para mí fue muy difícil. Shun iba adelante, yo al medio y Kirino detrás mío. Cada paso que dábamos se volvía toda una eternidad, además el calor era muy insoportable.

— Por favor no pierdan la calma, estamos muy cerca de la orilla contraria.

En ese momento unas extrañas sombras oscuras aparecieron de la nada, sentí temor, comencé a perder el equilibrio e intranquilizarme aún más. Repentinamente, uno de mis pies resbala de la cuerda.

— ¡SENPAI!

— ¡KAGEYAMA!

Cerré con fuerza los ojos ante aquella inminente caída, presintiendo que mi fin se acercaba. Sin embargo, una mano me sujetó con fuerza, era la mano de Kirino, mientras que con su otra mano se sujetaba de la cuerda que utilizábamos para avanzar.

— ¡Tsk maldición, no podré sujetarme por mucho tiempo!

— Gomenasai, Senpai.

Cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido, Shun se acercó a nosotros, sacando unas cuerdas de su mochila y atándolas alrededor de la cintura de Kirino, jalándolo hacia la orilla contraria, para finalmente subirnos a la superficie sanos y salvos.

— Vamos, mantén erguido ese ánimo Hikaru-Kun. — Habló el pelinegro intentando consolar mi tristeza por aquel incidente.

— Soy un niño muy débil. — Susurré, mientras en mi rostro se vislumbró una mirada sombría.

*.*.*

Habíamos pasado el primer nivel, era hora de seguir. Continuamos hasta hallar unas escaleras, bajamos y caminamos por un largo pasillo. Momentos después avistamos una puerta, al abrir nos condujo al segundo nivel. Este lugar era completamente distinto al anterior, parecía ser el interior de un lujoso e iluminado palacio.

— Tengan mucho cuidado, este lugar puede ser muy engañoso. — Nos advirtió Shun.

De repente el dulce canto de una mujer se percibió a través de nuestros oídos, era un sonido cálido, placentero y acogedor que nos llamaba. Estuve a punto de ceder a la tentación y obedecer a aquél llamado, cuando veo a Shun acercarse a mí, enseñándome el brillo de su piedra color verde.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — Pregunté volviendo en si, sin entender lo que ocurría.

Shun explicó que mi corazón iba a caer en el poderoso hechizo del demonio de la lujuria, pero mediante el brillo de la piedra verde llamada _Ssuguma,_ consiguió anular aquel encantamiento, a él en cambio no le hacía efecto, debido a que era un espíritu. Por desgracia, el hechizo logró apoderarse del corazón de Kirino, quien ahora seguía aquel canto sin que nada ni nadie pudiera detenerlo.

— Debemos salvar a Ranmaru-Kun, antes que el demonio de la lujuria absorba su alma.

Corrimos tan rápido como pudimos hasta alcanzar a Kirino, quien caminaba con la mirada perdida y sin la capacidad de escucharnos. Intentamos detenerle sin éxito alguno, con su fuerza consiguió empujarnos a un costado. Estuvimos detrás de él, hasta que llegamos al jardín de aquel palacio, allí había una fuente y sentada en una orilla, una chica semi-desnuda, siendo ella quien emitía aquel canto hipnotizador. Kirino estaba cada vez más cerca y eso comenzó a preocuparnos.

— ¡RANMARU-KUN NO TE ACERQUES, ES UNA TRAMPA!

— ¡KIRINO SENPAI, DEBES DESPERTAR!

Las tres piedras empezaron a brillar, al hacer esto, el hechizo de Kirino se rompió, volviendo al poco tiempo en sí.

— ¿Qué pasó, dónde estoy?

La hermosa chica dejó de cantar, para transformarse en un gigantesco monstruo, era el demonio de la lujuria que habitaba en el nivel dos, tenía una apariencia aterradora. Kirino gritó horrorizado al estar cerca de sus fauces. Las tres piedras nuevamente volvieron a brillar, al igual que el cuerpo de Shun. Kirino y yo cerramos los ojos ante aquella luz intensa, al abrirlos, notamos que el maligno ser había desaparecido.

— No se preocupen, el peligro ya pasó. — Habló Shun con la respiración entrecortada, y visiblemente cansado.

— Shun ¿estás bien? — Pregunté.

— No se preocupen por mí, no me pasó nada.

— Gracias por ayudarme Shun, te debo una. — Respondió Kirino.

De pronto el ambiente comenzó a cambiar radicalmente, el palacio se transformó en una fría caverna, todo había sido un espejismo. Al poco rato, comenzaron a caer rocas desde la parte superior, por tal motivo tuvimos que huir a toda prisa hasta que logramos avistar unas escaleras que nos conducirían al tercer nivel.

*.*.*

Al abrir la puerta del tercer nivel, sentimos como el agua mojaba nuestros pies, estábamos en lo que parecía ser un pantano de aguas poco profundas y fangosas. El pelinegro exclamó que no tocáramos por mucho tiempo el agua, al estar emponzoñada y altamente ácida. Inmediatamente pisamos unas rocas y continuamos por un largo sendero, buscando la salida.

— Estamos en el tercer nivel del KaseiYanomi. En este lugar, se encuentran las ánimas que viven alimentándose del fango de este pantano y por la lluvia de materia oscura.

— ¿Aquí no veo a nadie más que nosotros? — Pregunté.

— Recuerden que mis ojos, a diferencia de los suyos, pueden ver más allá de lo evidente. Puedo apreciar cientos de almas en pena merodeando en este inmenso pantano, alimentándose del fango y la lluvia oscura.

— ¿Lluvia oscura? — Preguntó Kirino.

— Cre-creo que se refiere a eso.

El pelinegro nos había advertido que la lluvia era altamente corrosiva, corrimos a toda prisa por el sendero de rocas. Mientras corríamos, unos grandes tentáculos surgieron de las aguas de aquel pantano, sujetándonos de los tobillos a Kirino y a mí, para luego levantarnos por los aires. No habían palabras para explicar aquella terrible experiencia, sólo puedo decir que estábamos muertos del miedo a lo que pudiera ocurrir, en ese instante vimos a Shun sacar su afilada Katana, intentando cortar los tentáculos, pero uno de aquellos golpeó a Shun, lanzándolo hacia el agua emponzoñada del pantano.

— ¡SHUN!

El mencionado se incorporó para continuar luchando contra aquel monstruo, tras varios minutos de tensión e incertidumbre, consiguió derrotar con el filo de su Katana al monstruo y liberarnos, sin embargo se veía cada vez más débil y su cuerpo temblaba de vez en cuando.

— De-Debemos continuar.

Al escuchar sus palabras continuamos el recorrido a toda prisa, llevando a Shun sobre nuestros hombros. El camino llegaba a su fin, pero para desgracia nuestra, una colosal bestia de tres cabezas y enormes fauces bloqueaba las escaleras que conducían al siguiente nivel.

— No se preocupen, yo me encargaré de él.

— No debes esforzarte mucho, estás muy débil. — Le respondió Kirino a Shun.

— Ya les dije que no deben preocuparse. Además, esta es la única manera para poder continuar, por favor cierren sus ojos lo más fuerte que puedan que voy a lanzar un brillante destello.

Hicimos lo que nos indicó Shun, luego él se acercó peligrosamente a la bestia de tres cabezas, emitiendo un potente destello, tan brillante como la luz del sol, al hacer esto dejó ciega a la bestia, sólo por un breve lapso de tiempo. Era el momento para correr hacia las escaleras que llevaban al siguiente nivel, Kirino y yo llegamos, Shun acabó desmayándose en medio del camino.

— ¡SHUN!

El Senpai decidió ir por él antes que la bestia recupere la visión, era una maniobra bastante arriesgada, pero debíamos salvar a nuestro amigo. Kirino valientemente se acercó y lo llevó en su espalda, en aquel momento, la bestia comenzó a recuperar la vista, por lo que el Senpai tuvo que correr más a prisa, hasta que finalmente llegaron a las escaleras y juntos bajamos al siguiente nivel.

*.*.*

Kirino continuó cargando sobre su espalda a Shun, quien se veía muy exhausto, es más, su luz amenazaba con apagarse y dejarnos en medio de la oscuridad. De pronto vimos una puerta y al abrir, entramos al cuarto nivel, llevándonos una gran sorpresa al apreciar que dicho ambiente estaba repleto de tesoros y riquezas de incalculable valor.

— E-En este lugar se guardan todos los botines y tesoros que durante siglos, e incluso milenios, fueron robados a las personas de los pueblos y ciudades cercanos a la montaña. Es posible que aquí se encuentre el objeto que están buscando. — Habló Shun con la voz temblorosa.

Recostamos a nuestro amigo pelinegro en un lugar para que pudiera descansar, mientras Kirino y yo comenzamos a buscar el objeto que pertenecía a "Mamá", sin embargo no sabíamos por donde empezar. Aquél lugar, era tan grande como un campo de fútbol y estaba repleto de metales preciosos, piedras preciosas, e innumerables cofres de todos los tamaños, siendo lo mismo que buscar una aguja en un pajar. Shun se acercó a nosotros para ofrecer su ayuda y ver a través de sus ojos cuales eran los tesoros que pertenecían al templo del pueblo. Al cabo de unos minutos, nos señaló una ubicación, fuimos hasta allí para ver una gran cantidad de cofres, no sabíamos con exactitud cuál era el que pertenecía a "Mamá".

— ¿Cuál de todos estos cofres será el que buscamos? — Preguntó Kirino.

— ¡Ow cielos! si hubiera la manera de abrir todos los cofres a la vez... ¡Eh, esperen, eso es!

Iba a pronunciar con desconcierto aquellas palabras, cuando recordé que llevaba el relicario de "Mamá" colgado en mi cuello, aquél relicario que contenía una pequeña llave en su interior, esa llave era única que podía abrir el cofre que estábamos buscando. Inmediatamente la saqué y le enseñé al Senpai, mostrando ambos un gesto de alivio y esperanza. Comenzamos a probar la llave en todos los cofres, mas ninguno calzaba en la cerradura, seguimos probando en más cofres, pero sin éxito.

— Esto va a demorar más de lo que pensé, o es que acaso no se encuentra aquí lo que buscamos. — Habló Kirino, colocando ambas manos en su cintura mientras lanzaba un suspiro.

— La anciana Kotake no se equivocaría, ella dijo que el cofre se encuentra en este lugar y así debe ser. — Respondió Shun.

Tuve la intención de buscar en otros lugares, cuando sin querer tropecé con una piedra, cayendo pesadamente al suelo, instantes después algo duro golpea mi cabeza generando en mí un chichón. Un poco aturdido y con los ojos llorosos me levanté para ver que era lo que me había golpeado, se trataba de un pequeño cofre de madera, lo tomo con curiosidad, observando el dibujo en alto-relieve de un búho cerca a la cerradura.

— Hum.. ¿acaso será...?

Acerco la llave del relicario, la introduzco en la cerradura y al girar la llave...

— Senpai, Shun... creo que encontré lo que buscábamos. — Hablé con un tono de voz incrédulo.

Al abrir el cofre caí de rodillas al suelo, mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse para luego ponerme a llorar con serenidad, no de tristeza sino de alegría. Nuestra búsqueda por hallar el cofre de "Mamá" nos había llevado a vivir distintas situaciones, e incluso a salir de la ciudad y entrar en un mundo que estaba fuera de la realidad y lleno de peligros. A pesar de todo, nuestra búsqueda había sido un éxito. Kirino coloca su mano en mi hombro, al girar veo en sus ojos celestes sentimientos de felicidad y satisfacción.

— Lo conseguimos, Kageyama.

Sequé mis lágrimas para luego abrazar al Senpai y a Shun por la emoción. Agradecimos al pelinegro por brindarnos su ayuda en la búsqueda. Pensamos en salir de aquel lugar lo más antes posible, cerca de nuestra ubicación habían unas escaleras que conducían al siguiente nivel, pero al llegar, unos barrotes bloquearon el acceso a las escaleras.

— ¿Pero qué está pasando?

— ¿En verdad creen que pueden llevarse así de fácil los tesoros de este reino? — Una voz hizo eco en todas direcciones.

— ¿Quién dijo eso?

Una sombra apareció ante nosotros, presentándose como el demonio de la avaricia, aquel ser utilizó su poder para encerrar a Shun en una especie de jaula, nuestro amigo no pudo hacer nada por lo débil que estaba. Nuevamente se dirigió a nosotros para decirnos que si queríamos liberar a nuestro amigo y llevarnos el tesoro (refiriéndose al cofre de "Mamá") antes debíamos vencerlo en una apuesta. Esta apuesta, consistía en jugar un partido de fútbol. (?)

— ¿EHHHHH... ACASO DIJO... FÚTBOL? — El Senpai y yo cruzamos miradas de intriga.

Utilizando de nuevo sus poderes, hizo aparecer un campo de fútbol para luego decirnos las condiciones de la apuesta. Si anotábamos un gol, ganábamos, pero si nos anotaban un gol perdíamos y debíamos permanecer en aquel lugar, para siempre. Con cierto temor aceptamos e hicimos un calentamiento antes del juego, poco después vimos como aparecían once sombras a nuestro alrededor que luego se materializaron y tomaron la forma de...

— ¡No puede ser...!

— ¡Se parecen a nuestros compañeros del equipo!

Era un injusto partido de once contra dos, para colmo no había quien defienda nuestra portería. Temía perder aquel encuentro y a Kirino se le veía un poco preocupado. En aquellas circunstancias, escuchamos a Shun decir que no debíamos desesperarnos, esos espíritus no eran tan fuertes y sólo querían sembrar temor en nosotros.

*.*.*

El partido empezó, Kirino y yo hacíamos pases con el balón, estábamos cerca a la portería contraria, cuando apareció Nishiki_ (o mejor dicho, aquél espíritu parecido a él)_ ante nosotros, para luego quitarnos el balón y hacer un pase a Shindou. Kirino corrió detrás de Shindou logrando quitarle el balón pero repentinamente es empujado por Kariya, haciéndole caer al suelo.

— ¡Tsk, ese Kariya es igual de brusco y tramposo que el auténtico! — Exclamó Kirino mientras se levantaba.

Corrí detrás de Kariya, intentando quitarle el balón sin embargo consiguió pasarle el balón a Tsurugi, quien estando cerca de nuestra portería planeaba meter un gol.

— ¡KAGEYAMA, NO DEBEMOS PERMITIR QUE ANOTE! — Exclamó Kirino mientras corríamos a toda prisa a nuestra portería.

— Esto va de mal en peor, si consigue anotar, todo habrá acabado para nosotros.

Tsurugi realizó un potente tiro hacia la portería, Kirino y yo intentamos detener el balón. Pero la fuerza del impacto consiguió derribarnos, el balón iba a entrar en la portería, cuando al último segundo, y mediante un cabezazo, golpeo el balón desviando su trayecto. Shun tenía razón después de todo, si el verdadero Tsurugi hubiera realizado aquel tiro, hubiéramos terminado inconscientes o muy lastimados.

— No podemos permitir que estas copias baratas nos venzan, hay que demostrarles el verdadero fútbol del Raimon.

— ¡HAI!

En ese instante Kirino y yo decidimos contraatacar moviéndonos con más agilidad. Tenma intentó quitarme el balón por lo que tuve que adelantar mi pase a Kirino, luego vimos como Amagui y Kariya, la defensa contraria, pretendían detener nuestro ataque, en eso se nos ocurre un plan. Kirino siguió avanzando hacia ellos, mientras yo iba hacia una esquina del campo. Antes que la defensa contraria intentara quitarle el balón, el Senpai utiliza su técnica hissatsu "_The Mist_", dejándolos confundidos. Era nuestra gran oportunidad, Kirino me pasó el balón y desde la esquina del campo realizo mi técnica hissatsu "_Extend Zone_". Shinsuke intentaba contener mi tiro, pero le resultó imposible, el balón consiguió entrar a la portería, habíamos anotado un gol, habíamos ganado la apuesta.

El demonio de la avaricia, no quiso reconocer nuestra victoria. Molesto nos dijo que de todas maneras no nos dejaría avanzar.

— ¡Eres un mal perdedor, debes cumplir tu promesa! — Reclamó Kirino.

Las piedras que poseíamos comenzaron a brillar, haciendo que la jaula que mantenía cautivo a Shun se destruya, él se acercó rápidamente a nosotros pidiendo que cerremos los ojos mientras atacaba a aquel demonio con su brillante resplandor, y así lo hizo.

— Gracias al poder de las tres piedras pude recuperar mi poder y vencer al demonio que habita en este nivel.

Observamos como desaparecían los barrotes que bloqueaban las escaleras, teníamos en nuestras manos el cofre de mamá, el cuál guardé en mi mochila. Era hora de continuar.

*.*.*

Pasamos sin mucha dificultad los niveles cinco y seis, esto debido a que no existían tantos peligros como en los niveles anteriores. Seguimos al séptimo nivel, durante el camino Kirino permanecía en silencio, sin decir palabra alguna, incluso iba un poco más adelante que nosotros. Al abrir la puerta entramos a un bosque de inmensos árboles.

— Debemos cruzar este bosque, para pasar al siguiente nivel. — Nos dijo Shun.

Íbamos a continuar, sin embargo Kirino permanecía sentado en una roca un poco distanciado de nosotros.

— Kirino Senpai, debemos continuar. — Hablé, pero sin tener respuesta. Decido acercarme a él.

— Senpai, debemos seguir para poder...

Coloqué una mano sobre su hombro, pero no pude terminar mis palabras ver como me sujetó de la muñeca con fuerza, mientras en su rostro se vislumbró una mirada de rencor y odio.

— ¡Por tu culpa y la de ese fantasma estoy metido en este problema, estoy encerrado en este maldito infierno. En lugar de salir, seguimos yendo hacia lo más profundo!

— Senpai...

— Eres un debilucho, llorón e iluso que confía tonta e ingenuamente en alguien que nos quiere ver muertos (_refiriéndose a Shun_) ¡SI DESEAS ESO PUES PIÉRDETE, QUE YO BUSCARÉ LA MANERA PARA SALIR DE AQUÍ!

Tras decir esto me empujó, y se fue corriendo sin parar por el bosque, sus palabras me dejaron con el ánimo por los suelos y hecho añicos, jamás imaginé que podría decirme aquellas palabras tan hirientes y ofensivas. Mi corazón estaba adolorido y sentía infinitas ganas de llorar. En ese momento, Shun se acerca a mí.

— No es culpa de Ranmaru-Kun. La energía oscura de este nivel encontró un punto débil en su corazón, por esa razón actúa como si fuera una persona iracunda y resentida. Hikaru-Kun, debemos encontrarle cuanto antes, no sabemos en qué peligros se pueda meter.

— Está bien. — Me levanté, secando mis lágrimas.

Mientras entrábamos en el interior de aquel bosque, escuchamos el trote de un caballo. Shun me dijo que se trataba de _Kariudo,_ el oscuro centauro cazador de almas. Tras verlo marcharse, seguimos buscando a Kirino, hasta que por fin lo hallamos al borde de un acantilado, temí por un instante que el Senpai intentara lanzarse. Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos hasta que logramos detenerle.

— ¡SUÉLTENME! — Exclamó Kirino. Pero yo me puse encima de él, sujetando sus brazos.

— ¡NO LO HARÉ, SENPAI! Sé que pasamos difíciles momentos en este lugar, pero renunciar a los problemas así como así es cosa de cobardes. Kirino Senpai, tú no eres un cobarde, recuerda que hemos pasado por situaciones complicadas en el equipo y siempre hubo una luz al final del camino, recuerda los consejos que siempre me dabas para mejorar mis técnicas en el juego y superar algunos problemas, recuerda la promesa que le hicimos a "Mamá", y por último recuerda que estamos los tres juntos en esta causa. ¿Senpai, todavía piensa rendirse así de fácil?

Mis palabras lograron conmover a Kirino, dejándolo inmóvil, es más, hasta yo mismo me quedé impresionado por lo que había dicho, no era bueno dando consejos y siempre necesité que alguien me diera la mano para superar un problema... sien embargo esta vez sucedió lo contrario. Las tres piedras comenzaron a brillar, limpiando la oscuridad alojada en el corazón de Kirino. Al poco rato volvió en si y preguntó por qué Shun le sujetaba las piernas y yo estuve encina de él, por lo visto, no pudo recordar lo acontecido minutos antes.

— Bueno Senpai, verás...

En aquel instante una flecha se incrustó en el hombro de Shun, dejándolo herido, vimos ante nosotros aquel centauro cazador llamado _Kariudo_, siendo el quien habría disparado la flecha. El miedo y la desesperación nos invadía cada vez más.

— Estamos perdidos. — Cerré los ojos pronunciando aquellas palabras, mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

A pesar de la herida en el hombro, el chico pelinegro se levantó con dificultad y utilizando sus poderes luminosos dejó aturdido al centauro cazador, era nuestra oportunidad para escapar, corrimos a toda prisa por el bosque huyendo del cazador, mientras Kirino llevaba a Shun sobre su espalda. Seguimos las indicaciones del pelinegro hasta avistar las escaleras que nos conducían al siguiente nivel.

*.*.*

Nos encontrábamos en el octavo nivel, luego de abrir la puerta apreciamos profundos cañones conectados unos a otros por medio de puentes, Shun dijo que debíamos cruzar los puentes para llegar al último nivel. Mientras caminábamos pude apreciar que la herida en el cuerpo de Shun se curó, sin embargo le dejó una extraña cicatriz.

— Oye Shun, estás seguro que no sientes nada extraño. — Kirino se veía preocupado por la cicatriz en su hombro.

— ¡Ya les dije que no se preocupen por mí, yo sé cuidarme solo! — Exclamó visiblemente molesto, causando asombro y a la vez tensión.

— Shun está actuando un poco extraño, ¿no lo crees Kageyama? — Hablo Kirino, susurrándome al oído.

— Algo no estaba bien, él no era así ¿qué estaba pasando? — Pensé con preocupación.

— Vaya vaya, así que los tres hombrecillos valientes quieren desafiar al _Gran Yami_. (?) — Una voz mezclada con un tono de malicia y sarcasmo (_similar a la de Kariya_) se escuchó de repente, giramos las miradas en todas direcciones hasta que observamos un ser con la apariencia de una persona, volando muy cerca de nosotros. Tenía enormes alas similares a las de un murciélago, mirada siniestra y una sonrisa malévola.

— ¡Quién eres tú! — Exclamó Kirino.

— Me llamo _Malebolge_, soy el guardián de este nivel y sirviente del _Gran Yami_. Conque los rumores eran ciertos después de todo, se decía en este reino que dos niños provenientes del exterior, acompañados por un espíritu errante, desafiarían los poderes del _KaseiYanomi _y el _Gran Yami_. Hehe es una lástima que aquellos niños hayan sido unos grandísimos idiotas al confiar en ese espíritu.

— ¡QUÉ QUIERES DECIR!

— Oh vaya ¿acaso no lo sabían? hehehe. Su queridísimo amigo Shun no les dijo toda la verdad, a él le importó un bledo su búsqueda. Les pregunto a los dos, una vez que obtuvieron aquello que buscaban, ¿por qué no regresaron por el mismo camino donde vinieron en lugar de seguir avanzado hacia los siguientes niveles?

Kirino y yo nos quedamos en silencio ante la pregunta que hizo aquel ser oscuro llamado _Malebolge._ En mi mente, y estaba seguro que en la de Kirino también se formulaba la misma pregunta. ¿Por qué Shun nos llevó a lo más profundo de aquel reino, si existía la posibilidad de salir por donde vinimos?. Ambos fijamos la mirada en Shun, quien a todo momento nos daba la espalda.

— Eh, Shu-Shun... di... dinos que no es cierto todo lo que dice. — Hablé dibujando en mi rostro una expresión de tristeza y temor, sin embargo su silencio fue mi respuesta.

— ¡RESPONDE! — Exclamó Kirino con impaciencia.

— Heh, ¿qué pasó Shun, te comieron la lengua los ratones? tus amigos están preguntando, es muy descortés de tu parte no responder a sus dudas. Vamos, por qué no les dices la verdad, por qué no les dices que fingiste ser su amigo para luego usarlos al ver que poseían las piedras celestiales, por qué no les dices a Hikaru y Ranmaru que no tienen oportunidad para salir de este mundo, por que no les dices que eres un fraude y que sólo te importa rescatar a tu pequeña hermana quien se encuentra en la morada del _Gran Yami_.

En nuestros rostros se dibujaron expresiones de shock e impacto tras oír las reveladoras palabras de aquel demonio alado, él en cambio continuaba dándonos la espalda.

— ¡DÉJENME EN PAZ, NO SABEN NADA DE MÍ! — Exclamó el pelinegro presionando sus puños, para luego desaparecer de nuestras vistas.

*.*.*

Kirino y yo nos quedamos solos y completamente consternados. No pudimos creer que Shun, a quien considerábamos nuestro amigo, terminara engañándonos sólo para utilizar el poder de las piedras que poseíamos. Poco después caí de rodillas al suelo, deseando que todo fuese sólo un mal sueño y despertar cuanto antes.

— Se acabó... — Susurró Kirino enseñando una mirada sombría y alicaída.

Parecía que toda luz de esperanza se había apagado, que todo esfuerzo resultó ser en vano. De pronto, una fresca y relajante brisa comenzó a soplar a mi alrededor, en aquellas circunstancias oigo una voz desconocida hablando desde lo más profundo de mi subconsciente.

— Por favor no se rindan, no permitan que la oscuridad opaque la luz de sus corazones, demuestren que la luz supera a la oscuridad, deben seguir el camino... yo creo en ustedes. (?) — Eran las palabras que escuché, curiosamente se trataba de la misma voz que oí la noche anterior durante mis sueños.

Por un momento temí estar al borde de la locura, hasta que percibo una energía desconocida que inundó mi corazón con él ánimo y el coraje para seguir, sin darme por vencido. Tras ponerme de pie, acudí a Kirino para decirle que no podíamos permanecer atrapados, si llegábamos al último nivel posiblemente encontremos la manera de salir. Luego de hablar con el Senpai y convencerle, continuamos atravesando los puentes colgantes del octavo nivel, hasta lograr divisar a lo lejos unas escaleras, aquellas que nos llevarían al último nivel.

*.*.*

Estábamos camino hacia el noveno nivel, íbamos siempre a merced del peligro al no estar reunidos los tres. Mientras caminábamos, el Senpai pelirosa nota algo extraño en una de las paredes. Al acercarnos, vimos que una parte del muro tomaba la forma de una cabeza humana.

— Ayuda...

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros? — Preguntó Kirino.

— Fui un soldado que en vida cometí el error de traicionar a uno de los míos sólo por unas monedas, y al morir acabé en este horrible lugar. Se los imploro, purifiquen mi espíritu con el poder de las piedras de Darihi e Imig que poseen en sus manos, a cambio les diré los últimos rumores que circulan en lo más profundo del KaseiYanomi.

Luego de intercambiar miradas de duda e intriga, decidimos confiar en él y aceptar aquel trato, no sin antes pedir que primero nos diga todo lo que sabía al respecto.

— Está bien, se los diré... El _Gran Yami_ subestimó el poder de los tres intrusos que se internaron en las entrañas de este reino, por esa razón ideó un plan y mediante la flecha del centauro cazador _Kariudo,_ consiguió contaminar el espíritu de uno de ellos y separarlo del grupo, mientras tanto espera en su morada el encuentro final contra aquellos que poseen el poder de las piedras celestiales, el destino de este reino está en juego. Es todo lo que puedo decirles.

Permanecimos en silencio por algunos momentos tras escuchar sus palabras, habíamos entendido el motivo por el cual nuestro amigo pelinegro actuó de manera extraña en el nivel anterior. Cumplimos con nuestra promesa y le enseñamos las piedras que poseíamos, poco después las piedras comenzaron a brillar, el extraño ser del muro fue purificado para luego desaparecer, debíamos continuar. Antes de llegar a la puerta del último nivel, observamos a un largo corredor torcido en forma de espiral, mientras lo atravesábamos comencé a sentirme extraño, mi mente era bombardeada en aquel momento por una lluvia de flashbacks y recuerdos vividos, como si toda mi vida pasara en un instante.

*.*.*

Luego de atravesar aquel corredor torcido y al abrir la puerta observamos ante nuestros ojos a Shun.

— Los estuve esperando, amigos.

— Shun, debes luchar contra la fuerza oscura que sólo te está manipulando, recuerda, tú eres nuestro amigo.

— ¡SILENCIO! ustedes no saben nada sobre mí y los terribles sufrimientos que padecí en vida. No pude salvar a la persona a quien había jurado proteger con mi propia vida, por mi culpa permití que se la llevaran a este reino de oscuridad, no saben lo difícil que ha sido esperar durante todo este tiempo. El Gran Yami prometió liberarla a cambio de quedarnos en este reino para siempre, así que no me importa si tenga que vender mi alma y las suyas al mismísimo diablo, cumpliré con mi promesa de salvarla.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, desenvainó su afilada Katana para arremeter contra Kirino y yo, corrimos tan rápido como pudimos mientras él intentaba aniquilarnos.

— Senpai, debemos hacer algo.

— Se me ocurre una idea.

Kirino se detiene por unos instantes, sacando de su mochila un balón de fútbol, pero en lugar de impactar contra Shun, el balón siguió su trayecto.

— Es inútil que lo intentes, puedo transformarme en espíritu las veces que yo quiera.

— ¡Tsk, maldición!

No podíamos seguir corriendo por mucho tiempo, el cansancio comenzó a sentirse en nuestros cuerpos, debíamos hacer algo. Cuando de pronto se me ocurre una idea, le dije al Senpai si podía lanzar de nuevo otro balonazo, pero en lugar de pegarle a Shun, debíamos fijar como blanco en la katana que tenía en sus manos. Así lo hicimos y nuestro plan dio éxito.

Kirino tomó la katana de Shun, sin embargo él no se dio por vencido, seguía luchando utilizando sus poderes luminosos, creí que nos quedaríamos ciegos por aquellos potentes destellos, pero el poder de nuestras piedras nos protegió de sus ataques. Kirino y yo no queríamos seguir con esta absurda lucha.

— SHUN DEBES DESPERTAR, NO DEJES QUE LA OSCURIDAD SE APODERE DE TU CORAZÓN. — Exclamó Kirino.

— ¡SILENCIO! — Respondió el pelinegro, mostrando un aura oscura a su alrededor.

— Shun, ¿en verdad piensas que sacrificándote de esta manera por salvar a tu pequeña hermana, conseguirás calmar tus dolores y culpas?

— ¿Eh? — El pelinegro mostró una mirada de asombro al escuchar mis palabras.

— Todos cometemos errores y tropiezos a lo largo de la vida, es más tenemos el derecho de equivocarnos. Pero eso no significa que debemos vivir atados y sometidos a nuestros sentimientos de culpabilidad. Debes liberarte de esa cadena que te impide ser libre, no permitas que la culpa te condene a vivir entre la oscuridad, lejos de la luz de la vida. Estoy seguro que tu pequeña hermana se alegraría con verte de nuevo y estar a tu lado disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad de ser libres, estoy seguro que ella no querría volver a estar lejos de su hermano, estoy seguro que ella diría "_Tú puedes... hermanito._"

La extraña fuerza en mi interior hizo que dejara de lado mi timidez y pronunciara con facilidad las palabras que surgían desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, un aura luminosa rodeó mi cuerpo y la voz de una niña se unió a la mía para pronunciar al unísono aquellas palabras dirigidas a Shun.

— Nozomi... — Shun quedó impactado y con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos tras escuchar mis palabras y la voz de la niña.

En ese momento las tres piedras comienzan a brillar, al acontecer esto, el cuerpo de Shun se levanta por los aires, recuperando su aura blanca, descontaminando y purificando su espíritu de toda maldad y oscuridad.

— Gracias por tu ayuda... Hikaru-Kun. — Habló Shun mostrando esa mirada serena.

*.*.*

Shun volvió a ser el de siempre, esta vez ya no guardaba sentimientos de odio y culpa en su corazón, Kirino y yo estábamos felices de recuperar a nuestro amigo, corríamos para abrazarlo, cuando de pronto la tierra comienza a temblar.

— ¡Bwaah, qué patéticos e inútiles, me repugna su amabilidad!

Un ser con la cabeza de una serpiente y el cuerpo de un dragón surgió ante nosotros, era el _Gran Yami_, oscuro gobernante del reino de _KaseiYanomi_, esta era la batalla final en aquel lugar donde la luz permanecía sometida a la oscuridad, Shun comenzó el ataque, por más que intentaba no conseguía hacerle daño.

— No me digan que el enviado para rescatar a la luz es un completo debilucho, y sus dos acompañantes de carne y hueso unos buenos para nada, no saben lo aburrido que me siento.

— No importa lo que nos digas, nosotros seguiremos luchando hasta el final. — Respondimos Kirino y yo.

— ¡A CALLAR INSOLENTES! — Diciendo esto volvió a temblar el suelo y fuimos golpeados por una especie de látigo.

— No dejaré que dañes a mis amigos. — Diciendo esto Shun se acercó al Gran Yami, pero recibió varios latigazos, dejándolo seriamente dañado.

Cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido y era imposible ganar, las tres piedras se levantan por los aires, girando en forma circular, brillando intensamente, poco después vi como las piedras acaban fusionándose y producto de aquella fusión, se forma un arco con tres flechas doradas.

— E-Es nuestra última oportunidad, se debe disparar una flecha en el corazón del_ Gran Yami_... y sólo tenemos tres intentos. — Habló Shun intentando levantarse.

— Pero estás herido, déjame intentarlo. — Respondió Kirino.

Kirino disparó las flechas dos veces, causándole daño al Gran Yami, sin darle a su corazón. Aquel ser se enfadó y de un latigazo atacó al Senpai. Temiendo que pudiera matarlo con aquellos golpes, me levanté, tomé el arco y vi que sólo quedaba una flecha. Era la última oportunidad.

— Vamos Hikaru-Kun, sólo tú puedes hacerlo. — Habló Shun con la voz temblorosa.

Nunca en mi vida había practicado al tiro, temía fallar y echar a perder la única oportunidad.

— Que esperas Kageyama, sólo tu puedes salvarnos. — Habló Kirino con dificultad.

— Confiamos en ti Hikaru-Kun.

— Yo...yo...

Durante un breve momento sentí que mi vida transcurría a través de mis ojos, recordé muchas escenas de mi infancia, en la escuela primaria, en el Raimon, en compañía de mi familia, los integrantes del club de fútbol, a mis amigos de clase, a Kariya y a la madre de mi amigo que permanecía en el hospital.

— Esto... ¡ESTO NO SE ACABA HASTA QUE SE ACABA. UGH-KIIII!

Lancé la flecha, pasaron segundos de intriga y tensión mientras la flecha seguía su trayecto, los segundos se volvían una eternidad. Hasta que vimos como flecha acabó incrustada en el pecho del Gran Yami, quien al poco tiempo comenzó a iluminarse y ocasionar un fuerte terremoto. Habíamos conseguido derrotar al máximo ser de aquel reino oscuro.

— Lo... lo conseguí... — Murmurando estas palabras, caigo desmayado al suelo.

*.*.*

— ¿Donde estoy?

Abrí los ojos para ver frente a mí un inmenso campo con verde césped, y en medio de aquel campo había una pequeña laguna. El ambiente era tranquilo y sosegable, pero la visibilidad no era buena, debido a una ligera bruma blanca que cubría todo el campo.

— ¿Senpai, Shun...?

Por más que los llamaba, no obtuve respuesta. Ante esta situación tomo la decisión de caminar por el campo, mientras seguía caminando logro ver entre la bruma a una pequeña niña vestida con un Kimono color blanco. Al acercarme más, pude apreciar que ella tenía el cabello oscuro, sujetado en una coleta y con unos adornos de color rojo y blanco, asimismo daba la impresión de tener entre seis a ocho años en promedio. Todo el tiempo permanecía de rodillas, juntando sus manos a la altura de su pecho y con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera orando.

— Quiero agradecer por todo lo que hicieron Ranmaru-Kun, y en especial tú, jamás olvidaré aquellos momentos que pasamos los tres en compañía. Gracias a ustedes pudimos salvar a mi hermana Nozomi de entre las sombras y devolverle al mundo la luz que le fue arrebatada, ella también quiere darles las gracias por su ayuda.

Tuve ante mis ojos a Nozomi, era la niña que mencionaban en las leyendas, la luz elegida por los dioses para proteger a su pueblo. Para mí resultó imposible de creer lo que estaba presenciando ante mis ojos, pero así fue.

— Mu-mucho gusto... me llamo Kageyama Hikaru. — Me presenté ante ella visiblemente nervioso.

— Por cierto Shun ¿dónde te encuentras y dónde está Kirino Senpai? — Pregunté con desesperación intentando ubicarlos.

— Descuida, él se encuentra bien, pronto lo verás. En cuanto a mí, pues estoy en todas partes, recuerda que mi verdadera naturaleza es la de un espíritu.

— Entiendo... — Hablé con alivio mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa y colocando una mano detrás de mi cabeza.

De pronto la niña comienza a mostrar una sonrisa en el rostro mientras continuaba orando. Shun me dice que su pequeña hermana llamada Nozomi, quería recompensarme por la valentía y coraje que demostré durante el recorrido a través del reino oscuro, yo no sabía que decir al respecto, pues no me sentía digno de recibir recompensa alguna.

— Eto... yo... no sé que decir...

— Hehe no tengas miedo, Hikaru-Kun. Ahora quiero que cierres los ojos y dibujes en tu mente lo que tu corazón desea.

Respiré hondo para luego cerrar mis ojos, vino a mi mente aquello que tanto deseaba mi corazón. En realidad, era lo único que deseaba con tanto anhelo. (?)

Nozomi volvió a sonreír, cuando de pronto una intensa brisa comenzó a soplar alrededor mio, aquella brisa me alejó de ella y el brumoso campo verde.

— ¿Shun, qué pasará con nosotros?

— No se preocupen que regresarán sanos y salvos, el reino oscuro fue destruido y la paz regresó a los pueblos. Hikaru-Kun, es hora de despedirnos, nunca olvidaré todo lo que hicieron.

— Shun, yo también...

— ¿Eh?

— Yo también quiero darte las gracias, además de ayudarnos con la búsqueda, pude aprender mucho de ti, no volveré a ser un niño miedoso, seguiré luchando hasta el final y no dejaré que los problemas me atormenten.

— Me alegras escuchar eso de ti, hehe. Bueno... adiós, que la suerte te siga en todo lo que te propongas de aquí en adelante, Hikaru-Kun.

— Shun...

Percibí una luz cálida e intensa antes de cerrar los ojos, de ahí no pude recordar más nada...

*.*.*

— ¿Eh?

Abrí los ojos y vi que me encontraba en la casa de la anciana Kotake, precisamente en la habitación donde la noche anterior habíamos pernoctado.

— Hasta que por fin despertaste.

— ¿Kotake-Sama... qué fue lo que pasó?

Ella pidió que no me exaltara y que tomara las cosas con calma, poco después comentó que todo había salido bien. Los tres conseguimos derrotar la oscuridad que durante mucho tiempo amenazaba con la armonía de los pueblos cercanos al monte Kurai-Yama y devolverle al mundo la luz que le fue arrebatada, refiriéndose a Nozomi. Dijo que luego de vencer a aquel ser maligno llamado_ Gran Yami_, los espíritus de Shun y Nozomi lograron sacarnos a Kirino y a mí del reino oscuro. Transportándonos a un lugar más seguro.

— Ya veo, ¿y por cierto dónde está Kirino Senpai?

— Se encuentra en el templo del pueblo Nozomi, la sacerdotisa Sakura está encargándose de que él no pueda recordar los sucesos que vivió en el interior de aquel reino oscuro.

— ¿Por qué Kirino Senpai no debe recordar las experiencias que vivimos? — Pregunté con duda e incertidumbre.

— A veces es bueno que las personas no puedan recordar sucesos y experiencias que están fuera del sentido común, podrían causar repercusiones en sus vidas. Pensaba borrar de tu mente aquellas traumantes experiencias, pero decidí hacer una excepción, ¿sabes por qué? pues tú eres un jovencito que se fortaleció con aquellas experiencias vividas. Ahora mírate, eres una persona distinta, te llenaste del valor y la fortaleza que necesitas para enfrentar a tus miedos y problemas.

— Entiendo...

Luego de aquella conversación quise buscar en mi mochila el cofre de "Mamá", mas no lo hallaba. La anciana Kotake dijo que aquel cofre estaba en el templo del pueblo, siendo purificado por la sacerdotisa Sakura.

— Kotake-Sama, ¿usted sabía en un principio sobre los peligros que nos deparaban en el interior del monte Kurai-Yama?

— Así es, ¿te preguntarás por qué no les dije nada al respecto?

— Bueno, es verdad.

— Si les dijera a tu amigo pelirosa y a ti sobre enfrentarse a una bestia de tres cabezas, demonios y un maléfico rey ¿hubieran tenido la intención de ir?

La anciana Kotake tenía razón después de todo, es posible que nos hubiéramos rehusado a emprender aquella búsqueda. Dijo que toda esta situación estaba destinada a acontecer y no podía interferir en el destino que nos deparaba. Por último pregunté por Shun y le comenté aquel sueño extraño en un campo verde y brumoso.

— Me temo que a Shun ya no volveremos a verlo. — Diciendo esto, me enseña un escrito que había leído con anterioridad. Era la leyenda de las tres piedras celestiales de Darihi, Imig y Ssuguma.

— ¿Hum... dónde me quedé?... creo que aquí era... "_...La piedra del bosque llamada Ssuguma, permanecerá en manos de aquel hermano mayor, quien a partir de ese momento vivirá esperando entre la brisa del bosque, hasta que algún día las tres piedras celestiales se reúnan y le devuelvan la luz a la tierra._"

— Shun consiguió con vuestra ayuda salvar a Nozomi, y tras ello su alma obtuvo la tranquilidad eterna. Ahora que ya cumplió con su objetivo, puede dejar este mundo y descansar en paz.

— Shun... — Suspiré con tristeza levantando la mirada al techo.

Pude notar que poco a poco comenzaba a caer la tarde, había llegado la hora de irme, estaba seguro que el el Senpai debía estar preocupado por mí. Agradecí a la anciana Kotake por su gentil hospitalidad durante este tiempo para luego despedirme.

*.*.*

Caminé bajando por el sendero, hasta llegar al camino que unía la estación de autobuses con el pueblo Nozomi. Al poco rato, pude ver a Kirino quien venía desde el pueblo.

— ¡Senpai!

— Conque aquí estabas Kageyama, por un momento pensé que te perderías. Al principio estuve muy preocupado por ti, pero la Sacerdotisa Sakura me dijo que estabas en la casa de una mujer llamada Kotake, por cierto ¿quién es ella y qué hacías allí?

Me di cuenta que Kirino no recordaba muchas cosas de nuestra travesía, a veces tenía ganas de contarle sobre nuestra extraordinaria aventura vivida en el interior del monte Kurai-Yama, pero al cabo de unos momentos desistía, puesto que él no recordaría nada y pensaría que estoy inventando una absurda historia.

— Nada, sólo quería visitar aquel lugar que me recomendó la sacerdotisa.

— Ya veo eh... por cierto, tengo en mi mochila el cofre de "Mamá" que la sacerdotisa Sakura había purificado hace poco en el templo. Bueno, es hora de regresar a la ciudad, el último autobús partirá pronto.

— Hai.

De esta manera abordamos el autobús que nos llevaría de regreso a casa, nuestra aventura en aquel fantástico lugar había concluido, además teníamos en nuestras manos el cofre de "Mamá", no podíamos estar más felices y contentos por cumplir esa gran hazaña. Mientras contemplaba el paisaje a través de la ventana, aparece frente a mis ojos una grulla volando en la misma dirección que iba el autobús, al cabo de unos minutos llega otra grulla, para juntas alzar vuelo hacia las nubes y el cielo pintado de naranja por el atardecer.

— Adiós... Shun. — Suspiré siguiendo con la mirada el vuelo de aquellas aves en el horizonte.

*.*.*

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...**

/ ~ / ~ /

* * *

**NOTAS ACLARATORIAS:**

Por fin pude terminar de escribir este capítulo, perdón por haber dejado a mis queridos lectores varios meses sin actualizar la historia, no, no piensen que me olvidé de este fanfic, lo que sucede es que estuve corrigiendo algunos horrores "_hortograficos y de sintacsis_" de los anteriores capítulos, mi intención era darle un mejor sentido a la historia. Hablando ya de este capítulo pues lo tuve "en bandeja" desde el mes de septiembre, pero no lo publiqué en su momento debido a mis dudas por el contenido de la trama, hasta que por fin haciendo unas correcciones, decido publicarlo hoy 20/12.

El capítulo me quedó un poquito largo ¿poquito? (*sarcasmo*) Bueno, quizás para muchos, este y los dos capítulos anteriores pudieran dar la impresión de ser difíciles de entender al estar desviado de la trama principal, en mi opinión, consideré necesarios para la continuación de la historia. Lamento si a algunos no les haya gustado este capitulo (¡Tomatazos, vengan a mí!)

El personaje de apoyo en estos últimos capítulos publicados es Shun, en sí es idéntico e inspirado en Shuu de Inazuma eleven Go, del mismo modo que Nozomi lo es a la hermana de Shuu, pero debo aclarar que Shun y Shuu, así como Nozomi y la hermana de Shuu, son personajes parecidos físicamente pero a la vez distintos.

Se preguntarán que significa Darihi, Imig y Ssuguma (El nombre de las tres piedras celestiales) la respuesta es que son palabras invertidas de Hidari, Migi y Massugu (Izquierda, Derecha y De frente). Kurai-Yama (Montaña oscura), KaseiYanomi es el inverso de Sekai no Yami (Mundo oscuro), etc.

El ambiente donde se desarrolla parte de este capítulo, me refiero al reino oscuro de _KaseiYanomi_, está basado en el infierno de "La Divina Comedia" obra de Dante Alighieri, por lo cuál es sólo una inspiración y no necesariamente tiene que ser idéntico.

Esta historia de Shun y su hermana Nozomi tenía planeado desarrollarla en otro fanfic, pero se me ocurrió la idea de fusionarla con esta historia ¿y por qué? pues quise quitarle lo monótono que parecía, según mi criterio, a la historia de Hikaru al buscar el cofre de mamá (que por cierto pude hacer que lo encontraran en el capítulo seis y de esta manera acortar la historia) pero no fue así y en lugar de ello decidí "estirar el chicle" y darle más trama a la historia, aunque esto conllevó a salirse de todo lo que se considera dentro del sentido común. Si a alguno por allí no le gustó el giro que dio la historia, pues lo siento de veras... no era mi intención decepcionarlos. (¡Tomatazos, vengan a mí!) A partir del siguiente capítulo la historia regresa a su camino.

Eso sería todo, ya saben que pueden preguntarme, comentar, dejar sus críticas o sugerencias por inbox o dejar sus reviews.

Gracias por leer este capítulo, ¡Hasta la próxima! :D


	10. RECUERDOS DE INFANCIA - CAP ESPECIAL

**CAPITULO 10 [ESPECIAL]: RECUERDOS DE INFANCIA.**

* * *

Este iba a ser un Lunes como cualquier otro día, salvo por los acontecimientos de aquella tarde. Los dos amigos estuvieron reunidos en un lugar alejado del instituto, había llegado el momento para que el chico de cabello morado revelara sobre la existencia de una persona en especial, una mujer que despertó del coma luego de ocho largos años. Esa persona resultó ser la madre de Masaki, quien no estaba muerta como aún se pensaba.

En un principio, la otra persona tomó la noticia con total ligereza, aplicando su típica dosis de burla y sarcasmo. Pero el sobrino de Kageyama Reiji no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, escuchando la explosiva y sarcástica risa de Kariya. Tras un intento desesperado porque diera crédito a sus palabras, se vio obligado a mencionar algunos detalles que inmediatamente borraron toda gracia en el chico de cabello azul-verdoso. Jamás pensó que la persona a quien consideraba su mejor amigo, llegaría a saber eso que deseaba mantener en secreto por siempre.

El corazón de Kariya se vio cegado por las emociones negativas del momento. Todos le conocemos como un chico alegre y sarcástico, pero sólo él entendía mejor que nadie los sufrimientos padecidos durante estos años a causa del dolor por perder a la persona que más amaba en su infancia. La situación se salía fuera de control, acababa de recibir un duro golpe a su orgullo. Es así que, por medio de esa actitud bipolar, reveló la otra cara de su personalidad, sus ojos felinos pusieron en manifiesto la mirada de una fiera, desencadenándose una terrible pelea contra la persona menos esperada.

Aunque tenía más posibilidades de pelearse con Kirino u otro integrante del club de fútbol o del instituto ¿pero pelearse con Kageyama? el de cabello morado era un chico amable y tranquilo que jamás tuvo la intención de hacerle daño a nadie. Sin embargo, el defensa número 15 del Raimon fue incapaz de comprender. Todo acabó tras propinarle un certero puñetazo en uno de sus ojos, segundos después empezó a correr, alejándose del chico de cabello morado quien yacía tendido sobre una pila de hojas secas.

Con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y sin creer lo que había hecho minutos atrás, pudo sentir la mano de una persona intentando detenerlo, se trataba del Senpai Kirino, quien notó en él una actitud extraña. Logró soltarse de la mano del Senpai para continuar corriendo por las calles, no le importaba nada, ni lo que su amigo peli-rosa pudiera pensar, sólo corrió y corrió hasta llegar finalmente al orfanato Sun Garden.

— ¿Oni-chan, por qué estás triste? — Seto, una niña de cuatro años se le acercó, preguntando con inocencia. Sin embargo el mayor no brindó respuesta alguna.

Caminó a toda prisa por los pasillos del orfanato, cubriéndose a cada momento los ojos con un brazo, muchos de los niños se sorprendieron al ver como su "hermanito mayor" derramaba lágrimas, era la primera vez que le veían tan triste y no supieron las razones. Finalmente el de ojos felinos acabó encerrándose en su habitación, lanzando con fuerza su bolso, se recostó en la cama y hundió su rostro en la almohada para luego llorar con desconsuelo.

— Te odio... Kageyama-Kun... — Murmuró aquellas palabras con la voz entrecortada. Transcurridos algunos minutos, se quedó dormido.

*.*.*

Empezó a caer la noche en la ciudad Inazuma, la fría brisa del otoño soplaba entre las calles y parques. Al mismo tiempo, en el corazón de esa persona. Kariya siguió durmiendo, hasta que el sonido proveniente desde la puerta de su habitación le hizo despertar. Inmediatamente se levantó de la cama, tallándose esos ojos y párpados enrojecidos. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Hitomiko Kira, la regente del orfanato, ambos intercambiaron miradas y tras un breve silencio ingresa a la habitación del defensa, sentándose en la cama, pidiéndole que se acercara.

— Ya sabrás por qué motivo vine hasta tu habitación, ¿verdad?

Habló, pero sin tener respuesta, él por su parte mantenía una mirada depresiva, oculta entre sus mechones de cabellos color azul-verdoso. Se sentía fatal, con el ánimo destruido, y cada vez volvía a recordar las duras escenas que acontecieron luego de las clases. El silencio reinó dentro de la habitación, mientras tanto la ex-entrenadora del Raimon acariciaba con dulzura el cabello de Kariya.

— Si no me piensas decir nada no importa, al fin y a cabo sé lo que pasó hoy entre Kageyama y tú.

Al escuchar estas palabras, giró la cabeza para observar a Hitomiko con una mirada de asombro, no podía creer que supiera tan rápido sobre lo acontecido unas horas atrás. Poco después volvió a fijar la mirada en el piso.

— Hitomiko-San... dime... dime...

Kariya por fin rompió su silencio, murmurando aquellas palabras, pero por más que intentó completar su frase le resultó imposible. No deseaba saber nada sobre este asunto y temía revivir viejas heridas, más dolorosas que cualquier terrible lesión.

— Hitomiko-San, dime que lo todo lo dicho por Kageyama-Kun... es mentira.

— Kariya-Kun... — Se sorprendió al escucharle.

— ¡POR FAVOR, DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO!

El de ojos felinos se puso de pie, parándose frente a ella, presionando sus puños y exclamando con prepotencia, dejando por un momento a Hitomiko asombrada y sin palabras. Transcurridos los segundos, ella cierra sus ojos, mostrando en el rostro un gesto de serenidad.

— Pues déjame decirte que todo lo dicho por él... es verdad.

Aquellas palabras volvieron a caer sobre Masaki como un balde de agua fría. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, deseaba que todo fuera una falacia o una broma de mal gusto, pero Hitomiko era de esas mujeres que siempre hablaba en serio.

— Aún recuerdo la noche lluviosa cuando llegaste a este orfanato. Al igual que los demás niños, viniste con una historia dura y conmovedora. Pero a diferencia de ellos, tu historia acabó por dar un giro inesperado. Tal vez te parezca extraño escuchar esto, pero estuve indagando durante los últimos meses y pude enterarme de algo que era imposible de creer. Debes saber que esa persona (_refiriéndose a su padrastro_) cuando supo que tu madre cayó en estado de coma no hizo nada por apoyarla, al contrario, decidió abandonarla en aquel hospital. Posteriormente, te hizo creer que había muerto, cuando en realidad no fue así. Pasaron los años y hace tan solo unos días, en un hecho catalogado como milagroso, consiguió despertar. En aquellas circunstancias, conoció por casualidad a un amigo tuyo e integrante del Raimon, me refiero a Kageyama Hikaru. Él tras saber que era tu madre y escuchar su historia, se comprometió en hacer todo lo posible por reunirlos. Déjame decirte que también tuve la posibilidad de hablar con ella, aún le es difícil asimilar y superar esta situación. Pero a pesar de todo no pierde la esperanza de volverte a ver.

Kariya oyó con atención cada palabra, mas no creía en todo lo dicho por Hitomiko. En ese momento, su rostro formó una mueca de tristeza, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente en sus ojos..

— Por favor Kariya-Kun, debes entender que Kageyama ni nadie tuvo la intención de lastimarte, sólo queremos que...

— ¡NO ES CIERTO, TODO LO QUE DICES ES MENTIRA! — Volvió a exclamar, interrumpiendo las palabras de la ex entrenadora del Raimon, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y tapándose los oídos. Se rehusó a escuchar más de sus palabras.

Ella sabía que no debía presionarlo más con respecto a este asunto, comprendiendo que era difícil para él asimilar esta noticia en el más corto plazo, se puso de pie para luego salir de la habitación. Antes de irse, le aconsejó mostrar un poco de madurez y no dejarse llevar por aquellos sentimientos negativos y rencores porque esa actitud no le llevaría a nada bueno.

*.*.*

Al día siguiente, yendo camino al instituto, se encontró de casualidad con Kirino. El senpai lo detuvo e intentó hablar con él, ofreciéndole su ayuda en todo lo que sea necesario. Pero el de ojos cobrizos fingió no saber nada, desentendiéndose del tema. Aquella situación comenzó a causar intranquilidad en el peli-rosa, quien fue directo al grano, mostrando su preocupación por la pelea que tuvo con Hikaru, él por su parte comenzó a sentirse incómodo al escuchar sus palabras por lo que decidió marcharse y alejarse del Senpai antes que volvieran esos sentimientos negativos.

Pasaron los días y nuestro amigo de ojos felinos y cabello azul-verdoso no conseguía recobrar el ánimo perdido. Durante las mañanas, se levantaba sin apetito e ignoraba el saludo y los buenos días que recibía por parte de los demás niños del orfanato. En el camino al instituto evitaba pasar por la casa de Kageyama y trató de no encontrarse con algún integrante del club de fútbol, en especial con Kirino. Durante las horas de clase se le veía distraído e ignoraba la presencia de sus amigos Tenma y Shinsuke, quienes se mostraron preocupados por ese extraño cambio de actitud que no era propio de él. Y en las tardes, al salir del instituto, prefería caminar sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad, en lugar de asistir a los entrenamientos como todos los demás.

En una de esas caminatas alcanzó a observar desde lejos a Kageyama en compañía de Kirino... ¿y Taiyou?, viendo como los tres ingresaban a una casa, en el momento no le dio tanta importancia al asunto y siguió con su camino, al mismo tiempo iba pensando en los hechos acontecidos durante los últimos días. Mientras andaba por las calles, un auto deportivo color celeste y sin capota se detuvo frente a él.

— Conque aquí estabas. — La voz seria de una persona pelirroja y con anteojos le habló desde el auto.

— Hi...Hiroto...San. — No supo que decir, se sintió avergonzado al ver en el rostro del mayor una mirada seria y el ceño fruncido.

— Te estuve buscando por todas partes. Ven, sube.

— Hai. — Murmuró, mostrando una mirada cabizbaja.

Pensó que le llevaría de regreso a Sun Garden para ser reprendido por faltar a los entrenamientos, y al mismo tiempo por sus malas acciones. Durante todo el camino se mantuvo en silencio y con la incertidumbre rondando en su mente, hasta que el pelirrojo detuvo el auto, no estaban en el orfanato sino... ¿en una heladería? bajaron para juntos entrar en aquel lugar, tras buscar una mesa libre, pidieron helados de fresa servidos en copa.

— ¿Piensas que huir de los problemas es la mejor solución?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Habló el de ojos felinos, con la cuchara del helado en su boca.

— Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, Kariya. Llegas tarde al instituto, estás bajando en tus calificaciones y dejaste de asistir a los entrenamientos.

El mencionado se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, desviando su mirada. Quizás se dio cuenta de estar haciendo las cosas mal.

— No es lo que tú crees, Hiroto-San. — Agachando la mirada, murmuró aquellas palabras.

— Si no es así entonces ¿por qué esa actitud negativa a tal punto de descuidar tus actividades en la escuela y el club de fútbol?

— Gomenasai...

Kariya se dio cuenta que aquella actitud, propia de una persona resentida y rencorosa no le llevaba a nada bueno, tal y como Hitomiko le advirtió aquel día. Tal vez se estaba equivocando en su forma de actuar, tal vez necesitaba cambiar su modo de ser.

— Está bien, pero promete que jamás volverás a faltar a los entrenamientos y bajar en las calificaciones.

— Lo prometo.

Ambos hicieron una breve pausa mientras continuaban disfrutando de unos helados de fresa, (Lástima que Midorikawa no estuviera con ellos en aquél momento). En realidad Kariya no disfrutaba tanto como en otras ocasiones, deseaba que la pelea acontecida unos días atrás jamás hubiese ocurrido, quizás en el fondo comenzaba a echar de menos a sus amigos, en especial a Kageyama, con quien se divertía mucho en especial cuando lo hacía blanco de sus bromas.

— Kariya, eres un integrante del Raimon que se caracteriza por poseer un corazón lleno de fortaleza y coraje, al igual que tus compañeros del equipo. Por tal motivo, quiero que muestres esa fortaleza con lo que voy a decirte. En unas de las camas del Hospital General de Inazuma, precisamente en la habitación número 365, se encuentra una mujer de treinta y tres años de edad, cabello azul verdoso y ojos cobrizos. Esa mujer... es tu mamá... por causas del destino logró despertar luego de ocho años. Es un error pensar que esta noticia acabe afectándote sólo a ti, debes entender que todos nos sentimos involucrados, empezando por tu propia madre. Para ella fue difícil comprender que ahora tengas trece años en lugar de cinco desde la última vez que estuviste a su lado, sin embargo no pierde la esperanza de volverte a ver. Endou-San y Kirino también están involucrados en este asunto. A pesar de la manera injusta en como lo trataste, Kageyama tampoco pierde la esperanza de poder reunirte con ella.

Masaki comenzó a sentir incomodidad por las palabras del pelirrojo y a la vez se le hizo un nudo en la garganta tras recordar aquella escena, quizá fue muy injusto, quizá debería pedirle perdón, al fin y a cabo era su mejor amigo. Podemos decir que de alguna manera dependía mucho de aquella amistad.

— Hay algo más que debes saber, en los estudios médicos que le realizaron, detectaron una silenciosa y terrible enfermedad afectando sus pulmones, que lentamente está acabando con su vida. Kariya ¿en verdad piensas seguir viviendo a ciegas y no ver la realidad de las cosas. En verdad piensas seguir aferrado a la mentira que de niño te dijo aquella persona? la misma que años después no dudó en abandonarte en el orfanato, ¿piensas darle la espalda a aquella mujer que te dio su amor y cariño, en estos momentos cuando más te necesita?

— Hiroto-San, quiero que tú y todos los demás sepan de una vez por todas. Kaa-Chan murió hace ocho años, no tengo más que decir, fin del asunto (...) Ah, y gracias por el helado. — Kariya cerró sus ojos, pronunciando aquellas palabras con calma e intentando guardar la compostura. Se levantó de la mesa para finalmente salir de la heladería, dejando solo a Hiroto.

*.*.*

La tarde empezó a caer en la ciudad, mientras seguía con su caminata, iba reflexionando en las palabras dichas por el pelirrojo, pero a la vez mantenía firme lo que dijo sobre su madre. Cuando de casualidad pasó por el Hospital General de Inazuma, deteniéndose justo en la entrada. En ese momento volvió a recordar las palabras de Hikaru, Hitomiko y Hiroto que hablaban sobre su supuesta madre, quien estaría internada en una de aquellas habitaciones.

— ¿Y si todo lo que me dijeron sobre ella... fuera verdad?

Las dudas volvieron a brotar desde su corazón y su mente entró en contradicciones, generándose en el interior varias dudas, si ingresar o no al hospital. El corazón le palpitaba con mayor rapidez tras cada paso que daba y su respiración se entrecortaba, durante esos segundos estuvo viviendo grandes momentos de tensión.

— ¡Tsk! ¿pero qué me está pasando...? ¿por qué estoy actuando como un miedoso? — Pensó al sentirse extraño.

Su idea de entrar al hospital se vio frustrada al observar en uno de los jardines a Tsurugi Kyousuke, junto a su hermano mayor Yuuichi y acompañados por una chica, quien probablemente era una de las enfermeras de aquél nosocomio. (?) Los minutos pasaron, todavía estaba dispuesto a entrar, cuando de pronto se acerca a la entrada del hospital una enfermera de cabello violeta (Fuyuka), y poco después aparecen Kageyama, Kirino y Taiyou. Antes de ser descubierto por sus tres compañeros, siguió a toda prisa con su camino de regreso al orfanato.

— No sé en que rayos estuve pensando... baka...

*.*.*

A la mañana siguiente era sábado, la rutina de Kariya durante los fines de semana era dormir hasta las nueve de la mañana, sin embargo, aquel día fue una excepción. Debido a lo difícil que resultó conciliar el sueño la noche anterior, acabó por levantarse a las cinco de la mañana, saliendo del orfanato para dar una pequeña caminata y relajar sus tensiones. A diferencia de otros días, se le notaba más calmado y sereno, quizá poco a poco iba recuperando su modo de ser habitual.

— ¿Huh? pero ese que va ahí es... ¿Kageyama-Kun?

Mientras caminaba, y por mera casualidad, pudo avistar a Hikaru llevando una mochila sobre su espalda. Kariya se ocultó detrás de un poste, tenía curiosidad por saber a donde iba el de cabello morado.

— Disculpe la molestia señor, eh... ¿podría decirme que camino debo tomar para llegar a la estación de Autobuses Nara? — Hikaru preguntó a un transeúnte.

— ¿Estación de Autobuses Nara...? ¿por qué rayos iría a ese lugar Kageyama-Kun? — Murmuró Kariya desde su escondite.

Mientras Hikaru se dirigía a toda prisa, Kariya iba detrás de él, sin que el de cabello morado se diera cuenta. Cuando llegó la estación, pudo ver a otra persona conocida, era Kirino Ranmaru. El de ojos felinos se acercó lo más que pudo hacia ellos, para escuchar la conversación que ambos sostenían.

— Buenos días Kageyama, por un momento creí que no vendrías.

— Lamento haber llegado un poco tarde, ¡Gomenasai!

— Esta bien, no te preocupes, aún estamos a tiempo para tomar el autobús.

— ¿Kageyama-Kun y Kirino-Senpai, realizarán un viaje? — Kariya mostró curiosidad por saber a dónde irían sus amigos más cercanos.

Luego de ver partir el autobús que abordaron sus dos amigos, se acercó al encargado de los boletos, preguntándole hacia dónde iba el autobús.

— Así que el pueblo Nozomi... ¿eh?... ¿me pregunto qué irán a hacer en aquel lugar? — Pensó colocando una mano en su cintura, frunciendo el ceño y rascándose el cabello con la otra mano.

*.*.*

Transcurrieron los minutos, cuando de pronto surgieron algunas nubes oscuras que empezaron a cubrir el cielo de la ciudad, poco después comenzó a caer una inusual lluvia de otoño. Kariya no pensó que llovería aquella mañana, por lo que olvidó llevar consigo un paraguas o algo para protegerse de la tormenta, así que corrió por las calles, intentando llegar lo más pronto posible a Sun Garden.

— Tsk, maldición pero que día más horrible. A este paso voy a llegar completamente empapado, no debí salir de Sun Garden... y todo por culpa de Kage...

No pudo completar su frase, mientras corría a toda prisa, dio una pisada en falso para luego resbalar y caer en el pavimento, raspándose levemente una de sus rodillas. El defensa del Raimon se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes, percibiendo ese fresco olor a tierra mojada, a la vez recordando una escena acontecida hacía unos meses atrás.

***/ INICIO FLASHBACK**

Los dos amigos fueron las últimas personas que permanecieron en el club de fútbol. Al salir, se dieron cuenta que estaba cayendo una intensa y repentina lluvia, no quedándoles otra opción más que buscar algo para evitar mojarse, uno de ellos utilizó un paraguas, mientras el otro se puso unas botas y una capucha de hule.

— Tsk... como odio los días de lluvia. — Murmuró el de cabello azul-verdoso sujetando el paraguas, a la vez fastidiado por el mal tiempo.

— Kariya-Kun, sabes...

— ¿Eh? ¿qué sucede?

— Aunque no lo creas, a mí me gusta la lluvia. No sabes lo relajante que es escuchar las gotas de agua golpeando los techos de las casas, los árboles y el suelo. Además, me agrada el olor de la lluvia.. no lo sé, pero aquel aroma que desprenden las plantas y la tierra ante el suave tacto del agua es... eh... es una sensación tan efímera, sutil, es simplemente perfecta. — Respondió Kageyama, suspirando y levantando la mirada al cielo.

— Conque te gusta la lluvia... entonces por tu culpa el día está así de horrible.

— ¿Por mi culpa?

— Vamos, dile a tu novia que se ponga a llorar en otra parte.

— Kariya-Kun... creo que estás siendo un poquito exagerado, la lluvia no es mi novia. — Respondió el de cabello morado, sonriendo nerviosamente y rascándose una mejilla.

— Umm... tienes razón. Tu verdadera novia es la amiga del grandulón. — Al decir esto Kariya colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Hikaru, la chica a quien se refería era Kousaka, la amiga del senpai Amagui.

— ¡Ehhhhhhhh! ¡E-E-ESO NO ES CIERTO, Kousaka-San es sólo una amiga! — Hikaru, muy nervioso y sonrojado, intentó defenderse.

— ¡Ajá, te descubrí tremendo pillín! Que bien guardada te la tuviste, ¿eh?. — El de ojos felinos habló mientras le codeaba y mostraba a la vez una sonrisa pícara y victoriosa. No cabe duda que se divertía y disfrutaba cada vez que molestaba al chico de cabello morado.

— ¡KARIYA-KUN! — Exclamó el delantero número 16 del Raimon, cerrando los ojos y muy ruborizado. Su amigo de ojos felinos le metió en un tremendo aprieto.

— Vamos Kageyama-Kun es inútil que lo niegues, menos a una persona como yo, ummm ¿me pregunto si Amagui Senpai sabrá que...?

— ¡Ni se te ocurra decirle algo que no es...! (...) Eh... por cierto Kariya-Kun... ¿ese paraguas color morado es tuyo?

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó el mencionado con sobresalto, mostrando en el rostro un gesto de nerviosismo.

— Huh veamos... que yo sepa ese paraguas le pertenece a...

— No es cierto, no es cierto.

— ¡Ya recordé, es el paraguas de Aoi-Chan!

— ¡Maldiciónnn! — Murmuró rechinando los dientes al ser delatado por un paraguas.

— Eehh, ¿no me digas que pensabas devolverle el paraguas a Aoi, y con esta lluvia buscar un pretexto para quedarte en su casa? — Preguntó Hikaru, mostrando una mirada pícara. Sin querer (?) le dio a Masaki una cucharada de su propia medicina.

— Ahora ¿Quién es el pillín? — Preguntó nuevamente el de cabello morado, con una sonrisa victoriosa y achinando los ojos.

— Tsk, ya verás mocoso... ¡Ah! conque te encanta la lluvia... pues prepárate a recibir una buena salpicada. — Diciendo esto, Kariya comenzó a pisar con fuerza los charcos de agua.

— ¡Ahh! Kariya-Kun, basta... que-que me estás mojando... perdón, no fue mi intención...

— ¡Claro que lo fue!

De esta manera, los dos amigos corrieron por las calles lluviosas, uno persiguiendo al otro.

***/ FIN FLASHBACK**

— No... no ha sido culpa tuya...

Murmurando estas palabras se levantó, caminando más despacio. Al cabo de unos minutos pudo llegar a su hogar, Hitomiko recibió a Masaki en la puerta para después regañarle por salir a la calle sin llevar algo que lo protegiera de la lluvia, e inmediatamente le ordenó tomar una ducha antes que pescara un resfriado.

*.*.*

Luego de un relajante duchazo con agua caliente, salió del baño rumbo a su habitación. Tras secarse el cabello, y aún con la toalla cubriendo su cintura, se recostó en la cama juntando las manos detrás de su nuca. Pasaron los minutos y permanecía en silencio, observando fijamente el techo de su habitación.

De pronto surgió en él una mirada melancólica, fue la ocasión para evocar aquellos recuerdos de su niñez, dibujando en su mente la imagen de una mujer joven con cabellera larga de color azul verdoso sujetado en una cola de caballo, abundante flequillo de la parte delantera cubriendo su frente y parte de las cejas, ojos cobrizos grandes y redondos que mostraban una mirada tierna y sincera, nariz pequeña respingada y piel clara. En cuanto a la vestimenta, llevando puesto unos pantalones azules, playera color rosa, y un largo delantal color amarillo.

— Kaa-Chan...

A pesar de haber transcurrido ocho años, casi toda una vida para él, pero el dolor y el sufrimiento por perder a la persona que más amaba aún persistía en su interior.

Suspirando brevemente, cerró los ojos, para luego levantarse y ponerse la ropa. Mientras metía con cuidado los bordes inferiores de la playera por dentro de su pantalón, vino a su mente un recuerdo en particular.

Kariya tiene la peculiar costumbre de meter los bordes de la polera en su pantalón, o cuando trae puesto el uniforme del Club mete los bordes de la camiseta dentro del short. Para algunos era un detalle que pasa desapercibido, otros podrían pensar que la camiseta o la playera era muy grande para él, quizá nadie sabía con exactitud el motivo de aquella costumbre peculiar... bueno, nadie más que él.

*.*.*

***/ FLASHBACK RECUERDOS**

Cierto día de primavera, la joven madre terminaba de bañar a su hijo, cubriendo el cuerpo del pequeño con unas toallas y llevándolo a la habitación para vestirle.

— Kaa-Chan, ¿por qué debo llevar la playera por dentro de mi pantalón? — Preguntó con inocencia un Masaki de apenas tres años, mientras veía como la madre iba colocando con mucho cuidado, esmero y paciencia, la playera por dentro de sus pantaloncitos.

— Umm... pues ahora que lo dices... pienso que así te ves lindo y elegante. — Responde, achinando sus ojos mientras acaricia con suavidad el cabello de su niño.

— ¿En verdad me veo lindo y elegante? — El pequeño niño se hacía esa pregunta en la mente, mostrando una mirada de curiosidad.

— ¿Eh, Masaki sucede algo? — Preguntó la madre al verlo muy pensativo.

— No es nada Kaa-Chan... sólo me gustó cuando dijiste que... me veo lindo y elegante. — Respondió él con las mejillas ruborizadas. Ella al escucharle, volvió a mostrar esa dulce y cálida sonrisa, para luego besar tiernamente la frente del menor.

Madre e hijo salieron a pasear, yendo a un parque cercano a la casa y disfrutando de unos deliciosos helados, poco después el pequeño Masaki decide ir jugar con los demás niños. Todo parecía ir sin problemas, cuando de pronto llegó un grupo de niños mayores.

— Pero miren a quien tenemos por aquí, si es el minino de mamá. ¿Oye, tu mamita ya te cambió de pañal? — Preguntó con sarcasmo y burla uno de esos niños mayores, para luego escucharse risas en todas partes.

— ¡Yo no soy un minino y no uso pañal! — Respondió Masaki con el ceño fruncido e inflando los cachetes.

— Heh, miren la forma ridícula que viste, se puso la playera por dentro del pantalón, seguro su mamita le vistió para que se viera como un idiota.

— ¡No estoy vestido como un idiota! Kaa-Chan dijo que me veía lindo y elegante. — Al decir esto volvieron a escucharse risas.

— ¡Pues entonces tu mamá es una tonta y bruta, igual que tú. AHOOO!

Estas palabras fueron la gota que derramó el vaso. El pequeño Masaki se sintió ofendido y muy enojado al escuchar como se burlaban de su madre. No pudo soportarlo más y se abalanzó sobre el niño mayor, arañando y jalándolo del cabello, el otro niño también hizo lo propio, golpeando al menor.

— ¡SUÉLTAME, IDIOTA!

— ¡No voy a permitir que insultes a Kaa-Chan!

En ese momento llegó a toda prisa la madre de Masaki para poner un alto a la pelea, evitando que el abusón siga maltratando a su hijo. Los demás niños, al verse descubiertos, corrieron despavoridos en todas direcciones. La madre abraza al menor, quien no dejaba de temblar y sollozar, llevándolo entre sus brazos a casa.

— No llores cariño, estoy aquí y los niños malos ya se fueron. — Habló mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

— E-Esos grandulones se-se burlaron por la manera en como metiste la playera dentro de mis pantalones *_Sniff, Sniff*_ y... yo... yo sólo quise defenderte... Kaa-Chan.

— Cariño...

Masaki rompe en un llanto desconsolador, aferrándose al regazo de la madre, ella utilizó sus dedos para secar las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos del menor y posteriormente colocar una curita sobre uno de sus pómulos.

Al ver que no cesaba de llorar, la madre toma una decisión, se pone de pie y busca entre los cajones de un armario hasta que finalmente encontró aquel objeto, se trataba de una pequeña y antigua cajita musical a la cual le dio cuerda. Poco antes que la cajita de música empezara a sonar, junta sus manos a la altura de su pecho, cierra los ojos y respira hondo para luego cantar al ritmo de la melodía. La madre demostró tener una dulce, jovial y maravillosa voz que era digna de un coro de ángeles. Mediante la canción, pudo conseguir que Masaki dejara de estar triste y mostrase una mirada de asombro.

— Kaa-Chan...

Su pequeño niño dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro y comenzó a dar aplausos tras escuchar aquel armonioso y relajante canto que no sólo borró la tristeza de su corazón, sino que además sembró la semilla de la alegría y la tranquilidad, creando en él una sensación de bienestar y paz.

— ¡Sugoi Kaa-Chan, cantas hermoso, eres fantástica!

— Gracias Cariño, eres muy tierno. me siento feliz por ver de nuevo una sonrisa en tu rostro. — Responde dulcemente, achinando los ojos.

— Kaa-Chan, te prometo que no lloraré más, llevaré los bordes de la playera por dentro de mi pantalón y no me importará lo que critiquen y digan los demás niños, ni tampoco caeré en sus provocaciones y burlas. — El menor habló, intentando convencer a la madre de ser un niño valiente y decidido.

— Así se habla, Masaki-Kun. — Al decir esto, besa la frente del hijo.

Desde ese momento, Kariya adoptó la costumbre de acomodar con mucho cuidado y esmero los bordes de su playera por dentro de sus pantalones, tal y como lo hacía su madre cuando era pequeño.

***/ FIN FLASHBACK**

*.*.*

La persistente lluvia seguía cayendo en la ciudad, obligando a que las personas permanezcan en sus hogares. Luego de vestirse, acude al comedor, para desayunar junto con los demás. Terminada la hora del desayuno, y como una de las reglas de convivencia en Sun Garden, todos debían ayudar en las tareas de limpieza. Tras realizarse un sorteo, a Kariya le tocó limpiar las ventanas.

Mientras cumplía con sus labores, sintió algo impactar sobre su cabeza. Tomó el objeto entre sus manos, se trataba de un pequeño avión que funcionaba a control remoto. Dejó de limpiar, para observar aquel juguete por algunos momentos con detenimiento, extrañeza y cierta nostalgia que se podía apreciar en su rostro.

Al cabo de un rato vio a través de los cristales a Hitomiko charlando con una mujer de avanzada edad y baja estatura, era la lavandera que durante años desempeñó su trabajo en el orfanato. Tras observar a aquella mujer de edad, volvió a fijar la mirada en el avión, evocando en su mente ciertas escenas de aquel pasado.

*.*.*

***/ FLASHBACK RECUERDOS**

Durante aquellos días tosía constantemente y de un momento a otro presentaba dificultades para respirar, hasta notarse en en su rostro una extraña coloración azul. Tuvo la sospecha de que algo no andaba bien.

— ¿Kaa-Chan, te encuentras bien? — Preguntó un Masaki que acababa de cumplir los cinco años. Al mismo tiempo, se veía preocupación en él, temiendo que su madre no andara bien de salud.

— No te preocupes cariño, sólo es un resfriado. — Respondió, aparentando una sonrisa.

Pasaron los días y ella no presentaba mejoras en su salud al persistir ese problema respiratorio. El padrastro de Masaki no le dio importancia al asunto y sólo se limitó a decirle que acuda al doctor. Es así que a la mañana siguiente la joven madre decide ir al hospital acompañado del pequeño. Ambos permanecieron en la sala de espera hasta que el doctor pudiera atenderla.

— Kariya-San, su turno. — Se escuchó de pronto el llamado de una enfermera.

Cuando ambos se disponían a entrar al consultorio, una enfermera regordeta y narigona toma de la mano a Masaki, impidiendo que ingrese al consultorio del doctor en compañía de su madre, diciéndoles que sólo los pacientes podían ingresar.

— Oh... lo siento cariño, creo que deberás hacer caso a la enfermera.

— Pero... Kaa-Chan... — El menor dibujó un gesto de tristeza en su rostro y estuvo a punto de llorar.

— Vamos cariño, no te pongas triste, sólo será un momento. Además ¿ya olvidaste la promesa que me hiciste de no volver a llorar? — Habló achinando los ojos y acariciando con suavidad el cabello de Masaki.

— Es verdad... Kaa-Chan, yo soy un niño valiente.

— Así se habla cariño, y no te preocupes que la enfermera te cuidará mientras no esté contigo ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Hai!

La madre deja a su hijo en manos de la enfermera e ingresa al consultorio del doctor. Por otra parte la malhumorada enfermera llevó al niño de regreso a la sala de espera, mientras en el camino iba murmurando a regañadientes de que ella no era ninguna niñera.

*.*.*

Los minutos se volvían una eternidad, seguía esperando y esperando, hasta que por fin la vio salir del consultorio. El menor tenía mucha inquietud por saber qué le había dicho el doctor, sin embargo ella le mencionó que no era nada grave y que sólo debía cuidarse.

— No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré cuando te sientas mal, incluso prometo llevarte el desayuno a la cama.

— Gracias cariño... me alegra que seas muy dulce y gentil. Por cierto, ¿te portaste bien con la enfermera?.

— Eh, pues si... lo que sucedió fue que ella se molestó conmigo. — Respondió con la mirada cabizbaja y juntando sus dedos

— ¿Por qué?

— Pues verás, mientras caminábamos pude ver a una mujer quien muy contenta decía que pronto tendría un niño. Fue entonces cuando vi que la enfermera tenía la misma barriga que la mujer contenta, y le pregunté para cuando llegaría, ella me preguntó ¿para cuándo llegaría qué? yo le dije para cuando llegaría el niño que está esperando, pues con una barriga tan inmensa podrían nacer tres niños pequeños. Pero al decir esto, la enfermera se enfadó muchísimo y me levantó la voz, entonces otra señora se acerca y le dice a la enfermera ¿por qué me está gritando?, la enfermera se defendió diciendo que yo le había dicho gorda, y la otra señora responde que con gritarme no bajaría de peso.

— Oh cielos, la que se armó durante mi ausencia... — Respondió la madre con nerviosismo, mostrando una pequeña gotita en la cabeza y colocando una mano sobre su rostro

Posteriormente, ambos salen del hospital para ir de compras.

*.*.*

_"El sol del otoño se mantiene tan brillante y reluciente en el firmamento, olvidándonos por un momento que el invierno está a la vuelta de la esquina."_

— ¡Kaa-Chan, mira! — El menor señala un juguete en exhibición ubicado en una de las vitrinas de las tiendas, se trataba de un pequeño avión a control remoto.

— ¿Te gusta ese juguete, no es así?

— Lo deseo más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. — Habló mientras hacía puños con sus manos y le surgían estrellitas en los ojos.

Ella sonrió al ver esa actitud positiva reflejada en el rostro del menor, sin embargo no tenía suficiente dinero para comprar el juguete que su hijo deseaba, tampoco quiso causarle una gran desilusión. Ante esto se le ocurrió una idea.

— Cariño, que tal si le escribes una carta a Santa, pidiéndole que te traiga ese juguete para navidad.

— ¿En serio? ¿en serio Santa Claus me dará el avión a control remoto?

— Así es, si fuiste un niño bueno, Santa te lo traerá.

— ¡YO HE SIDO UN NIÑO BUENO, QUE BIEN! Cuando llegue a casa voy a dibujar el regalo que quiero recibir para navidad.

Masaki estaba tan ilusionado con recibir pronto su regalo favorito, por otra parte la madre sintió un poco de alivio, al menos tendría unas semanas para juntar el dinero y comprarle el avión de juguete que tanto deseaba.

*.*.*

Continuaron caminando por las calles, cuando de pronto, una mujer de avanzada edad y aspecto desaliñado se acercó hacia ellos. De inmediato, Masaki se escondió detrás de la madre, sintiendo temor al ver a esa extraña persona quien resultó ser una anciana limosnera pidiendo algo de dinero o comida. La madre, en un gesto de solidaridad, decide ayudarla. Cuando pensaban seguir con su camino, la limosnera de manera inexplicable los detiene.

El menor veía con temor las extrañas acciones de la limosnera, no comprendía las palabras que la mujer le decía a su madre, de pronto esa misteriosa persona hace contacto visual con Masaki, mostrándose más alarmado y aterrorizado al ver en esos ojos agudos y siniestros una mirada penetrante. Estaba a punto de llorar, pero no quiso hacerlo porque recordó la promesa que le hizo a su madre.

— ¡No sé qué es lo que pretende usted, no entiendo nada de lo que dice, y por favor, deje de asustar a mi hijo!

Salió en defensa del menor, rompiendo al mismo tiempo la tensión que se respiraba en el lugar.

— Calma mujer. Recuerda, deberás reunir el tesoro más valioso que tengas y lo preservarás hasta que tu corazón diga que llegó el momento. Sólo así, las dos estrellas más luminosas de Cassiopeia brillarán en el cielo crepuscular y el pájaro volverá a su nido.

Sin más que decir, la anciana limosnera se alejó de ambos. Masaki pudo ver como su madre permanecía inmóvil y pensativa, él tampoco pudo comprender lo que había sucedido hace poco.

— Esa vieja bruja me dio mucho miedo...

— No digas eso corazón, la pobre abuelita sólo estuvo bromeando. Además no la llames así, algún día todos llegaremos a ser ancianitos. — Respondió la madre, regañando cariñosamente al pequeño Masaki, para luego cargarlo entre sus brazos.

— Tú jamás serás una vieja bruja. — Dijo el pequeño niño abrazando a su madre, para luego seguir su camino.

***/ FIN FLASHBACK**

*.*.*

— ¿Kariya Oni-chan? ¡Hey... Oni-Chan, Oni-Chan! — El mencionado permanecía enfrascado en sus pensamientos, cuando se acerca a él un niño de seis años pidiendo su avioncito de juguete, pero al no tener respuesta el menor no deja de jalarle la playera. Al poco rato el de ojos felinos reacciona, notando la presencia del menor, para luego regañarle.

— ¡Hey Makoto-Kun, ten más cuidado que por poco me vuelas un ojo! Además ¿ya terminaste de hacer los deberes? si Hitomiko-San te ve jugando y no terminaste con tus deberes, se enfadará.

El menor se disculpó con Kariya, para luego recibir en sus manos el pequeño avión. Tras este pequeño percance, el mayor continuó con sus deberes de limpieza.

— Ahora que lo pienso esa misteriosa anciana me causó mucho miedo... jamás pude entender aquellas palabras tan extrañas y sin sentido. — Suspiró Kariya tras recordar las escenas de su niñez.

*.*.*

Transcurrían las horas y la lluvia no parecía tener fin, más bien empezó a verse el destello de los relámpagos y escucharse el sonido de los truenos. Al saber que era imposible salir a causa del mal tiempo y luego de acabar con sus deberes, al chico de ojos felinos no le quedó otra opción mas que permanecer en su habitación con la mirada puesta hacia el cielo razo y las palmas de sus manos detrás de la nuca.

— Vaya día más aburrido, supongo que hoy no habrá entrenamiento por esta tormenta... me pregunto qué estarán haciendo en estos momentos Kageyama-Kun y Kirino-Senpai. — Pensó al recordar el misterioso viaje que hicieron Ranmaru y Hikaru durante la mañana de aquel día.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al escucharse un trueno, el más ruidoso y con mayor duración, al poco rato se oyeron los llantos de algunos niños de Sun Garden, en especial de los más pequeños. Kariya recordó que, cuando era más pequeño y al igual que ellos, le temía al sonido de los truenos a tal punto de llorar y ocultarse entre las cobijas, pero ante esos momentos de temor y angustia, contaba con la protección de esa persona tan especial.

*.*.*

***/ FLASHBACK RECUERDOS**

Era una noche tempestuosa de otoño, la intensa lluvia estuvo acompañada de fuertes vientos, rayos y truenos. El pequeño Masaki de cinco años sentía miedo al escuchar aquellos truenos producto de la furia de la naturaleza y los fuertes vientos que mecían las ramas de los árboles, siendo imposible para él conciliar el sueño.

— O...odio los truenos, los odio. — Se decía a si mismo mientras se aferraba con toda la fuerza del mundo a su cobija.

En ese momento decide levantarse con temor de la cama, cuando de pronto un trueno muy fuerte le asustó, haciendo que cayera al suelo para luego ponerse a llorar. Al cabo de unos instantes llega la joven madre a la habitación de su pequeño hijo quien entre sollozos corre a abrazarla con mucha fuerza.

— No te preocupes cariño, mamá está aquí. — Dijo ella, correspondiendo al abrazo.

— Kaa-Chan, tengo miedo... me dan mucho miedo los truenos.

— Tranquilo corazón, estamos a salvos dentro de esta casa, además, mientras este aquí el trueno no te hará nada ¿de acuerdo?

— Pero...

La madre carga al niño y lo lleva hasta su cama, mostrando siempre esa mirada que transmitía confianza y seguridad, Masaki confiaba plenamente en las palabras de su dulce mamá, dejando de mostrar temor ante los truenos. Recostó en su cama al niño y comenzó a leer algunos cuentos infantiles, pero Masaki permanecía despierto.

— ¿No puedes dormir, cariño? — Preguntó, a lo que el niño respondió moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación.

— Por más que lo intento, es imposible.

— Ya veo...

Tras decir esto, la madre se queda pensativa, buscando la manera para que el pequeño Masaki pudiera dormir con tranquilidad. Estuvo pensando y pensando hasta que se le vino a la mente una idea, se arrodilló frente a la cama, juntó sus manos a la altura del pecho, cerró los ojos, tomó un poco de aire para luego entonar una canción:

_Nen'neko Koro Koro Kororin rin~_  
_Kone Kone Kon Koro Koronekoro~_

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Preguntó con mucha curiosidad el menor al oír aquel misterioso y rítmico canto que también parecía un juego de palabras.

— Cuando era pequeña y no podía dormir, Obaa-Chan me recitaba esta canción.

— ¡Eh, suena hermoso cuando lo cantas tú, Kaa-Chan!

_Nen'neko Koro Koro Kororin rin~_  
_Kone Kone Kon Koro Koronegoro~  
__Nen'neko Koro Koro neko riro rin~  
Masaki-Kun wa yoiko da nemuri masho._

_Nen'neko Koro Koro Yume no Kuni~  
__Masaki-Kun wa yoiko da nemuru dayo.  
__Masaki-Kun wa yoiko da nemuru dayo._

Masaki escuchaba la letra de aquella canción entonada por la dulce y armoniosa voz de mamá, mostrando a la vez una sonrisa risueña y de placer. ya no le importaba el sonido de los truenos, solo tenía oídos para aquel hermoso canto lleno de cariño y amor. Es así que poco a poco sintió que le pesaban los parpados y lentamente iba entrando en un sueño profundo.

— Que descanses, cariño. — Susurró besando la frente de Masaki.

— Te quiero mucho, Kaa-Chan. — El menor habló entre sueños.

La madre apagó las luces para luego dormir con su hijo durante aquella noche tormentosa. Desde aquella noche no se volvió a escuchar aquella canción que sólo mamá sabía cantar a su estilo.

***/ FIN FLASHBACK**

*.*.*

— Cuanto daría para que Kaa-Chan estuviera aquí en este momento y volver a escuchar esa canción que de niño me solía cantar en un día como estos...

Murmuró con un aire de nostalgia y melancolía, al mismo tiempo escuchaba una y otra vez las letras de esa canción a modo de disco rayado, algo que empezó a causarle fastidio.

— Tsk, ¿pero qué me pasa? no debería estar pensando en esto... maldición.

Por más que lo evitara y tratara de negarlo, no podía quitar de su mente aquella canción que le recordaba mucho a ella. Tras dejarse llevar por sus verdaderos sentimientos, empezó a sentir que poco a poco le pesaban los parpados, hasta que por fin se quedó plácidamente dormido.

*.*.*

El invierno había llegado, faltaba muy poco para navidad, una fecha muy especial para Masaki quien no podía contener su inmensa alegría al saber que recibiría por parte de Santa Claus aquel avión a control remoto que pidió en la carta. Mamá estaba contenta por el simple hecho de ver a su hijo muy contento, mas ninguno de los dos sospechaba que aquel sería un día completamente distinto a los demás.

— ¿En serio Santa Claus te traerá el avión a control remoto? — Preguntó un niño.

— ¡Así es! y sabes, no dejo de contar las horas que faltan para que llegue la navidad y poder abrir mi regalo. — Respondió con una sonrisa victoriosa.

— Que afortunado eres, espero que santa me traiga algo a mí también... oye, cuando tengas el avioncito ¿me dejarías jugar con él?

— ummmm ¡de acuerdo!

De esta manera Masaki, en compañía de otros niños, estuvieron en un parque. Transcurrió el tiempo, hasta que llegó la hora de regresar a casa, cuando llegó pensó que mamá le recibiría con un beso en la frente y le dijera que antes de comer le iba a dar un baño. Sin embargo, ella no se encontraba en casa. (?)

— Quizá se haya ido de compras... — Pensó al ver que no había nadie.

Pasaron las horas y mamá no volvía. Masaki empezó a sentir hambre, recordó que habían unas galletas en la dispensa las cuales tomó, de esta manera pudo saciar su hambre. Continuaron pasando las horas y el cielo empezaba a teñirse de naranja, Masaki permanecía esperando cerca a la puerta.

— Kaa-Chan jamás se demoró tanto en venir ¿seguirá de compras? — Pensó el niño mostrando señales de preocupación.

Ya era de noche, ella todavía no regresaba a casa, el menor en cambio seguía en la puerta, esperando su llegada. Durante todo el día no pudo ver a su querida mamá y eso le causaba tensión. Poco a poco empezó a sentir sueño, pero en lugar de ir a su habitación, decidió quedarse sentado cerca a la puerta, vigilando que ella llegara.

— Kaa-Chan...

Susurró estas palabras, antes de quedarse dormido.

*.*.*

— Hey Masaki, despierta.

El menor abrió los ojos al notar que alguien le hablaba, esperaba que esa persona fuera su mamá, en cambio resultó ser su padrastro.

— ¿Otto-San?

— No deberías quedarte ahí, ¿quieres contraer una pulmonía? — El padrastro de Masaki tenía una mirada fría e indiferente, más notoria que en otros días.

— Otto-San, Kaa-Chan no ha llegado a casa.

— No hagas preguntas por favor y regresa a tu habitación.

El menor estuvo preocupado porque ya había amanecido y ella no regresaba, por otra parte su padrastro no quiso decir nada en absoluto. En esos momentos al niño no le importaba el regalo que santa, o mejor dicho, su mamá le iba a comprar, tan solo quería verla entrar por la puerta de la casa, preguntarle por que demoró tanto en llegar y mencionarle que estaba muy preocupado.

— Kaa-Chan... ¿por qué demoras en venir...? ¿acaso te pasó algo? — Se dijo a si mismo con una mirada depresiva y una lágrima recorriendo sus mejillas.

En eso se escuchó un fuerte ruido en la sala principal, el menor sale de su habitación caminando sigilosamente para ver lo que pasaba, al llegar vio a su padrastro sentado en una esquina y aquel ruido habría sido ocasionado por lanzar un florero a la pared. Armándose de valor, el menor se acerca hacia aquella persona.

— Otto-San... ¿sabes por qué kaa-chan no llega?

Hablo, pero sin tener respuesta alguna. La tensión y la incertidumbre se apoderaron del pequeño niño, era algo que no pudo soportar por mucho tiempo, debía saber lo que estaba pasando debía...

— ¡OTTO-SAN, QUÉ LE PASÓ A MAMÁ!

Con total desesperación y entre lagrimas volvió a preguntar el niño, a lo que el padrastro se levanta, acercándose a Masaki y acariciando brevemente su cabello.

— Es mejor que sepas lo que está pasando. — Con estas palabras, el padrastro rompió con el silencio y la tensión que se respiraba en el interior de la casa, el niño de cabello azul-verdoso miraba con intriga ante lo que iba a decirle.

— Kaa-San tuvo un accidente y la llevaron al hospital... cuando fui... bueno... quiero que seas fuerte con lo que voy a decirte... ella... ella murió.

Se quedó frío, inmóvil e impactado al escuchar la última palabra dicha por el padrastro, palabra que sonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, su pequeña mente no estaba preparada para escuchar una noticia tan fuerte y a la vez muy triste.

— ¡NO ES CIERTO, ES MENTIRA... KAA-CHAN NO PUEDE... ELLA NO...!

Sus palabras no conseguían salir ante el evidente dolor que había herido de gravedad su corazón, fue imposible creer que la persona a quien más quería, quien se preocupaba por él y le brindaba su amor de manera incondicional, ya no estuviera en este mundo. Tal vez en ese momento pensó que la vida no era justa, que él no hizo nada malo para que su adorada madre muriera.

— No debo llorar... soy un niño valiente... no debo...

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a inundar esos pequeños ojos para luego resbalarse a través de sus mejillas, llorando con total desconsuelo. Aquel día, se convirtió en el peor de su vida.

*.*.*

Era de madrugada, el chico de ojos felinos se levantó bruscamente de la cama tras recordar esa escena de su niñez en la cual se enteró que su adorada madre había muerto, siendo para él lo mismo que tener una pesadilla, la peor de todas.

— ¡Mierda, por qué tengo que recordar eso que tanto deseo olvidar! — Murmuró con la respiración entrecortada, mientras una pequeña lágrima brotaba de sus ojos color cobre.

— Tsk. Esos idiotas tienen la culpa de todo, ¡Maldición! — Gritó golpeando con un puño la pared, de sus ojos seguían fluyendo lágrimas y en su mirada se reflejaban esos sentimientos de tristeza, rabia y dolor.

Al llegar la mañana no tuvo ánimo para salir del orfanato y acudir al campo de fútbol en la rivera del río, deseaba contar con el apoyo de sus mejores amigos, pero precisamente ellos fueron los que empezaron con este asunto de su madre, sintiendo nuevamente que en nadie podía confiar.

*.*.*

Salió de Sun Garden durante la tarde para despejarse de aquellas tensiones que poco a poco le volvían loco, pensó que lo mejor sería disculparse con sus amigos del club y con el entrenador por faltar a los entrenamientos.

— Me pregunto si debería hablar con el entrenador Endou...

— Hola Kariya, ¿deseas hablar conmigo?

— ¡E-Entrenador! — Se sorprendió al percatarse que el antiguo capitán del Raimon estaba detrás de él, escuchando parcialmente lo que hablaba entre dientes.

— Y-yo... so-sólo vengo a pedirle disculpas por faltar a los entrenamientos durante la semana, por favor no me echen del club. — Un poco nervioso dijo estas palabras, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y haciendo una venia de disculpas, pero el entrenador no se veía molesto como en un principio imaginaba.

— No te preocupes que nadie pensó en apartarte del club, eres también un Raimon ¿lo has olvidado?

— Es verdad...

Hubo un breve silencio, alrededor de ellos soplaba la fría y vespertina brisa de otoño, asimismo el día lentamente daba paso a la noche. En un momento dado, Kariya pensó que podía confiar en el entrenador y poder recibir un consejo por parte de él, Endou era una gran persona que apoyaba a quien más lo necesitaba en especial con sus sabios consejos, no por algo era el Gran Endou Mamoru. Sin embargo el de ojos felinos tenía un nudo en la garganta y no supo por donde empezar.

— E-entrenador... yo...

— Kariya... — Le observó con el ceño fruncido y la mirada seria, sabía de lo que el defensa del Raimon quería hablar.

De pronto el celular del entrenador empieza a sonar, dicha llamada resultó ser muy importante, por lo cual se vio obligado y muy apenado de dejar pendiente aquella conversación.

— Lo siento mucho Kariya. ¿Te parece si continuamos mañana con nuestra plática? quiero que vengas al club inmediatamente después de la escuela, no te preocupes que mañana no habrá entrenamiento y por lo tanto nadie vendrá ¿De acuerdo?

— Esta bien.

Diciendo estas palabras, vio marcharse al entrenador y él fue de regreso a Sun Garden.

— Mañana... será el día.

*.*.*

**AVANCE CAPÍTULO 11:**

— Kageyama... ¿eres tú?

— No te dejes engañar por tu corazón, quiero que creas en mis palabras.

— Yo... no sé que decir...

— Kariya, Kageyama tienen que venir de inmediato, es una emergencia.

— Tú te llamas Kageyama Hikaru... por favor sígueme.

— Esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano, su salud no es la mejor a pesar de no presentar síntomas patentes...

— Cariño... cariño... ¿eres tú?

— Kaa...Chan...

/ ~ / ~ /

* * *

**Hasta aquí con el capítulo 10 de esta historia que al igual que la anterior demoré mucho en subirla... mi intención inicial era tener un capitulo cada semana pero a veces me resulta difícil cumplir ese objetivo, bueno... pienso que será difícil pero no imposible. por cierto me parece que en estos últimos capítulos estoy "floreando" mucho (metiendo muchas palabras) también me disculparán por ese detalle.**

**Ya puedo decir que estamos cerca al desenlace de esta historia, agradezco a quienes envían sus reviews y les gusta esta historia, si tuvieran alguna duda o desean enviarme sus sugerencias no duden en contactar conmigo.**

**Por cierto este capítulo se centra más que todo en el punto de vista de Kariya y sus recuerdos de infancia, por ello denominé este capítulo como especial. En una parte de la trama cuando la madre de Kariya canta una canción de cuna está basado en un video de este anime (referencia: _watch?v=LFy80iTECH4&amp;feature=&amp;t=9m21s_) en lo personal me gustó y por eso decidí agregarlo a la historia xdddddd.**

**MatzukazeKun se despide de tod s y nos veremos (o nos leeremos... o_O?) en el siguiente capítulo... que publicaré en el 2021... mentira, estoy bromeando. Bueno hasta la próxima!**


End file.
